Harry Potter e o Declínio para a Escuridão
by LLucine
Summary: É o 4º ano de Harry em Hogwarts e seu nome acabou de sair do Cálice de Fogo. Através de um acidente, Harry e o pedaço da alma de Voldemort - que reside dentro dele - começam a interagir e Harry vagarosamente começa a mudar. Ele se torna mais forte e mais racional, e lentamente se torna consciente de um curso sinistro de eventos que perpetuaram a sua vida. Dark!Harry - HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Harry Potter e o Declínio para a Escuridão

 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling e associados possuem esses personagens. Estou traduzindo esta história apenas por diversão.

 **Classificação:** M

 **Avisos:** violência, tortura, linguagem imprópria e algumas situações sexuais leves.

 **Resumo:** É o 4º ano de Harry em Hogwarts e seu nome acabou de sair do Cálice de Fogo. Através de um acidente, Harry e o pedaço da alma de Voldemort - que reside dentro dele - começam a interagir e Harry vagarosamente começa a mudar. Ele se torna mais forte e mais racional, e lentamente se torna consciente de um curso sinistro de eventos que perpetuaram a sua vida.

 **Notas da Tradutora:** A Obra original se chama " **Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness"** e ela está completamente publicada no perfil da Athey (autora original). Essa é apenas uma tradução para Português.

A história também está sendo postada no site "SpiritFanfics", com o codinome de Luciel_Loren.

 _Dark! Harry, eventual Slash, HP / LV, Dumbledore Manipulador, Tomarry_

– _HP D E –_

Capitulo 01.

Harry estava sozinho. Ele nunca se sentiu tão perdido e sozinho em toda sua vida. Mesmo quando era criança, nos Dursleys, ele não se sentiu tão sozinho como estava se sentindo naquele momento, até porque, solidão era tudo o que havia experimentado então não tinha nada para compará-la. Agora ele conhecia a amizade e sabia o que sentia por ter amigos e parceiros em quem podia confiar. Tudo isso foi arrancado dele o fazendo ficar submerso de volta ao abismo de solidão que o estava esmagando.

Agora era 3 de Novembro, mas seus problemas realmente começaram no dia 31 de outubro. As coisas terríveis _sempre_ aconteciam no Halloween. Então, obvio, ele tinha sido cauteloso. A experiência ensinou Harry a temer esse dia a cada ano, mas ele não via isso. Não viu por um longo tempo.

Ele estava em seu 4º ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e as coisas começaram bem o suficiente. No caso, houve os ataques dos comensais da morte da Copa Mundial de Quadribol várias semanas antes do inicio das aulas, foi uma experiência bem ruim, e então aconteceu os sonhos-pressentimento nos quais tinha tido... Mas, na escola real, tudo havia sido excelente até agora. Até mesmo o professor de Defesa das Artes das Trevas foi brilhante. Louco, mas brilhante.

Então, quando o nome de Harry foi retirado do Cálice de Fogo, nomeando-o um dos campeões Tri-bruxos, ele ficou atordoado num silencio assombroso.

Toda a escola estava convencida de que ele havia trapaceado de alguma forma. Que ele havia conseguido encontrar algum caminho em torna da linha hereditária de Dumbledore e tinha colocado o seu nome na taça. Mais do que isso, a tríade havia ficado tão ferrada que existiam dois campeões escolhidos para representar Hogwarts, quando apenas um deveria existir.

O dia depois que os campeões foram escolhidos, uma repórter do Profeta Diário chamada Rita Skeeter, chegou a entrevistar os quatro campeões. Seu artigo era uma explosão de horror e constrangimento. Eram apenas lágrimas e fofocas, é claro, mas isso não impediu as pessoas de acreditarem.

Toda a escola estava contra ele. Ele estava buscando atenção, enganando, mentindo, ainda chorava pela morte de seus pais, as vezes durante a noite, e tinha sérios problemas de estabilidade mental. Mas ele, provavelmente, conseguiria passar por isso se não fosse o abandono das duas pessoas que ele confiava para sempre acreditar nele.

Ron estava com raiva. Ele não acreditou quando Harry lhe disse que não havia colocado o seu nome naquela taça. Ele estava convencido de que Harry havia encontrado um jeito de burlar a regra sobre a idade e que havia posto seu nome lá sem compartilhar a informação consigo. Que Harry não queria a concorrência adicionada. Que ele não queria arriscar dar a Ron a chance de sua própria gloria.

O idiota estúpido estava com tanto ciúme da fama de Harry que ele estava cego para a verdade. O fato dele poder honestamente acreditar que Harry não queria nada a ver com a "gloria eterna" era difícil. Ele mostrou que realmente não conhecia muito do amigo.

E então havia Hermione. Ela não acreditava nele! E estava brava por ele trapacear. Por fazer algo que havia prejudicado o torneio, transformado-o em quatro campeões ao invés de três, e ela estava irritada por ele ser tão imprudente fazendo algo que estava colocando sua vida em perigo. Ela estava com tanta raiva que não via a fúria de Harry quando escutava insistentemente que ele havia feito isso.

Era sábado e ele estava escondido em seu dormitório. Todos os seus companheiros de dormitório tinham ido para o café da manhã. Nenhum deles se preocupou em acordá-lo, já que nenhum deles estava falando com ele. Não que ele quisesse ir para o café da manhã, de qualquer maneira. Ele apenas estava cansado dos olhares e dos sussurros, e das brincadeiras de cada maldito sonserino na escola.

Ele se deitou na cama, enterrado no fundo das colchas vermelhas e negras, sob as cortinas pesadas que cercavam sua cama com dossel. Fechou os olhos e tentou limpar a mente de toda a dor e solidão que sentia. A sensação de abandono total o encheu e ele apertou o queixo, respirando fundo pelo nariz enquanto expirava tudo. Desligando-se de tudo, fechando-se de tudo.

Vazio.

Ele diminuiu a respiração se foi indo cada vez mais pro fundo. Ele se afundou profundamente na sua mente de uma maneira que ele não havia feito por anos. Ele costumava fazer isso quando era fechado no armário, tentando não chorar por causa de algo especialmente prejudicial que seus parentes lhe disseram ou fizeram, mas ele parou de fazer isso em algum momento.

Quando ele afastou o pensamento e foi ainda mais fundo na mente, começou a reconhecer o lugar. Fazia tanto tempo que ele fazia isso. Ele tinha esquecido completamente. O espaço era grande e ser formas. Uma enorme extensão branca que tinha um plano de piso ambinguo e paredes brancas que cercavam o espaço vazio e extremamente grande. Em um canto distante, ele notou um ponto frio e escuro no qual ele não havia prestado atenção por tantos anos, que honestamente havia esquecido de que estava lá. Ele examinou aquele ponto escuro curiosamente por um momento. Suas lembranças estavam nubladas e desbotadas com o tempo. Tinha demorado tanto tempo para ele voltar para esse lugar na sua mente. Ele pensou fielmente que estava imaginando tudo aquilo.

No entanto, enquanto ele pensava sobre esse canto escuro e isolado, ele percebeu que sempre esteve lá. Sempre esteve com ele, mas estava completamente perdido em sua consciência por muitos anos. Ele recordou de uma lembrança longa e perdida, lembrou de ter medo desse ponto escuro e frio dentro de si mesmo. Ele tinha algum tipo de... Medo. Na sua ingenuidade juvenil, ele pensou que era algo horrível e que precisava ser evitado e escondido, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar o porquê de pensar dessa forma.

Ele sabia que, há muito tempo atrás, ele começou a afastá-lo, a mandá-lo embora. Que ele o impediu de ficar com uma grande força de vontade. Como se ele tivesse construído uma grande barreira mental em torno dela para mantê-la longe dele. Para mantê-lo separado do ponto escuro e assustador em sua mente.

Agora que ele havia prestado atenção nisso é que percebeu que estava fazendo-o. Era algum tipo de defesa automática. Estava lá. Ele simplesmente fez isso e estava sempre fazendo isso. Ao redor do campo nebuloso e escuro era apenas uma barreira invisível, e ele conseguia sentir que muito do seu poder mágico estava indo para manter aquilo lá. Ele se perguntou o quanto da sua energia estava sendo dedicada a manter constantemente essa pequena coisa afastada por tanto tempo.

Harry examinou o ponto escuro com um olho especulativo. Perguntando-se se realmente havia uma boa razão para ele ter medo disso ou se valia mesmo a pena o desperdício de energia para continuar empurrando o local. Parecia bastante inócuo para ele agora. Em todo o caso, estava frio ali.

Seu primeiros experimentos com a aproximação do _ponto escuro_ eram comparáveis com um "cutucar com um bastão longo". Impulsionando mentalmente e brevemente, gestos rápidos. Curiosamente, procurou algum tipo de resposta. Não havia nenhuma.

Ele continuou a examinar e "abordar" a escuridão por um longo tempo, chegando cada vez mais perto, ele sentiu mais calor. Na verdade, não estava muito frio mesmo. Ele só se sentiu estranhamento... Reconfortante. Sentia-se quase como uma presença diferente e ainda não era algo que ele sentia vontade de expulsar.

Ele alisou aquilo e se sentiu quente e consolado. Em sua mente, ele imaginou-se em PE na vasta sala branca, o ponto escuro estava embaçado e nebuloso, e ainda tinha uma certa solidez. Harry colocou sua mão contra ele de uma maneira hesitante e ele... Gostou do que sentiu. Não era apenas uma suavidade em sua "mão", mas um estremecimento que atravessava todo o seu corpo. Um formigamento vertiginoso que o fez sorrir seu primeiro sorriso real desde que aconteceu _aquilo_ no dia das bruxas.

A defesa automática ainda estava ali, até aquele momento. Colocando o ponto escuro em seu pequeno canto, ele decidiu abaixar a "paredes invisíveis" agora. A coisa escura não parecia ameaçadora. Ele não estava mais com medo e não via motivo para exercer sua energia mágica apenas para manter a coisa encurralada.

Ele parou a batalha constante da sua magia contra o ponto escuto que, durante tanto tempo – anos –, aconteceu e sentiu como se um peso enorme fosse retirado de seus ombros. Ele ofegou de surpresa com a enorme diferença que havia feito, quase que instantaneamente. Harry não podia acreditar o quanto de sua mágica estava indo para segurar aquilo! Que loucura!

Se perguntou se era por isso que ele havia tido resultados tão patéticos em seu trabalho de classe nos últimos três anos. Se sua habilidade pratica foi impedida por conta dessa batalha, seu subconsciente lutou consigo mesmo toda a vida dele?

Harry voltou a se concentrar no escuro, agora para observar como reagia a libertação repentina da prisão. Não parecia fazer muito, realmente. Ainda estava lá e ainda sentia... Prazer em tocá-lo. Não havia crescido ou se movido ou o atacado do nada. Ainda estava lá, em sua mente, sendo bem inócuo. Harry se perguntou por que, em nome de Merlin, ele tinha medo daquilo em primeiro lugar. Ele percebeu eventualmente que provavelmente era uma coisa infantil, que não tinha perigo real, e ele construiu essa barreira subconsciente através de magia acidental e sustentou pelo instinto.

Ele finalmente saiu do interior de sua mente e suspirou pesadamente quando reconheceu que precisava sair da cama. Mesmo que ele evitasse as refeições com o resto da escola, ele ainda tinha lição de casa que precisava fazer e não poderia negligenciar isso mais.

– _HP D E –_

Foi... Incrível. Sua mente estava tão clara. Sua magia estava tão fácil de controlar e manipular. Ele podia senti-la girando ao redor dele, flutuando e fluindo com ondas poderosas, caindo sobre a magia que se encontrava enraizada no castelo ao seu redor. Ele nunca se sentiu tão em sintonia com sua magia antes na vida!

Ele nunca percebeu o quando de sua magia usou, e o quanto o subconsciente se dedicou a tarefa de lutar contra o pequeno ponto escuro, até que parou a batalha. Agora, a magia sempre estava bem na ponta dos seus dedos e tudo respondia rápida e facilmente. Sua mente estava bem clara também. Ele simplesmente entendia o que estava escrito nos livros e o que os professores diziam. Tudo tinha muito sentido e ele ficou surpreso por ter tido tanto tempo sem entender isso.

Era tão obvio! Como ele poderia ter ficado tanto tempo ser ver a verdade? Sem entender o que estava fazendo?

A teoria mágica sempre esteve fora de seu alcance. Ele poderia fazer os feitiços com bastante pratica, mas ele nunca realmente entendeu a essência e o motivo da mágica, mas agora ele entendia. Ele conseguia ver a magia. Senti-la e perceber como funcionava. Sua magia funcionava com ele com tanta facilidade e a excitação do controle foi emocionante.

A última semana de aulas tinha sido uma experiência incrível, ele realmente conseguiu superar aqueles olhares zombadores e irritados que ainda o seguiam onde que quer que ele fosse.

Todas as noites, antes de permitisse que o sono o levasse, ele havia regulado sua respiração e deixado sua consciência escorrer da sua mente, para que ele pudesse examinar um pouco mais o ponto escuro. Ele queria acompanhar qualquer reação que talvez não tivesse que ser combatida, e até agora não havia... Nenhuma. Permaneceu na mesma forma e tamanho e no mesmo ponto, descansando no fundo da mente.

Porque diabos ele desperdiçou tanta energia e concentração mental, por tanto tempo lutando contra esse pequeno ponto sombrio na parte de trás de sua mente!

Ele desejava que pudesse se lembrar o que causara no seu eu mais jovem que tivesse tido tanto medo daquilo.

Harry gradualmente começou a se aproximar do ponto escuro cada vez mais. Seu trabalho de classe e estudos provaram ser grandes distrações, mas ele ainda se sentia horrivelmente sozinho. Tendo seus dois amigos ainda a evitá-lo completamente e horrivelmente, mas quando ele se aproximou do ponto escuro, a terrível dor da solidão desaparecia. O ponto escuro enchia o vazio dentro de si mesmo com um calor diferente e ele suspirou agradecido.

– _HP D E –_

Passaram-se alguns dias. Hagrid o fez sair à floresta sob a capa de invisibilidade e lhe mostrou os _dragões._ A senhora Maxime também estava lá e, no caminho de volta ao castelo, Harry atravessou perto de Igor Karkaroff, então não havia dúvida de que Krum e Delacour também saberiam sobre os dragões.

Harry duvidava que alguém tivesse se incomodado em avisar Cedrico sobre isso.

Naquela noite, depois de ver os dragões de primeira mão, Harry tinha tido uma conversa via flú com Sirius. Seu padrinho advertiu Harry que Karkaroff já era um Comensal da Morte. Ele também disse a Harry que ele suspeitava que quem colocou seu nome no cálice de fogo tinha feito isso na esperança de que Harry acabasse morto.

As pessoas _morreram_ neste torneio. Havia um motivo que só bruxos de certa idade podiam competir. Harry, apenas no início de seu quarto ano, não estava totalmente preparado para as tarefas que ele teria que enfrentar. Ele simplesmente não estudava magia o suficiente para ter apresentado uma fração das magias que seus colegas campeões tinham.

Naquele momento, Harry ainda estava no processo de estar completamente horrorizado com a perspectiva de enfrentar um enorme _dragão_. Sirius lhe havia dito que sabia de uma maneira simples de lidar com um, mas tinha sido cortado quando Harry ouviu alguém entrar na sala comum. Eles tiveram que acabar com a chamada no início, e Harry sentiu-se incrivelmente decepcionado por isso.

Sua decepção se transformou em uma ira amarga quando descobriu que a pessoa que interrompeu a conversa não era nada mais que _Ron_ . _O imbecil ciumento e traiçoeiro que uma vez alegou ser o seu melhor amigo._

 _Ele é apenas um caçador de glória que busca a atenção._

 _Tudo o que ele sempre quis de mim era pegar um pouco da fama do "menino-que-sobreviveu"._ _Uma vez que ele percebeu que ele estava apenas vivendo na minha sombra, ele ficou com raiva e me virou as costas._

Uma pequena voz dentro da cabeça de Harry meditou amargamente.

– _HP D E –_

Harry passou todos os momentos que conseguiu dos próximos dias, pesquisando dragões. Quanto mais ele lia sobre eles, mais ele percebia o quanto os dragões eram horrorosamente perigosos. Geralmente, grandes equipes de bruxos eram responsáveis por restringir e subjugar as enormes criaturas. Foram necessários cerca de vinte bruxos criando feitiços de atordoamentos simultâneos para realmente derrubar um.

Ele colocou o livro que ele estava lendo em sua mesa de cabeceira, recostou-se nas capas estofadas e suspirou pesadamente. Era tarde - provavelmente depois da meia-noite - e todos os seus colegas do dormitório estavam dormindo. Ele estava estressado e, muito honestamente, tudo estava começando a realmente assustá-lo. A tarefa estava a apenas uma semana de distância e ele ainda não tinha idéia do que fazer.

Recostou no travesseiro, fechou os olhos e escapou para a sua mente. Ele descobriu que gastar tempo perto do ponto escuro acalmava seus nervos desgastados de uma maneira estranhamente agradável. Ele _gostava de_ estar perto disso. Gostava de escovar os "dedos" ao longo da sua superfície. Ele mesmo começou a ficar contra ele. Inclinando-se como uma almofada gigante. Seu calor o envolveu de uma forma maravilhosa. Era como se estivesse saturado de cada nervo desgastado e aquilo o acalmasse. Poderia pensar mais claro depois de estar dentro de sua mente, e ele se sentiu energizado e magicamente rejuvenescido depois de passar um tempo ali.

Harry escapou pra dentro de si novamente, então foi diretamente para _a coisa_ e se instalando ao lado dela, sentindo o calor sobre ele. Suspirou alegremente enquanto apreciava a sensação de ter algo ali com ele. Ele não conseguia explicar isso, mas quando ele estava com esse pequeno ponto escuro em sua mente, ele sentiu como se estivesse com outra pessoa. Como se ele não estivesse sozinho.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e, sem sequer decidir que o porquê, começou a falar. Divagou e falou sobre o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, o estresse e a preocupação que o preenchiam enquanto ele se preocupava com a tarefa.

Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. Falando com... Bem, _ele mesmo,_ realmente. Quando Harry pensou no que estava fazendo, ele sabia, racionalmente, que era meio louco e, no entanto, ele o fez de qualquer maneira. Ele só... Queria alguém para conversar, e mesmo que soubesse que era uma loucura, sentia-se como se esse pouco de escuridão em seu mundo mental de branco puro, fosse uma pessoa separada de si mesmo.

Depois que sentiu como se fosse uma longa sessão de discursos e delírios, Harry ficou em silêncio e conseguiu relaxar na presença reconfortante. Ele se sentiu limpo, de alguma forma. Foi bom respirar, liberar tudo pra fora, finalmente contar a _alguém_ , mesmo que fosse _pra si mesmo._

A presença escura que ele deitou parecia... _Mudar de_ repente. Era pequeno, mas Harry estava profundamente ciente do ponto escuro e notou qualquer mudança nele instantaneamente.

Ele endureceu e todos os seus sentidos ficaram alerta quando observou mentalmente para todas e quaisquer mudanças.

O ponto escuro não mudou a 'forma' ou 'tamanho', mas a presença parecia... _Abraçar_ Harry, enquanto ele estava inclinado ao lado dele. Isso era tudo mental, e qualquer manifestação física era puramente imaginada pela parte de Harry. Muitas coisas não tinham qualquer tipo de manifestação física - era tudo apenas impressões e sentimentos, mas se Harry fosse algum tipo de descritor físico que pudesse mostrar o que mudou, ele quase poderia dizer que a presença acabava de puxá-lo para um _abraço._

Lentamente, ele relaxou na sensação calmante. O abraço continuou e acalmou-o de maneiras que ele não poderia descrever. Harry nunca gostou de ser tocado. Ele não estava acostumado ao contato físico. O único contato que ele já recebeu dos Dursleys foi doloroso ou simplesmente negativo. Ele nunca foi consolado ou abraçado antes de chegar a Hogwarts. Então agora, mesmo quando alguém tentava fazer contato físico, ele sempre se esquivava. Não sabia como reagir, então ele simplesmente escapava.

Mas isso foi diferente.

Ele não sentiu nenhum desejo de se afastar. Sem desconforto ou incerteza. Ele não se sentiu estranho. Não houve constrangimento, nem vontade de se desviar e retornar à sua zona de conforto. _Esta era_ a zona de conforto.

Ele soltou um longo e lento suspiro, e sentiu uma montanha de tensão se derreter com isso. A presença o abraçou mais apertado e era como se estivesse envolvendo-o e segurando-o completamente. Ele nunca se sentiu tão inteiro e aceito em toda a sua vida. Adorou. Ele não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Harry desejava manter a presença em volta e ele descobriu que conseguia. Ele e a presença escura se mantiveram por um longo tempo daquele jeito, enquanto isso a mente consciente de Harry se afastava para a inconsciência e deslizava em sono profundo.

– _HP D E –_

Na manhã seguinte, acordou com o que ele só poderia descrever como uma epifania. Harry agora _sabia_ exatamente como lidar com o dragão. Não era um "feitiço simples", então ele sabia que não era a mesma coisa que Sirius tinha pensado - Sirius jamais pensaria em fazer o que Harry estava planejando. No entanto, mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com o que seu padrinho sugeriria, ele sabia que sua resposta provavelmente era melhor. Estava absolutamente _certo de_ que funcionaria .

Primeiro, ele precisava ter certeza de que ele conseguiu o Fireball* Chines ou o Wales* Green. Ele sabia que funcionaria muito melhor nessas duas raças do que o Horntail* ou o Short-Snout*. A bola de fogo seria a mais fácil. Ele _escutaria._ Sendo um leão do leste, seria capaz de entender o melhor. O truque agora era ter certeza de que ele conseguiu.

Harry estava tão consumido e ansioso com seu planejamento para a tarefa, que foi apenas no outro dia que ele pensou em se preocupar com a origem dessa inspiração súbita.

Ele tinha lido tantos textos sobre dragões nos últimos dias que o conhecimento deveria ter vindo junto. Disse a si mesmo que ele deveria ter lido em algum lugar de todos esses livros, mas quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais ele estava certo de que ele _havia sido._

Na verdade, enquanto ele continuava sua busca, percebia que não conseguia encontrar uma única referência em _nenhum_ livro sobre dragões, que dizia que um ofidioglota poderia se comunicar com um dragão.

De onde veio a idéia?

Era apenas um sonho idiota e ele estava baseando todos os seus planos em algo que não funcionaria?!

Mas ele estava absolutamente _certo de_ que iria funcionar. Ele simplesmente sabia. Então, ele pressionou a parede da incerteza e voltou a se concentrar em sua tarefa atual.

Obviamente, ele deveria pegar o Fireball.

Seu trabalho foi facilitado quando ele viu Ludo Bagman caminhando pelas terras da floresta naquela tarde. Ele rapidamente correu atrás do homem e conseguiu encontrá-lo com calma, fora do seu caminho, um local para falar com ele. Uma voz na parte de trás da cabeça de Harry lhe disse que isso provavelmente era "trapaça", mas uma voz surpreendentemente mais alta insistiu que sua prioridade era sobreviver, não vencer. Ele não se _importava com_ o que tinha que fazer, só queria passar por isso vivo.

Ele perguntou a Bagman qual poderia ser o método usado para atribuir a coisa utilizada na tarefa e se ela teria um campeão específico. Bagman rapidamente entendeu o que Harry estava fazendo e, graças a suas dívidas de jogo e suas apostas no vencedor – Harry –, ele ajudou ansiosamente.

Descobriu-se que cada competidor teria que colocar a mão em um saco e retirar cegamente uma versão miniaturizada do dragão que eles deveriam enfrentar.

Harry também descobriu que, como o mais novo dos quatro campeões, ele teria que escolher por último. Isso complicou muito seus esforços. Ele não estava disposto a confiar na sorte do sorteio quando suas chances eram apenas uma em cada quatro para pegar o dragão que ele queria.

Naquela noite, ele escorregou para sua mente e contou seus problemas e suas preocupações para o ponto escuro enquanto ele relaxava em volta do abraço caloroso e reconfortante. Ele poderia quase jurar que aquilo estava respondendo a ele de vez em quando. Não havia palavras ou sons, mas havia a impressão de _sentimentos_ . Como algo simpatizando com seus problemas, algo o entendendo. Era como uma mãe, segurando e balançando uma criança quando estava com medo e sozinho. E, no entanto, também era um bom amigo ou um companheiro que o compreendia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia fazer. Era alguém no qual você poderia realmente confiar que sempre estaria lá para você.

Harry não podia explicar por que ele sentia do jeito que sentia. Nada disso poderia ser colocado em palavras que fariam sentido para qualquer outra pessoa. Apesar da falta de lógica, ele não desejava lutar contra isso. Ele se sentiu melhor do que nunca antes. Sua magia era mais forte e sentia-se cada vez mais confortável consigo mesmo do que ele nunca poderia se lembrar de se sentir em toda a vida.

A presença escura o segurou e acalmou seus nervos esfarrapados. Ele ouviu suas preocupações e acrescentou sentimentos em pequenas vibrações de uma maneira que fez Harry ficar convencido de que _realmente_ estava _ouvindo-o._ Se é que isso fazia algum sentido... Ele sabia que não.

– _HP D E –_

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com um sorriso largo. Ele se espalhou por seu rosto fazendo-o até se sentir idiota. Havia um forte desejo de rir... Ou talvez cantar. Mas num momento depois ele esmagou o sentimento e franziu a testa quando deixou sua mente realmente analisar o que ele agora estava planejando.

Basicamente, ele sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Que foi... Injusto ou algo igualmente ridículo. Ele tentava conseguir razões estúpidas para colocar agir mais corretamente e honestamente. Afastou essas preocupações lembrando-se de que realmente não haveria nenhum malefício para os outros campeões quanto a qual dragão acabou ficando. Harry era o único aluno bem mais novo do grupo e o único que se beneficiaria em obter a bola de fogo.

Na verdade, o Fireball era um dos mais perigosos do grupo. O Horntail também seria muito perigoso, no sentido físico. Estava cheio de escamas pretas, mortíferas e Hagrid tinha feito parecer que tinha uma disposição excepcionalmente desagradável - mas o alcance das labaredas eram, na verdade, o menor do pequeno grupo. O Fireball tinha o alcance mais largo e mais longo e não queimava tanto quanto era um pulverizador líquido derretido.

Se ele se certificasse de que os outros concorrentes _não_ conseguiriam o Fireball, era como se realmente estivesse fazendo um favor.

Depois do almoço, naquele dia, Harry seguiu Cedrico Diggory fora do grande salão. O menino popular da Lufa-Lufa sempre estava cercado por outros alunos - estudantes que usavam emblemas de _Potter Fede_ -, mas Harry se forçou a empurrar para trás sua autoconsciência e se aproximou do menino mais velho.

– Potter? O que houve? – Cedrico perguntou, olhando para vários dos seus amigos que riam e pedindo para que eles calassem.

– Precisamos conversar. É importante.

Cedrico deu-lhe um olhar desconfiado e hesitante, mas finalmente acenou com a cabeça. Ele disse a seus amigos que voltaria em um minuto e seguiu Harry para uma sala de aula vazia. Harry respirou profundamente, ainda não tinha certeza se conseguia fazer isso. Havia uma guerra em sua mente sobre a moralidade do que ele estava planejando executar e ainda assim, estranhamente, a parte dele lutando contra si mesmo – porque sabia que era "errado" – era surpreendentemente fraca em seus protestos. Era como se ele estivesse lutando contra isso só porque ele sentia que ele _deveria_ estar lutando e não porque ele realmente acreditava que _estava_ _errado_ .

Harry virou-se para enfrentar o lufano mais velho e colocou uma máscara nervosa bastante convincente. Os seus verdadeiros nervos, no entanto, o deixaram quase no instante em que ele se comprometeu a fazê-lo realmente e, em vez disso, uma alegria entusiasmada encheu a boca de seu estômago. Ele estava quase _animado_ para ver se ele poderia realmente fazer isso. Se realmente funcionaria.

– Cedrico, eu queria te avisar.

O menino mais velho estreitou os olhos e a suspeita voltou à força.

– Eu sei qual será a primeira tarefa – disse Harry, dando ao outro menino um firme aceno de cabeça e olhando diretamente para seus olhos cinza pálido. Ele sentiu a mágica girando ao seu redor. Inclinou-se para o seu esforço sem esforço. Ele nem teve que dizer nenhuma palavra! Não que ele tivesse alguma idéia de quais feitiços permitiriam a uma pessoa ler a mente de alguém, de qualquer maneira. Ele estava fazendo isso inteiramente por instinto. Ele realmente não sabia que sabia que podia, mas ele _sabia_ que isso funcionaria. E foi tão fácil! Inferno, ele mal agarrava sua varinha! Ele deslizou para a mente do outro garoto com facilidade e podia sentir pensamentos e emoções girando ao redor dele.

Cedric estava ansioso e entusiasmado com a perspectiva de se preparar para o que estava por vir, mas ele se perguntou por que, em nome de Merlin, Harry estaria falando para ele qualquer coisa.

– A primeira tarefa são dragões – continuou Harry a dizer. O menino mais velho ainda era inteiramente alheio à presença de Harry em sua mente. Harry teve que lutar _duro_ contra o sorriso que tentou espalhar em seus lábios. _Isso é muito fácil!_

– Dragões! – Cedric exclamou e sua mente se encheu de pensamentos e imagens em pânico de grandes bestas com escamas e parelhas de dentes afiados.

– Sim, têm quatro deles. Um Short-Snout, um Horntail, um Wales Green e um Fireball Chines – _,_ Harry falou o último e seguiu para o pensamento na mente do menino mais velho, cercou-o com a sensação mais forte de medo e aversão que ele poderia sutilmente colocar na mente de Cedrico. Ele encerrou o _pensamento_ dele com o desejo mais forte de evitar o dragão a todo custo.

 _Não escolha a_ _bola de fogo._

A expressão de Cedric mostrou seu horror absoluto à idéia de lutar contra um _dragão_ por um momento antes de conseguir dominar seu rosto em uma máscara comprometida, senão ainda bastante enervada. Os pensamentos do lufano não eram tão ordenados ou controlados. Ele estava totalmente entrando em pânico por dentro.

Cedrico observou, por uma fração de segundo, que era estranho que ele estivesse tão aterrorizado com a FireBall, mas também sabia que os dragões chineses tinham um alcance insano com as labaredas de fogo fundido e achou que provavelmente era por isso que estava com tanto medo.

– Por que você está _me_ dizendo isso? – Cedrico perguntou de repente quando a suspeita anterior tomava seus pensamentos novamente.

– Quando eu os vi - o dragão eu quero dizer - eu vi a senhora Maxime e Karkaroff lá fora também. Se eles sabem, seus campeões sabem. Era injusto que você fosse o único de nós quatro que não saberia – Harry disse com um rosto inocente e simplesmente deu de ombros. Cedrico parecia surpreso e mentalmente comentou sobre o quão ingênuo Harry era.

Harry teve que lutar _muito_ contra um sorriso presunçoso.

 _Na verdade, estava_ ingênuo.Ele riu mentalmente.

Eventualmente, Cedrico aceitou o gesto de Harry e agradeceu-lhe pela informação. Quando ambos se separaram Harry finalmente permitiu que um sorriso malicioso cruzasse seu rosto.

 _Muito fácil._

– _HP D E –_

No dia seguinte, Moody tinha mantido Harry depois da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e quase parecia que o homem tentava sutilmente oferecer sua assistência a Harry. Ele até chegou a dizer-lhe que a _trapaça_ fazia parte do passado histórico do Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Isso suavemente acalmou alguns dos pensamentos de Harry, mas ele já estava dedicado o suficiente ao seu plano, que ele havia superado suas preocupações morais.

Moody perguntou a Harry se ele tinha um plano para abordar a tarefa e, na verdade, parecia bastante chocado quando Harry insistiu que ele tinha, dizendo isso com uma quantidade surpreendente de confiança.

Moody olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas finalmente acenou com a cabeça e deixou-o ir para a próxima aula.

– _HP D E –_

Encontrar o Krum sozinho foi bastante fácil. O enorme búlgaro de poucas palavras gastava uma quantidade surpreendentemente grande de tempo na biblioteca. O truque era chegar a ele antes que seu "fã-clube" chegasse e o atraísse.

Harry facilmente notou um padrão das horas que o estudante de Durmstrang aparecia na biblioteca, já que o próprio Harry passara tanto tempo no lugar ultimamente e ficou lá, esperando por ele, na tarde seguinte. Ele encurralou Krum quase que instantaneamente porque sabia que não tinha tempo para perder. Chamou as magias ao redor dele, segurou suavemente a varinha em seu lado e entrou na mente de Krum.

O estudante de Durmstrang imediatamente ficou cauteloso e sua mente estava _cheia_ de suspeita. Harry usou basicamente a mesma história que ele teve com Cedrico - com algumas modificações necessárias. Ele sabia que Krum já sabia sobre os dragões, mas Krum não sabia que Harry sabia disso - Harry estava sob sua capa de invisibilidade quando viu Karkaroff na floresta. E já que Krum não queria que seu diretor estivesse em apuros, ele fingiu que não sabia.

Depois do momento mais breve em sua mente, Krum pareceu notar que algo estava... _Errado._ Ele não sabia _o_ que era, mas ele mentalmente registrou que algo o fazia se sentir estranho. Harry manteve sua permanência na mente de Krum de um jeito sutil e olhou ao redor o mínimo possível para não chamar a atenção para sua presença.

Krum já tinha o desejo de apontar para o Short-Snout ou o Green, então Harry sutilmente empurrou-o para o Short-Snout, enquanto adicionava a aversão para a Fireball. Ele também reduziu a aversão de Krum ao Horntail, e acrescentou no pensamento de que não seria tão ruim, já que ele tinha o menor alcance de labareda.

Ele deixou o menino mais velho com um sorriso ainda mais presunçoso em seu rosto.

Chegar a Fleur Delacour sozinho parecia um feito totalmente impossível. Ela estava sempre cercada por uma turma de estudantes que riam e que olhavam zangadamente para qualquer garoto que tivesse audácia de se aproximar. Claro, a maioria dos meninos que se aproximaram da meia-veela, fazia isso sob um monte de insinuação hormonal incoerente, por isso a irritação das garotas era claramente justificada.

A tarefa estava apenas a um dia de distância, neste momento e Harry estava começando a sentir-se um pouco desesperado. Ele precisava falar com Fleur. Suas chances na primeira tarefa já foram drasticamente melhoradas, mas Fleur ainda conseguia ter uma mínima chance e, com a sorte, ela escolheria a maldita Fireball, atrapalhando-o.

Ele tinha planos de reserva e, pelo menos, estava um pouco confiante de que ainda poderia sobreviver à tarefa com os outros dragões ou pelo menos, ele realmente esperava que sim mas suas chances eram _muito_ melhores, se ele conseguisse o Fireball!

Ele passou todas as manhãs e noites em sua mente com a presença escura. Isso lhe deu força e encorajou-o. Sempre que ele se sentia sem esperança, a presença fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor. Era como se fosse de alguma forma dizer-lhe que ele era forte e que ele poderia conseguir, mesmo que não tivesse palavras para falar. Ele podia _sentir_ sua confiança crescer com cada visita e todas as manhãs despertava se sentindo melhor e mais seguro de si mesmo do que da última vez.

Então, naquela manhã, com apenas um dia para a tarefa, depois de uma hora maravilhosamente revigorante relaxando dentro de sua própria mente, ele se levantou da cama com um salto ansioso, acelerou o passo e abriu o caminho rapidamente para o terreno. Ele tinha visto as garotas de Beauxbatons nesta parte da área estudando muito e esperava que, se ele tivesse sorte, a encontrasse aqui sem ter que correr por toda a escola procurando por Freur.

Harry sorriu amplamente ao vê-la sentada no gramado com várias outras garotas com túnicas de azul claro. Ele caminhou para o grupo deles com uma confiança que ele nunca sentira antes de derrubar a barreira que ele usara para lutar contra a presença escura. Ele sempre foi tão tímido e inseguro. Ele estava _tão feliz por não sentir mais isso_. Ele estava tão _cansado_ dessa pessoa, De ser esse menino estúpido, _fraco_ e pequeno.

– Mademoiselle Delacour? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso confiante, mas calmo. As garotas sentadas ao redor de Fleur o olharam com uma mistura de surpresa e aborrecimento. Uma rápida varredura dos pensamentos superficiais das meninas não ajudou com a maioria deles, já que eles estavam pensando em francês, mas suas emoções e imagens mentais disseram a Harry que estavam chateadas por serem interrompidas da sua sessão de estudos por um _pequeno garoto estúpido_. Mas várias também ficaram surpresos com o fato dele ter conseguido chegar até Fleur sem se comportar como um idiota.

– Monsieur Potter? – Ela perguntou, levantando uma única sobrancelha curiosa, mas ainda dando um olhar bastante hesitante e curioso.

– Sinto muito por interromper sua sessão de estudo, mas tenho algo realmente importante para lhe dizer. Só levará um momento – ele disse com um tom doce e educado e um sorriso inocente.

Ela estreitou os olhos e todas as suas companheiras de estudo pareciam suspeitas e surpresas, mas Fleur levantou-se e juntou-se a ele a cerca de vinte metros de distância perto de outra árvore. Harry ficou surpreso ao notar quão pouco sua aura de veela estava afetando-o. Ele facilmente retardou o efeito minucioso do desejo irracional e um ligeiro aumento nos sentimentos lúcidos que ela poderia tê-lo causado. Harry poderia reconhecer que ela era uma menina bastante bonita, embora certamente nada dramaticamente maior do que qualquer um de seus amigos, ou qualquer uma das garotas "bonitas" em Hogwarts. Mas ele realmente não se achava atraído por ela. Ela era apenas uma garota comum.

Ele já estava empunhando e girando sua magia com facilidade por conta da prática e enfiava-se profundamente na mente dela sem nenhum esforço. Ela já sabia sobre os dragões, assim como ele suspeitava, embora não estivesse familiarizada com as raças específicas de dragões que teriam que enfrentar. Assim como Krum, ela agiu como se não tivesse idéia do que a primeira tarefa envolveria e ficou bastante surpresa e impressionada com o senso de Harry sobre o que era "certo". Krum simplesmente pensou que Harry era incrivelmente ingênuo por compartilhar informações, mas Fleur achou-o nobre.

Ela não tinha sensação de sua presença em sua mente e foi fácil plantar uma forte aversão à Fireball em seu subconsciente.

Harry a deixou rapidamente e ela voltou para os colegas da escola, olhando para o menino mais novo com um pequeno sorriso curioso. Harry não podia deixar de olhá-la por cima do ombro e dar-lhe um sorriso ligeiramente arrogante. Ela revirou os olhos para ele e voltou para o grupo de garotas animadas e risonhinhas.

– _HP D E –_

A tarefa estava agendada para a tarde seguinte, mas apenas as aulas depois do almoço foram canceladas, então Harry sentou-se pela aula dos encantos naquela manhã de um jeito impaciente. Uma grande parte dele só queria aproveitar. Estava ansioso e sentia-se inquieto. Outra parte dele ainda estava aterrorizada de que sua teoria sobre como lidar com a tarefa não funcionasse e que ele fosse frito vivo

Apesar de sua fé estranha e inexplicável na paraselmagic* que ele planejava usar, Harry também passara um pouco de tempo investigando falsos e protetores de proteção na biblioteca como um plano de reserva.

A atribuição de classe naquele dia em encantos era praticar um encanto de convocação, e Harry completou-o perfeitamente em sua primeira tentativa e não viu nenhum motivo para passar o resto da classe tentando chamar as coisas do outro lado da sala quando ele já sabia que ele poderia em vez disso sentou-se em sua mesa e começou a retirar coisas de sua bolsa.

A classe estava claramente se esforçando para realizar o feitiço de convocação, que Harry achou amuadamente leve. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que, se ele tentasse realizar o feitiço há um mês, provavelmente teria tanta dificuldade quanto os outros. Realmente foi incrível a _grande_ diferença que fez, agora que ele não estava lutando contra a presença escura.

Hermione continuou a observar-lhe com desaprovação quando ele se sentou silenciosamente tocando sua varinha nos vários livros, penas e pergaminhos ligados que ele tirou da bolsa. Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou para ele.

Harry fez contato visual o tempo suficiente para ela discernir que achava que ele não estava fazendo _nada_ e estava ignorando a tarefa de classe.

Ela não pensou que ele poderia fazer isso. _Pensei que ele era incompetente._

Ela não tinha fé em suas maestria ou habilidades. Pensou que ele provavelmente estava falhando epicamente em toda a lição de casa desde que ela não estava lá durante o último mês para _fazer isso por ele._

Claro, ela não tinha pensado essas coisas tão literalmente, mas era óbvio pela sensação geral e forma de seus pensamentos e sentimentos que era basicamente o que ela pensava dele. Ela escondeu uma parte de sua falta de fé com preocupação e o desejo de ajudá-lo a se melhorar, mas o fundamento fundamental de sua opinião sobre ele era claro.

Sua testa franziu e ficou claro que ela estava confusa com as emoções que via fervendo atrás de seus brilhantes olhos esmeralda.

Seu contato visual foi interrompido de repente pelo professor Flitwick chegando e perguntando a Harry sobre seu progresso com o feitiço de convocação.

Harry suspirou em leve aborrecimento e virou o foco para uma das maçãs sentadas na mesa do professor na frente da sala. Ele apontou sua varinha, queria que a maçã fosse até ele. Ele nem sequer se _preocupou_ em dizer o _encantamento_ accio. Ele não precisava. A magia veio até ele com tanta facilidade, que era realmente um incomodo verbalizar o feitiço, pois levava mais energia do que era necessário.

Flitwick gemeu com entusiasmo enquanto observava a pequena fruta vermelha voar pela sala e diretamente parar na mão estendida de Harry. Harry olhou para Hermione enquanto ele a ouvia ranger e sorriu antes de se voltar para o excitado professor.

– _HP D E –_

O almoço foi um assunto estranho para ele. Uma voz pequena, aterrorizada, na parte de trás de sua cabeça, continuava se perguntando se esta era a última refeição que ele alguma vez teria, mas uma voz maior continuava dizendo a si mesmo que estava exagerando e que ele precisava se acalmar, ficar concentrado que ele iria sobreviver a esta tarefa estúpida.

Ele se forçou a comer e evitou olhar para qualquer um dos grifinórios sentados ao redor dele, observando-o. Alguns pareciam preocupados, alguns irritados. Harry não se importava. Eram idiotas e todos podiam ir para o inferno. Suas opiniões sobre ele não importavam de qualquer maneira.

Finalmente, a professora McGonagall aproximou-se dele e levou-o do Grande Salão, fora da escola, através dos terrenos e em uma barraca preparada para os campeões. Os outros já estavam lá, e todos pareciam estar em vários estados de terror e medo. Fleur parecia pálida e andava de um lado para o outro furiosamente. Cedrico parecia verde. Krum estava de pé ao lado da tenda com as costas voltadas para todos e seus ombros curvados e cheios de tensão.

Harry soltou um suspiro impaciente, ficou de lado e se debruçou contra uma mesa lá.

Durante a longa espera, eles podiam ouvir todos os estudantes e outros espectadores chegando e passando ruidosamente pela barraca e entrando nas arquibancadas.

Rita Skeeter tentou entrar na barraca para entrevistá-los. Harry olhava para ela e para seu fotografo com raiva e estava a um segundo de lançar Obliviates neles quando Krum gritou para ambos saírem.

Finalmente, os diretores e Ludo Bagman entraram na barraca e os detalhes da tarefa foram descritos para eles.

Aparentemente, os dragões eram mães aninhadas. Harry queria gemer com essa informação. Elas seriam brutais e protetoras! Cada dragão tinha um ninho colocado na extremidade do estádio e dentro desse ninho estava um ovo dourado. Os campeões deveriam recuperar o ovo de ouro sem serem mortos.

 _Ótimo._ _Parece fácil._ Pensou Harry, sarcasticamente.

Então, a tarefa era superar o dragão, não vencê-lo. Isso, pelo menos, foi um alívio. Harry tinha duvidado de que ele pudesse realmente _matar_ o dragão com o que ele havia preparado. Passar por isso não deve ser muito difícil.

Os três diretores e Crouch seriam juízes. Eles atribuiriam pontos aos campeões com base em quão rapidamente eles completaram a tarefa, o nível e a habilidade dos feitiços que eles usaram e vários outros fatores menores, como fazer tudo isso sem danificar os outros ovos no ninho.

Harry ficou preocupado por um momento sobre como os diretores marcariam seu uso mágico, pois ele iria usar a língua parsel*, mas baniu a preocupação. Ele não se importava com a merda da pontuação. Ele estava fazendo isso para sobreviver, não vencer. Ele não tinha interesse em "glória eterna" ou no dinheiro estúpido do prêmio.

Finalmente, Bagman tirou uma bolsa pequena que se contorceu ligeiramente, como se algo vivo estivesse rastejando por dentro.

Uma e outra vez, ele fez com que os quatro campeões alcançassem suas mãos na bolsa e tirassem um dos objetos. Os objetos, é claro, eram a versão miniaturizada dos dragões. As quatro raças de dragão foram fáceis de identificar pelo toque, e Harry observou com alegria que Cedrico tirou o Short-Snout, Fluer o Welsh Green e, em seguida, Krum o Horntail. Todos evitavam o Fireball exatamente como ele queria.

Ele rapidamente teve que abafar seu sorriso e puxar uma máscara nervosa quando ele alcançou sua mão na bolsa e puxou o dragão serpentino longo, esbelto e sem asas.

A bola de fogo teve um número "3" em torno de seu pescoço, então ele iria em terceiro lugar. Ele sentou na tenda e esperou impaciente enquanto Cedrico foi primeiro, seguido de Fleur. Ele podia ouvir os comentários, mas estava preso dentro da tenda durante os eventos reais. Pelo que ele podia discernir a partir das explicações, Cedrico havia transfigurado uma grande pedra em um cachorro e usou isso para distrair o dragão enquanto ele estava indo para perto do ovo. Ele acabou sendo queimado no processo e foi levado para a barraca médica

Fleur tentou encantar seu Welsh Green em algo como um transe. O dragão não foi completamente subjugado, no entanto, e lançou sobre Fleur o seu fogo, deixando suas vestes queimadas. Parecia que ela não tinha sido queimada, mas foi levada para a barraca médica de qualquer maneira.

Finalmente, foi a vez de Harry. Seu coração estava se afastando loucamente em seu peito. A adrenalina percorreu suas veias e sentiu a excitação circulando com sua magia ao redor dele, estava girando e dançando em sua própria pele formigada com energia mágica.

Seu nome foi chamado e ele abriu caminho para o estádio rochoso.

À primeira vista, ele não podia ver o dragão em qualquer lugar, mas ele podia sentir sua presença mágica forte em torno de uma curva rochosa e decidiu rapidamente lançar os feitiços contra o fogo na roupa antes que o dragão se dessa conta de sua presença.

Alguns movimentos de varas intrincados sobre ele e as magias silenciosas foram lançados. Em seguida, ele conjurou um escudo mágico invisível e anexou-o ao antebraço esquerdo para que ele pudesse segurá-lo e proteger o rosto, se necessário. A magia surgiu através dele com tanta facilidade que o fazia sentir-se zonzo e quase exasperado com ansiosa antecipação. Ele estava quase surpreso ao descobrir o quão _excitado_ ele se sentia naquele momento.

Finalmente, sentindo-se tão preparado quanto podia, ele começou a escalar cautelosamente em torno das rochas. Ele virou a curva e ouviu um grande e irritante som sibilante encher o ar. Foi um som estranho. Ele entendeu as palavras dentro desses murmúrios, mas eles foram distorcidos ligeiramente. Quase como ouvir alguém falar inglês com um forte sotaque.

 _Meus ovos._ _Proteger._ _Devo defender._ _Homem nojento._ _Tirando meus ovos de mim._ _Eles pagarão._ _Fogo._ _Fogo ardente._ _Insolentes, criaturas insignificantes._ _Defender desses ignorantes._

Harry entrou na vista do dragão e ele rugiu de raiva. Foi uma fração de segundo de lançar uma fonte de líquido inflamado derretido quando ele gritou.

– _§ PARE! §_ ele berrou com uma poderosa voz dominante, atada com uma onda de magia de persuasão.

A besta congelou atordoada e retesou, olhando-o cautelosamente.

Ele começou a caminhar, cautelosamente ao longo do local rochoso, sempre de frente e sempre puxando o contato visual. O dragão sibilou com raiva e enrolou o corpo em uma posição defensiva enquanto Harry avançava, ia cada vez mais perto do ninho. A serpentina sentia-se irritada com ele, dizendo-lhe que o ninho era _DELA_ e que não permitiria que ninguém prejudicasse seus ovos.

– _§ Não quero prejudicar seus ovos! §_ – Ele falou no mesmo tom alto e dominante que não deixava espaço para duvidar de suas palavras – _§ Um dos ovos da sua ninhada é um impostor!_ _Não é um dos seus e ameaça os seus filhotes!_ _Ele vai chocar primeiro e depois esmagará todos os seus ovos para destruí-los._ _Estou aqui para ajudá-la._ _Vou pegar o ovo do impostor. §_

– _§ Você não vai tocar meus ovos! §_ – o animal sibilou de volta.

– _§ Eu não farei._ _Seus_ _ovos permanecerão intocados!_ _§_ – Harry gritou alto. Ele ainda estava se aproximando do ninho – _§_ V _OCÊ NÃO ME ATACARÁ!_ _VOCÊ DEVE VOLTAR! §_ – Harry ordenou novamente, e a magia surgiu em torno das palavras e travou o dragão. O animal sibilou alto em protesto e sacudiu a cabeça, mas começou a andar para trás, deixando mais e mais espaço entre ele e Harry.

Harry estava claramente consciente do total e absoluto silêncio das arquibancadas à sua volta. Até o comentário de Bagman havia cessado. Sua exibição claramente impressionou o público, mas ele não se importaria com isso. Todo mundo já o odiava, e os alunos e professores de Hogwarts já estavam cientes de que ele era um ofidioglota.

Harry dirigiu-se para o ninho, de forma lenta e constante, nunca se afastou do dragão e nem rompeu o contato visual. A besta estava claramente lutando contra o comando e estava observando-o cuidadosamente para qualquer sinal de que ele pudesse prejudicar seus ovos.

Harry estendeu a mão em direção ao ninho e o dragão arqueou-se e agachou-se ameaçadoramente. Harry sibilou com raiva quando a exibição de agressão e o dragão começaram a ir pra trás novamente. Sua mão tocou o ovo de ouro e ele cuidadosamente o acolheu.

Ainda com o mesmo cuidado lento que ele usou para se aproximar do ninho, ele começou a se afastar. O dragão ainda estava tenso, mas conseguiu identificar que o ovo dourado que ele carregava não era um dos dela, então não lutou contra os comandos que a seguravam e deixou passar. Ele conseguiu uma distância bastante decente e sibilou que ela pudesse voltar para seu ninho. Ela fez tão rapidamente, enrolando seu longo corpo curvilíneo ao redor do ninho de forma defensiva e grunhindo com raiva para o restante das pessoas elevadas que estava acima no exterior do estádio.

Finalmente confiante de que ele estava a salvo, ele correu e voltou ao início, saindo.

Demorou um momento, mas as palmas entraram em erupções e Ludo Bagman finalmente retomou seu comentário, exclamando sobre o surpreendente desempenho de Harry.

– _HP D E –_

A reação ao seu desempenho havia sido misturada. Dumbledore, aparentemente, não o aprovou usando persel em um ambiente tão público, mas não expressou sua desaprovação abertamente, mas sim, aquelas insinuações indiretas sutis e irritantes que ele sempre parecia usar.

Ele também deu a Harry um número de 9.0 na sua pontuação, enquanto a Sra. Maxime e Karkaroff lhe deram 10 melhores. Crouch deu-lhe um 9,5. Harry achou divertido que os dois concorrentes realmente lhe tivessem dado uma pontuação perfeita quando seu próprio diretor havia reduzido pontos por estar usando publicamente uma habilidade "escura" - mesmo que fosse evitar de ser comido ou queimado vivo.

 _Agradável._ Harry zombou amargamente. Maxime ou Karkaroff acabaram por dar a qualquer um dos outros concorrentes, além dos seus próprios os perfeitos 10, então Harry sentiu-se bastante satisfeito com o desempenho dele.

Depois que as pontuações foram premiadas e os campeões finalmente foram autorizados a deixar a barraca e voltar para o castelo, Moody andou com Harry e questionou-o sobre o desempenho.

– Você quer dizer que você não sabia? – Harry perguntou, bastante surpreso que o professor de defesa _não_ tivesse _idéia de_ que Harry era um ofidioglota.

– Como diabos eu saberia de algo assim? – O velho auror grisalho perguntou indignado.

– Oh ... Bem, eu achei que Dumbledore teria dito a você ... Quero dizer, ele _falou_ sobre o basilisco no meu segundo ano, certo?

– Basilisco! – Moody exclamou com um choque confuso.

Harry suspirou.

– Ele não lhe falou!

Não podia acreditar que Dumbledore não tinha dito ao professor de DCAT* sobre isso, mas talvez Dumbledore evitasse contar aos seus potenciais professores de defesa sobre os eventos miseráveis que poderiam levar a uma partida repentina do professor do cargo.

– Diga-me, Potter.

– No meu segundo ano, descobri a Câmara Secreta abaixo da escola. Um dos alunos estava sendo possuído por este artefato malvado que estava controlando-o na tentativa de matar os nascidos-trouxas. Ela terminou na câmara enquanto o artefato tentava possuir seu corpo e drenar toda a sua magia.

"Eu tinha percebido naquele ano que eu sou um parselmouth*, e foi por isso, que eu pude entrar na câmara. Havia um basilisco gigante lá embaixo e eu... Bem, eu matei. Mas durante todo o ano, eu escutava ele sibilando quando percorreu os canos e as passagens secretas do castelo. Sempre falando coisas irritantes, eu era o único que podia ouvir e entender. "

Moody estava olhando para Harry com um choque surpreso, e a expressão totalmente atordoada era estranha para ver os rasgos marcados pelo feiticeiro mais velho.

Demorou alguns minutos de caminhada contínua em direção ao castelo para que Moody se sacudisse de seu estupor e fale novamente.

– Isso ainda é imprudente para você, Potter – disse ele, finalmente.

– O que?

– Usando linguagem oral na frente de todas essas pessoas. Imprudente, eu digo!

– Como assim? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

– Muitas pessoas não vão levar isso muito bem, sobre você ser um parselmouth.

Harry franziu o cenho.

– Inferno, como se eu me importasse. Eu já tenho o mundo todo me odiando. Todos na escola, do terceiro ano aos mais velhos, já sabiam que eu era um.

– Talvez, mas eles tinham esquecido claramente sobre isso. Você apenas lançou um grande lembrete em seus rostos. Parseltongue* é uma arte escura, Potter. As pessoas não levarão muito gentilmente a idéia de que seu salvador pratica algo assim

– Pfft. Como se eu me importasse. Nunca me ofereci para ser seu salvador.

Moody estreitou os olhos e deu a Harry um olhar especulativo.

– Isso não incomoda você? Você usou algo considerado _escuro_ para ganhar?

– Eu fiz o que tive para sobreviver! – Harry argumentou defensivamente – Além disso, eu quase não vejo como está escuro. Então eu posso falar com cobras. Grande coisa. A magia é sobre a intenção e como você usa. Luz e escuridão é relativa. Se eu tivesse que usar as artes escuras para sobreviver, então usaria. É melhor do que acabar sendo comida de dragão e essa magia vem a mim tão naturalmente. É fácil e... – Harry respondeu, mas congelou assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca e olhou para o professor de defesa com hesitação, preocupado, de repente, que o homem não aprovava o que acabara de dizer.

Curiosamente, o canto da boca de Moody apareceu de um sorriso torto e aprovador. O velho acenou com a cabeça e rapidamente mudou o assunto por causa do nervosismo de Harry. O garoto, no entanto, estava agradecido.

– _HP D E –_

 **Fireball Chines: Meteoro Chinês.** **  
** **Wales Green: Verde Gales Comum.** **  
** **Horntail: Rabo Córneo Húngaro.** **  
** **Short-Snout: Focinho Curto Sueco.** **  
** **Paraselmagic: magia paraseltica ou magia que envolve utilizar a língua das cobras. Ofidiomagia.** **  
** **Ofidioglossia/Parselmouth: habilidade em falar com as cobras.** **  
** **Perseltongue: Língua das cobras** **  
** **DCAT: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

O resto da escola o tratou... _Diferente_ depois disso.

Todo mundo ainda estava olhando para ele, mas os olhares eram cautelosos e hesitantes. Os sonserinos, especialmente, estavam a lhe dando um olhar estranho. No entanto, eles não estavam zombando dele e por isso ele estava agradecido. Os lufanos ainda o olhavam com raiva. Ele achou que era uma mistura de não confiarem em alguém com um talento descaradamente _escuro_ , combinado com o fato de que sua performance quase perfeita colocava o desempenho de Cedric muito nas sombras.

O fato de que cada um deles que franzia o cenho para Harry e dele respondendo com um sorriso de presunção, provavelmente também não ajudava muito, mas ele gostava de ver a reação deles. Sempre que um lufano realmente tivesse a coragem de tentar dizer algo desagradável para si ou mostrar um desses emblemas idiotas de " _Potter Fede"_ , ele sibilaria para eles e, praticamente, molhavam suas calças tentando fugir.

Harry ria do quão terrivelmente assustados os alunos na escola pareciam estar com a ofidioglossia. Ele também se deleitou com a nova descoberta sobre ofidiomagia, na qual teve acesso recente.

Era algo tão maravilhoso, pena nunca ter percebido que poderia fazer isso antes. Mas ele reconheceu a si mesmo que, antes de muito recentemente, tentava fingir com todas as suas forças que ele não possuía tal habilidade negra e estranha. Ele queria tanto _ser_ apenas _normal_ que preferia ignorar completamente o poderoso talento.

Mas ele não mais temia isso. Era uma habilidade "morta" muito útil. A coisa mais notável que ele descobriu sobre chamar sua magia usando a ofidioglossia foi que ele não tinha necessidade de usar uma varinha quando ele fazia isso. Um silencio calmo e um pequeno movimento de seus dedos e ele podia direcionar e usufruir de sua magia em dezenas de maneiras diferentes.

Harry percebeu que o seu novo conhecimento e consciência de ofidiomagia, sem dúvida, veio da presença escura em sua mente, e ele se perguntou se essa mesma presença era a fonte da sua capacidade de usar a língua oral.

Se fosse, ele percebeu que as perspectivas eram ligeiramente preocupantes. O diretor havia lhe dito, no final do segundo ano, que Harry ganhou alguns dos poderes de Voldemort na noite em que o homem lhe deu sua cicatriz. Era a presença escura os poderes que ele obteve de Voldemort?

Certamente isso explicaria o porquê dele ter tido medo do poder quando era mais novo, caso a presença escura estivesse associada ao assassinato de seus pais. Mas não parecia ser nada a respeito disso nesse instante. Era _o_ poder _dele_ agora. Ele não se importava de onde tinha vindo originalmente. Ele não tinha mais medo. Ele não se esconderia disso, nem exercitaria toda sua energia lutando contra isso quando a tal coisa não era nem mesmo uma ameaça.

Abraçá-lo era muito mais fácil e isso o fazia muito mais forte. Harry se sentiu melhor, mais feliz e mais confiante. Sua magia vinha até ele com incrível facilidade, ele ficou muito mais poderoso. Sua mente funcionava melhor e ele entendia as coisas com muito mais rapidez.

Se recusou a desistir apenas porque o poder poderia ter vindo originalmente de Voldemort. E daí?! Era _o_ poder _dele_ agora. Era _dele_ e ele não iria desistir. Ele gostava demais daquilo, parecia algo muito bom.

Ainda assim, quando Harry foi dormir naquela noite e se envolveu na presença, ele falou sobre suas preocupações e a sua teoria sobre da onde ela havia vindo. Sua suposição de que o poder já havia sido Voldemort antes de se tornar de Harry. A presença não respondeu muito, parecia hesitante e Harry quase teve a impressão de que estava preocupado.

A presença não queria ser separada de Harry novamente. Temia que Harry construísse as paredes de volta e que fosse deixada sozinha novamente. Harry podia _sentir_ que isso era verdade e rapidamente assegurou a presença de que ele não tinha intenção de reconstruir o muro.

Suas garantias pareciam acalmar as preocupações da presença porque ela o abraçou com um calor ainda maior. Parecia que a presença estava agradecendo-o. Ela não queria ser abandonada, não queria ficar sozinha novamente e nem Harry.

No dia seguinte, os grifinórios e corvinos tiveram DCAT e Harry enrolou um pouco na cama e, arrastou-se para a aula, já que não havia ido para café da manhã. Ele não estava realmente evitando o café da manhã porque sentia que precisava se esconder de todos os olhos sussurrantes e interrogatórios silenciosos, toda hesitação autoconsciente nele era por causa da grande irritação e raiva que viria se alguém estúpido o suficiente chegasse para enfrentá-lo por causa do seu uso de magia "escura" ou qualquer pessoa idiota o suficiente para zombar dele publicamente. Então não - ele não estava evitando o café da manhã para se esconder, ele estava evitando que ele evitasse amaldiçoar alguém e, com isso, acabasse em uma detenção.

Agora ele estava sentado na classe de Defesa, cercado por olhos curiosos, questionadores e até _medrosos_ . Ele suspirou com frustração e voltou a se concentrar na palestra do professor Moody.

– No nosso mundo, existem três afiliações mágicas: a luz, a escuridão e os neutros. A maioria das magias é neutra e pode ser facilmente usada por qualquer pessoa. A maioria dos bruxos tem o foco no neutro, mas alguns feiticeiros sentem um poderoso "puxão", Algo que guia sua magia, chamando-os para longe do neutros, para um dos dois lados. Esses feiticeiros terão uma afinidade natural pela magia do lado escolhido e encontrarão feitiços mais curiosos dessa natureza.

"Qualquer um pode lançar qualquer tipo de magia se eles são poderosos o suficiente e se incomodam em aprender. Mas a afinidade de um mago, de certa forma de magia, tornará mais fácil ou mais difícil aprender e executar alguns feitiços".

"Um bruxo das trevas encontra os feitiços de magia negra como sendo algo natural para ele. Ele se sente _bem_ , e os feitiços chegam para ele com muita facilidade. Isso significa que ele pode lançar feitiços escuros mais rápido e sem exercer muita energia. As reservas de energia duram mais tempo quando estão lançando magia negra".

"Um mago neutro terá um tempo muito mais difícil lançando feitiços especificamente escuros. Quando um mago neutro lança feitiços escuros, esses feitiços causarão um vazamento muito maior nas reservas mágicas desse mago e levará mais tempo para lançar".

"Então, se você é um mago neutro ou leve e está duelando contra um mago escuro, e ele está jogando feitiços escuros e maldições em você, mesmo que você conheça esses mesmos feitiços escuros, ele será muito melhor e mais rápido ao lançar esses feitiços do que você. Você se sairá muito melhor se lançar feitiços neutros, se você tem afinidade por magia neutra, ou feitiços de luz, se você tem afinação por magia leve. Você poderá lançar mais ligeiro e não drenará sua magia tão rapidamente".

"Certos escudos e feitiços defensivos são especificamente de natureza _leve_ . Se você é naturalmente neutro, terá problemas com esses feitiços de luz do que os encantos de proteção neutra. O Patronus é um excelente exemplo. É um feitiço de afinidade "de _luz"_ muito poderoso, essa é uma das razões pelas quais é tão difícil de aprender. A magia de algumas pessoas simplesmente não quer ou pode cooperar com o feitiço –Moody dizia enquanto balançava a cabeça observando a sala de aula, inclinando-se ligeiramente contra a mesa para suportar melhor sua perna de madeira.

– Isso significa que a maioria dos feiticeiros escuros não podem se defender contra criaturas escuras como dementadores? – Uma menina de corvinal perguntou com um tom surpreendido.

– Não necessariamente. O feitiço é _mais difícil_ para um servo escuro aprender e executar do que um servo da luz, mas, como eu disse, _qualquer_ um pode aprender _qualquer_ feitiço se tal pessoa for suficientemente poderosa e dedicada a dominá-lo. E ter que gastar qualquer um tempo prolongado em torno de dementadores é um grande incentivo para dominar o feitiço – disse Moody, dando a todos um olhar bastante afetado.

Outra menina Corvinal ergueu a mão e Moody assentiu com a cabeça, deixando-a falar.

– Como a magia de uma pessoa se alinha como sendo leve,escuro ou neutro?

– Boa pergunta, – ele disse com sua voz grosseira – tão jovem como vocês estão todos agora, as chances são de que vocês ainda são muito neutros em suas magias. Você terá uma afinidade mágica desenvolvida ao longo do tempo e devido a uma combinação de diferentes fatores.

"Primeiro é seu nascimento. Todos nascem mais prováveis para ir de um lado ou outro com base na afinidade dos seus pais, mas isso pode ser dominado por outros fatores também. Um desses fatores é a forma como você é criado e o outro é livre. Você pode escolher conscientemente o tipo de magia que você usa e praticar mais frequentemente do que outras, e quanto mais você trabalha em feitiços que se inclinam de um lado ou outro, mais sua afinidade por esse lado aumentará".

Hermione ergueu a mão e Moody acenou com a cabeça para ela.

– Então ... é uma batalha entre a natureza e a criação? – Ela disse, e o velho mago ergueu uma única sobrancelha e fez sinal para que ela continuasse. – Bem... É como se um mago nascesse em uma família escura – todos na família deles antes de sempre haviam ficado escuros –, mas digamos, esse mago foi criado de maneira diferente, ou pessoalmente escolheu ir para a luz.

O comentário de Hermione fez Harry imediatamente pensar em seu padrinho Sirius e ele suspirou. Harry não tinha ouvido falar de Sirius desde a lareira com flú e ele ainda foi interrompido, isso a várias semanas antes.

– Correto, Senhorita Granger. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. A mesma coisa pode ser dita para alguém que vem de uma família "da luz", mas é criado por outra pessoa. Digo, por exemplo, um órfão. Pode ser que seu sangue seja "da luz", mas se ele for orientado de uma certa maneira ou simplesmente escolher um outro caminho, ele pode facilmente acabar com a afinidade para magia negra. Em todo o caso, em seu estágio atual e em sua educação mágica, é improvável que muitos de vocês tenham muita afinidade para luz ou escuridão.

– Eu aposto que alguns dos sonserinos já têm afinidade pelo escuro – murmurou Ron calmamente para Seamus, que estava sentado ao lado dele. Harry revirou os olhos para comentário do ruivo e suspirou.

Sentiu a sensação de picada na parte de trás do pescoço, o que sugeria que alguém o olhava fixamente. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que havia vários pares de olhos olhando para ele em vários graus de preocupação. Ele percebeu de repente como eles estavam interpretando os comentários de Moody como um relacionamento direto com _Harry_ e franziu _o_ cenho para eles.

Ele não gostou exatamente do seu professor de DCAT alimentando o já ardente fogo da especulação sobre seu status de potencial mago escuro.

No entanto, o mais estranho era a percepção de que ser acusado de ser um escuro não o horrorizava tanto quanto fazia antes. As pessoas eram apenas ovelhas ignorantes. Deixe-os pensar o que eles quisessem. Não importava para ele. Ele havia sobrevivido à primeira tarefa, saiu com o melhor tempo e a maior pontuação. Porque importava tanto o que ele escolheu para fazer isso?

A mesma corvinal do início levantou a mão novamente e Moody empurrou o queixo para ela.

– Hum... existe uma maneira de dizer qual é a afinidade de uma pessoa? Um feitiço ou algo assim?

– Há, mas é difícil de lançar. Leva muito foco. Se feito corretamente, uma aura colorida aparecerá em volta da pessoa. Branco para neutro. Azul para luz e vermelho para escuro. A cor pode ser um azul claro ou cor-de-rosa se a magia da pessoa estiver mais para neutro do que qualquer outro lado, a leve coloração denotará a força com a qual suas magias se inclinam para uma direção ou outra.

– Harry, queremos conversar – disse Hermione quando ela apareceu atrás dele logo depois que ele entrou pelo buraco do retrato naquela noite, depois do jantar.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas rapidamente dominou sua expressão em uma máscara neutra e virou-se para encarar Hermione e Ron logo atrás dela.

– O que foi? – Harry perguntou bruscamente. Ron e Hermione se encolheram com seu tom áspero.

– Hum, talvez possamos falar em algum lugar mais privado? – Hermione perguntou timidamente enquanto olhava para todos os olhos curiosos, atualmente focados no "antigo" trio dourado. Harry irritou-se, mas fez uma rápida varredura da sala, observando Dino, Seamus e Neville em vários pontos ao redor deles.

– Claro – disse Harry, indo em direção às escadas. Percorreu o caminho até elas, sem se preocupar em olhar pra trás para ter certeza de que o estavam seguindo. Ele podia dizer que estavam sem olhar. Suas auras mágicas empurravam a sua própria, dizendo-lhe exatamente onde estavam em relação a si mesmo.

Harry caminhou direto em direção a sua cama, mas sentou-se na cadeira da mesa de estudos ao lado. Ele relaxou casualmente no local e cruzou a perna esquerda sobre o joelho direito, esperando com uma falsa paciência enquanto os outros dois ainda se mexiam.

Ron se sentou na sua própria cama, que dava diretamente em frente a onde Harry estava, enquanto Hermione tirou a cadeira da mesa de Ron e sentou-se nela. Nenhum de seus amigos ia de encontro aos seus olhos. Ele se perguntou se eles finalmente tinham entendido.

– Vocês queriam alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou com ar de irritada impaciência.

Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares, e ambos nem pareciam saber o que dizer ou qual deles deveria dizer. Finalmente, Ron falou. Harry ficou surpreso. Ele esperava que Hermione tivesse sido a única a arrastar Rony.

– Você realmente não colocou seu nome naquele copo, não é? – Ron murmurou enquanto olhava para baixo.

– Finalmente, você entendeu? – Harry murmurou com uma voz áspera – O que provocou tal mudança?

– Bem, eu só acho que ninguém em sua juízo perfeito realmente gostaria de enfrentar um dragão assim – murmurou Ron.

– Você queria, – Harry apontou instantaneamente, e as orelhas de Ron ficaram coradas. – você queria a fama e a glória. Você queria _tanto_ que você se esqueceu de que _eu não_ queria isso.

– Eu sei Harry. Desculpe!

– Não Ron! Não. _Desculpa_ , não é suficiente desta vez! Você deveria ser meu melhor amigo. Você deveria _me conhecer_ . Como você poderia acreditar que eu colocaria a _fama, a glória e o dinheiro_ sobre a nossa amizade?!

Harry parou e olhou Hermione.

– E você! Eu sei que tenho um desprezo insalubre pelas regras e tendo a ignorá-las e me coloco em perigo por causa disto, mas quando eu já fiz isso por algum tipo de ganho pessoal?

"Toda vez que eu me arrisquei e ignorei as regras, foi para salvar alguém que estava com problemas! O fato de que qualquer um de vocês poderia honestamente acreditar que eu colocaria meu nome naquela taça e arriscaria a minha vida apenas para ter _fama_ – falou a palavra com aversão – só prova que nenhum de vocês me conhece ou _confia em mim_!"

– Harry! Eu sou tão idiota, desculpe! – Hermione disse, se exaltando.

– Não! Vocês me abandonaram quando eu precisava de vocês mais do que nunca! Você percebe por que eu provavelmente entrei neste torneio estúpido? Alguém me quer morto! Alguém está esperando que eu acabe sendo morto durante uma das tarefas, eles querem se livrar de mim e tudo vai parecer um acidente! Me dê uma boa razão para que eu perdoe qualquer um de vocês.

– Sinto muito, Harry! Não estávamos pensando! – Hermione disse com lágrimas banhando suas bochechas.

– Sim, isso é óbvio – disse Harry com um forte olhar.

Ron e Hermione compartilharam um olhar desesperado antes de se voltarem para Harry com suposição.

– O que podemos fazer, Harry? – Hermione disse com uma pequena voz desesperada – O que posso dizer para fazer me perdoar?"

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu-lhe um longo e difícil olhar.

– Eu não sei, – ele disse com uma voz fria – eu realmente não sei.

– Eu estou realmente _arrependido, amigo, desculpe_! – Ron disse abaixando a cabeça e sacudindo-a com tristeza – Eu estava sendo um idiota e tolo. Eu deveria ter acreditado quando você me disse que não havia feito isso. Eu estava apenas... Eu era estúpido. Eu estava tão bravo que você havia conseguido mais uma coisa para ser famoso enquanto...

– Enquanto você se sentia na minha sombra? – Harry terminou por ele. Sua voz era estranhamente fria. Não era algo que Ron ou Hermione costumavam ouvir na voz de Harry. Ron olhou para cima, assustado, mas eventualmente ele acenou com a cabeça. – Você sabe que eu não _quero_ minha "fama" certo? – Harry falou quase que retoricamente. Sua voz ainda era plana e fria. Era... errada, de alguma forma. – A única razão pela qual eu sou _famoso_ é porque eu não morri. Quão estúpido é isso?! Toda vez que eu ouço "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" só serve para me lembrar que estou vivo e meus pais estão mortos. Sou famoso por algo que nem me lembro, e _desprezo_ cada minuto – Ele finalizou com um silvo terrivelmente duro.

Ele se sentou melhor e deixou sua perna relaxada, atravessando a outra.

"Se você _realmente me conhecesse_ como os melhores amigos deveriam, você teria percebido isso. Você deveria ter sabido que eu não gosto da fama, eu a odeio. Por que diabos eu iria ir buscar _mais_ dela? Ninguém que me interessa está em perigo por causa deste torneio, eu não preciso salvar ninguém, proteger qualquer coisa ou impedir ninguém de fazer alguma coisa. Eu poderia ter apenas um simples e chato ano escolar por apenas uma vez, mas _não!_ Não, alguém colocou meu nome naquela maldita taça e, em vez de vocês estarem lá para mim, _ambos se voltaram contra_!" Ele terminou com uma voz áspera e elevada que os alvos tremerem.

Harry fechou os olhos e trancou a mandíbula. Ele soltou uma respiração lenta, tentando liberar a raiva que estava fervendo-lhe por baixo da pele. Harry podia sentir sua magia girando ameaçadoramente e de repente percebeu que havia algo _mais_ nisso. Não era apenas _a_ magia _dele_ que estava com raiva.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele percebeu o seu coração batendo ligeiramente quando percebeu quão familiar era a presença extra que sentia. Era a presença escura que existia no fundo da mente. Mas não estava tão profundamente dentro de si naquele momento. Estava na superfície e girava com raiva ao redor dele. Ele sentia uma vibração protetora, defensiva e irritada.

Ele ficou atordoado. A presença escura veio para tentar protegê-lo? Defendê-lo do que quer que fosse que estava deixando Harry tão bravo?

Harry começou a se acalmar e sentiu a presença escura recuar imediatamente. Isso era algo que teria que examinar mais atentamente e logo.

Ele levantou-se e o movimento foi tão repentino que tanto Hermione quanto Ron saltaram ligeiramente.

– Vão – disse Harry, logo que ele se afastou de ambos.

– Mas Harry! – Hermione começou a implorar, ele apertou a mão e finalmente encontrou seus olhos. Instintivamente, ele passou por seus pensamentos superficiais e descobriu que realmente estava arrependida. Ela sentia-se horrível pelo jeito que ela o havia tratado e realmente sentia como se o tivesse abandonado, mas ela também estava preocupada com seu comportamento recente e queria confrontá-lo sobre o uso de ofidioglossia no torneio. Harry franziu o cenho.

– Vou pensar sobre isso. Preciso de tempo. Deixe-me sozinho por um tempo, tudo bem? – Ele disse, tentando encobrir a raiva que os pensamentos dela tinham provocado em si.

Infelizmente, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para ir. Ron hesitou por um momento antes de suspirar e seguir atrás de Hermione.

Uma vez que ambos partiram, Harry caminhou até sua cama e sentou. Ele estava em conflito. Ele sabia no fundo que provavelmente nunca mais confiaria nesses dois. Ele simplesmente sabia que não conseguiria. Não podia confiar em quem poderia encontrar outra razão para abandoná-lo quando outra "oportunidade" dessas aparecesse. Ele não podia confiar neles. Se o fizesse, ficaria desapontado, sendo deixado de lado e até mais desesperado. Esse não era um risco que estava disposto a tomar.

Sua mente vagou para o estranho impulso de magia da presença escura. Ele deveria ter chamado a magia? Esse pensamento quase o animava um pouco. Se realmente fosse um pouco do poder de Voldemort, dentro dele, ele poderia controlar e manejar...

Harry fez uma pausa. Ele não deveria estar entusiasmado com isso. Ele sabia que não deveria. Isso deveria incomodá-lo, assustá-lo ou confundi-lo. Isso era algo sobre o qual ele devia estar cauteloso, não entusiasmado _!_ Este era um pouco _do poder_ de _Voldemort!_ Voldemort era malvado! Ele era um assassino lunático e psicótico! Certo?

Sim! Ele assassinou os pais de Harry, matou e torturou centenas, talvez até milhares de pessoas! Ele começou uma maldita guerra, pelo amor de Merlin! Isso costumava assustar Harry quando ele se preocupava por ter algo em comum com Voldemort. A idéia de que ele e Voldemort poderiam ser iguais em _qualquer coisa_ tinha horrorizado Harry, mas agora ele estava _animado_ com a perspectiva de ser capaz de controlar algum poder do Lorde das Trevas?

Talvez não _houvesse_ algo errado com ele.

Como ele mudou tanto? Só faz um mês, mas os pensamentos de Hermione mostraram que ela notou uma diferença em seu comportamento.

Claro que ele estava agindo de forma diferente! Ele não era tão autoconsciente ou miserável como costumava ser e ele parou de deixar o que outras pessoas pensavam ditar suas ações! Um pouco de confiança pode realmente mudar o comportamento externo de uma pessoa. E só porque ele não tinha medo de sua própria sombra ou porque ele não encolhia mais o seu próprio poder não significava que ele iria acabar com um malvado megalomaníaco como o Voldemort!

Não importava de onde o poder tivesse vindo. Era agora de Harry. Se ele pudesse aprender a controlá-lo, então ele faria!

Ele acenou com a cabeça com determinação.

Harry queria se deitar, fugir para dentro de sua mente naquele momento e lá para investigar a presença escura, mas se segurou. Ainda era cedo e ele tendia a perder o controle do tempo quando entrava em sua mente a noite. Geralmente adormecia dessa maneira e ele tinha lição de casa para fazer. Suspirou pesadamente e levantou a cama pegando sua bolsa em seguida. Ele faria o trabalho e iniciaria a sua investigação assim que tudo estivesse terminado.

Harry estava frustrado pela quantidade de tempo que levou para finalmente chegar na cama aquela noite. Precisou emprestar a Seamus as suas notas de Feitiços e então Neville realmente pediu sua ajuda para o ensaio de DCAT. Não era muito frequente que Nevile pedisse ajuda. O menino estava obviamente estressado por estar tendo tantos problemas com os feitiços recomendados e tinha visto como Harry os havia realizado com bastante facilidade nas práticas da aula.

Apesar da tentação de expulsar o outro menino, Neville sempre foi geralmente gentil com Harry e, mesmo quando toda a escola estava evitando-o, Neville ainda havia sido legal com ele e fez par com ele nas aulas, então Harry assentiu e ajudou o garoto o máximo que pôde.

Finalmente, ele escapou de todos os seus companheiros do dormitório, afastou as tapeçarias ao redor da cama e mergulhou na montanha de almofadas e edredons. Fechou os olhos, regulou sua respiração e instantaneamente entrou no fundo de sua paisagem mental.

Sentiu-se mais quente e mais acolhido do que costumava sentir. Tinha lentamente ficado cada vez mais confortável à medida que o tempo havia progredido. Ele gostava disso. A pequena massa escura já não era tão sem forma. Havia sido mais borrada e vaga. Agora era mais como uma névoa em torno de algo mais tangível. Pequenas vertentes da escuridão se estendiam da base dela, como se fossem vinhas que subiam pelo chão.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e examinou as mudanças com curiosidade. Alguma parte dele pensou que ele provavelmente deveria se preocupar por conta desse novo desenvolvimento e ele estava honestamente um pouco incerto sobre o quanto ele não estava perturbado. Ele não se importou com o fato daquilo ter mudado. Ele sequer havia se incomodado pelo muito óbvio _crescimento_ que aquilo tinha sofrido. Em vez disso, estava apenas curioso.

Se aproximou e examinou com mais profundidade.

Ainda tinha aspectos de "almofada" sem forma que ele tinha relaxado no último mês, mas havia mais agora e era maior; Mais espalhados.

Ele se ajoelhou e estendeu a mão, acariciando-a com um gesto estranhamente afetuoso. Parecia que... Sim, era _legal._ Confortável. Sentia-se em _casa_... o que quer que isso significasse.

Harry costumava pensar que Hogwarts o fazia se sentir em casa, mas já não tinha tanta certeza. A casa do Dursley certamente o fez se sentir assim, ele tinha certeza disso. Mas aqui... Ele sentiu que ele pertencia a aqui. Claro, _aqui_ não era realmente um lugar físico, então não poderia realmente estar em casa, mas sentia-se mais como em casa do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Harry recostou-se na massa escura e relaxou. Ele sentiu que toda a tensão do dia desapareceu instantaneamente e ele suspirou alegremente. Esticou a mão ao longo do "chão" e passou os dedos por um dos "ramos" escuros que saiam da massa e espalhavam-se no plano de chão branco e ambíguo.

Aquilo _se contraiu ligeiramente_ enquanto era tocava. Uma onda de alegria quente disparou através dele no contato. O ramo se aproximou dele e se enrolou em torno do seu dedo. Uma explosão de formigamento elétrico disparou através dele, falhando um pouco a sua respiração, ele ficou surpreso com a sensação agradável. A presença também ficou satisfeita e eles tiveram essa experiência conjunta e chocantemente gloriosa. Harry se sentiu inteiro naquele momento. Conectados dessa maneira mais direta o enchia de um _sentimento_ forte e _maravilhoso_ .

Ele estendeu a mão dele e encontrou um dos outros tentáculos. Envolveu sua mão ao redor dele e foi preenchido com outra vibração poderosa e agradável. Ele soltou uma respiração lenta e fechada quando o calor subiu maravilhosamente dentro de si.

" _Merlin,é tão bom!"_ Ele ofegou mentalmente.

Ele afundou de volta na presença e puxou os tentáculos com as mãos, cruzou os braços sobre a forma de tinta escura, como se fosse um abraço. Ele ofegou e gemeu por se sentir tão glorioso, literalmente envolvido com a presença escura.

Ele nunca quis que a sensação acabasse, nunca quis soltar... Ele se derreteu no maravilhoso sentimento e lentamente entrou na inconsciência.

– _Meu senhor, se pudéssemos simplesmente fazê-lo sem o menino._

– _Não!_ – _Ele sibilou com raiva. Tolos insolentes! Como se atrevem a questioná-lo?_ – _Eu quero o menino! Barty, relatório!"_

– _Sim, meu senhor_ – _o homem correu para a frente e se ajoelhou, inclinou a cabeça e depois olhou através de suas pestanas com reverência._ – _O menino sobreviveu à primeira tarefa e nossos planos estão concretizando._

– _Bom, bom. O que você precisou fazer para garantir a sobrevivência do menino? Foram dragões, não foi?_

– _Eu não fiz nada, meu senhor. Na verdade, algo surpreendente foi revelado durante a primeira tarefa._

 _Sua curiosidade foi atingida em pico. Ele não esperava que o menino passasse a primeira tarefa sem algum tipo de intervenção. Mas, novamente, o maldito pirralho Potter parecia ter Felix Felicis correndo por suas veias._

– _O que, exatamente, foi revelado?_ – _zombou com curiosidade._

– _O menino... Ele é um ofidioglota._

 _Ele piscou em choque e descrença._

– _O que!_ – _Sibilou._

– _Ele... Ele passou pelo dragão sem um único arranhão. Era como se ele tivesse ordenado que o animal se abaixasse e recuasse. Ele sibilou para ela na língua das cobras e caminhou logo depois, agarrou o ovo dourado e caminhou de volta à saída._

 _Na língua oral?_

 _Como foi possível? Como o menino poderia, possivelmente, ser um ofidioglota? Ele estava certo de que ele conhecia todas as linhas que mantiveram qualquer vestígio de sangue velho de naga*, e os Potter certamente não era uma dessas linhas. Ele tinha um Black como um antepassado, mas a última linha Black mostrava sinais de que havia morrido há mais de 300 anos. A mãe do menino era uma nascida-trouxa, então não era dela..._

– _Aparentemente, o garoto sempre teve o talento_ – _ou pelo menos ele tem isso a tanto tempo quanto se lembra. Ele usou a habilidade para acessar a Câmara Secreta no segundo ano._

 _Um choque atordoante o consumiu. O menino descobriu a câmara? E em seu segundo ano! Ele não havia descoberto até o quinto, e isso foi após anos de busca dedicada. Mas... Certamente o menino não pode ganhar o controle sobre o basilisco, certo?_

– _A Câmara! Você ouviu alguma palavra sobre um basilisco?_ – _Ele sibilou com raiva._

– _Morto. O menino matou._

– _O QUE!_ – _ele gritou. Fúria ardia dentro de si._

 _Como tudo isso aconteceu e ele não ouviu nada a respeito? A Câmara foi descoberta?! O basilisco, destruído?!_ – _O garoto fez isso no_ _ **segundo ano?**_ – _ele disse com certa descrença. Certamente, não era possível. Um mero menino de doze anos nunca poderia esperar derrotar o grande basilisco de Salazar. Essa criatura era mais temível do que..._

 _Resmungou com frustração e raiva._

 _Ele estava tão fraco agora mesmo! Ele odiava o quão fraco se sentia. Quão indefeso ele estava. Quanto tempo ele desperdiçou. Ele tinha coisas para fazer! Tarefas importantes que só ele conseguiria e, em vez disso, ele teve que desperdiçar seu tempo e esforços em uma criança! Para piorar a questão, foi reduzido a depender de alguém como Rabicho. Era nojento!_

 _Barty era melhor, pelo menos, mas ele sempre tinha que ir._

 _Este corpo patético que ele criou o segurava, mas sua conexão com sua magia ainda era tão fraca e errática, isso na melhor das hipóteses. O mais simples dos feitiços o deixava exausto. Ele precisava do sangue do menino!_

 _Se ele pudesse apenas conseguir o menino, ele poderia ser restaurado para sua antiga glória e retomar seu trabalho._

Harry piscou os olhos e apertou-os contra a luz do sol brilhante através da parte pequena das cortinas de cama. Ele se sentiu estranhamente... Formigando _._ Uma espécie de... _Vertigem._ Era estranho. No começo, ele não se lembrava de nada esquisito, mas as imagens passaram por sua mente e ele se lembrou do sonho.

Passada as imagens, ele franziu a testa. Por um lado, estava quase certo de ter tido uma visão... O que ele sonhou era parecido com as mesmas visões que ele tinha tido no final do verão. Estava na mesma casa. O mesmo _quarto_. E tinha Rabicho e aquele outro homem que ele não reconheceu. Do que Voldemort o chamou mesmo?

E, no entanto, a sensação da visão era inteiramente diferente.

Harry nunca tinha tido uma visão de que ele não despertava com dor agonizante. Sua cicatriz sempre doía horrivelmente após uma visão. Ele sempre acordava de uma com a cabeça em chamas e lutava contra aquilo horrivelmente.

Mas agora ele se sentiu bem. Ótimo mesmo. Bem descansado e energizado.

Ele levantou a mão e puxou os dedos suavemente sobre sua cicatriz. A energia era agradável.

Aquilo foi estranho.

Ele nunca conseguiu se lembrar de sentir sua cicatriz assim. Sempre queimava, coçava e latejava, mas nunca o fazia se sentir _bem._

Sentia a pele ao redor da cicatriz e ela estava quente ao toque, mas não se parecia inflamada como costumava parecer depois de uma visão.

Talvez não tenha sido uma visão real? Era apenas um sonho? Somente seu subconsciente reunindo coisas familiares e colocando-o em algo novo?

Harry não sabia.

Outra semana veio e foi. Harry abriu o ovo que ele havia obtido da primeira tarefa várias vezes, mas não tinha idéia do que fazer com ele. O objeto gritou horrivelmente quando aberto e o ruído era inteiramente ininteligível.

Durante a primeira semana após a tarefa, ele considerou visitar Hagrid em algum momento, mas o meio-gigante tinha ficado um pouco nervoso em torno dele na aula desde a sua performance com a ofidioglossia. Ele tentou esconder bem e ainda realizou conversas amigáveis com Harry quando o garoto se aproximava do homem em aula, mas Harry podia ver a mudança na postura de Hagrid. Harry viu o jeito que Hagrid olhou para ele pelo canto de seus olhos às vezes com preocupação.

Harry queria acreditar que ele estava apenas sendo paranóico e vendo demais coisas onde não existiam, mas ele não conseguia se convencer completamente disso.

As coisas não estavam também melhorando com Ron ou Hermione. Ambos tentaram falar com ele de vez em quando, mas ele simplesmente não estava pronto para deixar nenhum deles entrar em sua vida. Ele não tinha certeza se _nunca_ iria se sentir pronto para deixar. Harry tinha certeza de que, se ele realmente estivesse se _sentindo_ tão sozinho como ele realmente estaca antes, ele provavelmente teria corrido para eles agora, mas ele simplesmente não sentia a necessidade. Ele não se sentia sozinho. Ele passava todas as noites agarrado em seu sombrio companheiro. E a presença no dia a dia da vida estava crescendo. _Literalmente._

A forma e o tamanho da presença escura em sua mente aumentaram lentamente de tamanho a cada dia que passava. Os tentáculos chegavam por ele agora, quando ele se afundava em sua paisagem a cada noite. Eles se envolviam em torno dele por conta própria e ele sentiu... Ele senti-se a vontade. Ele se sentiu... Necessário. E estar no abraço era tão... B _om._

Com o passar dos dias, ele começou a sentir a presença mesmo quando _acordado_. Ele não precisava se afundar em sua mente para chegar a ele, ele poderia chamá-lo mesmo quando consciente. E ele fez.

Era pequeno no início. Pequenos pinos de consciência na parte de trás da mente durante as aulas ou refeições; Mas era o suficiente para não se sentir sozinho. Ele sentiu como se houvesse alguém lá com ele, mantendo-o em sua mente.

No começo, ele só receberia pequenas sensações de sentimentos. Impressões de seus pensamentos. E o apoio dele era encorajador. A frequência e a duração da sua presença cresceram à medida que os dias passavam e a percepção de seus pensamentos e sentimentos também. A consciência aumentava e ele podia sentir isso. No final da segunda semana desde a primeira tarefa, dava para mantê-lo de companhia durante a maioria de suas aulas.

Lhe deu dicas quando ele lidava com algumas coisas na aula. Tinha empatia com sua raiva, quando seus companheiros o confrontavam ou zombavam abertamente dele. Concordava com sua raiva, as vezes, até mesmo a tinha por conta própria. E era divertido em suas observações mentais. Ele desenvolvia um comentário interessante de sarcasmo seco, alimentado por seu próprio ressentimento amargo que entrava dentro dele e seu companheiro se revelou como tendo um bom senso de humor.

As interações entre Harry e seu companheiro sombrio não foram verbais em nenhum sentido literal. A presença meramente se comunicava através de idéias, emoções e impressões. Ou pelo menos, eles haviam feito isso até este ponto.

Agora era 9 de dezembro e Harry tinha Poções. O desempenho de Harry melhorou drasticamente em todas as aulas, já que ele tirou a barreira que estava segurando seu companheiro escuro, mas seu desempenho prático em Poções ainda era bastante abismal.

Uma melhor conexão e uma maior compreensão de sua magia o ajudaram na maioria das outras classes, mas não o ajudava a preparar poções. Sua clareza mental e sua maior capacidade de leitura, compreensão e retenção de informações de livros didáticos ajudaram com a teoria e pelo menos seu trabalho escrito melhorou. Mas, como Harry continuava a evitar Ron, ele estava em parceria com Neville nas últimas seis semanas, e qualquer vantagem que a compreensão aprimorada de poções de Harry era destruída pelos nervos de Neville.

Por isso, Snape tinha dispensado a maior parte de seu trabalho de classe durante o último mês. Eles não obtiveram crédito por isso. Era algo que Harry achou completamente exasperante. Ele estava cansado do idiota gorduroso sempre o excluindo.

Ele chegou à aula sozinho e tomou o assento ao lado de Neville, o mesmo que ele havia tomado das outras aulas durante as últimas 6 semanas. Ron lançou-lhe um olhar triste e suspirou antes de começar a cavar em sua bolsa para pegar alguns de seus materiais.

Snape entrou rapidamente na sala com vestes pretas ondulando atrás de si. Ficaram na frente da classe.

– Os exames estão próximos – ele começou em uma voz silenciosa e mortal – Eu ouso dizer que duvido que muitos de vocês, cabeças-ocas estão preparados remotamente para eles.

Seus rígidos olhos negros atravessaram a aula, perfurando cada um deles com seu olhar gelado. Ele zombou desdenhosamente antes de dar alguns passos para a frente.

– Vamos ver o quão preparado vocês estão?

A turma se sentou em absoluto silêncio esperando que ele começasse. _Nunca era_ uma coisa boa quando Snape decidia espontaneamente iniciar testes em cima deles.

– Goyle! Qual é o antídoto para a solução inchaço?

Goyle saltou no assento e ficou completamente perdido. Snape riu de frustração quando o menino grande se avermelhou e olhou desesperadamente para Malfoy que estava sentado ao lado dele, parecendo mortificado.

– Bulstrode, você pode ajudá-lo? – Snape rejeitou.

– Um bezoar, senhor.

– Finnegan! O que a poção armadillo bile faz?

O maxilar de Seamus caiu solto. Você podia ver sua mente desesperadamente procurando algo, _qualquer coisa_ , mas ele simplesmente se sentiu atordoado. A mão de Hermione estava no ar, é claro, mas Snape a ignorou.

– Patético. Feche a boca, Finnegan. Malfoy, responda a pergunta.

– Poção de nítida inteligência, senhor – Malfoy disse com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

– Bom. Nomeie dois outros ingredientes utilizados na poção".

A sobrancelha de Malfoy franziu por um momento, mas ele parecia encontrar uma resposta em suas memórias.

– Besouros de escaravelho e raízes de gengibre.

– Bom. Dez pontos para Sonserina – Snape disse e o sorriso de Malfoy se alargou.

– Potter! – Harry suspirou internamente, mas segurou-o e se sentou mais reto, tentando se preparar para o que estava por vir – Nomeie um uso de ovos de ashwinder*.

Os lábios de Harry se separaram quando ele tentou procurar sua memória por _qualquer_ menção de ovos de ashwinder em seu livro, mas honestamente não conseguia se lembrar. Ele estava prestes a suspirar e admitir que ele _simplesmente_ não sabia quando a presença lhe _sussurrou_ .

No começo, ele não tinha certeza do que era. Ele sentiu como se ele estivesse com as palavras em sua cabeça, mas elas estavam tão quietas e macias que ele quase instantaneamente se convenceu de que havia imaginado, mas então ele o ouviu novamente.

 _Comidos inteiros... Cura..._

– Hum, eles podem ser comidos inteiros. Eles podem curar – Harry respondeu rapidamente, já tendo percebido a impaciência do mestre da poção.

A sobrancelha de Snape levantou-se minuciosamente e você conseguiu ver uma graciosa surpresa nas suas características por um momento antes de ser rapidamente mascarada.

– Correto. Nomeie três ingredientes para poção de Confusão – Snape disse um instante depois.

Harry quase franziu o cenho. Ele sabia, de fato, que essa poção não era algo que eles haviam estudado naquele ano. Ele abriu a boca para dizer isso - que, ele ainda não tinha visto, e, se de fato tivesse falado, provavelmente teria garantido uma detenção, mas as palavras foram interrompidas por mais sussurros.

 _Escorbuto..._

... _Grama escocesa..._

 _...Aipo..._

A voz emitiu tremores pela coluna e ele teve que conter um suspiro. Ele rapidamente se reuniu e retomou o contato visual com seu professor.

– Hum, escorbuto, grama escocesa e aipo?

– Você está me perguntando Potter, ou me afirmando? – Snape disse sarcasticamente, mas Harry ainda podia ver a surpresa no rosto do homem.

– Afirmando, senhor.

Snape olhou para ele por um longo momento antes de balançar a cabeça.

– Correto. Quais são os efeitos de comer folhas Alihosty* e qual é o antídoto?"

 _Ah! Eu conheço aquele! Er ... bem, eu sei metade disso._ Harry pensou.

– Alihosty causa histeria quando ingerido – disse Harry, mas sua voz diminuiu no final da frase, já que ele não conseguia se lembrar do que era o antídoto. Ele havia lido Alihosty no início do ano e não havia revisitado aquele capítulo do livro de texto desde que sua mente havia se "esclarecido".

 _Glumbumble*... Causa melancolia..._

Harry piscou e mordeu o lábio enquanto a voz deslizava por sua mente novamente e ele teve que conter outro tremor. As palavras eram transpirais e breves, mas foi o suficiente para desencadear sua memória. Ele sorriu.

– O fluido de glumbumble é usado para fazer o antídoto. Geralmente causa melancolia, mas exclui a histeria causada pelo alihosty quando fabricado corretamente.

Snape estava olhando para ele com olhos desconfiados e agora Harry rapidamente puxou uma máscara de calma inocência.

– Nomeie duas poções em que as partes do jobberknoll* são usadas – Snape disse bruscamente.

Harry estava começando a se irritar por ainda estar sendo questionado e considerou sugerir ao professor que ele deveria deixar os outros alunos participar também, mas ele não era estúpido ou suicida, então ele não fez isso.

 _Soros da verdade... Memórias..._

O canto dos lábios de Harry virou uma fração enquanto a voz doce respirava falava em sua mente.

– Veritaserum e várias poções de memória – Harry responde facilmente.

Veritaserum _não_ estava no currículo do ano. Na verdade, nem sequer seria mencionado até o 7º ano. As partes de Jobberknoll eram usadas em alguns soros de verdade mais simples e mais fracas, uma das coisas que ele havia pesquisado anteriormente. Harry conhecia os ingredientes para Veritaserum porque ele também havia procurado especificamente por isso.

Os olhos suspeitos de Snape estavam aborrecidos e miravam em Harry agora, ele estava em um óbvio aborrecimento pelo fato de Harry ter respondido _às_ malditas perguntas.

Sua expressão de repente se moveu e ele sorriu de um jeito bastante malvado. Harry franziu a testa um pouco, não gostando do que provavelmente resultaria dessa expressão.

– Qual é outro nome para a planta "falso pennyroyal", e nomeie uma poção em que é usada – ordenou Snape.

Harry quis zombar de volta para o homem. A planta "falso pennroyal"? Que diabo é isso?

A presença sorriu e Harry sentiu um sorriso espalhado por seus lábios. Ele não tinha ideia do que era, mas o companheiro tinha. Os sussurros chegaram rapidamente e ele repetiu as palavras de volta ao professor.

– Isanthus brachiatus ou fluxweed. É usado na poção Polisuco, mas tem que ser escolhido quando a lua está cheia – Harry respondeu com facilidade e sorriu de forma bastante gentil. Ele não podia evitar isso. Ele estava gostando muito mais do que ele esperaria.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam com fúria por um momento antes de esmagar a reação.

– Correto – ele resmungou e olhou para a classe atordoada. – Bem, por que vocês não estão tomando notas? – Ele cuspiu com raiva e todos começaram a se arranhar rapidamente em seus pergaminhos.

Harry teve que lutar para conter a risadinha que tentava escapar de dentro de si. Era como o seu primeiro dia na classe de poções, tudo de novo. Exceto que desta vez ele teve as respostas.

E Snape estava furioso.

Harry ficou surpreso porque ele não conseguiu dar pontos para a sua casa, mas era de Snape que estávamos falando.

Harry ficou desapontado por não ter ouvido a voz novamente durante o resto da tarde. A presença apenas permaneceu em sua consciência por alguns curtos períodos de tempo durante o almoço e depois em Feitiços, era emocional e o comentário das imagens foi mais limitado. Harry quase teve a impressão de que ele estava cansado, ele se preocupou com isso brevemente. Harry estava ansioso para entrar em sua mente naquela noite para verificá-lo, então ele correu com sua lição de casa e rapidamente saiu da sala comum.

Ron estava olhando para ele de uma maneira engraçada toda vez que ele fugia para a cama cedo, mas ele não se importava com o que Ron pensava e sempre ignorava. Ele correu pelas escadas, guardou a bolsa e os suprimentos no porta-malas, rapidamente retirou sua roupa até ficar de boxer e subiu na cama.

Com um _movimento_ de seu pulso e um silvo _silenciado,_ as cortinas em volta da cama foram fechadas. Ele sentiu a magia se curvar ao redor dele deliciosamente e ele sorriu. Ele realmente estava começando a adorar parselmagic. Era tão _fácil_ e obedecia-o sem nenhum esforço. Ele também adorou a idéia de que lhe deu uma vantagem incrível sobre os que lhe rodeavam. Ele nem sequer tinha que confiar em sua varinha. Ele ainda usava sua varinha para a magia normal, é claro, mas, graças a sua magia diferente, Harry não ficava indefenso sem ela, como qualquer ficava, na escola, quando era desarmado.

Ele se deitou na montanha dos travesseiros, aproveitando o luxuoso corforto deles e a boa qualidade do edredom e lençóis. Ele não conseguiu sequer imaginar voltando para o colchão rígido, lençóis desgastados e manta fina que ele havia deixado nos Dursleys quando o verão viria. Ele teria que comprar uma roupa decente e encontrar uma maneira de impedir que os malditos trouxas roubassem dele. Ele teria que encontrar algum tempo para que pudesse chegar ao Beco Diagonal para que ele pudesse ter trocado um pouco de seu dinheiro mágico por libras. Talvez ele finalmente pudesse comprar uma roupa decente também...

Ele não queria esperar até o verão para isso. Ele estava cada vez mais assombrado pelos castigos de Duda. Ele transfigurou algumas das suas camisas e calças em algo apresentável, mas ele precisava comprar roupas. Talvez ele faria isso no próximo fim de semana de Hogsmeade...

Harry suspirou e limpou a cabeça. Ele estava perdendo o tempo.

Com facilidade praticada, ele mergulhou em sua paisagem mental e foi diretamente ao ponto escuro onde seu companheiro residia em sua mente.

Harry apareceu no local onde sempre via a mancha escura. E mudou de forma novamente. A grande neblina escura ainda estava lá - embora estivesse cobrindo mais terreno -, mas isso estava acontecendo lentamente há algum tempo. Os tentáculos escuros ainda estavam disparando dele em todas as direções, rastejando mais e mais para fora e o plano de chão branco e indescritível era tingido de cinza, manchando-o levemente. Novamente, essa mudança estava acontecendo gradualmente, então o crescimento não foi uma surpresa. O que _foi_ uma surpresa foi que parecia haver uma _figura_ sentada no local onde Harry sempre descansava.

A figura não era inteiramente sólida e parecia apenas uma silhueta negra, mas era inegavelmente uma figura.

Harry aproximou-se lentamente. Seu coração estava batendo com emoção. Ele _sabia_ que isso deveria lhe preocupar. Ele realmente estava preocupado. _Realmente_ havia uma voz racional no fundo de sua mente, _gritando_ que isso era algo ruim, mas a parte dele que estava estranhamente extasiada era _muito mais forte._

Harry chegou a ficar de pé diretamente diante da figura negra mostrada, agora, em silhueta. Ele estava com a respiração irregular em antecipação. Estava excitado, mas ele não sabia o que fazer. A cabeça da figura estava abaixada, mas quando Harry parou, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. Harry podia sentir uma sensação emocionada sobre seu companheiro e ele sorriu.

A figura era masculina e não era apenas uma cópia de Harry. Ele podia dizer isso. Seu companheiro era notavelmente mais alto. Magro e pouco musculoso, mas com ombros largos e uma postura poderosa. A figura era apenas uma escuridão ligeiramente translúcida, mas Harry ainda podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo para ele.

Hesitantemente, Harry estendeu a mão para o companheiro. Sua mão chegou ao ombro da figura e veio contra a massa sólida. O sorriso de Harry se espalhou ainda mais. Tocando a figura, enviou vibrações maravilhosas através de seus dedos e mão. Seu estômago sentiu que estava cheio de borboletas ansiosas. Ele deixou toda a sua mão descansar sobre o ombro das figuras e ofegou quando a mão oposta da figura subiu e se agarrou suavemente sobre a mão de Harry.

Seu estômago se revirava maravilhosamente e seus joelhos ficaram fracos com a força da sensação repentina.

Ele ouviu um eco de um suspiro e olhou para cima para ver uma expressão fraca e surpresa que enfeitava as características sombrias e translúcidas de seu companheiro.

Seus olhos encontraram o abismo preto de seu companheiro. A maioria da figura era meio nebulosa e faltava uma forma sólida, mas as íris de seus olhos eram sólidas, pretas e brilhantes. Os olhos de Harry trancaram nas órbitas de pretas-onix e ele sentiu como se pudesse se perder em suas profundezas.

– Bonito... – Harry ditou as palavras, sem sequer querer realmente fazer isso.

A figura sorriu, gentil e Harry sentiu um tom de vergonha por um momento antes dele mesmo sorrir e riu de suas próprias palavras.

O braço livre da figura ergueu lentamente. Uma sombra negra arrastava os movimentos, como um eco com queda de tempo. Harry observou com admiração quando a mão levantou-se e os "dedos" passavam suavemente sobre sua bochecha. Ele ofegou e sua cabeça caiu ligeiramente enquanto seus olhos se fechavam sem ter vontade própria.

Foi um gesto surpreendentemente íntimo. Era tão pequeno e simples e ainda assim os sentimentos que o preenchiam eram tão profundos. Ele quase sentiu como se ele chorasse com a força de tudo isso.

Ele se puxou de volta e abriu os olhos novamente para encontrar aqueles profundos abismos negros olhando para ele e sorrindo.

 _Harry..._

O eco sussurrado de uma voz vibrou através do vasto espaço aberto de sua paisagem mental e enviou arrepios pela própria alma de Harry. Era uma voz tão linda. Ele queria ouvir mais. Ele queria que ele falasse mais alto e mais claro.

– Você falou comigo hoje – disse Harry em um sussurro como se tivesse medo se ele falasse alto demais, quebraria algum tipo de feitiço.

A figura assentiu e sorriu. Ele podia sentir que a afirmação era divertida. Harry sorriu.

– Obrigado por isso, por sinal – disse Harry com uma risada. – Parecia que Snape estava prestes a ter um desmaio, ele estava tão ofendido que eu consegui responder suas perguntas.

O riso ecoou pelo espaço e encheu Harry de alegria e fez com que ele se sentisse zonzo.

Quando se acalmou, os dois ficaram parados, tocando-se e olhando os olhos uns dos outros. Harry percebeu que perdeu a noção de tempo em algum momento e piscou. Ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado com a facilidade com que ele se deixou hipnotizar por esses olhos.

– Você... Você tem conversar comigo agora. Como? – Ele perguntou, finalmente.

 _Por que... Você deseja. Você me quer._

 _Foi seu... Desejo._

 _...Você me capacitou... Me deu força._

 _Você se compartilha comigo... Me permite acessar... Você._

 _Acessar sua magia._

 _Você tem...Uma maravilhosa magia, Harry. Tão bonito. Tão poderoso..._

 _Pego apenas um pouco disso, e isso...Me alimenta... Muito. Devo me ajustar... Preciso de tempo... Vou crescer... Ficar mais acostumado..._

 _... Tão surpreendente._

Harry piscou de surpresa ao seu companheiro enquanto as palavras ecoavam pelo espaço ao seu redor.

– Então... – Harry começou hesitante enquanto pensava nas palavras. – Você alcançou a minha magia e eu lhe dei o poder? É assim que você tem forma agora e por que você pode falar?

 _Sim..._

 _Mas só porque... Você deseja. Só porque... Você permite._

 _A magia é sua... Harry. Não consigo tocá-lo... Sem você._

 _Sem sua permissão._

Harry balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, pensativo. Ele não tinha dado permissão explicitamente, já que ele honestamente não tinha idéia que tudo isso fosse possível, mas ele teve que admitir que ele realmente _havia_ desejado que seu companheiro fosse mais do que uma nuvem de neblina. Ele adorou ter tentáculos envoltos em torno dele e desejou, em mais de uma ocasião, que fossem _braços_ que estivessem envolvidos em volta dele.

Ele também tinha gostado muito quando seu companheiro tinha começado a se comunicar com ele, e _tinha_ desejado que ele pudesse se comunicar com mais do que emoções ambíguas e imagens.

Agora ele podia falar com Harry usando palavras.

 _Ele._

Harry tinha que admitir que, mesmo antes desse ponto, ele pensava em seu companheiro escuro como homem, mas geralmente evitava rotulá-lo como tal em seus pensamentos. O tempo que ele passou envolto em seu companheiro às vezes era extremamente... Í _ntimo_ , e agora que não havia como negar o fato de que seu companheiro era um homem, ele estava com medo de que de alguma forma seu companheiro se sentisse estranho.

Como se ele tivesse lido a mente de Harry, a figura recuou, soltando a mão de Harry, que permaneceu em seu ombro durante todo esse tempo e esticou os braços, como se os oferecesse a Harry.

A respiração de Harry falhou um pouco. Sentia-se levemente consciente de si mesmo. Era mais difícil se permitir fazer isso quando não havia como negar que era uma pessoa com quem ele estava. Não era apenas uma porção ou representação de si próprio. Mas ele já sabia disso há muito tempo. Ele sabia que seu companheiro escuro não era apenas uma outra parte de sua própria mente. Seu companheiro era uma presença estrangeira, dentro da mente de Harry.

Harry respirou profundamente, reunindo sua coragem. Ele _queria_ isso. Ele não permitiria que algum embaraço estúpido e injustificado o impedisse de fazê-lo. Seu companheiro ganhou uma forma _porque_ Harry queria isso.

Ele deu um passo à frente e lentamente se envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura da figura enquanto ela envolveu seus longos braços ao redor de seu ombro. Ele segurou Harry perto e seus peitos ficaram pressionados juntos. Um gemido assustado escapou dos lábios de Harry quando sentiu o aumento da aceitação e ele se sentia revigorado por todo o seu corpo com o contato glorioso.

Um gemido longo e contente percorreu seus lábios e ele abraçou a cintura de seu companheiro ainda mais apertado.

Ele nunca abraçou alguém antes. Na verdade, Hermione havia o abraçado _,_ mas Harry sempre tinha aceitado e simplesmente ficava parado desconfortavelmente até que ela soltava. Ele tinha ficado preocupado com a idéia de que não sabia _como_ abraçar adequadamente alguém, mas agora que ele estava envolvido nos braços de seu companheiro, era como se tudo estivesse certo. Tudo era exatamente como deveria ser.

Seu companheiro abaixou a cabeça e descansou o queixo sobre a cabeça de Harry. Suas mãos começaram a esfregar lentamente calmamente as costas de Harry e Harry sentiu-se derretido nos toques gentis. Parecia _tão bom._ Ele se sentiu tão completo e contente. Uma das mãos de seu companheiro deslizava e fazia caminho para os cabelos pretos e bagunçados de Harry. Seus longos e delgados dedos foram penteando através dos fios desgrenhados e massagearam o couro cabeludo de Harry em um círculo calmante.

Harry quase sentiu como se ele gemesse, era tão incrível. Suas mãos cruzaram as vestes transparentes e negras que envolviam a forma da silhueta de seu companheiro e ele enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, respirando profundamente.

Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele podia _sentir_ o _cheiro_ do outro homem. Ele se perguntou sobre isso. Considerando que tudo o que estava experimentando estava tudo na mente, era um tanto estranho que seus sentidos externos registrassem algo aqui. Mas ele podia _sentir_ e _ouvir_ seu companheiro, então ele supôs que fazia sentido que pudesse _sentir_ o _cheiro_ dele também.

Os dois ficaram ali, entre a névoa negra que enchia o ponto escuro na parte de trás da mente de Harry, segurando-se mutuamente por muito tempo. Quanto mais eles abraçavam, mais e mais a névoa negra começava a se espalhar, e mais manchado e cinzento o chão se tornava. Eventualmente, Harry escorregou para a inconsciência com um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

Naga: Termo utilizado em varias religiões. Pode representar tanto um Deus, espírito ou animal folclórico.

Ashwinter: Uma serpente mágica.

Alihosty: uma arvore mágica também nomeada como hyena.

Glumbumble: inseto ardente e peludo

Jobberknoll: um passarinho azul que só faz barulho quando está prestes a morrer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

 _Ele se recostou na luxuosa poltrona de veludo e suspirou em grande frustração._ _Tocou o livro que descansava no colo._ _Suas mãos minúsculas e ósseas - que seguravam o dito objeto - o agoniavam, isso não acontecia porque o livro era especialmente grande e sim porque ele era extremamente pequeno._

 _O homúnculo que ele criou para si mesmo o tomou nesse último ano e meio e, para completar, a conclusão não teria sido possível se ele não tivesse adquirido os serviços de Rabicho._ _Um fato que ele não queria admitir._

 _Ele estava finalmente em uma forma física que não estava constantemente à beira de dissolver ou morrer, e ele tinha acesso a sua própria magia mais uma vez - embora ela fosse instável e seu uso o esgotasse rapidamente_ _ **.**_

 _Ele_ _odiava_ _estar assim._ _Era_ _uma provocação. No entanto, era melhor do que aquela meia-vida que existia nele antes disso – algo que o deixou_ _tão_ **** _perto_ _e, no entanto, tão longe de ter um corpo totalmente funcional e finalmente poder se concentrar em suas tarefas._ _Estar nesta forma lhe dava um gosto do que era ter finalmente um corpo de volta, mas o corpo em si era tão patético e fraco, só servia para frustrá-lo e enfurecê-lo._

 _Ele precisava do sangue do menino para completar adequadamente o ritual que ele havia projetado._ _Não poderia se dar ao luxo de permitir que a proteção ridícula continuasse e somente o uso do sangue do menino faria isso._ _Ele tinha que admitir que não havia entendido completamente a natureza da proteção oferecida ao menino por sua mãe._ _Essa ignorância o irritava demais._

 _Temia que a existência e o mistério por trás disso fossem ligados, de alguma forma, a essa maldita profecia._ _Ele precisava se livrar dessa ameaça para que pudesse retomar seu trabalho!_ _Era tudo muito importante pra ele ser vencido por um garoto ignorante, que só estava agindo cegamente nas ordens desse velho odiosamente louco!_

 _Mas esperar a oportunidade certa de agir era irritante._

 _E para agravar as coisas, ele estava entediado._ _Horrivelmente e terrivelmente entediado._

 _Ele olhou para o livro no colo dele e suspirou. Tinha lido isso décadas atrás._ _Relê-lo agora era um pouco interessante, apenas isso._ _Ele queria enviar Rabicho para buscar mais alguns livros, mas não podia arriscar que seu criado fosse visto pelo público._ _Já estava sendo arriscado demais enviá-lo a aldeia trouxa vizinha para buscar suprimentos e coisas aleatórias._ _Tinha_ _que esperar até que Barty pudesse retornar novamente._

 _Ah, Barty... Lealdade implacável._ _O homem o adorava, sem dúvida._ _Havia_ _sido tão afortunado quando descobriu que seu servo ainda estava vivo e bem... Ou algo assim, já que passou vários anos em Azkaban e depois muitos outros anos sob o Imperius, trancado na casa de seu próprio pai._ _Apesar da sanidade levemente questionável de Barty, ele sabia que ele poderia confiar na lealdade dele._

 _Por sua vez, Rabicho ficou inteiramente longe conta de sua covardia._ _O homem estava aterrorizado com sua própria sombra._ _Era patético._ _Ele desejou poder chamar um servo mais competente para o seu lado, mas não podia arriscar._ _Ainda não._ _Ele ainda estava muito fraco e seus servos estavam todos com muita força e ignorantes da imagem do Voldemort de agora._ _Se eles sentissem sua fraqueza, eles poderiam facilmente tentar se aproveitar disso e ele não estaria em posição de detê-los._ _Então ele teria que começar todo esse processo desgastante novamente como ele tinha feito depois que o Garoto havia destruído Quirrell._

 _Estúpido e patético Quirrell._ _Mas ele ainda se fazia um servo melhor que Rabicho._ _Ele zombou do nome com grande desgosto em sua mente._ _Estava em um estado tão triste e patético que ele tinha sido reduzido a confiar em um rato tão nojento._ _Repugnante_ _._

 _Logo... Logo ele seria devolvido a toda a sua glória._ _Ele reuniria seus velhos seguidores e recrutaria sangue novo._ _Ele precisava restaurar o poder das trevas e desmontar a montanha do dano que o tolo Dumbledore causara com sua insensata loucura._

 _Ele só podia esperar que ele não estivesse atrasado demais._ _Seu trabalho era imperativo, e ele sentia o tempo trabalhando contra si._ _Ele tinha que completar suas tarefas e colocar as coisas de volta em equilíbrio ou todos estariam condenados, luz e trevas juntos._ _Como Dumbledore poderia ignorar voluntariamente os sinais de sua própria destruição estava além do entendimento dele._ _O homem era um idiota._ _Seus ideais condenariam a todos._

 _E ele não iria se afundar com os trouxas._ _Não. Ele lutaria para devolver a magia o seu lugar legítimo, mesmo que ele tivesse que agarrar esse caminho com unhas e dentes._ _Era seu dever jurado e ele não deixaria mais isso passar._

 _Ele só precisava de tempo... Mas o tempo estava trabalhando contra ele._ _Tinha trabalhado contra ele por tanto e tanto tempo._

 _Ele suspirou de frustração novamente, desejando que pudesse encontrar uma maneira de acelerar as coisas._ _Ele cavou dentro de si mesmo para tocar as mais sombrias de suas magias._ _A magia que era dele, a magia que era única._ _A magia que lhe foi dado pela própria Magia como parte de sua tarefa._

 _Essa magia nunca o havia deixado mas, sem forma corpórea, havia pouco que podia fazer com isso._ _Pelo menos ela lhe forneceu força para fazer o homúnculo*._

 _Ele puxou a magia e girou em torno de si mesmo, saboreando a habilidade de fazer isso, pelo menos isso._ _E ele sabia que sua força só aumentaria com o passar do tempo._

 _Ah... Lá estava de novo._ _O_ _Tempo._ _Sempre o tempo._ _Tudo demorava e ele ainda tinha pouca paciência._

 _Ele criou outra onda de magia e riu levemente com a sensação que o preenchia._ _Isso era poder._ _Poder que só ele poderia exercer de forma adequada._

 _Encantador e delicioso poder._ _E ele usaria isso para restaurar o mundo como deveria ser._ _Ele só precisava de tempo._

Harry acordou com um suspiro que instantaneamente se transformou em um gemido enquanto suas costas arqueavam a cama. A magia rodopiava por ele em um estado assustador e dançava ao longo de sua pele como pequenas faíscas de energia.

Quando recuperou o foco, a onda se dissipou como uma brisa agradável e ele soltou um suspiro. Piscou através das pesadas pálpebras e franziu a testa enquanto tentava peneirar suas memórias para entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Ele estava com seu _companheiro_. Eles ficaram lá – dentro de si – juntos por... Por muito tempo. E foi maravilhoso...

E então... E então ele estava sentado nessa cadeira de estudo novamente. A cadeira era boa. O tecido era elegante e suave e havia um fogo na lareira à esquerda. Ele estava lendo um livro.

E era um livro brilhante... Coisas fascinantes... Coisas tentadoras...

 _Eu me pergunto se há um lugar na escola onde eu poderia experimentar alguns desses feitiços..._

Mas sentiu-se aborrecido com isso. Ele tinha lido isso antes... Há muito tempo... E sua sensação de impaciência, por ter que esperar, havia sido muito frustrante para permitir que ele se concentrasse no livro especifico. Ele precisava...

Harry se sentou.

 _Puta merda!_

Tinha sentido tudo como se fosse tão real. Ele se lembrava como se fosse ele, ele mesmo, lá. Se sentou por quase três minutos sólidos passando as lembranças antes mesmo de perceber que ele era Voldemort!

Harry balançou a cabeça. _Não!_ Não, ele não era Voldemort. Ele simplesmente estava vendo através dos olhos de Voldemort.

 _E ouvindo seus pensamentos._ ** _Pensando com_** _seu mente._ _Como se fossem meus pensamentos._ _Pensamentos e sentimentos que me fizeram sentir como se fossem inteiramente meus._ _E a_ ** _magia!_** __ _Foi... foi incrível!_

Harry se sentiu abalado e respirou fundo. Ele desejou que seu companheiro estivesse lá para ele. Não gostou do jeito que se sentiu naquele momento. Envolveu seus braços em torno de si mesmo, imaginando que aquele pouco calor era o mesmo de quando estava nos "braços" de seu companheiro.

Ele queria _aquele_ calor de volta. Ele _precisava disso._ Precisava para que ele não se sentisse sozinho. Não queria mais se sentir sozinho. Não queria. Nunca mais.

Assim como seu corpo estava começando a sacudir e tremer com sua onda irracional de solidão, a presença apareceu em sua mente e ele suspirou aliviado.

 _Harry...?_

– Você está aqui – Harry respirou um sussurro enquanto sorria e se deixava cair contra os travesseiros.

 _O que aconteceu?_

Harry balançou a cabeça e riu fracamente do quão ridículo foi o seu ataque de quase pânico.

 _Estou bem,_ pensou Harry em sua mente.

 _O que aconteceu?_ Seu companheiro repetiu com sua voz de seda, de um jeito mais estável agora.

 _Eu... Eu tive uma visão._

 _Você viu... Através de seus olhos...?_

Harry acenou com a cabeça, apesar de estar deitado na cama sozinho e conversando com uma pessoa dentro de sua mente.

 _Sim_

 _Isso...Chateia você?_ _Você viu alguma coisa... Que você não gostou?_

Harry balançou a cabeça e suspirou. _Não, nada como isso. Ele estava sentado na sala de leitura. Eu acho que o que realmente me aborreceu foi que eu nem percebi que eu era ele. Eu deveria poder perceber a diferença entre sua mente e a minha... certo?_

 _Não tenho certeza disso,_ _Harry._.. _Mas agora acabou... Eu estou aqui._

Harry sorriu enquanto sentia o calor de seu companheiro abraçar sua mente e um glorioso tremor dançava em seu estomago por conta das palavras suaves.

Finalmente, Harry levantou, afastando as cortinas de sua cama. Seus colegas de dormitório ainda estavam dormindo. Era cedo, mas lançou um tempus rápido que dizia que o café da manhã seria servido em uma hora. Harry poderia tomar um bom e longo banho e absorver a água quente sem ter que compartilhar o banheiro com os outros – já que eles sempre dormiam até o último minuto possível.

Harry recolheu seus artigos de higiene pessoal, puxou uma toalha e boxer, entrando no banheiro em seguida. Colocou suas coisas de lado de um jeito despojado, se virou e o olho dele pegou o espelho ao lado e, por algum motivo, ele parou. Ficou ali olhando para si mesmo. Raramente fazia isso. Não gostava de olhar para si. Harry nunca teve uma auto-imagem muito positiva. Uma década de desnutrição e negligência o deixaram estranho e meio frágil. Ele também era pequeno para sua idade e sabia que era inteiramente o resultado de lhe ser negado comida adequada por tanto tempo.

Ele tinha um tônus muscular decente. Anos de trabalho manual em torno da casa e quintal dos Dursley, compostos por três anos de quadribol, pelo menos lhe deram isso. Mas ele ainda parecia desagradável. Ele podia facilmente ver suas costelas e sua clavícula era muito óbvia.

Ele se perguntou, de repente, se havia algo que ele pudesse fazer com a magia. Ele _era_ um feiticeiro, afinal!

Mas um glamour não seria suficiente. Ele não queria esconder, nem disfarçar sua aparência. Ele queria realmente corrigi-la. Corrigir o dano causado por aqueles repugnantes e porcos trouxas.

 _Poções..._

A voz sussurrou e ele piscou de surpresa e depois corou levemente. Ele havia esquecido que ele não estava realmente "sozinho" no banheiro. Ali estava ele, ficando totalmente nu diante de um espelho...

A presença riu da sua súbita onda de pensamentos. Harry conseguiu se recuperar do constrangimento e rapidamente se afastou do espelho. Ele caminhou até o chuveiro, abriu a torneira e ajeitou a temperatura. Ah... Sim, aquela era a temperatura perfeita.

Harry começou a espumar o shampoo em seus cabelos e reorientou-se sobre o que seu companheiro havia dito.

 _Então, uma poção, hein?_ Ele perguntou mentalmente.

 _Existem vários._ _Deve ser tomado... Programado..._ _Ao longo do tempo._

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Isso fazia sentido. Se fosse uma mudança física real, provavelmente não seria instantânea. Provavelmente seria melhor se fosse uma mudança gradual. Se ele de repente mudasse durante a noite, as pessoas notariam.

 _Vou orientá-lo... Para os livros._ _Vá para a... Biblioteca... Depois._

Harry sorriu.

Ele estava ansioso por isso. A perspectiva de ser capaz de consertar pelo menos algo que os _trouxas nojentos_ haviam feito com ele, o deixava ansioso. Ele rapidamente terminou o banho e voltou para o dormitório. Ele vestiu suas roupas e saiu para o café da manhã. Ainda havia algumas horas antes da Transfiguração. Se ele comesse rápido o suficiente, provavelmente poderia fazer uma rápida pesquisa de livros antes de ter que ir para a aula.

Sua visita à biblioteca tinha sido parcialmente bem sucedida. Ele tinha pego dois livros diferentes de poções, mas o que seria o mais útil estava aparentemente na seção restrita. Ele planejou voltar aquela noite com seu manto de invisibilidade. Provavelmente poderia ter obtido permissão de um de seus professores para pesquisar na seção restrita, pois poderia ter algo que o ajudasse a se preparar para a próxima tarefa, mas ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que era a próxima tarefa, já que ainda não conseguiu descobrir o que fazer com o maldito ovo.

Ele precisava descobrir isso em breve...

Harry atravessou rapidamente os corredores em direção à sala de aula de Transfiguração. Ele perdeu a noção de tempo e a aula começaria em breve. Atravessou a porta exatamente quando o sino tocou e ele rapidamente se sentou em uma cadeira na ultima fila, suspirando em alívio.

Hermione virou em seu assento e olhou para ele com preocupação e desaprovação óbvia por chegar tão tarde. Seu brilho foi quebrado quando McGonagall limpou a garganta e chamando assim a atenção da classe.

Em vez de entrar diretamente no modo "professora", McGonagall anunciou que a folha de inscrição para aqueles que ficavam na escola durante as férias havia acabado de ser colocado na sala comum.

– Agora, antes de todos vocês tomarem a sua decisão, eu deveria deixar todos vocês cientes de um desenvolvimento muito importante para as festividades das férias deste ano... Este ano, Hogwarts será o anfitrião da celebração do baile de Yule* – McGonagall fez uma pausa e olhou para os grifinórios. Os olhos das garotas se iluminaram com entusiasmo, enquanto os rostos dos meninos se encheram quase que instantaneamente de medo.

– O baile de Yule, como o nome mostra é, antes de tudo, _uma dança._ Ela será realizada na véspera de Natal, e qualquer pessoa no quarto ano ou mais será bem-vinda. Terceiranistas podem comparecer se tiverem um par do quarto ano ou acima.

Neste momento, alguns sussurros de irritação encheram a sala, mas um olhar afiado de McGonagall trouxe o silêncio.

Alguns minutos a mais de conversa e McGonagall concluiu seus anúncios começando a lição real de transfiguração. Harry não tinha certeza exatamente sobre o que pensar do Baile de Yule. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de lidar com alguma maldita dança e se perguntou se ele poderia fugir ou apenas ignorar o assunto, mesmo que ele ficasse nas férias. Rapidamente se concentrou no trabalho de classe e quase se esqueceu completamente da celebração quando a aula chegou ao fim.

– Sr. Potter, fique para trás – disse McGonagall, enquanto Harry começou a arrumar seu livro, pergaminho e pena. Harry franziu a testa, assentiu com a cabeça e terminou de recolher as coisas, levantando-se da mesa.

– Gostaria de algo, professora? – Harry perguntou assim que o último aluno tinha deixado a sala.

– Sim. Eu queria informá-lo que, como um dos campeões Tri-Bruxo, você e sua parceira deverão participar da valsa tradicional no início da celebração. Você vai precisar de assistência para se preparar para isto, vou fazer aulas de dança neste fim de semana para aqueles estudantes que precisam.

Harry piscou.

– Espera... Eu _tenho_ que ir ao baile? – Harry perguntou rapidamente.

McGonagall franziu os lábios e franziu a testa.

– Sim, Sr. Potter. Claro. Você é um dos campeões. Sua participação é obrigatória.

Harry gemeu e resmungou internamente.

 _Ótimo... apenas ótimo._

– Oh... Tudo bem – murmurou, tentando afastar uma parte de sua amarga irritação. Ele suspirou pesadamente e olhou de volta para a professora. – Hum... sim, acho que provavelmente vou precisar dessas... Lições – disse em com apático resmungo.

– Certo, Sr. Potter. A aula de dança será realizada no sábado às 15h.

Harry deu-lhe um sorriso bastante falso junto com um agradecimento e despediu-se antes de correr para a aula de DCAT.

– Nossa, cara! Você pode acreditar? Uma dança! Ugh! – Ron disse enquanto se sentava pesadamente no banco ao lado dele aquela noite no jantar.

Harry olhou para Ron com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas não respondeu imediatamente. Ron já tentou essa tática várias vezes; Conversar com Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, na esperança de que Harry agisse da mesma forma que antes e eles pudessem voltar para o modo como as coisas costumavam ser.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, renunciando ao tédio de uma conversa com seu colega de dormitório ruivo. Ele não consideraria o menino como seu amigo novamente, mas até Harry percebia como ele estava sendo terrivelmente anti-social ultimamente. Ele mal falava com _alguém_ fora das interações de classe obrigatória. Ignorar todas as pessoas que ele conhecia não era uma tática sábia. Ele não se importava realmente com o que as pessoas pensavam dele, mas não era estúpido o suficiente para pensar que a posição social e a opinião pública não eram importantes.

– Sim... uma dança – Harry disse sem entusiasmo, enquanto esfaqueava uma linguiça de porco.

O rosto de Ron se iluminou ligeiramente com a esperança de finalmente ter conseguido algum tipo ou resposta de Harry e ele pressionou.

– Então, acho que isso significa que temos que obter parceiras.

Harry revirou os olhos.

– Sim. Parceiras – resmungou e franziu a testa. Ele realmente não gostava dessa idéia. Ele não estava nem vagamente interessado em qualquer pessoa na escola. Sendo forçado a pedir uma garota aleatória... Ele não queria, considerava uma "parceira" algo apenas irritante.

– Alguma idéia de quem você quer levar? – Ron perguntou, tentando desesperadamente empurrar a conversa para frente.

Harry suspirou e se afastou levemente da mesa. Ele olhou ao redor do grande salão, esperando que seus olhos simplesmente caíssem sobre uma boa candidata e salvasse-lhe do incômodo de ter que realmente _pensar_ sobre isso.

Sua breve pesquisa não estava chegando a lugar nenhum e ele suspirou, resignado a ter que pensar sobre essa escolha quando viu um conjunto de túnicas azuis, liderado por Fleur Delacour.

Harry sorriu.

– Talvez eu pergunte a Fleur – ele riu antes de olhar para seu prato, fazendo outro impulso violento de seu garfo na pobre linguiça indefesa.

Ron estremeceu em choque, sufocando um pouco sobre o suco de abóbora e olhou para Harry como se estivesse bravo.

– Você está brincando certo? – Sua voz se quebrou.

Harry olhou para Ron com uma cara de "blefe" perfeitamente reta por quase um minuto antes de lhe dar um sorriso largo, rindo e balançando a cabeça.

– Sim, Ron. Provavelmente – ele disse, transformando o sorriso em algo malicioso.

 _Embora_ , ele acrescentou, mentalmente para si mesmo, _seria muito engraçado se o cara que honestamente - de toda a escola - não se importasse com a meia-veela, fosse quem tivesse de ir à dança com ela._

Talvez ele perguntasse. Apenas para ver o que ela diria. Se ela recusasse - o que ela provavelmente faria... Ele era jovem e _tinha_ apenas catorze anos, afinal, não é grande coisa. Certamente, não quebraria seu coração e então ele poderia simplesmente perguntar a outra sobre isso.

Mas, se ela realmente dissesse que sim, talvez durante a maldita dança, ele poderia descobrir se ela sabia sobre o ovo. As pessoas fazem contato visual quando dançam. Seria uma questão simples de ir para sua mente e encontrar qualquer informação sobre a próxima tarefa.

Um sorriso irônico se espalhou por seus lábios. Não era um plano ruim.

A presença de seu companheiro cresceu em sua mente e Harry sentiu que ele estava rindo em acordo.

Definitivamente, era um bom plano.

No dia seguinte, Harry esperou na entrada do grande salão, encostado na parede e com o livro de poções que ele havia roubado da seção restrita na noite anterior. Ele estava lendo isso enquanto observava o grupo de garotas francesas. Elas geralmente chegavam muito cedo, de modo a evitar a multidão de babadores – garotos hormonais – que tendiam a persegui-las regularmente.

Como era o dia seguinte de anuncio do baile, parecia provável que elas fossem abordadas.

Inferno, _Harry_ estava planejando a mesma coisa maldita. Ele só esperava fazê-lo sem parecer um completo idiota.

Ele tinha lido todo o caminho através das instruções sobre a primeira poção que estava tentando preparar para começar a corrigir seu corpo pateticamente subdimensionado, e estava prestes a começar a reler os passos apenas para se certificar de que ele pegou todos os pequenos detalhes que precisaria para fazer tudo direito, quando ele percebeu o azul pálido do canto do olho.

Se afastou a parede, fechou o livro e deslizou-o para dentro da bolsa. Ele assumiu uma posição confiante e um sorriso calmo, mas seguro de si mesmo.

A confiança era a chave, mas não arrogância. Era um equilíbrio exato e ele teria que fazer tudo corretamente ou então seria apenas outro "menino idiota" clamando por sua atenção.

À medida que as meninas se aproximavam, várias delas o observavam cautelosamente, algumas delas até o olhavam com raiva. O rosto de Fleur permaneceu principalmente passivo, com um tom de curiosidade.

– Bom dia, mademoiselle Delacour, – Harry disse com um sorriso ligeiramente arrogante e um pequeno arco – eu gostaria de saber se poderia pedir um momento do seu tempo? – Ele disse enquanto estava de pé e sorria de forma atrevida.

A sobrancelha de Fleur subiu numa fração pequena, juntamente com o canto de seus lábios. Ela pareceu considerar por um momento mas assentiu e lançou um rápido olhar às garotas que a rodeavam, silenciosamente lhes pedindo para que a esperassem.

Harry balançou a mão para o lado, os dois se afastaram do grupo para um lugar marginalmente mais privado, cerca de três metros de distância.

– Você quer algo, Monsieur Potter? – Ela perguntou um momento depois.

– Sim, eu estava pensando se você poderia considerar ir ao Baile de Yule comigo – disse Harry com facilidade e um sorriso simples, mas sincero. Não houve a menor sugestão de medo ou incerteza em qualquer das suas palavras ou ações. Ele podia dizer pelo olhar que ela achou tudo bastante surpreendente. Atónita porque um estúpido garoto de 14 anos teria a chance de perguntar a ela.

– Você quer que eu vá para ao baile com _você?_ – Ela perguntou com uma mistura de choque e curiosidade divertida em seus olhos.

– Essa é a idéia geral, então sim – Harry disse com um rápido aceno de cabeça e um sorriso – Você está interessado?

Ela olhou para ele por um longo minuto, e Harry percebeu que estava pensando honestamente.

– Vou levar sua proposta em consideração – disse ela finalmente. – Eu tem outros preetendentes interessados, como eu tenho certeza que você deve está ciente.

Harry sorriu e riu calmamente.

– Oh, tenho certeza que há _muitos_ outros morrendo de vontade de te perguntar. Rapazes mais velhos. Talvez até mais interessantes, embora eu ache que isso seja difícil de imaginar – ele disse com o nariz ligeiramente no ar, antes de sorrir amplamente e rir – Embora eu garanta que nenhum deles será uma presença tão divertida. Ainda assim, eu entendo completamente – disse Harry, dando-lhe outro pequeno arco de cabeça. Ela realmente riu levemente e o sorriso de Harry só cresceu em resposta – Tente não me manter em espera por muito tempo, ok?

– É claro. Issu seria grosseiro. Eu te informo assim que tiver escolhido.

Harry sorriu de novo e acenou com a cabeça.

– Obrigado.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele com diversão cintilando em seus olhos.

– Você parece muito mudado desde o início do ano, Monsieur Potter.

Harry olhou-a com brincadeira.

– Bem, ser forçado a um torneio mortal faz maravilhas para motivar uma pessoa a crescer um pouco. Eu tive algumas mudanças bastante poderosas na minha vida nos últimos dois meses – ele terminou dando de ombros de uma forma desdenhosa.

– O seu desempenho foi muito surpreendente. Eu não sabia que você era um ofidioglota. É um talento raro.

– Sim, é sim – disse Harry com outro gesto desdenhoso antes de se debruçar em um discurso em um sussurro conspiratório simulado:

"Eu costumava tentar mantê-lo em segredo porque todos aqueles sussurros sobre eu ser um mago escuro costumavam me deixar com uma opinião idiota sobre mim mesmo, mas consegui superar isso – ele terminou com uma risada.

– Oh?

– Sim. Deixe-os acreditar no que eles querem. É um talento que possuo e não vou evitar uma habilidade perfeitamente legítima, só porque _algumas pessoas_ estão um pouco assustadas com isso

– Hm – ela fez um pequeno ruído de aprovação e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu um pouco mais largo.

Ela revirou os olhos para Harry, mas seu sorriso só cresceu.

– Eu devo ir. Minhas amigas estão esperando e temos o café da manhã para tomar.

– Claro – Harry curvou-se e balançou a mão, fazendo um gesto de volta para a entrada onde seus amigos ainda estavam de pé, sussurrando furiosamente. Uma multidão de outros estudantes parecia estar por lá também.

Ela riu dele e balançou a cabeça.

– Você é muito divertido, Monsieur Potter.

– Por favor, me chame de Harry – ele disse quando começou a caminhar ao lado dela, de volta para seus amigos.

– Tudo bem," _arry_ "– disse ela. – Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu tomar minha decisão.

– Obrigado.

Entraram no grande salão e se separaram. Fleur e as outras garotas Beauxbatons se dirigiram para uma mesa especialmente preparadas para elas e Harry foi caminhando com confiança para a mesa da Grifinória. Dean era o único de seu ano já lá e ele estava olhando para Harry com o maxilar ainda aberto, praticamente descansando sobre a mesa.

Harry sentou-se e rapidamente começou a arrumar seu prato enquanto fingia estar alheio a todos os pares de olhos ciumentos, atualmente treinados sobre ele. O sorriso não deixa seus lábios.

Seu encontro com a francesa tinha sido incrivelmente fácil. Harry riu quando ele pensou em quão completamente impossível teria sido a apenas dois meses antes.

 _Merlin_ , ele estava tão feliz por não ser mais tão estúpido, fraco e idiota.

Cada dia que passava, seu companheiro conseguia ficar mais e mais com ele e durante longos tempo. As palavras vinham cada vez mais facil. No final da semana, eles foram quase capazes de manter uma conversa fluida por meia hora antes de seu companheiro cansar e ter que voltar para dentro mente de Harry.

Harry perguntou a ele o porque de ficar cansado tão facilmente depois de falar com Harry quando estava acordado e ele respondeu dizendo que, para ficar na consciência externa de Harry, ele tinha que tirar da magia de Harry. Ele explicou, com sua maneira de sussurro quebrada, que a magia de Harry, e sua magia não era totalmente compatíveis e era preciso muita força para ele usar essa energia. Mas essa retransmissão de palavras reais, em vez de emoções, tomou mais força do que ele possuía por conta própria.

No entanto, ele disse a Harry que, a cada dia que passavam, as duas fontes mágicas cresciam cada vez mais, e se tornava mais fácil para ele encostar no núcleo de poder de Harry, por isso ele estava aumentando a capacidade de ficar por mais tempo e falando mais.

Harry não estava inteiramente certo do que fazer com essa revelação e se perguntou se ele deveria se preocupar com o fato de seu _tipo_ mágico estar se tornando mais como o de seu companheiro... E o que diabos isso significava.

Ele suspeitava que estava relacionado com a forma da mente, uma vez branca, e agora grisalha. Mas ele não conseguiu pensar que isso era ruim. Quanto a área cinzenta se espalhava, mais confortável sentia lá.

Por um momento, ele sentiu que o branco tinha sido _muito brilhante_ . Sempre que ele entrava em sua mente, ele se afastava apressadamente para o canto escuro e enterrava o rosto no abraço de seu companheiro. Ele odiava olhar para a extensão branca. Era "cegante" e impertinente. Começou a irritá-lo com o brilho e, como cada vez mais era deslocado para cinza, sentia-se cada vez mais satisfeito e confortável.

Ele queria que mudasse mais rápido. Ele estava cansado do "branco".

Harry ordenou que uma coruja fosse ao boticário em Hogsmeade com uma lista de ingredientes que ele precisaria para as três poções diferentes que planejava fazer. Eles responderam lhe dizendo que podiam providenciar tudo o que precisava, exceto o sangue Reemis*, que eles não tinham. Eles recomendaram um boticário na Travessa do Tranco chamado Sr. Mulpepper que se especializava em peças de animais mágicos exóticos, o que Harry agradeceu.

Harry também precisava de alguns ovos de Runespoor* para a poção que ele tirou do livro da seção restrita, mas ele sabia que era melhor pedir ao apicultor de Hogsmeade.

Runespores estavam protegidos, por isso era ilegal vender seus ovos. Eles ainda eram negociados no mercado negro, é claro, mas Harry não tinha idéia de como _entrar_ em _contato com_ alguém assim.

Talvez este Sr. Mulpepper da Travessa do Tranco fosse de alguma ajuda.

Harry escreveu uma resposta ao Boticário de Hogsmeade confirmando o pedido e depois outro para Gringotts, pedindo-lhes para transferir os fundos necessários diretamente para o proprietário. Uma vez que o boticário teve seu dinheiro, eles enviariam Harry um pacote com os ingredientes especificados e ele poderia começar sua preparação das duas de três poções.

Ele agradeceu que nenhuma das poções que ele precisasse fazer fosse tão complicada quanto a poção polissuco tinha sido. Nenhum ingrediente tinha que ser colhido na lua cheia ou tinha que passar por um mês de cozimento lento.

Não. As três poções que ele planejava fazer poderiam ser fabricadas em questão de horas e pronto para começar um horário de consumo imediatamente após.

Ele não podia esperar.

Mas, é claro, ele _teve que_ esperar, já que ele ainda estava faltando dois ingredientes-chave para a poção mais importante do lote.

Ele escreveu rapidamente uma carta à loja em Knockturn Alley sob o apelido, Notechus Noir. Ele foi com Noir com respeito ao seu padrinho Sirius, já que Noir significava "preto" em francês. Seu companheiro sugeriu Notechus. Era um nome latino para cobra-tigre e seu companheiro disse que se adequava a ele – embora de que jeito Harry realmente não conseguia entender. Seu companheiro também fez sugestões úteis sobre o que exatamente dizer e como fazer para obter o que ele queria sem ter um excesso de suspeita. Esperando que funcionasse. Ele poderia ter assim seus ovos de Runespoor sem problemas consideráveis.

Naquele sábado, aconteceram as lições de dança, e um número surpreendentemente grande de grifinórios apareceu para ela. Aparentemente, sua diretora de casa havia sido bastante insistente. Ela não queria que seus leões parecessem um bando de babuínos bobocas que balbuciam em bando no baile.

As meninas estavam ansiosas e alegres, enquanto os garotos estavam estranhos e envergonhados. Harry teve que lutar para segurar sua risada com a idiotice de seus colegas. Eles estavam praticamente suspirando em terror e, quando instruídos a colocar a mão na cintura das suas parceiras, a maioria deles parecia ter acabado de dizer era pra colocar a mão em cubos de ácido fervente.

Harry tinha sido a primeira cobaia já que, quando McGonagall pediu um voluntário para dançar _com ela_ e demonstrar para o resto da turma, ele tinha sido o único disposto a fazê-lo.

Os gêmeos assobiaram e gritaram para ele e ele piscou para eles, baixando a cabeça divertidamente antes de tomar a mão da professora e colocar sua mão sobre a cintura dela sem a mínima hesitação.

Por fora, ele estava rindo selvagemente dos olhares atordoados de seus companheiros de classe.

Era apenas a sua professora! Claro, a mulher tinha idade suficiente para ser sua avó, então não era como se ela estivesse a fim dele.

Os movimentos de Harry estavam bastante complicados no início. Enquanto ele tentava lembrar os passos e continuava dançando no tempo da música ao mesmo tempo, mas ele pegou tudo rápido o suficiente e McGonagall lhe deu um pequeno sorriso de aprovação.

Foi pouco depois disso que ela forçou o resto dos alunos reunidos a parcerias e começou a dar instruções para cada um deles. Harry esperou do lado enquanto ela caminhava pelo grupo, dando conselhos específicos aos que mais estavam sendo ruins... O que era a maioria deles. Harry observou e fez notas mentais sobre o que tentar e o que evitar especificamente, bem como _quem_ evitar na pista de dança, para não ser derrubado.

Finalmente, McGonagall voltou para ele e ele a levou de volta à pista de dança com uma leve risada.

Ele facilmente reencontrou seu ritmo e entrou numa dança confortável.

– Devo dizer, Sr. Potter, estou bastante impressionado. Você pegou rapidamente.

Harry sorriu.

– Obrigado professora. _Eu tentei._

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ele pôde ver o canto da boca torcendo contra o desejo de sorrir.

– Sim, aparentemente sim – ela respondeu secamente, apenas fazendo Harry sorrir mais largo. – Eu realmente queria elogiá-lo. Sua performance de classe, neste último mês, teve uma ótima melhoria. Seu trabalho escrito também teve uma mudança drástica para o melhor.

– Sim, bem, ter que enfrentar pessoas três anos mais velhas do que eu em um torneio praticamente projetado para me matar é uma grande motivação para estudar mais – disse Harry com um leve ar de sarcasmo.

– Eu imagino que seja. Estou orgulhoso de como você parece estar lidando com a pressão, embora eu também tenha percebido que você não parece estar falando com muitos de seus colegas de classe.

– Eu diria que _eles_ não estão falando _comigo._

– Nem o senhor Weasley ou a senhorita Granger? Vocês três sempre pareciam tão próximos, mas nunca mais o vejo com eles. Nunca mais o vejo com _ninguém_ hoje, Sr. Potter. Devo admitir que estou um pouco preocupada com você.

Harry sentiu-se tenso e teve que lutar para evitar que uma expressão ruim se espalhasse pelo rosto. Ele queria saber o que ela estava pensando e percebeu que era uma ótima oportunidade para ver se conseguia fazer uma varredura mental enquanto dançava. Ele não tinha sua varinha em sua mão e também não a teria no baile. O companheiro lhe disse que poderia fazê-lo se focasse o suficiente, então decidiu tentar.

Inclinou a cabeça e fez contato visual. Ele chamou a magia para ele e entrou em sua mente com surpreendente facilidade. Ele quase não passava da superfície de seus pensamentos. Krum tinha sido capaz de dizer que ele estava na mente dele e Harry não duvidava que uma professora tão antiga e experiente como McGonagall poderia ter um senso mais definido de uma invasão mágica em sua mente do que os estudantes que ele tentou fazer isso até agora. Então, ele não estava disposto a arriscar a sua exposição ao se aprofundar ali. Da mesma forma, ele queria saber o que a professora pensava sobre seu comportamento social recente, então ele demorou, escolhendo pedaço por pedaço enquanto os olhava.

 _Retraido._ _Anti-social._ _Quieto_ _._ _Facilmente irritado._ Ela o viu desafiar várias pessoas na última semana. Ela também o viu lançar alguns olhares desagradáveis em um casal de sonserinos que o provocavam sobre o último artigo de Skeeter. Ela também estava preocupada com seu comportamento em relação a alguns dos lufanos. Parte de seu pensamento sugeria que ele estava deprimido, no entanto, havia outra pequena voz que pensava que seus "sintomas" também poderiam ser de origem mais _escura_. A frase " _magia negra"_ continuava flutuando em sua mente, cercada de preocupação. Ele "saiu" e franziu o cenho.

– Eles lhe deram um tempo difícil, não deram? – ela perguntou em um tom mais suave e mais silencioso que o surpreendeu um pouco já que ela _realmente parecia que se importava_. Ele piscou, não completamente certo de como ela esperava que ele respondesse a isso.

– Sim, bem, toda a acusação de que eu trapaceei para colocar meu nome na taça já foi muito ruim por conta própria – e, claro, ninguém acreditava em mim quando eu disse _que não havia feito isso_. Então, havia aquele artigo ridículo da Skeeter que apenas fez tudo ficar muito pior. E mesmo depois de ter marcado o mais alto na primeira tarefa, o fato de eu usar a língua das cobras para fazer isso só criou uma paranóia e uma nova onda de rumores sobre eu _ser das trevas_ – _disse_ Harry, rolando os olhos de um jeito dramático rindo logo em seguida, esperando que suas palavras excluíssem parte de sua paranóia.

A professora McGonagall deu-lhe um olhar dura.

– Sim... Sobre isso...

– Ah, não você também – Harry gemeu e parou de dançar, desse jeito ele podia olhar para ela melhor – Porque _você_ acredita que a língua das cobras é algo das trevas? – Ele perguntou. Várias pessoas ao seu redor ouviram e alguns olhos pousaram sobre eles.

Os olhos de McGonagall se arregalaram e ela franziu a testa para várias pessoas, dando-lhes um olhar que dizia " _continue dançando" e_ todos eles realmente continuaram instantaneamente. Claro que eles ainda ficaram por perto para escutar e continuaram a atirar alguns olhares furtivos.

– Suponho que não seja, Sr. Potter, embora muito pouco seja realmente conhecido sobre a ofidioglossia. Aqueles que possuíam a habilidade geralmente não compartilhavam informações sobre isso, – ela disse finalmente quando ela se concentrou novamente nele – ainda assim, não acho que você deveria estar empenhando seus esforços na busca desse ramo de magia.

– Por que não? – Harry perguntou, cruzando os braços e dando-lhe um olhar bastante indignado. Ele não a deixaria fugir sem lhe dar uma resposta honesta.

– Embora seja verdade que a ofidioglossia pode não ser um talento sombrio, a maioria dos feiticeiros que possuíam a habilidade _eram magos escuros._

– Então, ser capaz de falar e entender a língua, instantaneamente me torna um mago escuro? – Harry respondeu, indignado.

–– Não, claro que não. Eu simplesmente quero dizer que os feitiços que foram criados, especificamente com essa linguagem, foram criados por feiticeiros escuros e, como tal, são _feitiços escuros._

– Bem, eu nem _usei_ nenhum feitiço na primeira tarefa – disse Harry, revirando os olhos.

Ela piscou para ele, aparentemente surpreendida e confusa com essa afirmação.

– Você não usou?

– Não! Bem, eu joguei aqueles feitiços de fogo na minha roupa, e o escudo de fogo que eu mantive no antebraço acima da mão, mas aqueles eram apenas _feitiços normais._ O material da língua de persel* era simplesmente eu _dizendo ao dragão_ que o ovo de ouro que estava no ninho era o ovo impostor e que, se chocasse, comeria todos os outros ovos. Eu disse a ela que eu iria retirá-lo e prometi não ferir nenhum de seus ovos enquanto eu o pegava. Dragões estão relacionados o suficiente com as serpentes , a língua que eles falam e entendem é uma variante da língua das cobras. Eu tive o benefício adicional de ter obtido a Fireball Chines. Os dragões asiáticos são os mais próximos das serpentes e entendem a ofidioglossia quase perfeitamente. Tudo o que fiz foi conversar _com ela._

– Foi só isso? – McGonagall respondeu, surpreendida.

– Sim. Foi só isso – disse Harry com um tom que a fazia não duvidar de sua honestidade.

Claro que ele havia deixado de lado algumas coisas. Ele usou bastante magia persuasiva e confundus enquanto enviava os comandos na linguagem oral. Mas McGonagall não precisava saber disso e tampouco o grupo de pessoas que estavam em pé à sua volta e os escutavam ativamente.

– Hmf – McGonagall fez um barulho pequeno e surpreso na garganta, mas depois acenou com a cabeça. – Muito bem então. Ainda assim, eu não recomendaria nenhuma busca extensa no campo de Parselmagic.

– Como eu poderia? Não é como se houvesse algum livro sobre o assunto na biblioteca – Harry disse, revirando os olhos quando ele deu um passo à frente e retomou sua posição anterior, eles começaram a dançar novamente.

Ela continuou a fazer pequenas correções em seu jeito e no tempo para dar certos passos, mas rapidamente lhe disse que ele tinha uma base muito sólida e o deixou para que ela pudesse dar outra volta pela sala para ajudar os outros.

Harry parou para um lado e relaxou contra a parede. Seu companheiro juntou-se a ele em sua mente e os dois fizeram comentários silenciosos sobre o quão idiota a maioria de seus colegas de classe ficariam quando se deparassem com grande pista de dança.

Surpreendentemente, _Neville_ estava fazendo o melhor dos meninos do seu ano. Os gêmeos e Lee Jordan também, eles se encontravam confiantes o suficiente para que, mesmo quando tropeçavam, conseguiam rir e se recuperar rapidamente.

A maioria das garotas parecia frustrada e irritada com qualquer garoto com quem estivesse sendo seu parceiro de dança, muitos deles ainda pareciam nervosos e inseguros o suficiente para cometer muitos erros.

– O que você está fazendo aqui aleatoriamente? – A voz de Hermione percorreu a sua própria risada interna e ele virou a cabeça para vê-la caminhar e se apoiar na parede ao lado dele.

– McGonagall disse que eu tinha um bom controle sobre as coisas e ela precisava rodar a sala para ajudar os outros. E você?

– Ron ficou envergonhado e atualmente está se encolhendo contra a parede naquele lugar – disse Hermione, acenando com a cabeça para o lado oposto da sala.

Harry riu.

– Sim, bom, parecia que ele estava fazendo um trabalho muito patético. Estou impressionado que ele até tenha aparecido – Harry riu e depois olhou de volta para Hermione. Ela estava olhando com expectativa para os casais que ainda estavam dançando.

– Quer outra chance com isso? – Ele perguntou, fazendo um gesto para a "pista" de dança com a mão.

Ela ficou por um momento atônita antes de sorrir timidamente e balançar a cabeça.

Ele riu e se afastou da parede, levando-a para a pista de dança.

Era estranho dançar com Hermione, mas não tão estranho quanto era dançar com sua diretora de casa, então Harry rapidamente superou qualquer estranheza que sentiu na situação.

Seus movimentos foram um pouco estranhos no início, mas Harry rapidamente encontrou sua zona de conforto e Hermione pegou rápido o suficiente graças à sua habilidade surpreendentemente impressionante de liderança. Uma vez que eles tiveram um ritmo confortável, Harry achou que faria bem uma pequena conversa. Isso fazia parte do acordo e ele precisava poder dançar e conversar ao mesmo tempo, se ele fosse levar Fleur. Ela esperaria por isso...

– Então... Você ficou alegre com essa coisa de dança? – Ele perguntou, não se preocupando com a resposta.

Ela sorriu timidamente e acenou com a cabeça.

– Sim, acho que fiquei realmente.

– Alguém já lhe chamou? – Ele perguntou levemente mais curioso agora.

Ele se perguntou se Ron poderia ter feito isso... Mas imediatamente descartou o pensamento. Ron estava muito longe para perceber que Hermione era realmente uma _garota._

Hermione corou um pouco e seu sorriso aumentou um pouco. Harry sorriu.

– Ah, alguém tem então, hein? Alguém que eu conheço?

Ela puxou o lábio entre os dentes, como se estivesse debatendo seriamente se lhe dizia ou não. Ele não podia imaginar por que Hermione poderia estar hesitante em dizer a ele e se perguntou se ela estava envergonhada por isso. Ele cavou dentro de si mesmo e concentrou mais um pouco de sua magia, preparando-se para outra tentativa sem varinha de leitura mental. A magia fez seu estômago dar cambalhotas e ele se sentiu um tanto atordoado por isso. Ele quase tropeçou um pouco com a exagerada onda de poder, mas conseguiu recuperar e retomar a dança sem interromper muito o fluxo.

Ela ergueu os olhos com um olhar curioso, claramente confundida por seu tropeço repentino e o estridente tremor de sua respiração. Quando seus olhos entraram em contato, ele entrou em sua mente e começou a escavar suas memórias. Esta era uma intrusão muito mais profunda do que ele estava disposto a arriscar com sua diretora de casa, mas ele estava confiante de que Hermione não notaria nada. Finalmente, ele encontrou uma imagem mental de Viktor Krum, de pé sobre ela, cercada por pilhas de livros na biblioteca. Ele estava tropeçando um pouco em seu inglês e na verdade conseguiu parecer estranhamente nervoso – algo que Harry achou bastante surpreendente para o búlgaro que tinha sempre um excesso de confiança. Harry escolheu as palavras Baile de _Yule_ na memória confusa e viu Hermione corar, abaixando a cabeça e balançando a cabeça enquanto um grande sorriso se espalhava por seus lábios.

Ele saiu de sua mente e piscou de surpresa.

 _Certamente não...?_ _Krum?_ _Mesmo!_ Ele quase riu.

– Eu acho que vou manter isso em segredo, se você não se importar – Hermione disse enquanto um sorriso pequeno e secreto espalhava seu rosto.

Harry riu e deu de ombros.

– Tudo bem pra mim. Mantenha seus segredos – ele disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto continuava se recuperando de sua descoberta chocante.

 _Viktor Krum!_ _Com Hermione!_ _Hah!_

Harry podia sentir seu companheiro rindo na parte de trás de sua mente também.

– E você? Você pensa em perguntar para alguém? – Hermione perguntou, esticando os ombros e assumindo uma postura mais confiante.

– Já perguntou para alguém, na verdade. Ela tem muitos pretendentes em potencial interessantes, então ela disse que me avisaria quando escolhesse alguém – ele terminou com uma risada.

– Oh? Quem?

– Fleur – disse Harry com um sorriso largo e divertido. Hermione ficou atônita.

– Você perguntou a Fleur! – Ela aparentemente achou isso ainda mais chocante do que achou a coisa toda de Krum.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e riu levemente.

– Sim. Foi na mesma manhã que McGonagall nos contou sobre o baile.

O rosto de Hermione mudou instantaneamente para a preocupação.

– Você não se enganou, não é? – Ela perguntou em um sussurro abafado.

Harry bufou.

– Honestamente, essa coisa de _veela realmente_ não me afeta. É meio engraçado ver os outros garotos caindo naquilo como idiotas.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar céptico.

– Se a coisa "veela" não afeta você, por que você perguntou a ela?

– Pensei que seria engraçado... Quero dizer, toda a população masculina da escola está apaixonada por ela. Achei que seria divertido se o único cara que _não está_ obcecado com a garota a conseguisse levar para o baile. Além disso, eu imagino que ela provavelmente gostaria de ir ao evento com alguém que ainda conseguisse conversar em vez de apenas babar por ela o tempo todo.

Hermione olhou para ele com um olhar bastante incrédulo.

– Então, você _não está_ apaixonada por ela? – Ela repetiu, ceticamente.

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça.

– Nem mesmo um pouco.

– Mas... Bem, por que não? Quero dizer, _eu_ não entendo a fixação por trás disso, é claro, mas eu sou uma _garota._ Compreendo que é uma magia muito poderosa e muito poucos podem lutar contra ela. A aura de uma veela supostamente chama os homens. É por isso que todos os meninos ficam tão idiotas em torno dela. Por que _você_ não ficaria idiota com ela também?

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou por algum motivo. Ele parou e, pela primeira vez depois que Hermione e Ron o abandonaram após o Dia das Bruxas, ele considerou confiar nela.

À medida que as palavras passavam por sua mente, ele soube que elas eram verdadeiras e quase riu quando foi atingido pela poderosa realização. Ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele ficou seus olhos em Hermione e sorriu suavemente.

– Honestamente, Hermione?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, empurrando-o para continuar.

Ele suspirou, mas seus lábios ainda eram agraciados com um sorriso suave e resignado.

– Honestamente... Eu não acho que garotas são o meu tipo.

Hermione piscou para ele com uma evidente confusão no rosto.

– Você não... – ela começou a dizer quando seus lábios se abriram com surpresa e o entendimento surgiu em seus olhos – Você... Você quer dizer que você gosta de...

– Caras? Sim... Sim, acho que sim – Harry disse, dando de ombros e uma honestidade de aceitação incomum em seus olhos.

– Oh... oh, Harry – Hermione disse, parando e olhando para seus olhos verdes. – Há quanto tempo você sabe disso? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Ele encolheu os ombros e inclinou a cabeça um pouco.

– Eu não sei... Não muito tempo. Eu acho que só começou a fazer sentido agora, mas uma parte de mim já sabia disso há mais de um mês.

– Tão recentemente? – Ela disse, aparentemente surpreendida por isso.

Harry riu.

– Sim, bem, eu realmente não me deixei pensar demais em relacionamentos antes disso. Eu sempre estava um pouco ocupado tentando não ser morto por algo ou alguém, ou tentando passar meus verões com os _trouxas,_ trancados no meu quarto Não há muitas oportunidades para fazer auto-realizações profundas quando você passa cada momento de vigília realizando trabalho manual exaustivo.

Hermione parecia estar prestes a continuar falando, mas ficou quieta e fez uma careta com o que acabara de dizer. Sua mente parecia estar tentando absorver algo, mas ela balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse passado por isso e voltou ao tópico.

– Então... Então você descobriu isso enquanto Ron e eu -

– Enquanto vocês dois me abandonaram? Sim. Quando você fica sozinho, isso lhe dá muito tempo para pensar nas coisas.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e teve a decência de parecer terrivelmente envergonhada.

– Sinto muito que você tivesse que passar por isso sozinho, Harry – ela sussurrou com tristeza. – Eu estava sendo tola.

– Sim... Você estava – Harry disse simplesmente.

Ela olhou para cima e seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza e remorso.

– Você vai me perdoar, Harry?

 _Não, nunca._

– Claro – ele mentiu sem esforço, dando-lhe um sorriso suave e reconfortante – Tudo está bem agora. Nós estamos bem, Hermione.

– Mesmo? – Ela perguntou com um suspiro esperançoso e sorriu para ele mais brilhante do que ele esperaria. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela rapidamente envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, puxando-o para um abraço.

Ele endureceu instantaneamente e teve que lutar contra a vontade de se afastar dela. Não gostou da sensação de que ela o segurasse. Nem um pouco. Não era como quando seu companheiro o segurava. Não havia um senso confortável de lar nesse abraço. Somente um desconforto incompreensível. Mas ele sabia que precisava tentar suavizar seu relacionamento público com ela e Ron. As pessoas ficariam com menos suspeitas dele se restaurasse sua amizade com eles. E seria muito mais fácil para ele se as pessoas não desconfiassem se si.

As pessoas o observavam tão perto quanto podiam e isso era irritante. Ele os ouvia sussurrando sobre ele; O fato de que ele tão obviamente se distanciou de seus velhos _amigos_ só adicionou combustível ao fogo da especulação em torno dele estar virando "escuro".

Ela finalmente o soltou e se afastou, corando um pouco e abaixando a cabeça. Hermione sorriu para e seu rosto brilhou com alívio e felicidade.

– Obrigado, Harry – ela disse com uma voz suave.

– Pelo que?

– Por me dar outra chance.

– Claro. Nós somos amigos, certo? Eu não poderia ficar com raiva de vocês para sempre.

Ela sorriu de novo e abaixou a cabeça. Ele ouviu um pequeno suspiro aliviado escapar de seus lábios.

Simples. Agora, é claro, ele teria que lidar com o aborrecimento de realmente falar com eles regularmente novamente e ele definitivamente não estava ansioso para isso.

Harry apenas conseguiu se abster de gemer em frustração.

\- Pequeno Dicionário de termos -

Homúnculo: Homem pequeno. No sentido da história, é aquela "casca"/corpo em que Voldemort estava antes de ter seu corpo normal de volta.

Yule: Celebração pagã que muitos bruxos adotam ainda hoje. É feita no dia anterior ao natal.

Reemis: Uma espécie de boi gigante que tem pele dourada.

Runespoor: Serpente de três cabeças, nativa da África.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

– Caramba, Harry! Como você fez isso?! - Exclamou Ron quando os três deixaram a sala de aula de DCAT e começaram a abrir caminho para a grande escadaria. Era terça-feira e eles finalmente terminaram todas as aulas do dia e sobrava espaço ainda para o horário da janta.

– Fiz o que? – Harry respondeu ligeiramente confuso quanto ao "que" Ron estava se referindo agora. Ele tinha tido a impressão de que Ron foi inconsciente da maioria das coisas que ele fez na ultima meia hora.

– Isso... Que... Essa _coisa_ que você fez! O que foi isso?

– Ron, sinceramente, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando – Harry mal conseguiu esconder o ar de exasperação irritada em sua voz.

– Harry, acho que Ron está se referindo ao feitiço não verbal que você usou e que fez o manequim de treinamento se _desintegrar_ – disse Hermione, enquanto lhe dava um olhar bastante _cauteloso_ através de seus olhos _estreitos_ .

– Oh aquilo? – Harry respondeu. Não tinha sido o feitiço de nível mais alto que ele usara em sua classe de Defesa naquele dia, embora ele tenha certeza de que ninguém tenha notado os mais interessantes.

Cada um tinha sido colocado na frente de um manequim encantado que foi feito para enviar feitiços aleatórios para eles. Moody lhes disse para desativar o manequim da maneira mais rápida e eficientemente quanto fosse possível e fazê-lo sem se deixar enfeitiçar. Harry cuidou disso de maneira bastante eficiente. Seu feitiço o atingiu no seu primeiro disparo, e o desabilitou completamente. Definitivamente eficaz.

Foi _mais tarde_ que ele começou a ser criativo e fez um pouco mais de... _Sutis magias_ ao redor da sala de aula.

Harry ficou entediado, já que ele completou sua tarefa primeiro. Ele estava encostado na parede, bem trás, na sala de aula, observando como o resto de seus colegas de classe eram repetidamente atingidos por feitiços menores, apenas animavam objetos e foram incapazes de realizar seus ataques além dos encantos fracos e pequenos escudos contra seus manequins. Foi patético, na verdade. Então ele começou a mexer com as pessoas - apenas enviando maldições e feitiços menores aqui e ali, só para se divertir. Eles tinham sido complexos e sutis, e o fato de ele ter feito tudo sem que ninguém mais percebesse envio-lhe uma grande excitação na espinha dorsal.

Mas Ron não estava entusiasmado com os resultados sutis de Harry. Ron não teria notado nenhum deles, mesmo que Harry tivesse feito isso enquanto segurava sua varinha diretamente sob o nariz do ruivo. Não. Ron nunca apreciou a sutileza. Ele estava entusiasmado com o estúpido feitiço que ele usara no início da aula. Harry mal conseguiu abster-se de revirar os olhos.

– Sim, _isso_ – _disse_ Hermione, com um tom bastante acusatório. – O que _foi_ isso, Harry? Onde você aprendeu algo assim?

– Erm ... Li em um livro, em algum lugar. Não lembro onde exatamente – Harry disse com um encolher de ombros desdenhoso. A verdade era que seu companheiro tinha sussurrado em sua orelha uma semana antes quando ele estava tentando encontrar diferentes maldições e feitiços para praticar na preparação para o torneio. Ele ainda não sabia qual seria a próxima tarefa, mas ele não viu nenhum mal com a prática de maldições. Parecia um uso bastante decente do seu tempo livre.

– Eu não ouvi você dizer nada quando o jogou – disse Ron, sua voz ficou cheia de admiração. – Você realmente o lançou sem dizer nada!

Hermione sorriu com exasperação.

– Merlin, Ron! Harry tem feito quase todo seu trabalho de classe sem verbalizar por mais de um mês! Como você não pode ter notado!?

– Sério?! – Exclamou o garoto, virando-se para Harry.

– Uh ... sim, Ron. Eu tenho – _Idiota, distraido, imbecil._ Harry pensou quando revirou os olhos. Seu companheiro explodiu em gargalhadas, tornando muito difícil para Harry manter um rosto inexpressivo até que ele parou de rir.

– Como você aprendeu a fazer isso! – Exclamou Ron.

– Aprendi enquanto eu estava estudando _sozinho -_ você sabe - para o _dragão_ – Harry disse em um tom bastante irritado.

As orelhas de Ron ficaram coradas e ele olhou para os pés.

– Então, que magia foi? – Hermione perguntou, virando-se para Harry e dando-lhe um visual bastante expectante – Quero dizer, a que você usou hoje em Defesa.

Harry apertou o queixo com irritação, tentando amenizar o desejo de cercá-la e lhe dizer para se importar com o suas próprias coisas. Em vez disso, ele respirou devagar e puxou para seu rosto uma máscara desinteressada.

– Se chama _distraxi_ – ele _respondeu_ quando teve certeza de que poderia manter a raiva fora da sua voz.

Hermione franziu a testa.

– Eu nunca ouvi sobre isso.

Harry não conseguiu evitar de revirar os olhos desta vez.

– Obviamente – ele observou sarcasticamente.

Eles chegaram ao primeiro andar e começaram a abrir caminho para o hall de entrada.

– Que feitiço é exatamente? – Hermione prosseguiu. – Quero dizer, o que isso faz?

A mão de Harry estava tão forte na bainha da manga do manto que os dedos estavam ficando brancos, mas conseguiu manter um exterior vagamente calmo.

– É um feitiço que dissolve, Hermione. Literalmente significa _arrancar em pedaços._ – A verdade era que não era um feitiço. Era uma maldição. Mas ele sabia que Hermione só iria lhe irritar se admitisse isso a ela.

– Sim, mas quais são os limites? Certamente, você não poderia usar esse feitiço contra... Contra uma _pessoa_ , você deveria? Nós deveríamos estar praticando uma maneira de parar alguém nos atacando com feitiços leves, Harry. Certamente você não usaria esse feitiço contra uma pessoa, não é?

Harry parou e se virou para olhar nos olhos dela. Seu rosto estava na maior parte em branco, mas a irritação ainda estava totalmente clara. Suas pálpebras estavam ligeiramente abaixadas e suas sobrancelhas estavam planas.

– A tarefa era parar o manequim com ataques e não ser atingido. O desafio era passar do encanto do escudo do manequim e desativá-lo. Eu fiz isso.

– Bem, _sim_ , mas você não deveria encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso de um jeito que pudesse ser usado em um cenário real? Você poderia usar esse feitiço para parar um _manequim_ , mas você não poderia fazer isso se fosse uma pessoa real... Certo? O que esse feitiço _faria_ contra uma pessoa real?

– O que exatamente você está sugerindo? – Ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

– Bom, parece um pouco... Destrutivo, é tudo. Você tem certeza de que é apenas um feitiço? Parecia uma _maldição_ , Harry. Especialmente porque conseguiu superar o escudo do simulador de treinamento tão facilmente...

– E o _diffindo_ não é destrutivo? _Bombarda_ não é destrutivo? E sobre o Confringo _?_ – Ele perguntou num tom zombeteiro.

– Onde você quer chegar? – Hermione perguntou, assumindo uma postura bastante defensiva.

– Meu _ponto_ é que todos esses feitiços são neutros e são ensinados como parte do currículo padrão de defesa de Hogwarts, e todos eles são _destrutivos_ também. O maldito _bombarda_ é ensinado nas aulas! Não vejo como o feitiço que eu fiz pode ter sido pior.

– Bombarda não é ensinada até o sexto ano, Harry!

– _Você_ usou isso _no ano passado!_ – Ele apontou.

– Bem, sim, eu leio os livros de classes superiores e você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que esse feitiço faria se fosse usado em uma pessoa viva?

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram e ele olhou furiosamente para a morena de cabelos grossos.

– Isso faria exatamente o que fez com o _manequim_ – ele murmurou com um sussurro áspero.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram lentamente e Harry se virou e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor. Hermione ficou atordoada no lugar e Ron ficou parado com a cabeça girando para frente e para trás, de Hermione para Harry, antes de correr depressa pelo corredor para alcançar o amigo.

– Você está brincando, certo, amigo? – Ron falou enquanto alcançava os passos bruscos de Harry. – Quero dizer... Rasgou aquele manequim em pedaços e o dissolveu em poeira! Em tipo... cinco segundos! Não aconteceria realmente isso com uma _pessoa_ , certo?

Harry resmungou de frustração quando ele parou e se virou para olhar para seus "amigos".

– Você sabe por que a maldição da morte é chamada de _maldição?_

Ron balançou, mas sacudiu a cabeça, não.

– Porque isso é _tudo o que pode fazer._ Isso te mata É rápido, indolor e, pra ser honesto, provavelmente a forma mais humana que você _pode m_ atar uma pessoa. Você sabe quantas _outras_ magias podem matar uma pessoa? Centenas, provavelmente, milhares se você for criativo o suficiente.

"Você pode matar uma pessoa se você cortar a garganta com um _diffindo_ bem lançado. Você pode matar alguém com uma _bombarda, caso você a exploda em_ uma janela, ou perto de uma borda, ou exploda um grande pedaço de algo duro perto da cabeça. Se você colocar força _suficiente_ no feitiço, você _provavelmente_ pode deslocar uma pessoa com a _confringo_! Que merda, gente, você pode matar uma pessoa com um lápis se você realmente quiser! Apenas porque eu usei um feitiço que _poderia_ ser usado para matar alguém não significa que é só isso que vou usar. *Você precisa se livrar de todas as facas só porque alguém poderia esfaquear seu olho com uma?*

– Não... Claro, mas _esse feitiço_ parecia um feitiço muito _escuro_ , Harry – sussurrou Hermione enquanto ela estava ao lado de Ron. – Simplesmente... Senti que era _escuro._

– Bem, não porque é um feitiço neutro como os outros que seu uso não têm a ver com mutilar ou matar uma pessoa – gritou Harry. _Claro, não é apenas um feitiço neutro..._ ele silenciosamente admitiu a si mesmo. – Além disso, você pensa honestamente que eu seria estúpido o suficiente para usar um feitiço escuro na _escola? Na aula!_

– Você está dizendo que você conhece alguns! – Hermione ofegou.

Harry rosnou de raiva.

– Não, claro que não! – _Bem... Talvez alguns... Mas não é como se fosse lhe dizer isso._ Ele modificou a frase mentalmente e seu companheiro riu.

– Bem, eu realmente espero que não! É a classe de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas e não a _classe das Artes_ das _Trevas!_

– Merlin! Eu aprendo alguns feitiços fora do currículo padrão e, de repente, você está pensando que " _Harry Potter está ficando escuro_ " como a maioria!

– Eu simplesmente não vejo por que você precisaria aprender um feitiço que rasga as coisas assim! – Hermione argumentou, defensivamente.

– Duh... O _Torneio Tri-Bruxo,_ _tocou os sinos ai_ , Hermione? Você sabe, eu _realmente preferiria_ _não_ acabar morto este ano. Eu vou aprender o que for preciso para sobreviver a essa coisa.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas fechou-a e olhou para baixo.

– Sinto muito, Harry. Você está certo.

– Obrigado! – Harry disse com irritação enquanto jogava as mãos no ar.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente e voltou para o corredor. Os três voltaram a caminhar até o Grande Salão.

– Você está se saindo muito bem nas aulas ultimamente – Hermione sussurrou com uma voz muito mais tranquila depois de um momento de silêncio incômodo.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos e olhou para ela com desconfiança por um momento antes de encobrir isso, assumindo uma expressão tímida forçada.

– Er, obrigado.

– Você... Você acha que você poderia me ensinar alguma magia não-verbal que você estava fazendo? Talvez me apontar para qualquer livro que você tenha aprendido?

Harry piscou para ela com surpresa.

– Uh... Eu... Eu realmente não conheço Hermione. Quero dizer, não lembro exatamente de algum livro ou de qualquer coisa.

Hermione parou e olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha franzida e confusa.

Como você aprendeu então?

– Eu apenas fiz... Comecei a fazer isso. Eu tive uma epifania antes deste período, num sábado de manhã, quando eu estava pensando muito. Na verdade não posso explicar isso, mas eu descobri como tocar na minha magia de uma maneira que eu nunca havia feito antes. Eu apenas... E _ntendo_ agora. Ainda não tenho idéia de como instruir alguém sobre isso.

Ela franziu a testa e suspirou.

– Oh... Tudo bem.

O trio entrou no grande salão e abriu caminho para a mesa da Grifinória. Harry conseguiu evitar conversar na maior parte da refeição. Ron e Seamus, que estavam sentados em frente a Harry e Hermione na mesa, entraram em uma discussão acalorada sobre um próximo jogo de Quadribol entre os Morcegos de Ballycastle* e os Canhões de Chudley*. Hermione acabou comendo enquanto lia, e Harry estava agradecido pela oportunidade de ficar sozinho por um tempo. Ele sabia que teria que aproveita-lo enquanto pudesse, já que seus _amigos_ esperavam que ele ficasse com eles na sala comum para fazer sua lição de casa.

Harry acabava de comer quando ouviu um barulho estridente de Ron. Ele olhou para cima e viu o maxilar do amigo pendurado, a boca estava praticamente descansando sobre a mesa. Um olhar para a esquerda revelou uma expressão idêntica que adornava o rosto de Seamus.

Harry estava prestes a perguntar o que eles estavam olhando quando ele sentiu alguém batendo em seu ombro. Ele virou em seu assento e viu ninguém menos que Fleur Delacour, logo atrás dele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seus lábios se separaram de surpresa apenas por breves momentos antes de se virar totalmente com um sorriso confiante e assentir com a cabeça.

– Mademoiselle Delacour, que prazer te ver nesta bela noite – disse Harry com uma seriedade simulada, dando um aceno engraçado com sua cabeça. Ela riu e revirou os olhos para ele. Harry ouviu um ruído estranho emanar de algum lugar na garganta de Rony, mas ignorou.

– Por favor, 'arry. Me chame de Fleur – ela disse sorrindo.

– Minha senhora, você me honra – disse Harry, ainda sorrindo de forma gentil. – Então, a que devo o prazer...? Você já tomou sua decisão?

– Eu tomei – disse ela, sorrindo ainda mais.

– Você vai me manter ansioso aqui? Estou absolutamente desesperado com a expectativa.

Ela riu.

– Você realmente é muito divertido. Espero que continue me divertindo com no Baile de Yule. "

As sobrancelhas de Harry levantaram demonstrando um breve questionamento.

– Isso significa que você aceitou meu convite?

Ela revirou os olhos e riu suavemente.

– Sim, 'arry. Eu aceito.

Harry sorriu para ela.

– Perfeito.

– Eu vou te avisar depois sobre o local que você pode me pegar para irmos ao Baile, mais quando o evento se aproximar.

– Estou ansioso para isso.

– Eu também – ela disse com um sorriso amigável enquanto se afastava – Até mais, 'arry.

– Tchau, Fleur.

Harry voltou-se para a mesa, rindo levemente e sentindo uma sensação de sucesso. Ele olhou para cima e olhou para a longa mesa da Grifinória... E para as outras mesas também - estavam todos olhando para ele.

O rosto de Ron era quase tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo e ele estava fazendo barulhos com sua garganta.

– Você está bem, Ron? – Harry perguntou com uma preocupação falsa.

– Isso foi o que eu acho que foi? – Seamus perguntou em um suspiro sufocado.

– O que você pensa que foi? – Harry perguntou, sorrindo.

– Foi... Espere, você pediu a Fleur Delacour para ir ao baile com você! – Seamus exclamou.

– Sim – Harry disse, encolhendo os ombros desdenhosamente.

– Quando!

– Hum... Na semana passada. Manhã depois que McGonagall anunciou o baile.

– Sério?!

– Sim.

– E ela acabou de aceitar! – Seamus continuou, sua voz foi aumentando em cada palavra.

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

– Sim, Seamus. Eu perguntei pra ela e ela disse que sim, – Harry falou devagar, como se ele estivesse falando com uma criança pequena.

A mandíbula de Ron agora estava flutuando para cima e para baixo e seus olhos estavam estranhamente dilatados. Harry alcançou a mesa e acenou com a mão na frente do rosto de Rony.

– Você está bem, amigo?

– F-ff-fleu... – ele começou a gaguejar.

Harry revirou os olhos e voltou para Seamus.

– Então você já perguntou a alguém?

– Oh, sim. Pedi a Lavender. Ela disse que sim.

– Parabéns.

Seamus tossiu uma risada.

– Nah, Harry. Se alguém estivesse felicitando qualquer um, eu deveria estar parabenizando _você._ Eu não consigo acreditar _que_ você teve a chance de perguntar Fleur! E mais... Eu não posso acreditar _que_ ela disse que sim!

Harry riu.

– É realmente tão difícil acreditar que eu poderia ter um par?

– Não é isso, Harry. É só que ela é _Fleur Delacour!_ E você é apenas um aluno normal!

– Ff-fl-fl... – Ron continuou a gaguejar, idiota.

Harry riu.

– Sim, eu sei. Penso que o fato de que eu seja capaz de falar com ela sem gaguejar e babar como um idiota balbuciante realmente melhorou minhas chances, no caso.

O maxilar de Ron fechou-se e o rosto ficou vermelho novamente.

– Porém, eu não sei como você consegue – disse Seamus com admiração em sua voz. – Quero dizer... Você estava apenas falando com ela de um jeito tão fácil ali! Como você não pode ficar idiota em torno dela?

Harry encolheu os ombros e abaixou-se para pegar sua bolsa.

– Eu não sei, eu simplesmente não sei. – Ele se virou para Hermione, que lhe estava dando um pequeno sorriso e ele revirou os olhos para ela. – Eu vou voltar para a sala comum. Vejo você mais tarde, ok?

– Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, Harry – disse Hermione.

Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã, uma coruja com pintas cinzas atravessou o grande salão, juntamente com as inúmeras outras corujas e se acomodou na mesa em frente a Harry. A emoção de Harry cresceu e ele rapidamente alcançou o pergaminho que estava envolto na perna do animal. Ele a deu um pedaço de bacon e rapidamente desenrolou a carta.

– De quem é isso, amigo? – Rony perguntou com a boca cheia de ovos triturados. Harry mal conseguiu parar o desprezo que queria se espalhar por seu rosto quando alguns pedaços da comida caíram da boca do Ron sobre a mesa.

 _Odioso..._

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou de volta para a carta. Era do boticário, o Sr. Mulpepper, do Beco Diagonal.

Harry rapidamente leu a carta e em seus lábios foi formado um sorriso diabólico.

– O que é Harry? – Hermione perguntou enquanto se inclinava um pouco sobre o ombro dele.

Harry franziu o cenho e fechou rapidamente o pergaminho antes dela poder lê-lo. Ele mascarou seu aborrecimento e assumiu uma expressão simples e inocente.

– Eu ordenei algumas coisas do boticário em Hogsmeade, mas eles não tinham alguns dos ingredientes que eu precisava, então eles recomendaram que eu escrevesse para um boticário no Beco Diagonal. Estes são materiais que eu precisava.

– Que tipo de ingredientes? – Hermione perguntou, franzindo o cenho ligeiramente confusa.

– Eu precisava de algum sangue de Re'em.

Hermione pálida.

– Meu Deus, pra que?!

Harry revirou os olhos.

– Para uma poção.

Hermione franziu o cenho com leve irritação.

– Sim, Harry. Que poção você está tentando preparar?

– Uma poção pra reforçar a força para a próxima tarefa – Harry mentiu facilmente.

– E é permitido poções na próxima tarefa? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

– Claro. É por isso que foi dado a pista com tanta antecipação. Quanto mais cedo você descobrir, mais tempo você precisa se preparar.

– Oh. Isso faz sentido. Então você descobriu...

– Mmmmm – Harry cantarolou de uma forma bastante incomum enquanto tomava um pouco de comida. – Assim que todos os meus ingredientes aparecerem, eu vou ter que gastar algum tempo na preparação lá nas masmorras.

– Nós podemos ajudá-lo, amigo – disse Ron. Harry quase resmungou. _Como se eu quisesse_ ** _sua_** _ajuda com poções._

– Não – Harry disse com facilidade. – É para a tarefa. Eu devo fazer isso sozinho.

– Oh, ok.

Harry sorriu. _Muito fácil._

Agora, ele tinha uma ótima desculpa pra se afastar deles para fabricar sua poção sem ter que dar desculpas extras. E ele sempre poderia falar que as poções nas quais ele estava fazendo lavavam vários dias para se preparar e, com isso, se afastaria deles ainda mais.

Na manhã seguinte, uma pequena caixa do Boticário de Hogsmeade chegou carregada por duas corujas marrons. Dois dias depois, a caixa contendo os ovos de Runespore e o sangue de Re'em chegou do Beco Diagonal. Era o último dia do semestre e Harry tinha um exame de poções naquele dia. Fabricação de antídotos.

Harry sabia que ele teria um tempo mais fácil com sua poção se ele realmente tivesse permissão para usar o laboratório de poções durante o intervalo, ao invés de tentar se esgueirar ou tentar preparar as poções em algum lugar mal equipado para fazê-las, então ele decidiu perguntar a Snape depois da aula.

O exame foi surpreendentemente fácil. Harry estava bastante certo de que ele tinha escrito a maioria das respostas corretamente e, como sua poção prática foi elaborada sozinha em vez de com um parceiro, ele conseguiu concluí-la sem nada explodir. Ele completou com um quarto de tempo atrás de Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass e Hermione, mas sua poção parecia melhor do que o de Greengrass, ele nunca esperava fazer melhor em poções do que Hermione ou Malfoy.

Infelizmente, já que era uma aula de prova, significava que, uma vez que Harry terminou o teste, não havia nada para ele fazer até que os outros tivessem terminado. Todos saíram quando acabaram e Ron olhou para Harry com uma leve confusão quando viu o amigo ficar para trás depois de entregar sua poção e o pergaminho que continha o teste.

Não demorou muito para que Harry ficasse incrivelmente entediado, então ele pegou a bolsa e tirou o livro de poções da seção restrita.

As duas poções "não restritas" que Harry planejava preparar eram uma poção restauradora nutricional avançada e uma poção de reestruturação de osso e músculo.

Ambas as poções, no entanto, normalmente exigem que Harry as tome todos os dias por anos até atingir o nível de correção que ele queria ganhar. Eles gradualmente conseguiriam corrigiam o dano causado por uma década de desnutrição.

A terceira poção - a que ele obteve do livro de seção restrita - era uma poção aceleradora e tinha sido inventada por um mago que achava que as outras duas poções, e outras poções restauradoras como elas, demoravam muito. Isso aceleraria e ampliaria os efeitos das outras duas poções, além de ter uma série de benefícios menores.

Ele ainda precisaria preparar as duas primeiras poções e tomar uma dose todos os dias, mas apenas por dois meses em vez de vários anos. A poção aceleradora seria tomada na oitava vez, ou seja, uma vez por semana. Ele precisaria tomar essa dose idealmente em um momento em que ele poderia permanecer na cama por doze horas sem ser perturbado, porque seria doloroso e o deixaria completamente acamado.

Assim, seu plano era fazê-lo nas noites de sexta-feira ou sábado e encontrar alguma desculpa sobre treinamento ou algo assim, para manter seus _amigos_ afastados. Claro que ele ainda precisava descobrir _onde_ ele iria ficar enquanto sofria essas sessões. Ele ainda estava trabalhando nessa parte.

Harry começou a passar por alguns dos capítulos posteriores do livro de poções. _Poções e Rituais de Melhoria Permanente_ de Scaliea Vanity. Era um livro fascinante. Tudo colocado no livro era... Bom, _permanente._ Os rituais de aprimoramento da memória, as poções de fortalecimento físico, promovem o aumento drástico da clareza mental e do pensamento cognitivo.

Harry teve que admitir que mais do que alguns eram tentadores. No entanto, eles tendem a ter efeitos colaterais que seriam visivelmente óbvios para ele se arriscar a fazer muitos deles na escola. Possivelmente, depois que ele se formasse passaria a fazer vários deles.

Claro, as poções que ele estava _planejando_ tomar mostrariam uma _mudança obviamente visível_ também. Esperava que ele pudesse alegar que teve um surto de crescimento mágico e que se exercitou para ficar em forma no torneio.

Ele olhou de volta para o livro.

 _Definitivamente,_ havia um número razoável de coisas que ele estava interessado em tentar mais tarde. Ele desejava que pudesse apenas copiar a maldita coisa, mas negocio sobre direitos autorais impediu-o de fazer isso. Ele considerou apenas mantê-lo pra si. Ele realmente não tinha sido "verificado" pela bibliotecária, então ninguém sabia que ele tinha, mas Harry suspeitava que houvesse encantos em todos os livros da biblioteca que os impediam de serem removidos da escola.

 _Escreva o... Editor..._

Harry piscou e depois revirou os olhos para si mesmo por não ter pensado nisso sozinho. Ele virou a página da capa e procurou qualquer informação sobre o editor. Ele o encontrou imediatamente e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho para copiá-lo.

 _Jasper Beech;_ _Crespus Publishing_

Ele escreveu uma carta perguntando se poderia comprar uma cópia do livro diretamente deles, assim que terminasse com Snape.

Falando nisso... Harry olhou ao redor da sala e viu que Goyle e Lavender Brown eram os únicos que restavam na sala. Nenhuma das poções parecia muito promissora e Harry duvidava que Snape tivesse paciência para esperar que os dois terminassem.

Ao descobrir que ele poderia usar o tempo que ainda tinha, Harry começou a escrever para a editora. Era algo bem simples. Apenas perguntando sobre o livro específico e se ele poderia ou não comprar uma cópia diretamente da editora e, se ele não pudesse, perguntava também se havia um revendedor no qual ele poderia entrar em contato. Assinou a carta sob o mesmo nome, Notechus Noir, que ele havia usado com o boticário, dobrou-o e o colocou na capa de seu livro.

Olhou para cima vendo Snape caminhar furiosamente pela sala e olhar para Lavender e Goyle. O homem rosnou para eles apenas para pegar o que eles tinham e transformar as "poções" em seus testes. Harry arrumou suas coisas e se sentou na cadeira, esperando até que os outros dois terminassem.

Assim que a porta da masmorra se fechou atrás de Goyle, Snape girou e olhou para Harry.

– Potter, – ele sibilou em um tom silencioso e ameaçador – _o que_ você ainda está fazendo aqui?

– Eu preciso preparar algumas poções para a próxima tarefa. Estava planejando fazê-lo durante as férias de Natal e estava esperando que pudesse fazê-las em um dos seus laboratórios de poções – disse Harry rapidamente, chegando direto ao ponto. Ele sabia que enrolar só irritaria mais Snape.

O mestre das poções estreitou os olhos e olhou para Harry de forma especulativa.

– E você realmente precisa usar uma das minhas salas de aula para essa pequena tarefa sua? – Snape zombou com ar de ceticismo.

– Eu creio que sim. Preciso de um lugar calmo onde eu possa me concentrar e onde eu não terei nenhum amigo da minha casa respirando no meu pescoço. Eu também preferiria fazê-lo em um laboratório de poções devidamente equipado, em alguma sala de aula vazia aleatória. Eu queria obter sua permissão primeiro e me certificar que não estaria causando qualquer inconveniente usando um dos seus laboratórios.

O lábio de Snape enrolou com desdém.

– Que atitude diferente de você mesmo, Potter. Atendendo as necessidades de outras pessoas e as regras de consideração antes de seus próprios interesses...

Internamente, Harry revirou os olhos. Externamente, Harry manteve uma expressão perfeitamente em branco.

– Estaria tudo bem, senhor?

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram e ele observou Harry durante um longo minuto antes de dar um rápido aceno de cabeça.

– Você pode usar o laboratório de poções B. Ele permanecerá sem uso durante toda a pausa.

Os cantos da boca de Harry viraram para cima num sorriso pequeno e imperceptível.

– Obrigado, senhor – ele disse ansiosamente. – Eu realmente aprecio sua boa vontade.

Snape pareceu desgostoso e rapidamente enxotou Harry da sua sala de aula.

Harry rapidamente deixou as masmorras e começou a abrir caminho para a sala comunal. Se ele tivesse sorte, ele poderia enviar essa carta antes que Ron ou Hermione o alcançasse de novo, então ele não precisaria mentir sobre pra quem ele estava escrevendo ou por quê.

No dia seguinte, sábado, uma vez que o almoço terminou, ele abordou Ron e Hermione, lhes informando que começaria a preparar suas poções e não estaria disponível para o resto do dia.

Coletou todos os ingredientes dele em uma única caixa e os pegou, juntamente com os utensílios necessários para preparar os materiais para o laboratório de poções B. Rapidamente configurou tudo.

Levou toda a tarde e uma parte da noite para preparar a primeira poção. Ele tinha uma grande quantidade de objetos quando terminou. Conjurou tudo numa caixa de madeira e seis dúzias de frascos de vidro pequenos. Ele mediu cuidadosamente dois meses de doses e coloque uma dose em cada frasco.

Guardou todos os seus suprimentos em sua nova caixa cheia de poções e limpou seu local de trabalho. Ele fez um rápido feitiço que encolheu a caixa de madeira e, em seguida, uma barreira de amortecimento em torno dela antes de colocá-la na bolsa e sair da masmorra.

Ele estava completamente "morto" quando finalmente terminou e se dirigiu para a cama.

O dia seguinte foi o mesmo. Ele criou a poção de crescimento muscular e ósseo, e demorou bastante tempo também. Mais uma vez, ele conjurou outra caixa de madeira e outro grande conjunto de pequenos frascos de cristal – tudo era maior desta vez, já que a dose desta poção era cerca de três vezes mais grossa que a outra.

Chegou segunda-feira e Harry tomou sua primeira dose de cada uma das duas poções. Não eram boas, mas também não eram tão ruins como algumas das outras poções que ele tomou quando estava aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey ao longo dos anos.

Sexta-feira era o baile de Yule, então Harry planejou fazer a primeira dose da poção aceleradora no sábado à noite, até o domingo de manhã. Mas primeiro ele tinha que preparar. Como ele sabia que essa levaria um tempo mais longo, ele planejava deixar Ron e Hermione logo após o café da manhã. Cerca de metade da refeição, chegou uma coruja com o que parecia um catálogo de atacado de pedidos por correspondência na perna da ave. Harry olhou para ele com leve confusão por um momento antes de removê-lo do pássaro e deu-lhe algumas salsichas.

Após um exame mais aprofundado, Harry percebeu que era da editora de livros, Crespus Publishing, de onde veio seu livro de poções. Ele sorriu ao ler uma pequena nota anexada do _Sr. Jasper Beech;_ Proprietário _e editor_ , dizendo que o livro que ele indagava tinha uma edição mais nova disponível e que ele poderia comprá-lo diretamente deles, usando seu serviço de ordem das corujas. Os detalhes foram incluídos em seu catálogo.

Harry empurrou-o em sua bolsa e disse a Ron e Hermione que ele estava saindo para começar a trabalhar em sua poção. Ron gemeu sobre Harry estar desperdiçando suas férias com trabalhos de poções e Hermione lhe disse para se certificar de que ele ainda tinha tempo para dedicar aos trabalhos de casa nas férias.

Harry se segurou e conseguiu ir embora sem dizer algo sarcástico para eles. Fazendo assim seu caminho para as masmorras.

Harry não conseguiu descrever o quanto ele estava agradecido pela presença de seu companheiro quando se tratou de preparar a última poção. Era um assunto incrivelmente delicado e era, honestamente, acima do nível dele. Mas seu companheiro foi surpreendentemente paciente e sua orientação sempre o manteve no caminho certo.

Durante as pausas entre os ingredientes ou entre os momentos em que ele teve que ficar de pé e mexê-lo tantas vezes no sentido anti-horário antes de adicionar um único movimento no sentido horário, Harry se sentou na sua cadeira de trabalho e folheou o catálogo.

Tornou-se bastante óbvio imediatamente que a Crespus Publishing se especializava em livros questionáveis sobre questões questionáveis. No entanto, alguns desses assuntos _"questionáveis" provocaram_ uma onda de curiosidade excitante em Harry.

Ele mastigou a borda de sua pena, travando uma batalha interna. Um sorriso perverso se espalhou por seus lábios fazendo-o rir e deu de ombros quando colocou a pena no pergaminho e marcou todos os livros que ele queria pedir.

Havia alguns.

Quando o jantar passou, Harry terminou. Sua poção parecia uma lama prateada semi-translúcida. Saiu da concha e entrou nos oito frascos que a comportaria. Não se imaginou gostando de engolir isso, mas ficou surpreso ao descobrir que realmente cheirava muito bem.

Harry limpou o local de trabalho, empacotou os suprimentos e abriu caminho para a torre da Grifinória. Ele guardou suas coisas, antes de pegar o formulário de pedido de sua bolsa e correr para o corujal **.**

O resto da semana passou pacificamente. Todas as manhãs, tomava outra dose das duas primeiras poções e passava o dia lendo na sala comum ou relaxava na cama, dentro da sua mente com seu companheiro.

A coloração cinzenta e manchada se espalhou por quase todos os espaços da sua paisagem mental. A névoa negra também ocupava quase um quarto do grande espaço e dava a seu companheiro mais espaço para vagar. Harry descobriu que poderia fazer a massa escura e ambígua – que ele uma vez relaxou – ficar em uma forma específica, se ele desejasse, então ele o transformou em um grande sofá de couro preto estofado.

A coisa toda estava em sua cabeça e ter um sofá para descansar não afetava efetivamente o tempo que passava com seu companheiro, era um luxo que ele gostava de dar a si mesmo, então ele manteve lá.

Além disso, ele gostava da imagem dos dois enrolados no grande sofá de couro. O couro também era legal e luxuoso contra a pele, mesmo que ele soubesse que isso estivesse apenas em sua cabeça.

Harry não estava presente para o incidente real, mas Ron aparentemente conseguiu ofender Hermione no início da semana. Ele, de repente, percebeu que Hermione era uma menina e lhe pediu para ir ao baile com ele, num ataque de desespero, enquanto também insinuou que ela não poderia ter um par para ir ao tal baile. O pobre idiota também tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para apontar que, embora fosse ruim que um cara aparecesse sem um par, era absolutamente mortificante para uma menina.

Hermione se recusou a falar com ele depois disso.

Em algum momento, naquele mesmo dia, Ron finalmente ficou tão horrorizado com a perspectiva de aparecer na dança sem um par que ele acabou gritando um "convite" para a primeira garota que ele havia encontrado no momento - o que aparentemente tinha sido Parvati Patil.

Noite de terça-feira, Harry se sentou em sua mente com seu companheiro e ambos tentaram achar a um lugar privado onde ele poderia tomar sua poção. Ele precisava de um lugar onde ninguém poderia incomodá-lo. Poderia lançar encantos silenciosos, então não precisava necessariamente ser um a prova de som, mas essa possibilidade – de ser um lugar fora do alcance do som – não seria tão ruim.

Harry estava frustrado com a falta de opções e, finalmente, entrou no sono, ainda não tendo certeza sobre o que faria.

Ele acordou aquela manhã com inspiração. Por alguns minutos sólidos, ele tinha certeza de que ele conhecia o lugar perfeito onde só ele poderia ir e ninguém poderia incomodá-lo. Então a realidade caiu sobre si como um balde de água gelada e ele franziu a testa.

 _A_ _Câmara_... Foi o que ele pensou. Ele poderia ir para a Câmara e não se preocupar com absolutamente ninguém que possa o interromper, mas então ele se lembrou do estado da Câmara e de quão completamente enojado com o lugar que ele estava.

Além disso, também havia um grande basilisco apodrecido lá embaixo. Já deveria estar com um cheiro ruim lá. Agora, haveria o benefício _adicional_ de dois anos de do corpo de uma cobra gigante em decomposição.

Harry fez uma careta.

No entanto, ele estava tendo a impressão distinta da pequena presença que ele sentia de seu companheiro no fundo de sua mente. Ele ainda deveria investigar a idéia.

Após o almoço, ele disse a Ron e a Hermione que ele precisava verificar uma poção que tinha deixado a um baixo fogo de longa duração e que ele não sabia quanto tempo ficaria longe. Correu até a torre da Grifinória e pegou seu manto de invisibilidade e o mapa do Maroto. Ele entrou em uma sala de aula vazia no terceiro andar, se cobriu com o manto e ativou o mapa. Uma vez que ele tinha certeza de que ninguém estava "atrás" de si e que ninguém estava por perto para vê-lo ir para o banheiro de Murta, ele foi ao 2º andar e entrou.

Felizmente, o fantasma parecia ausente, então ele foi direto para a pia que não _funcionava_ e sibilou _§ abra §_ na torneira. A pia se moveu e se afastou, revelando uma ampla abertura num túnel profundo e escuro.

O lábio de Harry virou num sorriso desagradável à vista do túnel. Ele _não_ queria ir deslizando, coisa que tinha feito no segundo ano. Se perguntou se ele deveria ter trazido sua vassoura junto com ele. Logo sentiu a presença de seu companheiro crescer em sua mente.

 _Escadas..._

– _Huh?_

 _Chame as escadas._

Harry franziu a testa, confuso por um momento, mas ele se ajoelhou na beira do buraco e sibilou.

As bordas lisas do túnel de repente começaram a mudar de forma e degraus estreitos e íngremes surgiram. A primeira seção era tão íngreme que era praticamente uma escada estreita, mas ainda era uma tremenda melhoria. Harry sorriu.

Ele começou a descer e, uma vez que a cabeça dele estava abaixo da entrada, ele sibilou o comando fechado a passagem o deixando instantaneamente envolto na escuridão. Ele puxou sua varinha e lançou um _lumus_ para iluminar a ponta. Não demorou muito para descer, e uma curta distância do túnel alargou-se e mudando para um deslizamento gradual o suficiente para que ele pudesse atravessar os degraus sem se dobrar ou descer como se fosse uma escada.

Ele terminou de descer e entrou no túnel maior que estava preenchido com os ossos de inúmeras coisas mortas. Quando ele encontrou a seção de túnel que cedeu ligeiramente, sibilou alguns feitiços de banimento e ajeitou a pilha de pedras, revelando uma sensação _de calor_ que vinha da sua magia e que girava ao redor dele, percorrendo-o. Ela formigou de maneira deliciosa fazendo seu estômago enrolar enquanto ele fazia coisas grandes como mover tais pedras. Infelizmente, ele raramente tinha a oportunidade de fazer coisas grandes como essa.

Harry pensou que, mesmo se ele não usasse a Câmara para tomar sua poção, ele ainda poderia vir ali para praticar magia em particular. Esse pensamento o deixou excitado e um grande sorriso se espalhou por seus lábios.

Ele encontrou a segunda entrada e a abriu com outro assovio. Se preparou para uma onda de horrível odor podre, mas ficou surpreso ao descobrir que não houve aumento significativo no cheiro de coisas mortas.

Entrou na Câmara e logo viu o cadáver do basilisco. Quase esqueceu quão enorme era o maldito animal.

Ele realmente lutou contra esse monstro quando tinha doze anos?

Balançou a cabeça, ficou cheio de uma raiva fervente pois sabia que ele havia sido forçado a uma situação como essa. Por que diabos _ele_ tinha que continuar lidando com essas coisas? No entanto, os professores não eram capazes de entrar ali via oral, então eles não poderiam ter chegado à câmara, mas não havia realmente _nenhuma maneira_ de usar magia para encontrar o lugar?

Embora, ele acreditava, que Slytherin provavelmente tinha tido muitos problemas para manter o lugar escondido, então a magia convencional deveria ser inútil, especialmente se você não sabe o que está procurando.

Ainda assim... A escola não tem proteções que detectam artefatos escuros? Por que o diário nunca foi detectado? Todos alegaram que as proteções de Hogwarts deveriam ser uma das mais poderosas do mundo e que a escola era o lugar mais seguro na Grã-Bretanha.

Harry bufou.

 _Aham, claro._

Eram apenas palavras vazias. As proteções não detectaram merda nenhuma. E se o fizeram ou Dumbledore não sabia como lê-los ou os ignorou de bom grado.

Inferno! Voldemort esteve na escola por um _ano inteiro_ , preso na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell! O que essas proteções poderiam mesmo _faze? E_ las não conseguiram pegar Voldemort que estava na escola bem na parte de trás da cabeça de um professor, e nem um artefato escuro como aquele diário. Claramente, eram inúteis.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

Ele sempre esteve sozinho. Ninguém o protegeu. Ninguém nunca o fez. Ele sempre teve que cuidar de si mesmo. Ele teve que cuidar de si mesmo no Dursley e isso não mudou nem um pouco quando entrou no mundo mágico. Tudo o que mudou foi que agora mais pessoas estavam tentando matá-lo.

E por quê? Ele percebeu que mal sabia.

Harry lutou contra eles simplesmente pra se defender. Apenas tentandodesesperadamente se manter com vida. Ele entrou na metade das suas aventuras-bagunças porque ele sentiu a necessidade de tentar salvar as pessoas, mas qual era o objetivo de correr como um idiota, salvando pessoas se tudo o que queriam era matá-lo?

Ele suspirou pesadamente e tentou retirar os pensamentos incômodos da sua mente. Harry começou a avaliar a enorme serpente e ficou levemente perplexo em constatar como ela parecia... _Intacta_.

Não estava apodrecido!

 _Magicamente preservada..._ A voz de seu companheiro explicou com um sussurro de respiração que enviou um arrepio na sua espinha dorsal.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e olhou para a monstruosa besta aprovando aquilo. Realmente era uma pena que ele tivesse tido que matá-la. Claro que era isso ou ser comido.

 _Vá para a estátua..._

Harry parou e se virou para olhar a grande estátua de Salazar Slytherin, na qual o basilisco havia surgido dois anos. Ainda estava aberta e ele rapidamente se aproximou dela. Ele olhou para a escuridão e entrecerrou os olhos. Ele ergueu o braço e enviou uma série de pequenas bolas incandescentes de luz no local, cada uma parando cinco pés mais abaixo do que a última e acendendo o longo do grande túnel.

Ele percorreu um caminho surpreendentemente longo.

Cerca de 20 metros de distância depois, sentiu um desejo preenchê-lo. Ele sentiu que estava vindo de seu companheiro, mas a sua presença permanecia em silêncio. Harry olhou ao redor do grande túnel em que ele estava de pé e sentiu um pulso de magia na parede ao lado dele. Ele estendeu a mão e a escovou contra a superfície lisa e rochosa. Havia algo lá e ele aproximou sua varinha.

Uma pequena serpente foi esculpida na rocha. Curioso, ele se inclinou e sussurrou _§ Abra §,_ só para ver se iria funcionar.

Um segundo depois, uma costura apareceu na pedra lisa na forma de uma porta. A rocha se afundou e deslizou para o lado revelando uma entrada.

Curioso, Harry entrou e ficou atordoado com o que encontrou.

Era uma sala de estudo. E estava revestido com uma espessura grossa de poeira. O local era do mesmo tamanho que o escritório de Dumbledore. Havia um tipo de espreguiçadeira luxuosa, uma mesa esculpida em madeira e bem ampla e uma grande cadeira de madeira alta também esculpida com desenhos de cobras ondulando as pernas e no apoio das costas. As paredes estavam alinhadas – do chão ao teto – com prateleiras, todas cheias de livros.

Harry se aproximou e começou a examinar a sala ansiosamente.

Ele lançou um _lumos maxima_ e enviou a luz _brilhante_ até o teto para iluminar melhor o espaço enquanto ele explorava. Embora fosse verdade que estava coberto de poeira, não era o suficiente para o valor de mil anos. Riddle deve ter entrado neste lugar também, ele raciocinou. Provavelmente limpou alguns livros durante seu tempo em Hogwarts.

Harry caminhou até a espreguiçadeira e com uma varredura rápida de sua varinha e um redemoinho controlado de sua magia, toda a poeira e a sujeira foram banidas.

Parecia de veludo ou algo semelhante. Era um verde esmeralda profundo e tinha pequenos botões pretos brilhantes na forma de caveiras costuradas nas costas e no lado, puxando o tecido de pelúcia, a cada seis polegadas ou mais.

Ele passou a mão pelo tecido e o sentiu suave e macio na sua pele. Ele sorriu. Issoera perfeito.

Ele poderia descer aqui uma vez por semana para tomar sua poção e ter a garantia de privacidade completa. E ele poderia praticar seu trabalho de magia aqui embaixo na câmara com o basilisco. Sabia que as salas das escolas não detectaram nada aqui embaixo, então não havia tanta preocupação...

Ele parou e sentiu uma sensação de antecipação emocionada subir por ele. Ele poderia tentar alguns desses... Feitiços _escuros_... Ele se sentia seguro, realmente, lançando algum deles, já que sabia que não havia alguma coisa que detectasse para o que ele estava fazendo. Além disso, ele realmente não tinha nenhum lugar privado o suficiente para fazer tais coisas antes. Agora ele tinha.

Ele só tinha mais algumas pequenas reservas sobre praticar magia negra. Sua opinião sobre o ramo da magia mudou drasticamente nos últimos dois meses, embora ele não conseguisse identificar exatamente o porquê.

Era tudo magia. Leve, escuro, neutro. Era muito conhecimento para se limitar apenas a um ou dois ramos da magia, ele estava apenas se segurando. Se mantendo ignorante de um poderoso bem de conhecimento e magia, parecia algo idiota para ele agora.

Ele estava na escola para aprender magia e, pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou a Hogwarts, ele se viu consumido com fome de conhecimento. Cada novo feitiço que ele aprendeu - cada nova teoria que ele entendeu - mais excitado ele se tornava. Era emocionante exercer esse poder.

Por que ele não deveria aprender a usar todos os ramos da magia que o interessavam?

Harry passou duas horas explorando a sala de estudo e os livros contidos nela. Ele estava literalmente alegre - vibrando com entusiasmo. Ele deslizou dois livros em sua bolsa e deixou a sala. Ele continuou pelo longo túnel e encontrou a enorme câmara onde o basilisco vivia. Estava cheio de ossos e sujeira e Harry rapidamente saiu para retornar à câmara de entrada e depois voltou a subir as escadas.

Ele verificou o Mapa para se certificar de que tudo estava limpo antes de comandar a pia para se afastar pra que ele pudesse sair. Ele glamuriou a capa de um dos livros para parecer seu livro de transfiguração e se instalou em uma das cadeiras da sala comum.

Ron tentou fazer com que Harry se juntasse a ele num jogo de xadrez, mas Harry disse que estava ocupado e não podia. Hermione sorriu com aparente aprovação para a nova e estudiosa atitude de Harry. Harry sorriu, internamente. Ela dificilmente daria tal aprovação se soubesse que ele estava lendo sobre os fundamentos da teoria da obscuridade.

 **Morcegos de Ballycastle e Canhões de** Chudley **: times de quadribol da Grã-Bretanha,**

 **A parte do Ron com a comida me deixou enojada kkkkkkk**

 **Sendo sincera, sei que amigos gostam de se meter em alguns assuntos mas, quando eu estava traduzindo, eu fiquei pensando em como Ron e Mione estão enchendo o saco pra caralho :v**

 **Ok, prometo não falar mais mal deles... Por enquanto.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo**

 **Uma coisa que gostaria que vocês notassem é que Dumbledore ENTENDE perselmouth ou ofidioglossia (tanto faz) ou seja, ele poderia entrar na Camara Secreta. Essa não é uma língua que pode ser aprendida, maaas... Ron soube dizer "abra" no sétimo livro, ou seja, Dumbledore (com toda a sua experiência) poderia ter entrado na maldita Camara.**

 **Porque estou dizendo isso? É uma informação importante.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Era manhã de Natal. Harry acordou e ficou um pouco mais na cama – cerca de meia hora – e mergulhou em sua mente, queria passar a maior parte da manhã com seu companheiro.

Porém, ele estava destinado a ser interrompido por Ron. Harry se viu "acordado" pelo "amigo" entusiasmado, que gritava algo sobre os presentes e o café da manhã de natal.

Hermione ainda estava dando a Ron uma atitude fria em resposta à sua última exibição de idiotice insensível, e Ron só piorou sua situação ao persistir que Hermione deveria estar mentindo sobre ter um encontro.

Hermione, e o resto das garotas da Grifinória desapareceram por volta das 16h para que pudessem se preparar para o baile. Harry pensou que era ridículo levar quatro horas para tomar banho e se vestir – especialmente considerando que eles tinham a ajuda da magia, e isso realmente poderia acelerar as coisas – mas ele não era idiota e optou por manter sua incredulidade para si mesmo.

Ron não era tão inteligente e acabou ganhando um olhar afiado das grifinórias e de várias meninas.

As sete, Harry foi para o dormitório e colocou suas vestes de gala. O conjunto "tradicional" de roupas que a Sra. Weasley enviou a Ron era absolutamente horrível e levou um grande tempo e força de vontade para Harry não rir do ruivo, que olhava idiotamente seu reflexo no espelho.

Harry saiu cedo do dormitório. Primeiro porque ele estava ficando sem a força necessária para ignorar a situação de Ron e segundo porque ele precisava esperar por Fleur.

Harry foi ao hall de entrada e esperou pela garota, onde eles concordaram que seria um bom lugar. Ela não o manteve esperando por muito tempo e, por isso, ele estava agradecido.

Ele elogiou seu vestido e cabelo, e os dois tiveram pequenas conversas fáceis. Eles brincavam e sorriam, Fleur parecia achá-lo suficientemente divertido. McGonagall reuniu todos os campeões e os puxou para a sala lateral, fora do grande salão onde os primeiros anos esperavam antes de serem classificados no início do ano.

Quando Viktor Krum entrou no local com Hermione em seu braço, Harry sorriu amplamente para ela. Ela parecia suficientemente alegre. Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça quando o viu sorrindo. Cedric entrou com a apanhadora da Corvinal, Cho Chang, em seu braço.

Finalmente, McGonagall voltou e levou todos eles para o Grande Salão. Eles andaram em procissão no centro da multidão reunida e na pista de dança. Harry viu um olhar furioso de Ron enquanto Hermione passava por ele com Krum. Harry fez uma careta quando uma pequena sensação de medo se instalou no poço de seu estômago. Ele sabia o que era. Aquilo significava que Ron iria fazer algo monumentalmente estúpido antes do final da noite.

Ele suspirou e simplesmente esperou que não estivesse lá quando o ruivo fizesse a tal coisa estúpida que ele definitivamente faria.

Harry levou Fleur para a pista de dança, colocou a mão com facilidade em sua cintura e em sua mão, e comandou-a na valsa tradicional que se esperava deles para o início do baile.

Um minuto na dança passou e o resto dos alunos e professores se juntaram fazendo com que o baile de Yule começasse oficialmente.

– Você continua me surpreendendo, 'arry – Fleur disse com um pequeno sorriso.

– Oh?

– Bem... Você é um dançarino surpreendentemente bom.

– Obrigado, mas é só porque sua bela presença ao meu lado me inspirou a fazer o meu melhor.

Ela riu.

– Eu duvido disso.

Harry olhou para ela com curiosidade e inclinou a cabeça para o lado com uma leve confusão.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de sabedoria antes de desviar a conversa para outro tópico. Eles ficaram na pista para mais duas danças antes que Harry finalmente decidiu tentar entrar em sua mente. Ele sabia que seria mais fácil encontrar informações em suas memórias sobre a segunda tarefa se ela estivesse pensando ativamente sobre isso, mas ele não queria falar sobre o torneio na sua conversa.

Harry não poderia realmente _perguntar a ela_ e até mesmo _mencionar_ a segunda tarefa certamente faria com que ela percebesse que ele estava tentando pescar informações. Então, em vez disso, ele a distraiu com brincadeiras sem propósito sobre as aulas eletivas e patéticamente limitadas da escola. Fleur retomou a conversa ansiosamente e se orgulhou da variação de assuntos oferecidos em Beauxbatons, assuntos nos quais Hogwarts não tinha.

Enquanto ela falava, Harry começou a escavar sua mente, procurando por algo em relação ao ovo ou à tarefa. Levava mais tempo do que ele esperava, e ele estava achando difícil ficar atento à conversa enquanto procurava em sua mente.

Ele estava prestes a desistir e esperar até mais tarde para tentar novamente quando ele finalmente se deparou com uma memória de uma Freur... Er, _nua e_ tomando banho com o ovo. Ela puxou o ovo debaixo da água e abaixou a cabeça com ele.

A garota abriu o ovo e, em vez do grito horrível que o tal ovo sempre dava, ele ficou espantado com vozes de canto.

Harry queria bater na própria cara.

Mas ainda assim – como diabos ele pensaria em puxar a maldita coisa pra dentro da água para ouvi-la?

Ele ouviu um pouco da pista e a conectou com algumas imagens mentais que ela tinha do lago negro. Foi o suficiente. Ele sabia como chegar à pista por conta própria agora e ele poderia se concentrar nisso mais tarde. Agora, ele tinha que se concentrar na sua parceira.

O estilo de musica mudou e entrou uma banda popular mágica chamada The Weird Sisters*. A primeira dança rápida foi um pouco estranha para Harry, já que ele realmente nunca dançou assim antes, mas conseguiu pegar o ritmo rapidamente. No caso, tudo o que era necessário era ter alguma confiança e capacidade de relaxar, não se preocupar com o que os outros pensavam de você. Enquanto ele não se importasse com o julgamento de outras pessoas, ele não teria medo de se soltar e desfrutar da música e do ritmo.

Pela quarta canção que a banda tocou, ele estava completamente se perdendo para a dança. Fleur riu, girou e dançou e Harry ficou satisfeito por dizer que ela parecia realmente estar se divertindo.

Mais algumas músicas passaram antes que os dois se sentassem em uma das mesas, vertiginosos e cansados pelo exercício que a dança proporcionou. Hermione e Krum se juntaram a eles na mesa um momento depois. Hermione estava corada e sorrindo amplamente, claramente ela também estava se divertindo. Krum e Harry ficaram de pé e saíram para arranjar bebidas e biscoitos para seus pares. Uma vez que conseguiram tais coisas, eles voltaram para a mesa e Harry viu Ron sentado _sozinho_ em outra mesa contra a parede, o ruivo franzia o rosto com raiva e olhava para todo o lugar em geral, mas especificamente Krum. A clara falta de Parvati ao lado dele dizia a Harry que Ron provavelmente já havia feito pelo menos uma coisa desagradável.

Harry revirou os olhos e caminhou diretamente de volta a Fleur, se dedicando a não olhar para seu "amigo" que aparentemente ficou irritado durante toda a noite.

Os quatro ficaram sentados e mantiveram uma conversa simples por um curto período de tempo. Krum parecia ter uma contração, mas Harry percebeu que o búlgaro estava apenas chispando um besouro que continuava voando ao redor da mesa deles.

Harry levantou a mão sutilmente e concentrou sua magia no desejo de afastar o inseto. Ele cobriu a boca com a outra mão e virou a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse cobrindo uma tosse e sibilou _§ pra longe §_ enquanto mantinha seus olhos treinados no besouro.

O pequeno inseto preto foi imediatamente lançado muito longe e Harry sorriu. Era um estúpido pedaço de magia simples, mas ele não só o fez sem nenhuma varinha, mas também sem que ninguém mais percebesse.

Depois de conversarem no período de outra música, Harry sentiu que ele deveria perguntar a Fleur se ela estava interessada em voltar para a pista de dança. Ela sorriu amplamente e acenou com a cabeça, permitindo ansiosamente que Harry a conduzisse para longe da mesa.

Fleur era uma dançarina fantástica, admitiu Harry. Seus movimentos eram um pouco arriscados em algumas músicas, mas Harry apenas riu e continuou a dançar. Ela estava claramente se divertindo e os dois pareciam apreciar alguns olhos vigilantes que ficaram presos neles durante a noite.

A multidão estava começando a sair e Harry percebeu que havia apenas cerca de trinta minutos até o baile oficialmente terminar. Harry e Fleur estavam saindo da pista de dança em um breve ataque de risadas pois um conjunto de movimentos, particularmente complicados, fizeram com que a professora Vector inchasse o próprio nariz em estado de choque.

Suas palhaçadas também fizeram com que vários meninos que dançavam perto deles, confundissem seus próprios pés e caíssem, levando seus parceiros de dança com eles.

Eles finalmente decidiram que estavam causando muita confusão e deixaram a pista de dança em busca de mais bebidas.

Harry voltou para o lado de Fleur depois de pegar um par de sucos. Ela ainda estava sem respiração e recuperando suas risadas.

– Oh, 'arry, você é muito divertido – ela disse, cobrindo a boca com a parte de trás de sua mão, enquanto finalmente acalmava suas risadas.

– Eu tento, eu tento – ele disse com uma risada fingida antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida.

Harry estava prestes a abrir a boca para dizer outra coisa quando sua atenção foi de repente atraída para uma voz familiar e irritada. Harry virou-se para o som a tempo de ver uma Hermione, obviamente angustiada, de pé diante de um Ron indignado. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos e os olhos dela estavam acesos em uma enorme fúria.

Ela resmungou com raiva, mas Harry não conseguiu distinguir nenhuma das palavras. A próxima coisa que ele viu foi Hermione pegando um como de bebida e jogando-a no rosto de Ron antes de pisar com raiva na direção da saída.

Harry piscou e depois voltou lentamente para Fleur, impedindo a diversão na sua expressão. Ele sabia que algo aconteceria.

– Sobre o que foi isso? – Fleur disse com grandes olhos curiosos enquanto continuava a olhar por sobre o ombro de Harry para Ron, agora totalmente molhado.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

– Ron é um idiota. Ele provavelmente disse algo apropriadamente idiota.

– Ele não é um dos seus amigos?

Harry resmungou, mas rapidamente mudou de expressão.

– Er... Eu suponho que seja ou nós costumávamos ser. Nós nos separamos um pouco. Eu acho que o maior problema é que eu cresci um pouco desde o ano passado e ele... Bom, ele _não cresceu._

– Ah. Você precisa verificar sua amiga Hermione?

– Ela deve ter corrido para algum lugar onde pudesse chorar. Provavelmente eu nem mesmo conseguiria ajudar, mesmo que eu pudesse encontrá-la.

Harry levou Fleur de volta a pista apenas mais uma vez naquela noite, para a música final. Finalmente, a banda saiu e todos os alunos restantes começaram a se dispersar.

Harry andou com Fleur de volta para o local onde os estudantes de Beauxbatons estavam sendo alojados durante sua estadia.

– Eu tive uma noite verdadeiramente maravilhosa, 'arry. Obrigado por me convidar – Fleur disse com um sorriso e brilho nos olhos quando eles pararam ao lado do dormitório de Fleur, local onde eles teriam que se separar.

Harry sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

– Eu me diverti muito. Obrigado _você_ por aceitar meu convite.

Fleur sorriu e deu a Harry um olhar bastante penetrante por um longo e silencioso momento. Harry sentiu uma estranha sensação de formigamento flutuando por ele por um momento. Era uma espécie de magia estrangeira que ele não conhecia e ele estreitou os olhos e olhou para ela com especulações.

– O que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou quando sua curiosidade ficou muito poderosa para ignorar.

Fleur inclinou a cabeça, mas o sorriso dela era óbvio.

– Apenas testando uma teoria. Diga-me 'arry. Você é gay, não é?'

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e ele piscou para ela com surpresa.

– Er... – ele começou, mas fechou a boca. Ele a examinou por um momento antes de rir e encolher os ombros. – Sim. Como você soube disso?

Ele riu e revirou os olhos.

– Eu sou _Veela_ , 'arry.

– Você diz como se supostamente isso significasse algo para mim.

– Eu acertei você com uma onda muito forte da minha aura e você nem piscou. Isso significa que você não tem nenhum interesse em mulheres ou você ainda não atingiu a puberdade e eu posso ver claramente que isso você já atingiu.

Harry riu e deu de ombros novamente.

– Não te incomoda, não é? Que te perguntei sobre o baile...

– Claro que não. Eu já suspeitava, mesmo antes dessa noite.

Por isso Harry levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

– Do jeito que você conseguiu se aproximar com tanta facilidade. Mesmo na primeira tarefa, e novamente quando você me convidou para o baile de Yule. Você não mostrou nenhuma das reações usuais à minha aura.

– Ah, eu entendo – Harry disse balançando a cabeça. – E isso realmente não incomoda você?

Ela riu disso.

– Me incomodar? Claro que não. Você foi engraçado e espirituoso e capaz de conversar. Foi uma noite muito melhor do que eu esperava que fosse quando nos falaram pela primeira vez sobre o baile.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e sorriu amplamente.

– Bem, fico feliz que você tenha se divertido.

Fleur sorriu e deu-lhe um simples aceno de cabeça. Ela inclinou-se para a frente, e os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com uma leve surpresa enquanto pressionava os lábios em sua bochecha. Ela foi para trás e aquele brilho malicioso estava em seus olhos.

– Boa noite e boa sorte com a segunda tarefa.

Harry sorriu e empurrou um rubor suave que conseguiu florescer nas bochechas.

– Boa sorte pra você também – disse ele, uma vez que recuperou a compostura. – Boa noite.

Fleur se virou deixou o local apenas para desaparecer por uma entrada um momento depois.

Harry a observou partir e suspirou. Ele estava exausto, mas _tinha_ sido divertido. Muito mais divertido do que ele já esperava.

Ele se afastou da parede em que começou a se apoiar e virou na direção oposta. Um pequeno inseto tocou sua cabeça e ele o retirou com a mão distraída antes de correr para a grande escadaria e voltar para a torre da Grifinória.

 _Ele girou o copo de conhaque em seus pequenos dedos trêmulos. Seu primeiro Natal em um corpo em mais de uma década._

 _Ele riu de seus próprios pensamentos. Era ridículo que ele tivesse tais pensamentos sentimentais. Além disso, seu corpo atual era apenas um homúnculo atrofiado, embora seu controle sobre sua magia melhorasse gradualmente._

 _Ele passou o dia apenas com Nagini como companhia, ela era uma companhia surpreendentemente boa, então não era exatamente uma coisa ruim. Certamente preferia passar o dia com ela do que gastá-lo na companhia de Rabicho. Agora sim, essa era uma perspectiva decididamente patética. Passar os feriados com Rabicho_ _ **.**_ _Ele poderia praticamente sentir a bílis se levantar na garganta ao simples pensamento._

 _Suspirou e colocou o copo pequeno sobre a mesa ao lado da poltrona que residia ali atualmente. Ao lado dele, pegou o livro que ele estava lendo no momento. Era um texto antigo. Um que Barty conseguiu encontrar para ele. A teoria da antiga magia do sangue. O assunto o intrigou. Ele teorizou que a querida Lily Potter estava brincando com magias mais sombrias do que qualquer outra pessoa suspeitava que ela fosse capaz._

 _Ele finalmente estava começando a formar uma teoria sobre como o pirralho Potter conseguiu sobreviver naquela noite e por que_ _ **seu**_ _corpo tinha sido tão completamente obliterado. Ele_ _ **odiava**_ _não saber disso. Qualquer conhecimento que escapava dele o frustrava além das palavras e o enchia de um desejo mais intenso de desvendar todo o segredo._

 _Além da fúria, ele se sentia privado do tempo tão necessário para completar seu trabalho, estar preso naquela horrível meia-vida tinha sido muito irritante. Totalmente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, enfim, estudar a natureza da magia ou melhorar suas habilidades. Sua percepção da passagem de tempo tinha sido distorcida. Os anos passaram em um borrão tão veloz e nebuloso, que ele não sofreu de tédio por quase todo o tempo que realmente passou._

 _Mas ao mesmo tempo, demorou tanto tempo para ele recuperar um mínimo de poder e começar a recuperar a consciência do mundo ao seu redor que treze anos inteiros se passaram desde que ele foi o último no poder. Treze anos. Ele tinha tanto trabalho a fazer. Muito terreno para se recuperar._

 _Muito a fazer e aqui estava ele, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa._

 _O sentimento chamado "frustração" não era nem a ponta do iceberg._

 _Ele se empurrou para cima, em uma posição sentada, e arrumou seu corpo subdimensionado até a borda da cadeira antes de saltar e ficar de pé. Ele se sentiu como um maldito elfo de casa nesse corpo condenado._

 _Pequeno e nojento._

 _Ele ansiava pela bela masculinidade de sua forma anterior e se perguntou se ele poderia recuperá-la completamente. As chances eram elevadas de que ele mais uma vez seria fisicamente distorcido pelas poderosas magias que ele estava usando para se restaurar. Isso era infeliz, mas certamente não era inesperado. Era mais importante que ele recuperasse um corpo totalmente funcional e voltasse a suas tarefas do que qualquer sensação de vaidade que ele ainda pudesse possuir. Ele não podia esperar por uma melhor opção, então ele teria que fazer o que era possível._

 _Poderia pensar em várias maneiras de impulsionar seu feitiço de ressurreição que alcançaria resultados mais ideais, mas as chances de qualquer uma dessas circunstâncias acontecerem eram basicamente inexistentes. Eram feitiços e rituais tão insondáveis que nem sequer valiam de tempo para considerá-los._

 _Ele atravessou o estudo, passou por Nagini que estava enrolada e dormindo junto à lareira e foi para a estante de livros. Ele pegou um livro sobre as peças de Shakespeare e levou-o de volta ao assento. Resmungou amargamente para si mesmo que ele tinha que se preocupar em caminhar para pegar o livro em vez de poder simplesmente convocá-lo, mas ele precisava reservar sua força mágica para quando realmente fosse importante._

 _Voltou para o assento com uma quantidade irritante de desconforto e abriu o livro "Rei Lear". Ele sempre sentiu que ele e Júlio César eram particularmente parecidos em suas situações. Riu ao pensar em como seus seguidores reagiriam a ele lendo literatura trouxa. Seria algo totalmente sem sentido._

 _Pensando nisso, quantos de seus seguidores permaneceram fiéis a ele durante a passagem dos anos? Ele teria que começar tudo de novo? O pensamento era inteiramente desconcertante._

 _E frustrante. Tantas frustrações._

 _Ele suspirou, tentando simplesmente deixar isso de lado... Por enquanto. Ele só precisa esperar e assim poderia começar seus afazeres. Ele relaxou de novo na cadeira e começou a ler._

 _ **REI LEAR**_

 _ **Com isso queres dizer que sou bobo, menino?**_

 _ **Idiota**_

 _ **Todos os outros títulos que deres;**_

 _ **Com o qual você nasceu**_

Harry piscou os olhos e se sentiu completamente desorientado. Ele se sentou, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente enquanto uma pequena sensação de tontura martelava em sua cabeça. Ele olhou em volta da cama e virou para sua pequena mesa, tentando encontrar seu livro. Ele deveria ter adormecido lendo...

Harry parou e franziu a testa. Ele não estava lendo. Ele veio para a cama depois do baile e praticamente desmaiou na cama de esgotamento. Mas ele _estava_ lendo... Era Shakespeare. Harry nunca havia lido nenhum Shakespeare antes. Sempre achou as palavras muito confusas e difíceis de entender. Era muito difícil para ele entender, mas ele não tinha tido problema na noite passada. Ele realmente ficou completamente absorto no livro.

Mas ele não chegou a terminar. Ele...

Harry não estava lendo o livro; Voldemort estava. Ele teve outra... Visão ou o que quer que fosse aquilo. Ele esteve na mente do Senhor das Trevas novamente.

O olhar franzido de Harry se aprofundou ligeiramente e ele suspirou pesadamente. Ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos pelos seus bagunçados cabelos. Sua palma roçou na cicatriz, seus olhos involuntariamente se fecharam e um estremecimento o atravessou. Seus lábios se separaram e uma respiração lenta escapou dentre eles. Hesitantemente, ele deixou seus dedos passarem levemente sua cicatriz. Apenas uma vez, então duas vezes. Ele arrastou o dedo indicador na forma de raio levemente e depois com mais pressão. Pequenas energias quentes e de poder atravessaram sua mão e ele se perdeu nas sensações e no ato instintivo por vários minutos antes de finalmente perceber o que estava fazendo.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram e ele afastou a mão olhando-a para ela com um leve horror.

 _O que havia de errado com ele?_

Harry ficou quieto e distante de seus _amigos_ pelo resto do dia. Hermione estava claramente com raiva de Ron e Ron voltava com sua raiva. Como cada um estava recebendo tratamento silencioso, Harry não teve problemas para evitar uma conversa.

Ele estava distraído e... Confuso.

Uma hora depois do almoço, ele se viu entrando na biblioteca da escola e olhando ao redor com uma expressão perdida e confusa.

– Você precisa de ajuda com algo, Sr. Potter? – perguntou a bibliotecária quando ela chegou até ele.

– Eu... Sim... A escola tem uma cópia de qualquer peça de Shakespeare?

Ela parecia confusa por um instante, mas então a expressão foi substituída por surpresa.

– Desculpe Sr. Potter, mas temo que não o possuímos.

Harry franziu a testa, sentindo-se legitimamente desapontado e se perguntou se havia _qualquer_ lugar que ele pudesse mandar uma coruja para poder comprar o tal livro trouxa ou se ele teria que esperar até o verão, quando ele fosse abandonado de volta ao mundo trouxa.

– Oh, bem... Obrigado de qualquer maneira – ele disse com um suspiro enquanto se afastava e saiu da biblioteca.

Seu companheiro ficou em silêncio durante a maior parte do dia, mas Harry ainda podia sentir sua presença no fundo de sua mente. A presença serviu para lembrá-lo de que ele não estava sozinho e, constatar aquilo, era tranquilizador.

Ele vagou pelos corredores do castelo por um tempo, apenas tentando limpar a cabeça. Finalmente, ele parou de pensar em coisas mais urgentes e voltou para a Torre da Grifinória para preparar suas coisas pra tomar a primeira dose da poção aceleradora naquela noite.

Harry colocou o seu manto de invisibilidade, o Mapa do Maroto em sua bolsa juntamente com a primeira dose da poção aceleradora, e uma de cada dose das outras duas poções, já que ele precisaria tomá-las na manhã seguinte, então achou levá-las e tê-las na mão, caso ficasse lá por muito tempo. Sua bolsa também tinha outra roupa que ele poderia mudar, caso fosse necessário.

Estava frustrado porque ainda faltava muito tempo para dar o horário certo para ir até a Câmara.

Ele abriu caminho para a sala comum, onde encontrou Rony sentado em uma das mesas com Dean e Seamus, jogando snap explosivo. Eles estavam sendo bastante ruidosos e Harry ridicularizou mentalmente a pequena reunião.

– Harry?

Harry girou e rapidamente mascarou sua expressão quando ele ficou cara a cara com Hermione.

– Você está bem?

– Oi? Oh, sim. Estou bem – disse Harry, lhe dando o que ele esperava que fosse um sorriso convincente.

– Você tem certeza? Você pareceu bastante distante hoje.

– Sim, 'Mione. Estou bem. Realmente.

Ela sorriu para ele e acenou com a cabeça. Ela começou a sair de perto quando uma idéia passou pela mente de Harry.

– Ei, Hermione?

– Sim, Harry?

– Eu sei que isso pode ser estranho, mas você tem muitos livros trouxas em suas coleções, certo?

– Claro.

Harry piscou e ficou atordoado pela pequena esperança que floresceu em seu peito. _Por que era tão importante para ele obter esse livro?_ Ele afastou o pensamento e falou:

"Você tem algum Shakespeare?"

Os olhos de Hermione se iluminaram e ela sorriu.

– Ah, sim. Tenho seus trabalhos completos!

– Sério? Eu posso vê-los?! – Harry perguntou excitado.

Dizer que Hermione parecia chocada, era um eufemismo.

– C-claro! Mas por quê?

– Eu só... Queria ler um par de suas peças.

– Quais?

– Uh, o Rei Lear e Júlio César?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, pensativa, e fez um zumbido com a garganta.

– Esses dois são realmente bons. Duas de suas tragédias.

– Sim. Você... Er, você acha que eu poderia emprestar agora?

– Oh! Claro. Eu volto logo – Hermione disse com um sorriso e correu de volta pelas escadas para o dormitório das meninas. Ela ficou quase cinco minutos lá e Harry começou a ficar impaciente. Finalmente, ela veio escada abaixo, agarrando um livro grosso e sorrindo.

Chegou perto do amigo e entregou o livro para um Harry ansioso. Ele pegou e olhou praticamente com reverência. Não era uma expressão que Hermione estava acostumada a ver no rosto de Harry ao olhar para um livro. Olhando para uma vassoura, talvez – mas para um livro?

– Você realmente mudou muito este ano, Harry – disse Hermione pensativa.

Harry olhou para ela de repente e franziu a testa.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele perguntou em um tom bastante conservado.

– Bom... Eu não vejo você jogando xadrez ou snap explosivo com os outros. Você não foi voar com Ron ou ficou entusiasmado com seus debates sobre Quadribol e parece que está lendo muito mais.

Harry deu de ombros com desdém e se afastou dela quando começou a se dirigir para uma das cadeiras.

– Eu não vejo isso como coisa ruim – ele disse calmamente enquanto seguia.

– Não... – ela disse devagar. – Não é. Na verdade, eu diria que você amadureceu muito. Você... Eu acho que você parece mais confiante com as pessoas. Estou realmente impressionada com o quão mais sério você está com seus estudos.

– Minhas prioridades mudaram. Eu também aprendi a ver Hogwarts pelo que realmente é.

Hermione o olhou, esperando que ele elaborasse, mas ele não o fez, então ela cutucou.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Bem... Eu acho que costumava ver isso como... Bem, antes de tudo, como uma fuga dos Dursleys. Mas em segundo lugar, era apenas a _escola_. Você vem aqui e você recebe tarefas, você faz testes e faz sua lição de casa. Sabe... Apenas a _escola._

– Mas você não a vê mais desse jeito? –Hermione perguntou com um pouco de confusão em seu tom.

– Não. Não se trata de notas, testes ou trabalhos de casa. É sobre _aprender._ Sobre ganhar conhecimento. Trata-se de uma oportunidade para se tornar melhor. Para se tornar mais forte. Ao não levar a sério, eu estava desperdiçando uma grande oportunidade.

Ele olhou para cima e viu Hermione olhando para ele com uma mistura de admiração e alegria.

– Harry! Estou tão orgulhosa de você!

Harry abaixou a cabeça e mal conseguiu evitar de ficar irritado. Em vez disso, sua expressão tornou-se vaga e franzida.

– Sim, bem... Eu só... Eu percebi que eu era um idiota. Eu segui atrás de Ron porque era mais fácil, mas também porque eu pensei que era mais importante manter meu amigo do que conseguir O's. Se eu começasse a fazer muito pelos meus estudos ele ficaria todo alienado, sabe?

Hermione franziu o cenho e colocou o nariz pra cima.

– Sim, bem, ele é um idiota – Ela cuspiu duramente.

Harry riu. _Realmente_ riu.

Hermione se assustou e o olhou estranhamente. Harry finalmente conseguiu se acalmar um minuto depois.

– Desculpe, 'Mione. Erm... sim. Ron _é_ um idiota. Mas isso faz parte do que me fez perceber que _eu também_ estava sendo um idiota, porque eu estava usando ele como um modelo. Eu estava imitando _seu_ comportamento por todos os motivos errados. Então eu parei.

– Bem, estou orgulhosa de você, Harry – disse ela, lhe dando um sorriso orgulhoso.

– Er... ok, obrigado.

Harry finalmente conseguiu escapar da conversa e se acomodou na cadeira para ler o livro. Ele se perdeu na leitura e só "voltou" quando Hermione bateu em seu ombro, informando que era hora do jantar **.**

Manteve o livro com ele e o leu durante o jantar, ganhando um olhar desconcertado de Rony. Passou a noite fazendo o mesmo, estava lendo "Júlio César" quando Ron disse que iria para a cama em breve.

– Oh, ei, Ron? – Harry gritou quando o ruivo começou a subir as escadas. Ele fez uma pausa e olhou interrogativamente.

– Preciso trabalhar em minha poção amanhã e vou me levantar _muito_ cedo para isso. Provavelmente vou sair antes mesmo de você acordar e eu estarei nas masmorras até um pouco depois do almoço.

– Ugh, sério? Caramba, amigo! Você está trabalhando demais! Toda essa leitura e poções. Você precisa relaxar mais. Você deveria se juntar conosco amanhã à tarde para jogar snap explosivo.

– Claro... Vou pensar sobre isso, Ron – disse Harry com um sorriso falso.

– Você já está vindo para a cama?

– Sim, eu vou – Harry disse com um suspiro resignado quando ele fechou o livro e ficou de pé.

Ele seguiu o rumo até a escada e começou a se preparar para dormir, como todos os outros fizeram antes dele. O resto de seus companheiros de dormitório já estavam na cama e adormecidos, a julgar pelo ronco. Ron subiu na cama e abaixou as cortinas. Harry fez o mesmo e se sentou na cama por cerca de vinte minutos até ter certeza de que Ron também havia adormecido.

Harry saiu de sua cama, puxando as cortinas fechadas e aplicando um feitiço não verbal nelas. Ele puxou seu manto de invisibilidade, pegou sua bolsa e o mapa e silenciosamente saiu do dormitório.

Dez minutos depois, Harry estava entrando na sala de estudo de Slytherin na Câmara Secreta. Ele colocou os suprimentos em cima de uma mesa curta ao lado da espreguiçadeira e tirou suas roupas, ficando com calças de pijama de algodão macio e uma camiseta.

Ele observou cautelosamente a poção prateada. Ele sabia que isso não seria agradável. Ele também sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Havia decidido fazer isso e ele não iria voltar atrás agora.

Ele se acomodou na espreguiçadeira e segurou a garrafa de poção na frente dele. Ele engoliu o nódulo na garganta e abriu a garrafa. Colocou todo o conteúdo em sua boca o mais rápido que conseguiu e que o liquido gosmento permitiu e engoliu tudo antes que seus nervos pudessem expelir aquilo com força.

Experimentou...Parecia menta. Ele ficou surpreso com o fato de que o gosto não era nojento, mas qualquer pensamento sobre o sabor dele o deixou no instante em que começou a queimação.

Suas costas se arquearam e então seu corpo se encurralou em uma bola fetal apertada quando as ondas de dor começaram a atravessá-lo. Ele gritou em estado de choque, sua agonia era intensa e o atingiu com rapidez. Se perguntou, por um momento, se ele tivesse cometido algum erro horrível, mas sabia das advertências no livro que era _suposto_ se sentir assim. Ele tinha sido avisado. Ele não podia dizer que fora ignorante sobre isso.

Harry apertou os dentes e escutou seus terríveis gemidos enquanto as mãos se erguiam e puxavam seus cabelos arranhando seu couro cabeludo.

Merlin, ele era um idiota! Como ele poderia suportar isso por doze horas? E depois fazer tal coisa uma vez por semana por _dois malditos meses!_

Harry sentiu as lágrimas começarem a fluir por suas bochechas e todo o seu corpo estava torcendo e se convulsionando, a mente tentava esmagar os espasmos de dor. Ele temia que a dor o deixasse louco antes que a manhã surgisse, se continuasse assim.

 _Harry..._

Harry continuou a se contorcer e a gemer.

 _Harry... Venha até mim. Escape... Na sua mente... Escape da dor... Aqui... Comigo._

Harry conseguiu processar as palavras através da névoa do fogo ardente. Ele tentou acalmar sua respiração, mas rapidamente desistiu como um mau trabalho. Em vez disso, ele deixou seus instintos praticamente guiá-lo e mergulhou profundamente em sua mente.

Ele ofegou em alívio enquanto toda a dor de repente o deixava e ele ficou parado no centro de sua mente cinza. A silhueta negra de seu companheiro estava parada ali com uma tensão nervosa nos ombros.

 _Você está bem, Harry?_

Harry suspirou e acenou com a cabeça enquanto ele avançava para a frente rapidamente. Quando ele se aproximou, seu companheiro abriu os braços, num gesto de boas-vindas, e os envolveu em torno de Harry, calorosamente.

O sentimento de _plenitude o_ encheu quando ele envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura do seu companheiro e ele suspirou aliviado.

Harry "acordou" na manhã seguinte sentindo-se dolorido e completamente exausto. Ele ficou "consciente" durante as doze horas inteiras. Ficar adormecido significava arriscar a devolver sua mente consciente ao seu corpo e instantaneamente seria despertado pela dor abrasadora. Então, ele permaneceu, seguramente trancado dentro de sua própria mente. Seguro contra a dor.

Ele se encontrou na espreguiçadeira com membros fracos e bambos. Sua garganta estava seca, ele suspeitava que estava assim por gritar durante toda a noite. Ele atravessou rapidamente o escritório até um grande espelho que descansava em um lado da sala. Harry sibilou um feitiço de limpeza e acenou com a mão, soprando cinquenta anos de poeira e teias de aranha, depois olhou para si mesmo.

No começo, ele não viu muito. Alcançou a barra de sua camiseta e puxou-a sobre sua cabeça em um movimento lento e calmo.

Sua pele estava cheia de hematomas amarelos e verdes desbotados, parecendo ferimentos antigos mesmo que não fossem. O livro havia dito que eles ficariam assim até o final do dia e ele estava bastante confiante de que ninguém teria a chance de vê-los.

Olhando para _isso_ , Harry observou uma notável diferença em sua massa corporal e ele sorriu. Ele não podia mais ver suas costelas, embora ele ainda parecesse bastante minguado. Ele se torceu, tentando examinar suas costas. As vértebras de suas costas costumavam ser chocantemente óbvias, mas já não eram. Os antebraços também não pareciam mais finos.

Apesar das contusões, em geral, sua pele parecia melhor. Mais saudável e tinha uma cor melhor. Não tão pálida ou aparentemente doente. Seu rosto parecia um pouco mais preenchido – suas bochechas e ossos perto dos olhos não estavam mais tão afundados; Mas ele esperava que a mudança fosse sutil o suficiente para ninguém questionar.

Em geral, as mudanças foram pequenas, mas já era um progresso. E ele sabia que era melhor se as mudanças fossem lentas ou então mais pessoas as notariam e questionariam.

Harry voltou para a espreguiçadeira e pegou sua varinha que estava na mesa ao lado. Ele lançou alguns encantos de limpeza sobre si mesmo, mas sabia que ainda precisaria de um banho real e em breve. Ele suou como louco durante todo o procedimento e se sentiu decididamente "grudento". Ele também lançou um charme de limpeza na espreguiçadeira e de repente ficou grato por não ter perdido as entranhas durante tudo. Ele estava quase surpreso que não tivesse.

Ele fez uma careta. _Isso_ definitivamente não era algo que ele queria lidar.

 _Ew._

Ele pegou as vestes limpas que ele trouxe na bolsa e tomou a dose das poções de nutrição e reestruturação muscular antes de arrumar as coisas e sair da Câmara.

No dia seguinte, Harry perguntou a Hermione se ela tinha alguma idéia de onde ele poderia tomar banho de banheira. Ela olhou para ele com graça e perguntou por que queria uma banheira e por que um banho normal não era suficiente.

Harry explicou que o ovo precisava ser aberto sob a água para recuperar a próxima parte da pista e ela pareceu aceitar essa explicação sem pressionar por mais. Ela informou que ela sabia que os banheiros dos monitores tinham _banheiras_ , e ele sempre podia pedir permissão para usar um deles.

Ele atendeu seu conselho e procurou McGonagall logo após o jantar. Ela sabia claramente sobre o ovo, porque ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa por ele estar pedindo acesso ao banho e lhe deu a senha para o banheiro do monitor da Grifinória.

Ele recolheu o ovo do malão, pegou alguns artigos de higiene pessoal e uma muda de roupa. Indo até o local.

Dez minutos depois, Harry estava parado, ao lado de uma enorme banheira cheia de bolhas, com o ovo de ouro na mão. Ele deslizou para o calor glorioso e se derreteu na água perfumada cercada por bolhas mágicas. Ele se permitiu mergulhar por alguns longos momentos antes de finalmente suspirar e se sentar. Harry pegou os óculos, respirou fundo e mergulhou debaixo da água.

Destravou o ovo e deixou-o abrir. O som das vozes cantando reverberou através da água instantaneamente.

 _* Procure onde nossas vozes parecem estar,_

 _Não podemos cantar na superfície,_

 _E, enquanto nos procura, pense bem:_

 _Levamos o que lhe fará grande falta,_

 _Uma hora inteira você deverá buscar,_

 _Para recuperar o que lhe tiramos,_

 _Mas passada a hora – adeus esperança de achar._

 _Tarde demais, foi-se, ele jamais voltará.*_

Harry se levantou da água, respirando profundamente e franzindo a testa um pouco enquanto refletia as palavras em sua cabeça. Ele respirou fundo e a escutou novamente.

Algumas vezes mais e ele ficou positivo de que tinha tudo memorizado. Ele colocou o ovo, agora fechado, no chão ao lado da banheira e relaxou de volta na água.

 _Procure onde nossas vozes parecem estar, não podemos cantar na superfície.._

Então, debaixo d'água. As sereias não podem cantar acima da água. De fato, agora que ele pensou nisso, ele _havia_ lido em um livro de criaturas mágicas que a linguagem da sereia parecia algo desagradável para as pessoas, acima da água. Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou, irritado por não ter lhe ocorrido nada disso _antes_. Havia sereias no lago negro, certo?

 _Uma hora inteira você deverá buscar._

Essa era provavelmente a maior complicação. Então ele tinha que ficar debaixo d'água por uma _hora inteira_ , e ele tinha que encontrar algo enquanto fazia isso. Portanto, não só respirar debaixo d'água, mas também poder nadar e navegar. Harry teria que ser capaz de ver melhor para que pudesse realmente _encontrar_ o que quer que fosse, já que ele não seria colocado no _lago negro_ por nada. O lago era profundo e escuro.

Assim; Respiração subaquática. Alguma espécie de ajuda para natação e algo para ajudar a sua visão...

E eles iriam pegar algo dele.

 _Levamos o que lhe fará grande falta._

O que eles poderiam levar? Sua capa de invisibilidade? Isso certamente seria difícil de encontrar. Especialmente sob a água. Ele com certeza esperava que esse não fosse o caso. Não havia muito que _pudessem_ tirar dele que ele "sentiria falta". O manto, o mapa e sua varinha. Tudo o resto poderia ser facilmente substituído.

Então, além das outras coisas que ele precisava procurar, provavelmente também seria útil pesquisar alguns tipos diferentes de feitiços de rastreamento que ele poderia usar sob a água.

Com isso decidido, Harry aproveitou seu tempo restante no banho e relaxou até que todas as bolhas tivessem desaparecido.

 **The Weird Sisters: Na nossa tradução ficou "As Esquisitonas". Aqui está o link da musica tocada -** **watch?v=9tNUAumvfzg**

 **A passagem inteira sobre o canto dos sereianos não foi traduzida e sim tirada da tradução do Livro IV em português. Se eu fosse traduzir, não ficaria rimadinho :v**

 **Vocês perceberam que o Harry está cagando e andando pros amigos?**

" **O resto pode ser substituído". Ok, né?! Kkkkkkkkk**

 **Ai, ai... Eu me divirto traduzindo isso.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

No dia seguinte, Harry passou algum tempo na biblioteca procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse ser útil para a tarefa. Era difícil pedir ajuda a Hermione, pois ele tinha lhe dado a impressão de que já sabia sobre a segunda tarefa e que as poções que ele estava preparando eram para ela.

Se ele admitisse que ainda existiam coisas a serem feitas, ela iria querer saber o que as poções realmente faziam e ele não estava disposto a dizer isso a ela.

Ele estava ficando bem frustrado com a biblioteca – especialmente com todas as pessoas que estavam lá. Ainda era Natal, graças a Merlin! Por que havia tantos malditos alunos pelo local? Baile estúpido. Harry realmente perdeu o silêncio que lhe teria sido concedido durante as férias, em circunstâncias normais, graças ao baile, quase todos os alunos, do quarto ao sétimo ano, ficaram para trás.

Foi nesse ponto que ele se lembrou de todos os livros na sala de estudo de Slytherin, na Câmara. Bem, pelo menos ele não teria que lidar com outros estudantes enquanto procurava por _esses_ livros.

Harry foi até a Torre da Grifinória, pegou seu manto, seu mapa e sua bolsa e voltou a descer as escadas. Ron lembrou a ele sobre a oferta do jogo de snap, mas Harry recusou, dizendo que precisava fazer algum trabalho para a segunda tarefa e rapidamente saiu.

Dez minutos depois, Harry estava entrando na sala de estudo de Slytherin e pousando a sua bolsa na mesa.

Harry se sentou na espreguiçadeira e olhou para a sala de livros. A maioria deles... Bem _velhos._ Obviamente. Ele estava com medo de tocar em alguns deles por que pareciam que com a menor passagem de mão, desmoronariam. Afinal de contas, eles _tinham_ mil anos.

Alguns, no entanto, estavam em condições muito melhores do que outros. Ele podia sentir fragmentos de magia pela sala e percebeu que sentia uma espécie de lembrança sobre um feitiço de preservação. Estava enfraquecido e já havia falhado em certas seções da sala.

Ele também notou que havia uma pilha de livros cuidadosamente empilhados em um lado da sala, que estavam em condições muito melhores do que qualquer um dos outros. Eles também apresentavam uma magia mais recente do que o restante.

Harry teorizou que esses eram livros que Riddle havia restaurado ou reparado durante seu tempo como estudante em Hogwarts. Ele podia ver por que, após um exame mais aprofundado, a maioria desses livros parecia incrivelmente interessante.

Harry suspirou pesadamente e se perguntou se poderia encontrar alguma coisa para ajudá-lo com a tarefa aqui. Certamente, neste tesouro do conhecimento, ele acharia _algo_ útil.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a pilha de livros que Riddle havia restaurado, agachou e começou a ler os títulos.

 _Feitiço de busca..._

A voz de seu companheiro sussurrou em sua cabeça e Harry parou.

 _O quê?_

 _Há um feitiço... Para procurar... Assunto nos livros. Muito mais rápido._

 _Sério? Por que você não mencionou isso anteriormente na biblioteca?_

 _..._

Harry ergueu os olhos e suspirou.

 _Tudo bem, o que é?_

 _Invenio ... o movimento da varinha...é em forma de "S". Fale... Invenio... E depois a palavra... Ou frase... Você já estará procurando._

Harry balançou a cabeça e sorriu amplamente. Ele decidiu testá-lo em algo primeiro, então ele pegou o primeiro livro na frente dele, olhou o título, _Através da Mente do Inconsciente,_ de Clair Videre. Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram quando seu interesse atingiu o pico.

Ele colocou o livro no chão ao lado dele e tirou a varinha. Ele chamou a magia que estava dentro de si e cantarolou em agrado a sensação que girava em torno dele tão facilmente. Apontou sua varinha para o livro, fez o movimento em _S_ e disse " _Invinio Mente"._

Uma redemoinho amarelo surgiu da ponta de sua varinha e começou a dançar ao redor do livro. A palavra _Mente_ na capa brilhou em amarela por um momento e então todo o livro começou a brilhar levemente. Ele se abriu de repente e as páginas começaram a passar rapidamente, desde o inicio até o fim do livro. Quando terminou, ele notou que muitas páginas pareciam estar brilhando no mesmo tom de amarelo da capa, aparentemente, estavam marcando a palavra " _mente"_ que estava em tais paginas. Ele percebeu que um livro sobre a magia da mente provavelmente usaria muito a palavra "mente", então fazia sentido.

Ele sorriu para seu sucesso e fez um rápido _finito. O_ brilho desapareceu. Harry estava prestes a colocar o livro de volta ao local em que encontrou, quando fez uma pausa, sorriu e colocou-o na bolsa ao invés disso.

Estava pensando em procurar sobre a próxima tarefa. Se perguntou sobre o que aprenderia sobre ela em um livro escrito sobre o assunto. Ele ainda não sabia se havia um nome para o que ele estava procurando e estava interessado em ver o que ele poderia aprender em um cenário mais estruturado do que suas próprias tentativas cegas de descobrir seu próprio caminho através dele.

Ele voltou para a pilha de livros e tentou pensar em uma boa palavra-chave ou frase para pesquisar. Achou que a questão da água provavelmente era a mais urgente para começar. Natação, visão e respiração.

Ele franziu a testa.

 _Ei, tem que ser uma citação exata para encontrá-la no livro ou posso fazer uma busca por vários conceitos e achar coisas próximas ao que procuro?_

 _Ele... Irá agir de acordo com o que você procura... Conceitos... Se isso for o que deseja._

Harry sorriu e agradeceu seu companheiro. Ele levantou sua varinha para os livros, fez um movimento em forma de S dizendo _"Invenio nadando, respirando, água"_.

O redemoinho amarelo saiu da varinha novamente e começou a dançar ao redor dos livros. Continuou a agir por um bom tempo enquanto procurava através das dezenas de livros. Harry se sentou e esperou, olhando por um momento ao redor do escritório bagunçado. Ele realmente deveria tentar limpar o lugar um pouco...

Finalmente, sentiu a magia terminar e olhou as pilhas. Havia vários livros destacados em amarelo e ele começou a amontoar cada um em seus braços.

Ele trouxe a pilha pequena para a mesa ao lado da espreguiçadeira e os colocou ali. Puxou o primeiro da pilha e se sentou para trás, ficando confortável.

 _ **As Transformações Serpentinas da Ofidiomagia**_

 _ **Por Apala Denisonia**_

Uma das sobrancelhas de Harry se levantou enquanto olhava o titulo com curiosidade. O livro estava em ótimas condições. Na verdade, obviamente não tinha idade suficiente para ter sido colocado aqui por Slytherin. Ele verificou a capa e viu que isso só foi impresso há cerca de 100 anos.

 _Deve ter sido um livro que Riddle deixou aqui._ Harry pensou para si mesmo.

Ele abriu o livro para a seção que seu feitiço de busca identificou com o amarelo mais brilhante e começou a ler. Estava descrevendo uma **Serpente do Mar*** e os benefícios da forma em natação. O ar respiratório ainda era necessário, porque os répteis não têm brânquias, mas na forma, se pode prender a respiração por vinte minutos entre as respirações. O livro dizia que, se uma estadia prolongada debaixo d'água fosse necessária, o feitiço da cabeça de bolha poderia ser usado. Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para o livro com uma leve confusão. Era óbvio que ele estava perdendo algo importante e decidiu voltar para a introdução do livro.

" _Em circunstâncias normais, a transfiguração de humano para animal é algo muito perigoso para se tentar. Quando transfigurada em um animal, o mago assume a mente e a capacidade mental desse animal e, como tal, perde a habilidade de exercer magia. O mago que se transfigura por completo em um animal não será capaz de se transfigurar de volta._

 _Outro magia pode reverter o feitiço, mas sem esse backup, eles poderiam ficar "presos" desse jeito, indefinidamente._

 _Um animago é um mago que possui a capacidade inata de se transformar em uma determinada forma animal e sem assumir sua personalidade._

 _Quando um animago se transforma na sua forma animal, mantêm sua capacidade mental humana, bem como sua capacidade de realizar a magia necessária para devolvê-los à sua forma humana normal. A transformação "animago" é apenas isso - uma transformação. Não uma transfiguração._

 _A transformação de animago tem algumas desvantagens também. Em primeiro lugar, leva um tempo médio, pelo menos, dois anos para dominar a habilidade - assumindo que a pessoa seja capaz de fazer isso em primeiro lugar. Segundo, o fato de que a pessoa não é capaz de decidir qual a forma animal que tomará. E em terceiro lugar, eles só podem assumir essa forma pela vida inteira. Não há oportunidade de aprender formas de animais adicionais, portanto, se a forma animal que eles assumem não é desejável ou vantajosa, eles terão desperdiçado dois anos de estudo para nada._

 _É fato estabelecido que os feiticeiros que possuem habilidade na língua das cobras são descendentes de feiticeiros que se cruzaram com uma das raças humanoides-serpentes - na maioria das vezes, os Naga da Índia, mas em alguns casos, também podem ser originários dos Yuan-ti do leste da Ásia. Tanto o Naga como o Yuan-ti possuíam a habilidade natural de se transformar em seres humanos e usaram essa habilidade em suas façanhas de seduzir e abusar de seres humanos crédulos._

 _Alguns, no entanto, tomaram um ser humano como companheiro e são os descendentes de sua prole que possuem a capacidade de usar e manipular essa antiquíssima magia._

 _Devido a essa descendência do sangue de criaturas mágicas, muitos feiticeiros que herdaram a habilidade de falar a língua das cobras e realizar a magia das cobras, também possuem a capacidade de se transformar em várias formas de serpente._

 _Não é uma transfiguração, mas uma transformação, como a transformação animago. Ao contrário da transformação animago, essa habilidade não limita o mago a uma única forma. Múltiplas formas podem ser aprendidas através da prática e dedicação._

 _Um benefício adicional sobre a transformação animago é que, se você é capaz dessa habilidade, é improvável que leve mais de dois a três meses de prática para realizar uma transformação completa pela primeira vez. Cada forma adicional será mais difícil de assumir e levará mais tempo e prática para dominar._

 _A maioria dos magos ofidioglotas* tem uma ou duas formas serpentinas que eles preferem e dominam, mas são capazes de assumir outras mais para diferentes necessidades específicas._

 _Os capítulos seguintes detalham algumas das formas mais comuns identificadas em magos ofidioglotas e as melhores maneiras de alcançar essas formas através da prática e meditação."_

Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para o livro em suas mãos. Será que _ele_ possivelmente poderia executar qualquer uma dessas transformações? Ele meio que duvidou, já que não era biologicamente descendente de magos ofidioglotas. Ganhou sua habilidade de Voldemort. Se a capacidade de fazer essa transformação era porque eles eram descendentes de er... Nagas, ou alguma coisa assim, duvidava que ele também a tivesse. Mas, novamente, era uma transformação mágica, então quem sabe?

Vale a pena investigar, pelo menos. Ele ainda estava um pouco confuso sobre a transformação total em uma coisa de serpente do mar. Isso significava que ele realmente se tornaria uma pequena cobra? Poderia ser útil... Ele provavelmente poderia nadar muito rápido como uma pequena cobra, mas um pequeno corpo reptil poderia manter o frio do lago preto por uma hora? E sobre a respiração? Ele teria que procurar este feitiço "cabeça de bolha" que havia mencionado. E se ele fizesse isso no torneio, o Ministério acharia que ele era um animago e teria de fazer um registro?! Ele seria punido por não estar registrado já? O que ele sabia era que você não precisava se registrar como um animago até chegar aos 17, então talvez ele não precisasse fazer tal coisa. De preferência, ele faria isso sem que ninguém percebesse que ele havia feito.

Harry voltou ao capítulo sobre a forma de serpente do mar para ler suas características específicas para ver se seria realmente era adequada para o que ele precisava. Ele ainda tinha uma pequena pilha de livros para examinar, então, se isso não fosse, ele poderia verificar os outros.

Trinta minutos depois, ele terminou o capítulo e teve um número razoável de perguntas respondidas.

Ele _não_ seria cobra "pequena", se fizesse a transformação. Na verdade, ele provavelmente seria uma cobra _muito grande_. Sua massa corporal seria deslocada para a forma de uma serpente, tanto quanto ele tivesse como humano, ele ainda seria como uma cobra, mas mais esticada... Uma forma serpentina alongada.

No livro dizia que, nessa forma, ele poderia nadar incrivelmente rápido. As serpentes do mar eram extremamente ágeis e rápidas na água e seus corpos eram literalmente um longo tubo de músculo, as tornando muito perigosas para se tentar enfrentar. A serpente do mar também tinha uma pálpebra secundária que era transparente, para que ela pudesse facilmente abrir os olhos debaixo da água sem irritação. Além disso, eles aparentemente, tinham uma boa visão noturna. Além de tudo isso, ele também teria _veneno mortal_!

O ponto negativo era que Harry ficaria com o sangue frio e a temperatura da água do lago negro seria inegavelmente desagradável, mas um feitiço de aquecimento lançado antes da transformação poderia ajudar a evitar o frio durante a tarefa.

Ele não seria capaz de lançar magia tradicional enquanto estivesse em sua forma de serpente, já que ele não podia realmente falar ou usar uma varinha, no entanto, ele ainda seria capaz de lançar alguns ofidiomagias, já que apenas precisaria sibilar.

Parecia que a melhor estratégia para uma estada prolongada debaixo da água seria lançar esse feitiço "cabeça de bolha" sobre o nariz e a boca e lançar outro feitiço, agora de aquecimento completo, enquanto ainda fosse humano, pular na água e se transformar quando fosse suficientemente profundo demais para que as pessoas não pudessem vê-lo. Claro, isso só funcionaria assumindo que não haveria algum tipo de sistema mágico de observação ou vigilância criado para que os presentes pudessem assistir os campeões sob a água.

Ele quase esperava que Dumbledore pudesse providenciar isso. De que outra forma ele seria capaz de dizer se alguém estava em sérios apuros e precisa de ajuda?

Ainda assim, a transformação parecia uma opção viável para sua tarefa. Mesmo que ele acabasse por se registrar como um animago. E se ele entrasse em "problemas" por não ter se registrado, poderia simplesmente ressaltar que não era realmente uma transformação animago, embora não quisesse falar sobre tal técnica diferente.

Assumindo, claro, que ele aprendesse a transformação antes de meados de fevereiro, quando a próxima tarefa iria acontecer. Ah, e assumindo que ele ainda era capaz de fazê-lo... Uma parte dele ainda duvidava seriamente.

Harry começou a ler o primeiro capítulo. Ele descrevia um canto de ofidiomagia de som bastante complicado que cavava profundamente no seu núcleo ofidiomágico e mostrava se você era capaz da transformação ou não.

Ele leu algumas vezes e seu companheiro o ajudou algumas vezes, explicando conceitos que confundiram Harry. Finalmente, ele se levantou e caminhou até o centro da sala. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou na imagem de uma serpente em sua mente. Ele começou a sibilar quase que silenciosamente um tipo de canto rítmico e sentiu que a magia das cobras começaram a girar ao redor dele. Ele agarrou a magia e a puxou mais para a superfície.

Era elétrica e intoxicante. Sua magia normal e sua magia das cobras eram tão diferentes, mas se lhe pedissem para explicar como, ele não conseguiria. A sua magia parecia apenas... _Embriagante, de_ alguma forma. Isso o fazia se sentir tonto.

Enquanto ele continuava tirando mais e mais da sua magia, ele sentia a cabeça cada vez mais clara e difusa. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e em sua boca surgiu um estranho sorriso. _Estranho,_ sibilou e risadinhas escaparam de seus lábios transformando-se em altas gargalhadas. A magia atingiu um pico tremendo antes de subitamente deixá-lo em uma grande explosão de energia escura. Ele ofegou em choque e caiu com os joelhos nos chão. A força daquilo o fez cair, de um jeito meio inclinado, apoiando-se com as palmas das mãos no piso de pedra frio. Ele permaneceu lá, imóvel por um longo momento, ofegante e tremendo pelo choque que seu corpo acabara de experimentar.

Harry abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele estava brilhando levemente. Era de um verde sutil e estava rapidamente desaparecendo. Aquilo o fez sorrir amplamente.

Ele conseguia realizar a transformação.

Ele permaneceu lá por mais alguns minutos, antes de sentir que a força suficiente voltou para permitir que ele se levantasse. Seus membros ainda se pareciam como geléia, mas ele conseguiu chegar à espreguiçadeira e se sentar. Fracamente puxou o livro para o colo e começou a ler novamente. Ele queria que isso funcionasse. Ele _faria_ funcionar. E mesmo que ele não conseguisse fazê-lo funcionar a tempo para a tarefa... Aquilo era fascinante demais para não aprender.

Uma semana se passou desde que Harry havia achado a opção de transformação por ofidiomagia, ele estava passando algum tempo na câmara todos os dias desde então, praticando, meditando e procurando alguns livros de ofidiomagia que poderiam conter feitiços úteis.

– Aonde você _vai_ , Harry? – Ron gemeu quando Harry entrou pelo buraco do retrato. – O feriado está quase acabado e quase não vi você!

Era sábado de novo, pouco depois de uma da tarde. Harry tomou sua segunda dose da poção aceleradora na noite anterior e ele estava dormente e exausto. Ele não queria absolutamente _nada_ com Ron Weasley. Especialmente se fosse uma _queixa_.

Harry apertou o queixo e fechou os olhos tentando desesperadamente ignorar o temperamento e não diminuir Ron, coisa que estava sendo corriqueiro. Não faria bem para ele atacar o outro. Isso só aumentaria as perguntas. Aumentaria as suspeitas. Ele não precisava de _mais_ pessoas observando ele e perguntando sobre ele. As coisas realmente acalmaram um pouco ele estava curtindo a calmaria.

Respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos. Ron estava olhando para ele de um jeito engraçado.

– Olhe, Ron, estive _ocupado._ Estou trabalhando na minha estratégia para a segunda tarefa e está demorando muito. Isso é tudo.

– Você não está mais fazendo poções, você está?! – Exclamou Ron, incrédulo.

– Não, na verdade, eu já terminei isso.

Ron piscou e seu rosto ficou brilhante.

– Então você terminou!

Harry acenou e estendeu a mão, beliscando a ponta do nariz.

– Eu terminei com as _poções_ , sim. Mas esse foi apenas o primeiro passo, Ron. Eu ainda tenho que aprender alguns feitiços e está tomando me tomando muito tempo e prática.

O rosto de Ron caiu.

– Ah.

– Você precisa de alguma ajuda? – A voz de Hermione soou e Harry se virou para vê-la sentada em uma das cadeiras estofadas, junto à lareira.

– Nah, Hermione. Eu consigo fazer isso.

– Você tem certeza? Quero dizer... Nós poderíamos ajudá-lo a praticar ou algo assim – ela ofereceu, olhando esperançosa.

Harry enrugou o rosto, tentando pensar em tudo sobre o que ele estava trabalhando.

Ele já dominou o feitiço de aquecimento e o feitiço "cabeça de bolha". Eles foram _fáceis._ Tudo o que restava era a ofidiomagia.

No entanto, ainda _haviam_ os encantos de localização.

Ele tinha feito outra "busca de palavras" na sala de estudo de Salazar para "feitiço de localização" e "ofidiomagia" e conseguiu encontrar um livro da língua oral com uma variedade de feitiços gerais – incluindo dois de localização diferentes. Ele só havia feito isso no dia anterior, então ainda não havia experimentado.

– Bem... – ele começou devagar – Eu preciso praticar alguns feitiços localizadores.

– Feitiços localizadores? – Hermione disse, se animando e olhando para ele com interesse. – Então... Você pode nos dizer o que exatamente será a tarefa? Ou... você não deve dizer? Eu tenho que admitir, Harry, estou absolutamente _morrendo_ de curiosidade.

– Er, sim... Bem, acho que está tudo bem pra mim dizer. Ninguém me disse que não poderia. Basicamente, para a tarefa eu tenho que encontrar algo. Ainda não sei _o_ que será. Aparentemente, eles vão roubar algo de mim e escondê-lo no fundo do lago. Eu vou ter uma hora para encontrá-lo e se eu _não_ encontrar, nunca o recuperarei.

Hermione e Ron lhe deram olhares horrorizados. Ron falou primeiro.

– Mas existem... C _oisas_ no lago! Tem uma lula gigante!

Harry tossiu uma risada sem humor.

– Sim, Ron, Estou ciente disso.

– Mas o lago é _enorme!_ E é incrivelmente profundo! Como você vai respirar o tempo suficiente para procurar? Você precisará de algum tipo de feitiço de respiração subaquática ou algo assim. O que você vai _fazer_ Harry? – Hermione disse com uma expressão totalmente aflita.

– Eu estou trabalhando em algumas coisas... Eu já consegui que a coisa de respiração na água funcionasse. Quanto a sobreviver a lula, aos grindylows* e aos sereianos, eu tenho uma estratégia primária, mas também tenho um plano secundário, no caso de eu não conseguir que o primeiro seja elaborado a tempo. De qualquer forma, eu ainda tenho que resolver o problema sobre esses feitiços de localização e vocês dois provavelmente poderiam ajudar com isso.

– Como assim? – Hermione perguntou, prestando mais atenção e assumindo um rosto "sério".

– Bem... Você poderia... _Pegar_ algo de mim e vou tentar encontrá-lo. Pelo que eu sei, eles não vão me dizer o _que_ eles tirarão de mim, então eu vou ficar totalmente cego sobre isso. Quero tentar as duas coisas... Sabendo o que estou procurando e não sabendo.

– Você quer fazer isso agora? – perguntou Ron, ansioso.

Harry fez uma careta.

– Ugh, não... Desculpe, pessoal, mas estou _exausto._ Na verdade, estava planejando ir para a cama e tirar uma soneca.

– O que?! – Exclamou Ron. – Mas é só uma da tarde!

– Falando novamente desde o inicio, Ron. Eu já estava trabalhando em algumas coisas realmente complicadas então estou realmente "morto".

– Tudo bem – disse Ron, parecendo amuado.

– Bem, é melhor você ir descansar então – disse Hermione, em vez de fazer as perguntas que estavam claramente na ponta da língua.

Parecia que queria _desesperadamente_ perguntar a Harry o que ele estava preparado para ficar tão exausto. O fato de ele finalmente ter desistido de alguns detalhes sobre o torneio, depois de se recusar a contar uma coisa antes disso, tinha molhado seu apetite, e agora estava claramente com fome de mais. Ele ficou surpreso por ela não perguntar, seria uma tortura que ele não era obrigado a passar.

– Obrigado – ele disse, sorrindo de alívio.

– Nós podemos trabalhar nessa coisa de localização amanhã – disse Ron enquanto Harry girava e se dirigia para as escadas.

– Sim, claro – disse Harry enquanto ele acenava com desdém por cima do ombro e começava a subir as escadas.

– _Venha, Rabicho_ – _ele disse enquanto acenava com sua mão minúscula e de dedos longos._

 _O pequeno homem estava tremendo e encolhido na parte de trás da sala. Ele gritou de surpresa e correu para ele._

– _Sim, meu senhor?_ – Rabicho _falou enquanto se ajoelhava e inclinou a cabeça._

– _Seu braço, Rabicho_ – _ele ordenou._

 _A cabeça de Rabicho se levantou ligeiramente e ele olhou através de seus cabelos longos, desgastados e tremulos. Lentamente, Rabicho ergueu o braço esquerdo, descobrindo o antebraço e puxando para trás a manga da blusa._

 _Ele alcançou a mesa curta ao lado da cadeira em que descansava e agarrou sua varinha na mão. Ele gostava do fluxo quente de magia que sentia percorrendo dentro de sua mão. Sua conexão com sua magia se fortalecia a cada dia que passava. Era um lembrete pra ele que era apenas uma questão de tempo... Apenas uma questão de tempo..._

 _Ele pegou a varinha e pressionou_ _ **dura**_ _no braço de seu servo. Ele sorriu maldosamente ao ver a pequena careta de dor que surgiu no "rato"._

 _Ele chamou alguns de seus poços mágicos e sorriu perversamente quando chegou a ele com muita mais facilidade do que em muito tempo. Sentia-se glorioso e aquilo o enchia de antecipação pelo que estava por vir._

 _Coletou a magia e a forçou através de sua varinha, colocando-a na marca. A marca desbotada começou a escurecer e pulsar com o fluxo súbito de magia. Rabicho gemeu calmamente enquanto a dor o envolvia com traço de magia. Aquilo só o fazia sorrir alegremente._

 _Esta era a terceira vez que fazia isso, mas era a primeira que realmente teria uma diferença notável em seus seguidores. Agora eles começariam a_ _ **sentir**_ _._

 _Antes de apenas restabelecer a conexão, Eles começariam a saber, sem sombra de dúvida, que o Senhor estava retornando. Cada vez que ele repetia isso, a marca se tornaria mais forte e a compulsão de retornar a ele, quando convocados, cresceria com ela._

 _Idealmente, isso garantiria que eles estariam prontos quando ele finalmente os chamasse para voltar ao seu lado. Ele não queria que eles tivessem alguma desculpa para não aparecerem. Eles não podiam afirmar que simplesmente não esperavam ser convocados, porque faziam tantos anos desde sua queda. Havia esse aviso e punição, caso não aparecessem.._

 _Ele puxou sua varinha de volta, com um sorriso satisfeito saudando suas características, sem lábios. Rabicho gemeu e, hesitante, baixou o braço._

– _Muito bem, Rabicho_ – _ele disse em um silencioso silvo._ – _Traga-me a cadeira._

– _Sim, meu Senhor_ – _disse Rabicho enquanto curvava a cabeça novamente e rapidamente correu da sala. Ele voltou um minuto depois com uma cadeira de mogno esculpida sem pernas, que levitava no meio do ar. A cadeira era de tamanho pequeno, como se fosse feita para uma criança pequena e os braços dela estavam esculpidos para parecerem com cobras, enroladas, chegando ao longo do topo da parte traseira._

 _Ele fez uma moção com a mão e deu um olhar expectante a Rabicho. O mago encolhido se apressou e levantou-o da poltrona, colocando-o na cadeira de madeira flutuante._

– _Os livros foram colocados na biblioteca?_ – _ele perguntou._

– _Sim, meu senhor. Eu desembalei as caixas esta manhã, assim como o senhor ordenou._

– Otimo. _Deixe-me._

– _Sim, meu senhor._

 _Rabicho se curvou novamente e rapidamente saiu da sala enquanto subconscientemente segurava seu antebraço esquerdo em seu peito; Claramente agradecido por ser dispensado. Ele deslocou seu corpo ridiculamente subdimensionado na rígida cadeira de madeira. Realmente precisava adicionar algumas almofadas ali. Bom, não importa. Ele iria lidar com isso mais tarde._

 _Acenou com a mão e a cadeira começou a mover-se suavemente para a frente. Ele dirigiu-a para fora da sala e no corredor, depois para dentro da biblioteca. Vários caixotes se alinhavam nas paredes. Ele sabia que continham os velhos livros trouxas esfarrapados que costumavam ocupar as prateleiras. Tomavam seu lugar na estante de livros uma coleção que ele havia recuperado de um dos seus antigos armazéns. Ele ficou emocionado ao descobrir que não haviam sido descobertos durante sua ausência. Enviar Rabicho, de todas as pessoas, para recuperá-los tinha sido irritante, mas até Pettigrew não era incompetente o suficiente para não conseguir isso._

 _Ele guiou a cadeira ao longo das fileiras de livros, examinando os títulos e reagindo com a coleção preciosamente antiga._

 _Suspirou alegremente. Foi um alívio ter recuperado estes. Seus livros eram como uma extensão de si mesmo. Odiava estar tão fortemente separado da base de conhecimento. Ele sempre sentiria falta dos livros que, infelizmente, tinha sido obrigado a deixar na escola. Mas algum dia – esperando que fosse em breve – ele ganharia o controle da escola e poderia ir buscá-los na câmara. Mas ainda assim, esses livros eram um achado fantástico, mesmo que não fossem tão preciosos quanto os deixados em Hogwarts._

 _Ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos pelo couro velho e respirou fundo. Sim, ele adorava isso..._

Harry abriu os olhos, suspirou e sorriu. Sentiu um estranho tipo de contentamento. Sentimento esquisito. O sentimento de ter algo que você apreciou retornando para você, depois de ter pensado que o havia perdido.

Ou... Algo valioso, que voltava para _ele. A_ lterou mentalmente.

Mas ainda assim, sentia-se como...

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele havia deitado na cama com os olhos fechados, ainda assim estava acordado nos últimos vinte minutos. Estava pensando em sua visão da noite anterior. Era... _estranho_ ver esse lado de Voldemort. O homem tinha uma apreciação pelo conhecimento. Era estranho. Bom, pelo menos teve suas suspeitas sobre Tom Riddle e a câmara confirmadas. Ele sabia, a nível acadêmico, que Riddle estava lá. Provavelmente passou um monte de tempo lá embaixo.

Riddle tinha lido os mesmos livros que Harry estava lendo. Sabia que ele havia colocado alguns deles lá. Era... Interessante sentir o mesmo _carinho_ por esses livros na mente de Voldemort, o mesmo carinho que o próprio Harry sentia por eles. Voldemort não via nenhuma distinção entre as coisas que ele aprendeu. Conhecimento é poder e tudo era digno de sua atenção.

A revelação mais estranha da visão da noite anterior, no entanto, aconteceu no _final_. Era início da manhã e Rabicho havia retornado de uma viagem ao mercado local de trouxas – aparentemente – a casa senhorial em que Voldemort vivia estava perto de uma aldeia trouxa. Rabicho trouxe algumas publicações trouxas e jornais e os deu a Voldemort. Isso era aparentemente uma _coisa normal,_ já que Voldemort imediatamente pegou tais papéis os lendo logo em seguida. Ele havia dito a Rabicho que tentasse adquirir mais algumas publicações internacionais no futuro.

Voldemort odiava ter estado fora do circuito por tanto tempo. O mundo mágico basicamente estava parado durante esse tempo, já que ele quase nunca mudou ou progrediu – tão ajustado em seus caminhos, os feiticeiros eram – mas os trouxas mudaram tanto e tão rápido. Especialmente nos últimos quinze anos. Voldemort sentiu que precisava se reconciliar com as tecnologias e os avanços dos trouxas. Ele precisava estar preparado.

O que deixou Harry mais... _Surpreendido_ foi a falta total de pensamentos sobre a inferioridade trouxa. Não era suposto ser o problema de Voldemort? A crença de que os trouxas não eram melhores que animais estúpidos?

Sujos, estúpidos, fracos, trouxas?!

Mas ele não pensou nisso.

Harry ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o homem tinha uma quantidade surpreendente de respeito pelas suas capacidades. Ele as considerou uma séria ameaça. Pensava que elas eram _perigosas_. Voldemort continuava pensando no _trabalho_ que precisava completar. Sua _tarefa_. Harry ficou confuso e sentiu que estiva faltando uma coisa maior e essencial.

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Era como se todas as crenças fundamentais que ele havia obtido nos últimos três anos tivessem sido baseadas em mentiras e desinformação. Na verdade, estar dentro da cabeça de Voldemort tinha mostrado algo que Harry nunca esperava ver.

Voldemort era apenas... Uma pessoa.

Uma pessoa tremendamente _poderosa_ , com fome de conhecimento e controle definitivos. Mas ainda assim ele era uma _pessoa._ Ele sempre imaginou Voldemort como uma espécie de monstro sedento por sangue, incapaz de pensar racionalmente, que passava seus dias torturando pessoas e planejando formas novas e criativas de matar trouxas.

Isso era verdade?

E seu poder... Harry sentiu o poder que o percorreu quando ele tocou sua varinha na marca de Rabicho e tinha sido completamente inebriante. Era escuro e delicioso... E isso tinha sido apenas uma pequena fração de seu real poder!

Harry fechou os olhos para a lembrança. Ele sentiu e conseguiu experimentar a magia de primeira mão. O ar escapou de seus pulmões com um tremendo suspiro e sorriu. A memória enviou uma ondulação agradável em seu estômago. Ele não queria se desfazer daquela sensação.

Um momento depois, ele suspirou de novo e saiu de seu crescente estupor. Não era bom pensar nessas coisas. Não era... _saudável_.

Harry passou a maior parte da manhã na câmara praticando o exercício de respiração meditativa e as técnicas mágicas de foco. Ele estava começando a sentir a mágica enrolando em seu estômago. Sua pele percebeu a magia da transformação, mas nada realmente aconteceu ainda. Ainda assim, ele estava otimista. Era 3 de janeiro, e a próxima tarefa não era aconteceria até 24 de fevereiro. Ele tinha um plano e ele tinha tempo.

Saiu da câmara e voltou para a escola para o almoço. Ron perguntou a Harry se ele queria começar a trabalhar com esse encanto de localização, mas Harry recusou, dizendo a ele e a Hermione que ele estava no meio de alguns de seus outros preparativos e queria voltar para eles imediatamente.

Rony estava claramente desapontado e franziu o cenho, mas não protestou.

Harry deixou o grande salão e deslizou atrás de uma tapeçaria em um corredor escondido, puxou o mapa e cobriu a bolsa. Ele tocou o mapa, ativando-o e verificou o corredor do segundo andar para garantir que ninguém estivesse perto para que ele pudesse voltar a entrar na câmara quando viu o nome de Karkaroff se movendo ao longo de um corredor nas masmorras em direção ao escritório de Snape.

Harry franziu a testa e sua mente voltou para o aviso de Sirius para manter seus olhos abertos, desde a última prova. Karkaroff era um ex-Comensal da Morte e Harry não podia deixar de se perguntar o que ele poderia estar falando com Snape.

Ele tomou a decisão rapidamente e correu pelo corredor para as escadas, descendo para as masmorras.

Puxou sua varinha e enquanto se aproximava do local lançou um encanto de silêncio sobre si mesmo. Ele verificou o mapa novamente e viu que os dois estavam dentro do escritório de Snape agora. Tocou o mapa com sua varinha, terminou o feitiço e o colocou no bolso. Ele correu pelo corredor e ficou de fora da porta fechada, apertando a orelha nela, tentando escutar.

As vozes estavam abafadas demais para se distinguir e Harry resmungou em frustração. Desejou conhecer um feitiço para escutar através das portas ou um que aumentasse sua audição, mas nada veio à mente.

As vozes além da porta se tornaram elevadas e de repente a porta se abriu. Harry apenas conseguiu se afastar da porta aberta e se pressionar contra a parede ao lado.

– Fora! – Snape rosnou.

– Mas Severus! Você precisa ouvir!

– Eu não preciso fazer _nada!_ –Snape sibilou em um sussurro mortal.

Harry olhou para Karkaroff, ele estava segurando a manga esquerda de suas vestes e expondo o antebraço a Snape.

– Você sabe o que significa, Severus! Você deve ter sentido isso também!

– Sim, é claro que eu _senti isso._ E eu sei _exatamente o_ que isso significa. Eu não sou um idiota, Igor!

– Dumbledore protege você, Severus. Eu não tenho tal luxo! Quando nosso Senhor retornar, ele me crucificará!

– Esse problema _não o meu!_

– Mas Severus! Você deve...

– _NÃO!_ Agora, _saia!_

Karkaroff ficou mais reto e deixou o braço cair ao seu lado. Ele estava franzindo o cenho para Snape, mas acenou com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, então. Mas isso não acabou – disse Karkaroff com dureza antes de virar, sair do escritório e descer o longo corredor da masmorra.

Snape ficou na entrada durante um longo minuto antes de rosnar com raiva, marchando para dentro e fechando a porta.

Harry ficou parado por mais um minuto, tentando compreender o que acabava de testemunhar.

Karkaroff era um Comensal da Morte. Ele sabia disso. Embora, aparentemente, ele não pensou que Voldemort ficaria particularmente satisfeito com ele, então talvez ele tenha feito algo durante a última década em que o Lord das Trevas estaria com raiva.

Isso tornou bastante improvável que Karkaroff fosse o contato do Comensal da Morte que estava dentro da escola e que colocara o nome de Harry no cálice do fogo.

Mas o que realmente foi motivo de contemplação foi o fato de Karkaroff ter ido a _Snape._ Ele havia mostrado a _Snape_ sua marca. Isso tinha que ter sido sobre o que Voldemort fez na noite anterior com a marca de Rabicho. Voldemort tinha empurrado sua magia através de todas as marcas para começar a ativá-las. Karkaroff sentiu isso e entrou em pânico. Mas Snape disse que também sentiu isso. Que _ele também sabia o que significava_. E Karkaroff tinha vindo a Snape.

 _Snape era um Comensal da Morte!_

Isso significava que Snape poderia ter sido o único que colocou o nome de Harry na taça?

Harry se afastou da parede e começou a voltar rapidamente para o segundo andar. Ele entrou no banheiro de Murta, caminhou diretamente para a pia e sibilou um comando para abrir. Poucos minutos depois, ele estava sibilando no caminho para a sala de estudo de Slytherin, sua mente ainda estava correndo.

Em vez de ir para a espreguiçadeira, como costumava fazer, ele foi até a mesa e colocou a bolsa no topo. Ele puxou um pergaminho qualquer, pena e tinta e se sentou na cadeira.

Ele olhou para a página em branco por alguns minutos enquanto tentava dar ordem aos seus pensamentos.

Finalmente, ele colocou a pena no pergaminho e começou a escrever uma carta para Sirius. Fazia quase um mês que ele havia escrito para o seu padrinho e mais de dois meses desde que ele falou com ele, foi no início de novembro.

Sirius sabia que Karkaroff era um Comensal da Morte. Talvez ele também soubesse algo sobre Snape. Pelo menos, ele poderia escutar os desabafos e teorias de Harry.

Repetiu tudo o que conseguiu lembrar da breve conversa que havia ouvido entre Karkaroff e Snape e disse a Sirius como Karkaroff mostrava a Snape sua marca.

Harry não mencionou suas visões para Sirius, embora, no inicio do ano, Sirius tenha lhe pedido que o deixasse saber se ele ainda estava com elas. Ele não queria compartilhá-las. Elas eram meio... Privadas. Além disso, duvidava que ele pudesse explicar corretamente a qualquer outra pessoa como era para si experimentá-las. Quando ele tinha uma visão de Voldemort, era como se ele _fosse_ Voldemort. Ele só podia imaginar como _isso_ seria recebido por qualquer outra pessoa.

Não. Ele não podia contar a ninguém sobre suas visões. Mas ele ainda queria a opinião de Sirius sobre o encontro Snape-Karkaroff. Esperava que não demorasse mais de um mês para que o padrinho respondesse.

O dia seguinte foi o início do segundo semestre. Harry ficou acordado em uma leitura tardia e passou uma outra hora deitado na cama, enterrado profundamente em sua mente com seu companheiro. Por isso, ele dormiu um pouco mais tarde do que ele geralmente se permitiria fazer e foi obrigado se aligeirar na rotina da manhã, tomando rapidamente suas duas poções e correndo para o café da manhã.

Ele foi rápido para o Grande Salão. No segundo que ele atravessou as portas, o salão ficou ansiosamente calmo. Harry imediatamente diminuiu a velocidade e olhou ao redor do local com cautela. Um número alarmante de olhos treinados ficaram sobre ele. Uma quantidade substancial de risadas começou a emanar da mesa da sonserina.

 _Ah, agora, o que é?_ Ele resmungou amargamente enquanto retomava os passos para a mesa da Grifinória. Encontrou Ron e Hermione e caminhou até eles. Hermione segurava o Profeta Diário em suas mãos e parecia devastada. Ron estava olhando para Harry com uma mistura de confusão e descrença.

Um rápido olhar ao redor do salão e Harry pôde notar que _muitas_ pessoas estavam segurando o Profeta Diário em suas mãos.

 _Isso não pode ser bom..._

Ele se sentou ao lado de Hermione, deu um suspiro resignado e estendeu a mão, silenciosamente, pedindo que ela entregasse o papel.

– Harry... – ela começou a falar um protesto fraco, mas ele lançou um olhar que indicava não querer discussão. Ela suspirou pesadamente, acenou com a cabeça e entregou o papel.

Harry se ajeitou e colocou-o na frente dele. O que ele viu lá, em grandes letras em negrito, impresso na primeira página, definitivamente _não_ era _algo que_ ele esperava.

 _ **O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU É GAY?**_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

Harry fechou os olhos. Estendeu a mão e beliscou a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador enquanto baixava ligeiramente a cabeça.

– Harry? – Hermione perguntou com uma voz tranquila e cuidadosa.

Ela se inclinou mais perto quando não recebeu resposta.

– Harry? É... Não é tão ruim... – Ela fez uma pausa quando pensou que ouviu algo. Seus ombros se sacudiram e tremeram por um momento e ela temia que ele estivesse prestes a explodir em soluços! Ela se inclinou ainda mais e virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando dar uma olhada em sua cabeça curvada.

Suas sobrancelhas franzidas ficaram confusas quando o que ouvia soava como uma... _risada?!_

Harry bufou. Ele começou a rir cada vez mais alto, não conseguindo se recuperar antes de romper em fortes gargalhadas. Todo o seu corpo estremeceu com a força de sua risada e durou alguns segundos sólidos antes que ele finalmente se acalmasse o suficiente para que apenas um resmungo ocasional escapasse.

– Er... Amigo? Você está bem? – Ron perguntou hesitantemente, aparentemente preocupado com o fato de que Harry poderia ter ficado totalmente louco. Harry acenou com a cabeça e soltou o tipo de suspiro que você da quando acaba de rir.

– Bem, você está tomando isso melhor do que eu esperava – observou Ron. – Então, é apenas lixo, certo? Aquela maldita mulher, Skeeter, sempre vai imprimir qualquer coisa!

Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda acalmando sua risada.

– Não é Ron. É verdade – ele disse enquanto levantava a cabeça e deu um sorriso divertido ao ruivo.

O rosto de Ron ficou pálido. Harry ouviu várias pessoas que estavam perto o bastante para escutar, soltando gritinhos e ele revirou os olhos.

– Se bem que, eu me pergunto, como diabos ela descobriu – disse Harry enquanto se sentava de maneira mais reta e analisava o papel novamente. Ele olhou para Hermione, e estreitou os olhos – Você não deixou escapar, não é?

Ela ofegou e ficou horrivelmente ofendida.

– Claro que não! Harry, eu nunca teria dito a ninguém!

Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

– Sim, eu sei. Ainda assim eu tinha que perguntar.

– Uou... Espere. Calma ai, Harry... O que... – Ron estava gaguejando e olhando freneticamente de um lado para o outro, entre Harry e Hermione. – Você é...? E quanto a Fleur! E _você_ ! Você sabia? – Exclamou, apontando para Hermione, acusadoramente.

– Ron, você até mesmo _leu_ o artigo! – Hermione perguntou com exasperação.

– Eu li por cima! – Ele disse defensivamente. – Além disso, eu assumi que era apenas mais lixo da Skeeter!

– Fleur _sabia_ ou, pelo menos, ela suspeitava e descobriu realmente ao final do baile – Harry disse dando de ombros, se aproximando da mesa e começou a pegar alguns ovos mexidos, depositando-os no prato. Ele estava ignorando as dezenas de conjuntos de olhos que ainda estavam focados nele e a horda de sussurros silenciosos.

 _Deixe-os olhar. Estúpidos, idiotas._

– Ela sabia? – Hermione ofegou. – Você não acredita...

Harry encolheu os ombros.

– Se não fosse você, tinha que ser ela. Mas eu realmente não esperava isso.

– Você acha que talvez ela estivesse com raiva? Que você a levou para a dança, mesmo ser estar realmente interessado? – Hermione perguntou.

– Não parece ser isso... Quero dizer, ela foi muito legal depois da dança, quando conversamos. Ela parecia _agradecida_. Disse que teve um ótimo momento. Quero dizer, se ela tivesse ido com um cara hétero, a aura teria sido afetada durante toda a noite e tudo o que ele teria feito era babar sobre ela até engasgar. Ela disse que estava agradecida por poder participar da dança com alguém capaz de desenvolver uma conversa coerente. Realmente não faz sentido que ela tenha ido a Skeeter.

Hermione fez um barulho na garganta e ficou pensativa.

– Harry... – Ron murmurou fracamente e Harry olhou de volta para a cabeça vermelha sentada em frente a ele na mesa. – Você é... Você é realmente g _ay_?

Harry revirou os olhos.

– Sim, Ron. Eu sou gay.

Ele ouviu outra onda de sussurros ecoando pelo corredor enquanto a palavra se espalhava como fogo em palha. Harry balançou a cabeça e riu fracamente antes de voltar para o prato e arrumar um pouco de comida na boca.

Um momento passou, o rosto de Ron era uma máscara de descrença e choque, finalmente seu olhar se instalou em Hermione.

– E você sabia! – Ele disse acusadoramente.

Hermione suspirou.

– Sim, Ron, eu sabia.

– Por que... Como?

– Harry me disse – ela disse com uma voz silenciada enquanto olhava ao redor do salão lotado que ainda estava atento a cada movimento.

– Quando? – Ron gritou ligeiramente com sua voz quebrada.

– Hum... Na última semana de novembro, eu acho. Realmente não importa.

– É claro que importa!

– Ron, não faça uma cena! – Hermione repreendeu com um duro silvo.

– Por que você não _me_ disse _?_ –Ron perguntou, acusadoramente novamente, quando ele se virou para Harry desta vez.

Harry suspirou e deixou cair o garfo em seu prato.

– Não surgiu oportunidade. Eu também, não vi como isso deveria importar.

– Por que você chamou a Fleur para a dança se você nem gosta dela?

Harry piscou.

– O que importa se eu chamei a Fleur para a dança?

– Bem, alguém poderia ter chamado ela!

– Quem? _Você_? – Harry respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira e dando uma olhada ponderada ao ruivo.

– Sim, talvez! – Ron disse na defensiva, se ajeitando mais no assento.

– Você percebe que um dos maiores motivos que ela disse sim ao meu convite é _porque eu sou gay?_

– Que sentido isso faz? – Exclamou Ron.

Harry deixou sua mão bater em sua testa e gemeu com frustração. Ele baixou a mão e se perguntou se realmente queria ter essa conversa.

– Uma vez que eu não gosto de garotas, sou imune à sua aura de veela. _Por isso._ Tente simpatizar com Fleur por um minuto. Não importa onde ela vá, eles a seguem. Eles se rastejam para estar perto dela. Praticamente adoram o chão em que ela pisa e no segundo em que qualquer um deles abre a boca, soam como idiotas, porque a habilidade de pensar corretamente está sendo inibida por seus hormônios, que estão sendo desencadeados em excesso por causa da aura.

"E se eles não estão agindo como idiotas sem cérebro em torno dela, eles estão tentando chamar sua atenção ou colocar a mão nela. Ao ir comigo, ela não precisava lidar com isso. Por isso faz sentido".

Ron franziu o cenho com raiva, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se fosse uma criança birrenta. Harry quase riu, mas sabia que isso só deixaria Ron mais louco.

Harry pegou seu garfo de volta e continuou comendo enquanto ele olhava o papel e começou a ler o artigo.

Ele franziu a testa enquanto se deparava com um parágrafo que fazia referência a uma conversa que ele, Fleur, Krum e Hermione tinham, enquanto estavam sentados em uma mesa juntos.

Harry se recostou e apontou para ele enquanto falava com Hermione.

– Como você acha que ela conseguiu isso?

Hermione se inclinou e releu essa seção do artigo.

– Talvez Fleur tenha dito a ela? Ela estava lá.

Harry franziu o cenho.

– Realmente não parece estar certo... – ele voltou a ler e chegou à parte que descreveu Fleur confrontando-o sobre sua sexualidade no final da noite. Ela o pintou em uma imagem muito diferente, é claro, fazendo parecer que ele a enganou e brincou com seus sentimentos, de uma maneira que apenas Skeeter poderia escrever com tanta habilidade.

– Você tem certeza de que Fleur não estava realmente chateada? – Hermione perguntou novamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

– Eu realmente tinha certeza... Eu vou ter que vê-la. Falar com ela.

– Ela poderia apenas mentir para você – apontou Hermione.

No canto da boca de Harry apareceu em um sorriso secreto que ele rapidamente desfez.

– Eu acho que posso lê-la muito bem, na verdade. Eu saberei se ela estiver mentindo.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar cético e ergueu uma única sobrancelha interrogativamente. Harry, no entanto, escolheu não elaborar.

 **Serpente do Mar: pra quem quiser ver como é a tal serpente ( .br/owX35), pensa nessa cobrinha com o tamanho de uma pessoa normal ou melhor, com o tamanho da Nagini e mais grossa também :3**

 **Magos ofidioglotas: no caso, Tom e Harry são esse tipo de mago, mas – provavelmente – não são os únicos. Dá pra perceber que ofidioglossia é um tabu na bruxaria britânica... Britânica. As Nagas e os** **Yuan-ti – não só eles –** **também procriavam com trouxas...**

 **Grindlow: Demônio subaquático que possui chifres e pele verde-clara.**

 **Harry teve um ataque de riso... Isso significa alguma coisa? Sim.**

 **Eu gosto de deixar umas pistas pra vocês**

 **Fiquei com dó do Lord nesse capitulo. Olha o ponto que ele chegou de dependência do Rabicho. Sendo pego como se fosse um bebê de colo.**

 **Essa parte final foi... Tsk, tsk... Ron sempre consegue se superar, né?**

 **Sabem, achei que esse capitulo seria fraco e meio desinteressante, mas vendo o restante da fic eu percebi como ele tem informações "ocultas". Coisas que serão usadas agora – no primeiro livro –, no segundo e (provável) terceiro livros.**

 **Aliás, os nomes do segundo e (provável) terceiro livros são:  
Harry Potter e a Escuridão da Criação. **

**Harry Potter e a Ascensão da Escuridão.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

– Fleur, podemos conversar? – Harry disse enquanto olhava o bando de garotas francesas caminhando pelo pátio. Fleur olhou para ele e a tristeza em seus olhos era óbvia, mesmo a dez metros de distância. Ela falou algumas palavras silenciosas para alguns de seus amigos e eles se dispersaram.

– 'Arry, eu juro que não disse uma palavra a ninguém – ela começou no instante em que estavam sozinhos.

Harry deu um sorriso suave, não desperdiçando a oportunidade de entrar em sua mente. Ele procurou em suas memórias e viu um vislumbre da sua leitura do artigo de Skeeter naquela manhã. Ela estava enfurecida, especialmente pelas partes acusando Harry de "brincar com o coração da pobre menina francesa".

Ela realmente não tinha idéia de como Skeeter tinha encontrado tal informação. Fleur obviamente não foi quem lhe falou.

Harry puxou para trás e continuou o sorriso; Apenas mais genuíno agora.

– Eu acredito em você – ele disse simplesmente, dando de ombros tranquillamente.

– Ah, aquela mulher é tão miseravelmente desagradável! Ela escreve mentiras e as publica! Na França, se responsabilizaria por escrever tal calúnia!

Harry sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

– Sim... Sabe, você tem um ponto. Gostaria de saber se eu deveria contratar um advogado e processar o Profeta.

– Você deve! – Ela disse enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito, com altivez.

Harry riu.

– Embora, nesse sentido, ela não mentiu e nem exagerou tanto quanto nos seus artigos anteriores sobre mim...

– Bem, ela mentiu sobre mim! Insinuando que você me enganou e que quebrou meu coração. Mulher estúpida.

– Bem, eu fiz quase isso... Quero dizer... eu não disse que eu era gay.

– Não precisava. Eu já sabia – disse Fleur com desdém. – Eu sabia antes mesmo de aceitar. Eu não sou uma garota estúpida e ingênua que permite que os meninos brinquem com meu coração. Suas insinuações sobre mim me soam ofensivas _._

– Bem, talvez _você_ devesse processar por calúnia – Harry disse, rindo levemente.

Fleur suspirou e sua raiva se extinguiu ligeiramente.

– Não consigo entender como você não está mais com raiva. Se fosse sobre mim que ela tivesse escrito tal lixo, eu estaria completamente furiosa!

Harry encolheu os ombros.

– Eu estou me acostumando com isso. A opinião pública é um monstro inconstante. Um dia eles me amam, no dia seguinte eles me odeiam e, na semana seguinte, esperam que eu seja seu salvador. È uma viagem de montanha-russa que eu percebi que não precisava andar. Então eu saí. Para o inferno com o que todos pensam. Eu posso tentar e fazer controle de dano, mas me assustar com isso não me ajuda.

Fleur examinou Harry por um longo minuto antes de balançar a cabeça e sorrir fracamente.

– Você é extraordinariamente maduro para alguém que tem somente quatorze anos, 'arry.

Ele riu.

– Obrigado... Eu acho.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente, deu um passo à frente e envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, puxando-o para um abraço amigável. Harry piscou, surpreso. Ele ficou gelado por um minuto, mas se obrigou a enrolar os braços debilmente em volta da cintura e devolver o abraço.

Finalmente, ela soltou e deu um passo para trás.

– Se alguém te ofender, vou defender sua honra, 'arry. Você foi um encontro fantástico e fico feliz por ter ido com você para o Baile de Yule.

– Obrigado – ele disse sorrindo.

Eles de despediram e se separaram depois disso. Harry lançou um tempus rápido e viu que o almoço já havia acabado. Fez uma careta. Tinha adivinhação a seguir. Ah, como ele _odiava essa matéria._

 _\- HP D E -_

– Ei, Poofer*! Correndo para encontrar seu namorado, Weasley? – Uma voz irritante gritou quando Harry abriu caminho para ir até a aula de Encantos, no dia seguinte. Harry se virou para encarar Draco Malfoy, encostado na parede a vários metros de distância.

Um olhar rápido ao redor era tudo o que ele precisava para determinar que eles estavam sozinhos. Nem mesmo os dois amigos de Malfoy estavam por perto. Um sorriso malicioso se espalhou por seus lábios.

– Eu com _Ron_? Você está louco? Eu _não_ tenho um namorado Draco, não neste momento – disse, revirando os olhos dramaticamente e fazendo um gesto efeminado e zombeteiro com a mão.

Draco olhou para ele, parecendo confuso. Harry riu e começou a se aproximar do loiro, que visivelmente ficou tenso com o comportamento inesperado.

– Isso é sério? _Poofer_? Era para se igualar a Potter? É o melhor que você pode inventar? Eu pensei que você era mais inteligente do que isso, _Draco_.

– Cale a boca, Potter – o loiro respondeu, dando outro passo atrás enquanto Harry continuava a se aproximar.

– Tsc, tsc, Draco. Onde estão suas réplicas inteligentes tão famosas? – Harry disse enquanto chamava um pouco da sua magia para a superfície. Era absolutamente deliciosa e ele sorriu fascinado.

Ergueu a mão ligeiramente, fazendo com que os olhos do outro garoto se travassem e todo o seu corpo ficasse tenso. Ele viu a mão de Draco apertar sua varinha, mantida lá e começar a subir.

– _§ Não se mova §_ Harry sibilou enquanto _soltava_ a magia para cercar o garoto loiro. Draco congelou no lugar e seus olhos se arregalaram de horror.– Então, – Harry fqlou enquanto estendeu uma mão e a colocou na parede ao lado da cabeça de Malfoy, se inclinando para frente. Ele pressionou o outro menino contra a parede completamente. Os olhos de Malfoy estavam arregalados de pânico, se tornando cada vez mais óbvio que ele não podia se mexer – o que você queria? – disse Harry com uma voz sussurrante, com o rosto a poucos centímetros de Malfoy.

– O-O q-que? – Malfoy gemeu.

– Você me chamou. O que você quer? – Harry explicou, sorrindo e pressionando os peitos juntos.

Malfoy soltou um silvo agudo de surpresa quando ele foi pressionado mais intimamente do que ele _alguma vez_ esperou.

– O que diabos você está fazendo, Potter! – Draco disse, mas sua voz era surpreendentemente fraca e claramente cheia de pânico.

– Bem, você _me_ chamou, _Draco._ Me perguntando se eu estava fugindo para um namorado ou algo assim. Pensei que talvez estivesse com ciúmes. Interessado em diversão, _Draco?_

– Você está louco! O que você está fazendo comigo? Por que não posso me mexer?

– Você não pode se mexer, porque eu disse para não se mexer – Harry sorriu enquanto ele manuseava um pouco de sua magia, deixando-a na ponta dos dedos. Ele estendeu a mão e riscou levemente seus dedos sobre a bochecha de Malfoy e o garoto loiro ofegou, seu corpo involuntariamente arqueou a parede.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Draco, ofengante.

– É magia – Harry sussurrou na orelha do garoto a sua frente. Ele deixou sua respiração passar através da orelha e pescoço de Malfoy e empurrou mais de sua magia para o outro menino; Girando ao redor dele tentadoramente.

A respiração de Malfoy se tornou trabalhada e seus olhos saltaram de órbita.

– Isso não é apenas magia – ele ofegou novamente enquanto seu corpo começava com espasmos involuntários. Mais e mais, a magia de Harry estava começando a dançar sobre a superfície da pele do outro garoto e ele observou quão intensa era a reação do menino loiro a uma provocação tão pequena da sua magia.

Era glorioso e _fáci_ , e _Merlin_ era tão divertido!

– Oh, não apenas magia? – Harry perguntou com um tom divertido.

– Isso é... _I_ sso é magia _negra_ – Malfoy ofegou antes que um pequeno gemido escapasse do fundo da garganta.

Harry parou e foi um pouco para trás, franzindo a testa. Algumas de suas magias se retiraram com ele e Malfoy gemeu pela perda dela mas, aparentemente, foi o suficiente para ele recuperar alguns dos seus sentidos. Seus olhos se abriram com um olhar cheio de choque e horror.

– Saia de perto de mim! – Ele rosnou com raiva.

Harry olhou de volta para Malfoy, com uma máscara levemente desinteressada. Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos.

– Tudo bem. Você não é divertido – ele disse enquanto se afastava completamente e acenou com os dedos, soltando a magia das cobras que estava segurando Malfoy no lugar.

No momento em que seu corpo estava livre, Malfoy se afastou a vários metros de Harry e ficou de frente para ele de uma posição defensiva, agarrando sua varinha.

– O que, em nome de Merlin, você acha que está fazendo, Potter? – O loiro cuspiu com raiva, mas o medo ainda era evidente em seus olhos.

– Era só um pouco de diversão, Draco. Não fique tão tenso – Harry disse, com desdém.

– O que... O que _foi_ isso? Como... Como você _fez_ isso?

– Foi só um pouco de magia, Draco. E em relação a como? Eu simplesmente _fiz._ É _fácil_ – Harry disse sorrindo.

– Quando o garoto de ouro de Dumbledore começou a mexer com _magia negra?_

Harry rosnou e deu um duro passo em frente, fazendo com que Malfoy se abalasse e levantasse a varinha.

– Eu _não_ sou _um garoto de ouro_! – Ele sibilou – Ainda mais se for de D _umbledore_.

Malfoy piscou. Sua expressão, que era de total surpresa, se transformou em confusa e depois em algo que se aproximava de intriga.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu levemente.

– Certo, Potter. Se você diz isso.

Harry sorriu e revirou os olhos.

– Eu terminei com você – ele disse, acenando com a mão para Draco e voltando para o corredor do jeito que ele estava indo antes que ele fosse interrompido.

Quando Draco chamou-o novamente, Harry já havia desaparecido.

Ele virou uma esquina e foi atrás de uma tapeçaria em um corredor escondido. Ele se encostou na parede, fechou os olhos com força e pressionou os punhos em seus olhos.

 _O que diabos foi isso?!_ – _Sussurou_ em pânico – De onde foi que essa... _Raiva_ veio?

Ele estava levemente desconcertado com a facilidade em que encurralou Malfoy, mas isso não era nada comparado a _fúria_ que o tinha preenchido quando pensou em Dumbledore.

 _Por quê?_

Ele nunca sentiu tanto ódio contra o homem como ele sentiu naquele momento, e ele queria muito descobrir o porque de ter sentido isso.

E o que foi esse comentário do Malfoy sobre _a_ magia _negra_? Ele não tentou se basear em nenhum tipo de magia, ele estava apenas extraindo a sua própria magia. Comandando conscientemente, mas não usando feitiços ou encantamentos específicos. A magia poderia ter uma afinidade mesmo que um feitiço específico não fosse usado? Era apenas _magia bruta._ Como ela seria das trevas _?_

Harry suspirou e deixou suas pernas escorrer na frente dele e lentamente deslizou seu corpo pela parede até ele estar sentado no chão. Precisava pensar. Ele precisava entender melhor a magia. Seu conhecimento sobre a teoria fundamental dos diferentes tipos de magia era, na melhor das hipóteses, fraco. Quando pensou nisso, _era_ bastante estranho que não fosse algo mais abrangente nas aulas.

Era o alicerce da teoria mágica e eles quase não haviam o tópico em suas aulas.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou para o outro assunto. O _ódio que_ ele sentiu.

Harry mal havia pensado sobre Dumbledore ultimamente. Ele só pensou no homem rapidamente pesquisando sobre a tarefa e, basicamente, nada mais depois disso. Agora, quando ele pensava em seu diretor, lhe dava um gosto azedo na boca e uma careta no rosto. A idéia de que alguém pensava nele como o garoto de ouro de Dumbledore o irritava.

 _Por quê?_

Não o irritou antes. Realmente não. Toda a coisa do "menino de ouro" sempre foi bastante estressante, mas mesmo Harry tinha que admitir que era bastante óbvio para o resto da escola que o diretor lhe mostrava favoritismo em várias ocasiões, então ele podia ver de onde as pessoas pegaram essa ideia.

 _Mas ele faz muito mais para mim além de me mostrar o favoritismo ocasional._ Harry pensou, amargamente. Todos os anos parecia que havia algum _teste_ novo. Um novo desafio configurado para bagunçar Harry. Para empurrar seus limites e empurrá-lo em alguma direção projetada. E essas coisas sempre poderiam ser vinculadas a Albus Dumbledore.

Mas isso não era suficiente para justificar o estado de fúria extrema que habitou seu pensamento quando o diretor foi mencionado. Sua raiva não era toda sua. Não poderia ser.

 _Por que não pode ser?_ A voz de seu companheiro sussurrou por sua mente e ele suspirou alegremente com a presença repentina. Ele sentiu a tensão se libertar de seus ombros e ele relaxou contra a parede.

 _O que você quer dizer?_

 _Por que... Você sente que... A raiva... Não pode ser inteiramente... sua?_

 _Ele... Ele realmente não me fez o suficiente para justificar tanta ira,_ pensou Harry com um resmungo.

 _Ele fez muito. E agora... Ele o abandonou._

 _Huh?_

 _Ele... Poderia ter parado isso. Este torneio. Você é jovem... Harry. Muito jovem..._

 _Mas o Sr. Crouch disse que eu tinha que participar. Que as regras eram claras ou o que quer que fosse._

 _Dumbledore poderia ter parado. Você... É menor de idade._

 _Crouch disse que o Cálice de Fogo era um contrato magicamente vinculativo,_ disse Harry, enquanto ele franzia o cenho para as mãos, pensando nas lembranças da noite de Halloween. Quando seu mundo estava virado de cabeça para baixo... Novamente. _Se é magicamente vinculativo, isso não significa que perco minha magia se eu rejeitar?_

 _Você é jovem demais para um contrato... Magicamente vinculativo... Seu Guardião... Mágico... Poderia ter intervindo. Você não pode ser obrigado... Não sem o consentimento... Do seu tutor._

 _Guardião mágico?_

 _Dumbledore._

 _Como_ _ **ele**_ _é meu guardião mágico?_ Harry perguntou, duvidosamente.

 _Ele é... Seu diretor. Você não tem...Guardiões de sangue...Então ele ganha sua tutela... Enquanto você está na escola. É assim que... Funciona._

Harry piscou e tentou envolver sua mente em torno dessa afirmação.

 _Como você sabe disso?_

 _Eu só sei._

Harry revirou os olhos, mas não investigou mais.

 _Ok... Mas eu realmente não conheci todas essas coisas, então, como isso poderia me irritar?_

 _Talvez... Porque eu estou... Irritado... Por isso. Eu sabia. Eu sabia que ele poderia... Parar isso. Mas ele não parou. Ele... Está testando você... Novamente. Sempre testando você. Homem manipulador... Asqueroso... Bastardo..._

Harry piscou surpreso com a raiva que ele ouviu na voz de seu companheiro. Ele nunca ouviu emoção na voz dele.

Pensou sobre o que acabara de aprender e franziu o cenho. Se fosse verdade, isso só poderia significar que este era outro dos ridículos testes de Dumbledore. Inferno, talvez tenha sido _Dumbledore_ que colocou seu nome na maldita taça! Mas não... Voldemort claramente tinha algo a ver com Harry no torneio. Além desse homem, 'Barty', que parecia envolvido de alguma forma. Como se fosse seu trabalho levar Harry para o Lord das Trevas.

Ele rosnou em frustração e balançou a cabeça. Tudo bem, ele definitivamente entendeu a justificativa de sua séria desconfiança e antipatia em relação a seu diretor e percebeu que seu companheiro tinha um profundo ódio para com o homem. Aquilo ajudou a explicar o repentino sentimento de raiva que Harry teve. Ainda era estranho pensar que suas emoções haviam sido ultrapassadas com facilidade pelo seu companheiro... Mas ele confiava nele então não o incomodaria mais com isso.

Finalmente, ele suspirou e ficou de pé.

Ele estava indo para a câmara antes de ser interrompido, então puxou o manto e o mapa da bolsa, os preparou e começou a caminhar para o segundo andar.

 _\- HP D E -_

Harry atravessou o retrato da mulher gorda mais tarde naquela noite, totalmente esgotado e mais do que ansioso por algum tempo de relaxamento na cama. Ele não podia acreditar que era apenas a noite de terça-feira. Como apenas dois dias passaram, quando ele sentiu que foi muito mais tempo do que isso? É claro que seus dias estavam bastante repletos de aulas, combinados com seu regime de treinamento pessoal na câmara. Ele teve tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, mal teve tempo para lição de casa e para dormir.

Ouviu as vozes de Seamus e Dean e olhou para ver ambos desaparecendo no topo da escada, no mesmo momento em que ele entrava na sala comunal. Neville não aparentava estar ali e Ron estava curvado sobre uma das mesas com seu livro de texto de transfiguração aberto e uma pilha de pergaminho ao lado. Hermione estava sentada em frente a ele, parecia que ela estava tentando explicar algo - ficando frustrada com a incapacidade do garoto. Situação bastante comum.

A cabeça de Rony se levantou e quando seus olhos viram Harry, ele sorriu aliviado.

– Harry!

Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha interrogativamente e foi em direção a eles com cautela.

– Ei, Ron, o que há?

– Você acabou com esse ensaio de transfiguração?

– Ronald Weasley! – A voz de repreensão de Hermione soou imediatamente.

– O que? – Exclamou Ron na defensiva.

– Faça seu próprio trabalho!

– Eu ainda não pedi nada! Eu apenas perguntei se ele tinha feito isso!

– Eu não sou um idiota, Ron. Eu recusei deixar você copiar o meu por um _motivo!_ Você precisa aprender isso, Ron! É importante!

Harry olhou para o par deles brigando e riu.

Ron franziu o cenho, mas mudou sua expressão para uma esperança desesperada.

– Então... Você fez?

– Hmm? – Harry perguntou.

– Terminou? – reiterou Ron.

– Oh. Sim, eu fiz isso na noite passada – Harry disse com desdém.

– Eu posso -

– RON! – Hermione rosnou.

Harry riu abertamente agora e começou a balançar a cabeça.

– Não, Ron. Faça seu próprio trabalho.

O rosto de Ron caiu imediatamente e ele se reencostou na cadeira, amuado.

Harry se virou e começou a ir para a escada.

– Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Ron enquanto se sentava mais reto, parecendo desapontado.

– Cama. Eu quero ler e estou exausto – Harry falou por cima do ombro enquanto ele continuava a andar.

– Sim... Eu também. Quero dizer, estou exausto também. Eu acho que vou me deitar na cama.

Hermione fez um barulho de frustração e bateu seu próprio livro, fechando-o com bastante rapidez.

Harry não se incomodou em esperar e continuou a subir as escadas. Ele entrou no dormitório do 4º ano dos meninos e foi até sua cama.

Neville já estava na cama, mas suas cortinas não estavam fechadas. Ele estava apoiado contra seus travesseiros e lendo um livro. Dean estava de pé ao lado de sua própria cama, catando coisas de seu malão e Seamus estava examinando a bolsa da escola. Seamus e Dean fizeram uma pausa em suas ações e observaram Harry quando ele entrou no quarto.

Ele podia sentir seus olhos treinados sobre ele e franziu o cenho, mas optou por não dizer nada até que um deles tivesse coragem necessária para falar alguma coisa.

Ele abriu seu guarda-roupa e puxou suas calças de pijama de algodão e uma camiseta solta. Retirou toda sua roupa e colocou o pijama. A sala estava em silêncio, ele ainda conseguia sentir os olhos dos dois garotos em suas costas.

Ele subiu na cama e apoiou-se contra seus travesseiros. Assumiu a mesma posição de Neville e tirou o livro, _Através da Mente do Inconsciente,_ de Clair Videre. Ele só teve tempo de ler um pouco até agora, e esperava ler um pouco antes de finalmente ir dormir.

– Er... Harry? – A voz de Seamus gritou do outro lado da sala. Harry olhou para eles com uma única sobrancelha arqueada.

– Sim?

"Você uh... Você poderia ir pro banheiro ou qualquer coisa assim?

Harry piscou.

– O que? – Ele respondeu, com certa perplexidade.

– Ou, você poderia simplesmente fechar suas cortinas – Dean ofereceu rapidamente.

Harry olhou entre os dois **,** tentando descobrir o que diabos eles estavam tentando fazer. Ele viu que ambos estavam de pé junto às suas respectivas camas com suas próprias roupas de cama em seus braços e preparados para se trocar. E, no entanto, ambos ainda estavam de pé, totalmente vestidos.

Suspeita surgiu nele e ele estreitou os olhos para eles.

Ron entrou e interrompeu o momento. Ele estava resmungando "...sabe-tudo" e seguiu seu caminho para a cama, ao lado de Harry. Ron retirou a roupa sem nem mesmo desperdiçar tempo, entrando rapidamente em seu pijama de flanela marrom. Dean e Seamus ainda estavam estranhamente ao lado de suas camas, se mexendo com desconforto.

– Você não quer se despir comigo aqui, não é? – Harry perguntou com uma voz ardente, enquanto olhava para baixo em seu livro.

Por um minuto, ambos os meninos pareciam envergonhados. Ron olhou para cima, claramente confuso com a súbita declaração. Ele olhou para Harry e depois para dois de seus amigos de dormitório que ainda estavam de pé.

– O que? – Foi a resposta eloquente de Ron.

– Dean e Seamus – disse Harry, inclinando o queixo para os dois meninos, mas depois retomando seu foco no livro no colo. – Eles estão desconfortáveis em se despir comigo aqui.

– **O que**? Por que? – Ron respondeu, olhando para os outros dois garotos confusos.

Dean se virou, claramente envergonhado e passou a mão através de seus cachos castanhos curtos e enrolados. Seamus rosnou frustrado e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– Bem, porque ele é... V _ocê sabe!_ – Ele disse, apontando para Harry.

Ron, _o idiota abençoado_ , ainda parecia confuso. Harry, no entanto, entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo e, na verdade, começou a rir.

– Não, eu não sei. Ele é o quê? – Ron exclamou, ficando frustrado por _não entender_ a insinuação de que havia algo de errado com Harry.

– Eles não querem ficar sem roupa na minha frente porque eu sou gay, Ron – Harry explicou com um tom plano e desdenhoso ao virar a página em seu livro.

Um som de plena surpresa emanou da garganta de Neville e Harry podia ver que Seamus tinha se tornado vermelho, pelo canto do olho.

Ron se virou para encarar Seamus e Dean com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

– Isso é verdade? – Ele gritou.

– Oh, vamos lá, Ron! – Seamus disse na defensiva.

– Não! Como vocês puderam... Quero dizer... Ele é apenas o Harry! Como... Errrgh! – Ron resmungou de frustração e Harry realmente riu. Todos se voltaram para olhar para ele, incrédulos.

Harry revirou os olhos e fechou o livro.

– Olhe para vocês, – ele começou com um tom exasperado, – sim, eu gosto de caras. Grande coisa. Eu não me imagino com nenhum de _vocês_ , então, fodam-se. Eu vi cada um de vocês no banheiro e sem roupa dezenas de vezes ao longo dos últimos três anos e meio, eu não fiz nada de _estranho_ durante esse tempo e não estou prestes a começar a fazer nada _estranho_ agora porque a maldita vaca da Skeeter publicou aquilo.

"Que merda, Seamus. Você acha que vou começar a tirar proveito e começar a fantasiar com você e suas cuecas curtas e vermelhas do Ballycastle Bats? – Ele perguntou, impedindo sua risada. – Eu não desejo nenhum de vocês. Supere isso."

E com isso, ele acenou com a mão, assobiando uma tranqüila magia de comando que fez com as cortinas ao redor da cama fechassem. Ele pegou o livro de volta e retomou a leitura.

 _\- HP D E -_

A semana de Harry permaneceu excessivamente cheia. À medida que ele tinha mais aulas, as tarefas de casa aumentavam constantemente e, no final da semana, ele estava tendo dificuldades em encontrar tempo para entrar na câmara para trabalhar em sua transformação.

Até agora, o máximo que ele conseguiu fazer era fazer seus olhos se transformarem e fazer algumas escamas aparecerem com manchas dispersas ao longo de sua pele. Ele estava começando a sentir uma sensação de formigamento em seus membros, mas nada realmente aconteceu ainda. Ele sabia que o próximo grande passo envolveria seus braços encolhendo para dentro – o que era, honestamente, algo preocupante de se pensar.

Ele se perguntou se seus nervos estavam dificultando seu progresso.

No sábado, Hermione e Ron o ajudaram com os feitiços de localização. O primeiro que ele tentaria exigia que ele realmente soubesse o que era o assunto. Eles tomaram o sneakoscope* que Ron deu a Harry no seu aniversário alguns anos antes e saiu da sala comum para ir escondê-lo em algum lugar da escola. Considerando o quão enorme era o lago preto, Harry imaginou que, se ele não conseguisse encontrar o objeto na escola, então o feitiço não seria útil para ele durante a tarefa.

Harry se sentou na sala comunal, esperando que eles retornassem, leu as notas que ele havia tirado do livro de ofidiomagia sobre os feitiços localizadores. Ele não queria arriscar ler tal livro na companhia dos outros, então ele deixou o livro real na câmara.

A maior parte era cerebral. O encantamento era realmente bem simples. Ele falou apenas _encontrar_ e o objeto desejado, na língua das cobras. A parte difícil era a concentração, controle e direção de energia mágica.

Ele refletiu sobre as idéias em sua cabeça e algumas práticas simples funcionaram localizando sua pena, colocadas na mesa em frente a ele, e depois localizando um livro que foi colocado em uma das pequenas mesas ao lado da lareira.

Sentiu a atração de sua magia na direção certa a cada vez, e sentiu que a magia estivesse cooperando corretamente.

Finalmente, Hermione e Ron apareceram no buraco do retrato, com um leve rubor.

– Tudo bem, parceiro! Está pronto – disse Ron com um sorriso largo.

Harry riu com o entusiasmo de Ron e agradeceu por sua ajuda.

– Tudo bem pessoal, obrigado – disse Harry, levantando-se e indo em direção ao buraco do retrato.

– Não podemos acompanhar? – perguntou Ron, parecendo desapontado com a forma de que Harry estava saindo.

– Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia... Quero dizer, vocês dois já _sabem_ onde está. Isso pode influenciar o feitiço. Eu irei sozinho no lago. Seria melhor se eu praticasse nas mesmas circunstâncias – explicou Harry com facilidade.

Ron franziu o cenho, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Sim, eu acho que sim.

– Eu vou retornar para vocês se o feitiço falhar ou se eu não conseguir encontrá-lo dentro de uma hora.

– Ok, amigo.

– Obrigado novamente – disse Harry, lhes dando um sorriso brilhante e convincente antes de se virar e sair. Ele lançou um tempus rápido e tomou nota do tempo. Uma hora. Se ele não conseguisse encontrar o seakoscope em uma hora com esse feitiço, ele teria que descobrir outra coisa.

E, claro, depois disso, ele precisava experimentar o feitiço que encontraria um objeto escondido, mesmo que ele não soubesse exatamente qual era o objeto.

Harry respirou profundamente e se acalmou um pouco. Ele se concentrou em uma imagem mental de uma grande serpente negra, enrolada e orgulhosa. Ele sentiu o apoio de sua ofidiomagia e a chamou. Ela se enrolou ao redor dele, como a grande cobra negra em sua mente. Então ele se concentrou na imagem do seakoscope.

Uma vez que ele estava confiante, pois tinha a imagem correta e o foco estabelecido, ele sibilou para _afirmar o que queria § seakoscope §._

Quando ele abriu os olhos, uma imagem nebulosa e distorcida da grande serpente negra encheu sua visão. Era como a fumaça fluindo através de um líquido, mas com forma. Estava deslizando no meio do ar em frente a ele, virando a cabeça de lado a lado, como se estivesse procurando por algo.

De repente, a cobra começou a rastejar pelo ar rapidamente. Harry começou a correr atrás dela e pensou em diminuir a velocidade dela para não a perder de vista.

Ele ficou tenso sempre que se deparava com estudantes, mesmo sabendo que nenhum deles podia ver a cobra. Era uma aparição que só ele podia ver. Ainda assim, estar em torno de qualquer outra pessoa enquanto ele fazia isso o deixava nervoso.

A cobra rapidamente fez o caminho pela grande escada, indo até o quarto andar, em um dos corredores. Finalmente, apontou para um espelho que dava do chão ao teto e se alinhava entre as paredes da ala. Ela passou por ele e desapareceu.

Harry piscou para a vista com surpresa antes que a lembrança aparecesse sobre ele. Este espelho era a entrada secreta para uma das passagens que levavam para fora da escola. Fred e George o informaram que havia caído no segundo ano, então Harry nunca tinha se incomodado em explorá-la.

Ele sorriu amplamente. Tinha que admitir, de vez em quando, Ron realmente tinha algumas ideias brilhantes. Ele duvidava que Hermione estivesse por de trás disso, porque ele não achava que ela realmente soubesse sobre essa passagem. Fred e George provavelmente haviam dito a Ron.

Harry passou os dedos pelas bordas do espelho tentando descobrir como passar por lá. Ele sentiu uma sensação mágica e se perguntou se havia uma senha, como se houvesse uma senha para a estátua da bruxa de um olho, no segundo andar, que cobria o túnel que levava a Dedos-de-Mel.

 _Dissendium_ foi usado para revelar a entrada oculta a esse túnel, mas duvidava que isso funcionasse aqui, pois o espelho provavelmente era uma _porta_ , e não algo que ele descesse.

Ele deu um passo para trás e puxou a varinha. Bateu no espelho e pensou _"cantio revelio"._

Ele sentia uma energia mágica respondendo do espelho, mas que não o deixava atravessar. Ele pensou por um momento e teve uma ideia. Imaginou a assinatura mágica que ele acabara de sentir quando lançou o feitiço e empurrou-a para trás no espelho.

Ele ouviu um leve som de _clique_ e, em seguida, o espelho se abriu como uma porta.

Entrou e viu a serpente negra esperando dentro do pequeno lugar. Ela estava no chão agora, enrolada e orgulhosa ao redor do sneakoscope, que estava atualmente colocado no chão no centro da sala.

Harry sorriu, se aproximou e o pegou.

Ele lançou outro tempus e viu que fazia cerca de 18 minutos que havia saído da sala comunal.

Ele definitivamente consideraria isso um sucesso. Agora, ele iria ver se poderia fazer o feitiço mesmo que ele não tivesse idéia do que havia sido tirado dele.

Harry caiu na cama naquela noite cansado e irritado. Apesar de seu primeiro sucesso com o feitiço localizador, todas as suas tentativas subsequentes fracassaram miseravelmente. Parecia que, se ele não tivesse idéia do que ele estava procurando, ele não tinha como encontrá-lo.

Mas com certeza eles realmente não lhe diriam apenas para pular no lago e "encontrar algo que é seu". Será que eles fariam isso?

Ele achava que não.

Mas, além de sua tarde horrível, ele estava atualmente muito mal-humorado, porque ele precisava esperar uma hora pra ir até a câmara para tomar sua próxima dose da poção aceleradora. E, mesmo com a habilidade de entrar em sua mente para escapar da dor, não mudava o fato de que ele não dormiria e acabaria horrivelmente dolorido depois.

Ele se deitou na cama, lutando contra o desejo de adormecer, por cerca de uma hora até estar certo de que todos os seus companheiros do dormitório estivessem dormindo. Manteve o manto, o mapa e a bolsa prontos e, depois de lançar um feitiço de silêncio sobre ele mesmo, saiu do dormitório, entrou na sala comum e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Harry estava subindo pela grande escada e verificando o mapa com freqüência para qualquer sinal de Filch ou Madame Nora quando algo estranho chamou sua atenção.

Bartolomeu Crouch.

O que o Sr. Crouch estava fazendo em Hogwarts depois da meia-noite? Mas, ainda mais curioso, foi o fato de Bartolomeu Crouch estar no armário de poções de Snape. O pequeno ponto com o nome de Crouch flutuava, movendo-se de um lado para outro dentro do pequeno local; Pausando aqui e ali por alguns instantes ao mesmo tempo.

A curiosidade de Harry atingiu o pico. Ele correu pela escada, em direção à entrada das masmorras. Escorregou pelo corredor e parou a uma curta distância do armazém de poções. A porta estava fechada, mas a luz ainda estava acesa dentro. Harry tocou sua varinha contra o mapa e cancelou o feitiço antes de colocá-lo no bolso. Ele estava prestes a dar alguns passos mais perto quando a porta se abriu.

Harry imediatamente se pressionou contra a parede e entrou em uma fresta sombreada, mesmo que ele já estivesse invisível.

O que ele viu fez cair a mandíbula.

"Olho-Tonto" Moody caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor com algumas coisas dobradas debaixo do braço. Olhou ao redor com desconfiança e Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele _sabia_ que esse olho podia ver através de capas de invisibilidade. Tudo o que ele podia fazer neste momento era ter esperança de que Moody não olhasse para si.

O professor de defesa olhou para o corredor em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina e para o escritório de Snape, logo se virou rapidamente e caminhou para longe dali.

Harry ficou lá, pressionado contra o muro de pedra frio, mantendo a respiração até vários minutos depois que o homem tinha saído. Finalmente, sentiu que era seguro respirar novamente e ele correu para fora das masmorras, em direção à grande escada.

Ele reativou o mapa no caminho e foi direto para o banheiro da Murta. Cinco minutos depois, Harry chegou a descansar na sala de estudo de Slytherin. Ele se sentou pesadamente sobre a espreguiçadeira e inclinou-se para a frente, descansando a cabeça nas mãos.

O que diabos isso significava?

Não havia nenhum ponto que dissesse Alastor Moody em qualquer lugar perto da masmorra. De fato, depois que Harry reativou o mapa, viu o nome de Moody dentro de seu escritório, enquanto Bartolomeu Crouch ainda estava vagando pelos corredores por um minuto a mais.

Mas ele _viu_ Moody. Não Crouch.

Harry decidiu começar a prestar mais atenção à localização de Alastor Moody no mapa e manter um olhar atento em Bartolomeu Crouch.

 _\- HP D E -_

Harryestava com dificuldade. Dizer que todo o seu corpo doía, era eufemismo. Ele já havia encontrado uma maneira eficaz de descrever o que sentia enquanto estava sobre os efeitos da poção aceleradora. Parecia que um fio de arame farpado e quente feito brasa passava por todas as veias do seu corpo.

Como diabos alguém poderia suportar essa poção sem a fuga que Harry estava usando? Certamente, qualquer pessoa que faça isso ficaria louca de dor sozinha...

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas instantaneamente se arrependeu quando sua cabeça começou a girar vertiginosamente, fazendo ele sentir náuseas. Um momento depois, ele se levantou e foi até o espelho de corpo inteiro do outro lado da sala de estudo.

Mais uma vez, sua pele estava manchada com hematomas, mas, além da leve descoloração, ele tinha que admitir que estava bastante satisfeito com o que viu.

Estava sendo preenchido de um jeito muito bom. Seus ombros pareciam um pouco mais largos, ele tinha ganhado mais duas polegadas de altura, sua pele parecia mais saudável do que nunca e sua definição muscular aumentou significativamente.

Foram os sinais de seus ossos. Eles estavam em todos os lugares certos. Harry parecia _sólido_ agora, em vez de frágil e quebrável.

Esta foi a primeira remessa do acelerador, então ele estava a meio caminho andado, mas somente essa mudança já o deixava entusiasmado.

Ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos pelos cabelos pretos. Até mesmo eles pareciam mais saudáveis. Tinham um brilho lustroso que nunca havia tido antes. Estavam mais grossos e suaves também. Não pareciam quase tão indomáveis e, novamente, Harry se perguntou se ele deveria começar a fazer algumas tentativas arrumá-los nas manhãs.

Ele deu de ombros, esticou os músculos rígidos e doloridos e juntou suas coisas. Pegaria o final do almoço e, em seguida, iria direto para a cama. Esperando não encontrar muita intervenção curiosa de Ron ou Hermione. Ele precisava dormir, droga. Se eles tentassem interrogá-lo, era provável que precisasse ficar com eles.

Harry tinha feito um trabalho extraordinariamente bom de manipular bem os dois "amigos" e não queria estragar isso agora após todo o esforço que ele havia colocado num relacionamento cordial com os dois.

Depois de voltar a falar com eles, seus colegas de casa começaram a não falar mais que Harry estava ficando _**escuro**_. Desde sua "saída do armário" publica e forçada, os lufanos realmente pararam de falar isso – um pouco – também. Por que isso aconteceu ele realmente não conseguia entender.

Ele viu tais resultados e agradeceu por eles.

Os sonserinos, obviamente, sempre procuravam fazer piadas estranhas em torno de Harry, mas Draco Malfoy não havia dito uma única palavra desde o encontro deles no corredor de Encantos no dia seguinte que saiu a noticia.

Malfoy _tinha_ atirado em Harry um número grade de olhares sutis e curiosos. Várias vezes, quando tinham outros alunos da sonserina _perto de_ Malfoy que começavam a zombar abertamente de Harry, Malfoy os fazia parar. Ele acotovelava o ofensor nas costelas e olhava para eles ou simplesmente os afastava de Harry.

Harry não estava inteiramente certo do que fazer com isso, mas ele não estava prestes a brigar com Draco por conta disso.

Agora, no entanto, o que ele _precisava_ , era dormir.

 _\- HP D E -_

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Harry finalmente se sentiu recuperado de sua provação com a poção aceleradora. O cansaço e a dor nos músculos haviam diminuído completamente e ele estava mais forte e mais enérgico do que nunca. Seu corpo simplesmente se sentia _bem._

Ele nunca apreciou plenamente a extensão total do dano que uma década de desnutrição lhe causou. Isso o deixara com ossos fracos e quebradiços, músculos pequenos e ele se cansava facilmente. Estava emocionado ao saber que ele finalmente iria se livrar de tudo isso.

Harry seguiu Rony para tomar café da manhã e eles foram recebidos por Hermione, que já estava lá, sentada ao lado de Neville e Ginny. Ele e Ron se juntaram a eles e uma conversa casual se instalou ao redor deles. Harry realmente não contribuiu muito, mas ele acenou com a cabeça nos momentos apropriados e riu quando era esperado que ele o fizesse, mesmo que não achasse graça ou que a conversa aparentasse não ter objetivo algum.

No meio da refeição, as corujas chegaram e Harry foi saudado com um pacote de tamanho médio sendo carregado por um par de corujas castanhas. Harry aliviou ansiosamente seu fardo e lhes deu, a cada uma, um pedaço de presunto.

– O que é isso? – Ginny perguntou, olhando-o com curiosidade.

– Livros, provavelmente – resmungou Ron, revirando os olhos com aparente desgosto.

Ginny olhou para Harry com expectativa, silenciosamente pedindo confirmação. Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça. "Livros", ele disse com um sorriso.

– Que tipo de livros? – Neville perguntou, mordendo uma salsicha.

– Uma variedade. Recentemente, comecei a encomendar livros do catálogo antigo de uma editora. Começou com um livro de poções, mas depois de me enviarem o catálogo, descobri que eles tinham uma _série_ de livros realmente interessantes em vários assuntos diferentes. Acabei obtendo algumas coisas que atingiram o meu interesse.

– Ele _sempre_ está lendo agora. Ele é tão ruim quanto Hermione – resmungou Ron, franzindo o cenho.

– Harry está acumulando bastante coleções de livros – disse Hermione com um sorriso orgulhoso, escolhendo fingir que não havia escutado as observações de Ron.

Harry bufou.

– Sim, mas pra ser sincero, não tenho certeza de como diabos eu vou levar de volta a Privet Drive comigo. Eu já tenho muitos que mal cabem dentro do meu malão – Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para Hermione com curiosidade. – Como você faz isso?

– Hmm?

– Você tem _muitos_ livros. Mais do que eu. Como você os armazena?

– Oh! Bem, eu tenho um baú especial com um compartimento de livros expandido.

Harry piscou para ela.

– Hã?

– Bem, durante o verão, antes do meu primeiro ano, quando meus pais me levaram para o Beco Diagonal pela primeira vez, passamos por Floreios e Borrões é claro, e eu encontrei _tantos livros_ que mostravam e explicavam como usar e entender a magia. Quando chegamos à loja de bagagem para comprar meu malão, o atendente viu as malas e sacos de livros que meu pai estava carregando e recomendou um baú com "compartimento de livros" especial que ele oferecia. Ele tem duas divisões. A normal, que se abre quando você gira a chave no sentido horário e uma segunda que se abre quando você gira a chave no sentido anti-horário. O segundo compartimento é magicamente expandido e projetado especificamente para guardar livros. Não sei o que eu teria feito sem ele.

– Huh. Isso parece brilhante – disse Harry, pensativo. – Eu acho que preciso conseguir um desses. Ei, não temos um fim de semana em Hogsmeade?

– Este fim de semana, na verdade – Ginny disse balançando a cabeça.

Ele pensou e voltou para Hermione.

– Hogsmeade tem uma loja mágica de bagagem?

– Eu acho que sim.

– Bom, acho que vou visitá-la então – disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso enquanto ele se concentrava em sua comida, retomando sua refeição.

 _\- HP D E -_

Armazenamentos para Viagem Lafole & Pokeby era uma loja que parecia extremamente pequena do lado de fora e ainda era surpreendentemente grande por dentro. Os proprietários aparentemente se especializaram em encantos de extensão em locais que pudessem armazenar muitas coisas, em lugares muito pequenos.

Foi a primeira parada de Harry durante sua visita a Hogsmeade no sábado, enquanto Ron seguiu o caminho para Dedos-de-Mel e Hermione pagou a visita de Loja de Penas Escribas. Ele abriu caminho diretamente para a seção de bagagens e começou a passear pelo local. Rapidamente foi abordado por um grande homem que se chama Lafole.

Harry foi direto para os negócios, pois ele não sabia quanto tempo teria antes que Ron ou Hermione voltasse a encontrá-lo, e estava curioso quanto a que tipos de encantamentos poderiam ser incorporados em um baú.

Quando acabou, _muitas coisas_ poderiam ser colocadas nele. O Sr. Lafole ainda ofereceu serviços personalizados. Harry poderia fazer uma lista exatamente do que ele queria e o grande mago mais velho poderia fazer pra ele exatamente o que precisava. Harry obteve uma lista dos diferentes recursos oferecidos, que incluíam anotações sobre quais encantos não poderiam ser usados juntos ou porque não eram compatíveis ou porque danificariam o objeto de alguma forma.

Ele observou a lista, marcando exatamente o que queria, optando por não se preocupar com o preço final. Se isso funcionasse bem como ele esperava, provavelmente manteria esse baú por muitos anos depois de Hogwarts.

Quando terminou com sua seleção, o Sr. Lafole fez com que ele escolhesse qual dos modelos ele preferia e Harry queria que todos os encantos e feitiços fossem aplicados. Ele escolheu um modelo plano, nada chamativo e marrom. Ele não viu nenhuma razão para utilizar algo excessivamente extravagante. Só chamaria a atenção para o baú. Quanto mais simples e discreto, menos evidente seria.

Lafole disse que ele poderia ter todos os encantos aplicados em três horas e Harry estava feliz de que poderia recuperá-lo no mesmo dia. Ele pagou metade do preço no momento que solicitou o malão e pagaria o resto quando voltasse para buscá-lo.

Saiu da loja a tempo de ver Hermione saindo de Loja de Penas Escribas com uma bolsa cheia de vários suprimentos e utensílios de escrita. Juntos, eles foram em busca de Rony, e então se dirigiram para o Três Vassouras.

Quando chegaram lá, o olhar de Harry foi atraído por uma visão estranha. No canto de trás do pub, havia um grupo de duendes bastante raivosos que cercavam Ludo Bagman. Hermione e Ron estavam incrivelmente curiosos quanto ao motivo pelo qual o homem poderia estar rodeado de duendes, mas Harry sabia _exatamente_ por quê.

Ele já estava ciente de que Bagman tinha um pouco de problema de jogo. O fato de Bagman estar em dívida com os goblins era o motivo pelo qual o homem estava disposto a dar a Harry as informações sobre como o dragão era designado a cada competidor, em novembro.

Uma luz surgiu na mente de Harry naquele momento e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. O problema era, como abandonar Ron e Hermione – e como tirar Ludo dos duendes – para que Harry pudesse falar com o homem.

Os três começaram a abrir caminho para uma das mesas quando Ludo se virou um pouco e viu Harry. Seus olhos se iluminaram com alívio e ele rapidamente disse algo a seus companheiros antes de se levantar e se dirigir para o trio.

– Bem, olá, Sr. Potter! – Ludo exclamou enquanto olhava nervosamente para os duendes.

– Olá, Sr. Bagman. – Harry respondeu educadamente. Ron e Hermione pareciam um pouco duvidosos.

– Eu estava pensando se eu poderia ter uma palavra com você – ele começou e hesitou antes de olhar para os dois companheiros de Harry, " _sozinho"._

Harry tentou parecer confuso e ligeiramente preocupado, mas dentro dele estava pulando de alegria. Ele deu a Ron e Hermione um olhar que lhes dizia para ir em frente e ambos deram de ombros e se afastaram, ainda parecendo levemente desconcertados.

– Vamos continuar aqui, ok? – Bagman disse quando começou a orientar Harry para um lado deserto do bar. – Eu queria felicitá-lo pela sua extraordinária performance com os dragões, Harry – começou Bagman.

– Obrigado, Sr. Bagman. Sua dica sobre como os dragões foram selecionados realmente me ajudou muito – disse Harry dando ao outro homem um sorriso malicioso.

– Oh? Realmente? – Bagman respondeu, com um olhar surpreso no rosto. – Bem, fico feliz que tenha feito. Enquanto estamos nesse assunto, Harry, eu estava pensando como você estava fazendo com essa pista para a próxima tarefa?

– Bom, eu já descobri sobre o que é. Estou trabalhando em algumas estratégias diferentes.

O rosto de Bagman se iluminou com uma expressão de esperança aliviada por um momento antes de conseguir ficar sob controle.

– Ah, bem, isso é... É ótimo ouvir, meu filho. Se há algo que precise de ajuda, qualquer coisa -

– Na verdade, agora que você mencionou isso, eu estava pensando se talvez você pudesse responder a uma pergunta que eu tenho.

– Oh? O que seria?

– A pista diz que algo será tirado de mim e escondido em algum lugar no Lago Negro. Eu queria saber se você tem alguma ideia do que será levado? E se eles vão me dizer o que é quando a tarefa começa ou será uma pesquisa cega.

– Ah, isso... Isso é fácil.

As sobrancelhas de Harry ficaram expectantes, esperando que o astro de quadribol aposentado respondesse a maldita pergunta.

– Bem?

Bagman olhou em volta deslumbrante por um momento antes de se inclinar e falar com uma voz mais silenciosa.

– Eles não tomarão alguma _coisa,_ eles estarão pegando _alguém._

A testa de Harry franziu em confusão.

– Alguém _?_

– Isso. Alguém que você considera muito importante para você será levado antes da tarefa. Ele ou ela será colocado em uma estase mágica e escondido em algum lugar no fundo do lago. Dentro da vila dos sereianos ou algo assim.

Harry olhou para o homem com incredulidade.

– Como a pessoa será determinada? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

– O cálice determina. O nome da pessoa sairá da taça em uma cerimônia realizada com os diretores alguns dias antes da tarefa atual.

Harry acenou com a cabeça lentamente e abaixou a cabeça enquanto pensava sobre esse novo desenvolvimento. Ele teria que testar o feitiço de localização para ver se funcionava em encontrar _pessoas_ e não apenas um objeto.

– Oh! Eles vão me dizer quem eles tomaram? – Harry perguntou de repente.

– Eu não acho que farão. Provavelmente não – Bagman disse, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

Harry gemeu, interiormente. _Ótimo,_ ele pensou, amargamente.

Ele resmungou um pouco irritado, mas logo encobriu a ação com uma expressão de gratidão.

– Oh, mais uma coisa.

"Sim, Sr. Potter?"

– As pessoas vão poder ver o que estamos fazendo lá no lago? Quero dizer, Dumbledore tem algum tipo de configuração de monitoramento para que os espectadores possam assistir?

– Não, não... Nada disso. Realmente não poderemos ver nada enquanto estiverem lá. Não é algo muito bom para o espectador. Eu tinha defendido uma tarefa diferente para que as pessoas pudessem assistir, mas ninguém realmente me deu muita bola.

Harry sorriu com alívio e acenou com a cabeça.

– Ah, bem, isso é muito ruim, eu acho. De qualquer forma, obrigado, Sr. Bagman.

– Oh, não mencione isso, Sr. Potter – ele disse com um sorriso genial, então hesitou e ficou um pouco mais preocupado. – Eu, er... Apenas... Não mencione isso."

Harry riu e deu ao outro homem um sorriso malicioso.

– Oh, não se preocupe. Essa conversa ficará entre nós dois. Boa sorte com os duendes, a propósito.

Bagman fez uma careta e olhou de volta para o grupo de criaturas intimidadoras que ainda estavam sentadas no outro lado da sala, observando Bagman com vários graus de desgosto.

Os dois se despediram e se separaram. Harry foi até a mesa que Hermione e Ron estavam e fizeram um pedido de almoço para Madame Rosmerta.

– Então, o que foi isso? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry bufou.

– Bagman tem algumas dívidas desagradáveis com os duendes. Ele está sem muito ouro, então ele está apostando sobre quem vence o torneio, ou seja, _eu._ Ele estava se oferecendo para me dar dicas para a pista do ovo, no caso de eu ainda não saber do que se tratava.

Hermione ofegou e olhou horrivelmente indignada.

– Isso é trapaça! – Ela gritou.

Harry lançou um forte olhar que lhe dizia para manter a voz baixa e ela abaixou a cabeça com vergonha.

– Eu _sei_ que Hermione. Não é como se eu tivesse aceitado isso. Quero dizer, eu descobri sobre o ovo há muito tempo, então eu certamente não preciso de ajuda com isso de qualquer maneira.

Hermione ainda estava franzindo a testa, mas ela finalmente pareceu soltar uma vez que suas refeições apareceram.

Concluído o almoço, Harry foi em algumas lojas e depois visitou uma de roupas chamada Schott - Roupa e Vestuário Casual. Harry nunca tinha se incomodado em entrar nesta loja, já que ele realmente nunca pensou muito na qualidade das roupas que ele usava sob as vestes da escola nos anos anteriores.

Além de uma boa seleção de roupões casuais e outros estilos de roupas mágicas, eles tinham uma pequena seleção de roupas trouxas. Muito parecido com a loja de bagagem, o proprietário ofereceu encantos personalizados na roupa por uma taxa. Auto-limpeza, aquecimento, refrigeração, repelente de sujeira, repelente de água e redimensionamento automático foram apenas alguns dos encantos oferecidos.

Harry conseguiu os encantos de redimensionamento automático colocados em cada par de calças que ele comprou, já que ele esperava que ainda pudesse crescer alguns poucos centímetros antes de terminar com a poção aceleradora e não se sentia particularmente à vontade com a idéia de seus tornozelos sendo mostrados no final das pernas da calça.

Ele comprou cinco pares de jeans, dez blusas diferentes e em várias cores. Ele não pretendia nada extravagante. Apenas um guarda-roupa que se encaixava e não estava cheio de buracos.

No momento em que ele terminou, chegou o tempo suficiente para que seu baú estivesse pronto e ele voltou para Lafole e Pokeby.

Entre os encantos que foram colocados no malão, havia o de ter a capacidade de encolhê-lo para dimensionar automaticamente com o toque de sua varinha em um ponto específico na tampa. Isso seria especialmente útil, uma vez que ele não conseguia encolher e nem diminuir seu próprio malão fora da escola. Ele poderia enfiá-lo no bolso do trem e não precisaria se preocupar com Vernon o roubando e o trancafiando no armário.

Colocou sua nova roupa dentro do porta-malas, tocou sua varinha no ponto de encolhimento e instantaneamente o baú se tornou do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos. Harry sorriu.

Ele pagou ao Sr. Lafole o saldo remanescente e voltou para a escola. Uma vez que ele passou pela entrada principal, ele correu para uma sala de aula vazia e começou o feitiço localizador com a grande serpente negra, mas desta vez, focada em encontrar Hermione, em vez de encontrar um objeto.

Ele sentiu a magia começar a trabalhar e viu a cobra começar a escorregar pelo ar em direção à grande escadaria.

A questão de _não saber_ quem foi levado ainda representaria um problema, mas talvez ele pudesse descobrir antes que a tarefa começasse. Basicamente, quem estivesse desaparecido era provavelmente alguém que havia sido levado. Ele poderia encontrar _essa pessoa._

Ele seguiu a grande cobra negra através do castelo, até o sétimo andar e diretamente para o buraco do retrato. Ao entrar na sala, viu a enorme aparição negra enrolando em círculos no ar em torno de uma Hermione completamente inconsciente. Foi uma visão muito estranha e ficou ainda mais agradecido que ele era o único que podia realmente ver a cobra. Se alguém pudesse vê-la, ele podia imaginar o pânico que se seguiria na sala comum nesse instante. Ironizou o assunto e terminou o feitiço, fazendo com que a serpente desaparecesse de sua visão.

 _\- HP D E -_

 **Poofer: é uma gíria para homem gay mais afeminado. Decidi não traduzir por que tem semelhança com Potter e é por isso que Draco o chama assim.**

 **Seakoscope: é um objeto que detecta quando alguém está com más intenções ou fazendo coisas que não deveria.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas da Tradutora (pra quem pediu):** A Obra original se chama " **Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness"** e ela está completa e publicada no perfil da Athey (autora original).

Bom, vamos ao capitulo

– _HP D E –_

Capítulo 8

Harry entrou na câmara, puxou o malão – que mais parecia uma caixa de fósforos – para fora do bolso da frente e colocou-o no chão. Ele tocou a varinha na parte superior, aumentando-o instantaneamente até o tamanho normal.

O malão tinha três compartimentos pequenos na frente; Dois com porta-chaves e um com senha falada e, dependendo de qual você girasse antes de abrir o baú, você encontraria um deles. Os dois com os recursos de segurança adicionais eram compartimentos de livros, e a maneira como eles trabalhavam era realmente bastante fascinante.

Abrindo o malão para um dos compartimentos de livros, havia duas linhas de "prateleiras" voltadas para cima, que deslizavam de um lado para o outro como se fossem estantea. O espaço foi magicamente expandido em cada lado do baú, os livros pareciam deslizar para dentro do baú, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Eles realmente desapareciam no espaço magicamente expandido. As prateleiras também estavam em loop, então você poderia continuar deslizando para a direita para o que parecia ser para sempre, e isso continuaria se repetindo no segundo local de conjunto de livros.

Ele não sabia como funcionava, mas ele definitivamente estava interessado em descobrir. Ele acrescentou "encantos de expansão" à sua lista de "coisas que são seguras para pedir aos professores" em um caderno vinculado que ele estava mantendo para suas atividades extracurriculares de aprendizagem.

Se sentou no chão em frente ao seu baú e começou a esvaziá-lo de todos os seus livros. Ele acumulou uma coleção bastante agradável durante o último mês e meio de pedidos do catálogo da Crespus Publishing. Na verdade, a coleção ficou tão grande que ele não tinha tido espaço suficiente para eles em seu malão antigo, o que estava se tornando um problema já que alguns deles eram de natureza substancialmente questionável e ele não podia deixá-los exatamente a mostra na mesa ao lado de sua cama, fazendo com que seus colegas de dormitório os vissem.

Ele os tinha colocado em seu novo baú de qualquer maneira e rapidamente, mas agora ele queria organizá-los. Também quis classificar quais livros da sala de estudo de Salazar ele iria... Pegar _emprestado_.

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi separar seus livros "seguros" dos seus mais questionáveis. Organizou os livros seguros e os colocou no segundo compartimento, colocando a senha "Quadribol". Se Hermione ou Ron alguma vez precisassem tirar um livro de seu baú para ele, ele poderia apenas dizer-lhes que o segundo compartimento era o compartimento de livros e lhes dizer a senha.

Bom e seguro, era uma boa maneira de evitar suspeitas.

Todos os _outros_ livros, ele organizou por assunto e, em seguida, em ordem alfabética, e depois os colocou no terceiro compartimento. Sobre aquele que ele atribuiu uma senha de língua das cobras. Ele usou _§ Notechus §,_ que era o apelido que ele estava usando ao fazer os pedidos para a Crespus Publishing.

A medida que ele os observava, decidiu colocar dois de lado no qual ele havia se interessado recentemente e tinha pensado em ler e _praticar_. Ele não tinha tido muito tempo para ler muitos dos livros que comprou da Crespus, já que nenhum deles era seguro para ler na sala comunal e Harry tinha tido ainda menos tempo para realmente praticar qualquer coisa, já que a maioria do seu tempo na câmara tinha sido reservado para praticar a transformação serpentina. Agora, no entanto, ele pensou que era provavelmente um bom momento para tentar alguns deles.

Ele esticou um braço sobre a cabeça, fazendo com que um "crick" soasse de suas costas. Tal coisa foi o resultado de ter ficado sentado durante a última hora. Ele estava relativamente satisfeito com a classificação de seus livros. A maioria dos livros que ele acrescentou à sua coleção, da biblioteca de Slytherin, eram livros que provavelmente tinham sido deixados por Riddle, já que nenhum deles tinha idade suficiente para ter sido deixado por Slytherin. Uma pequena parte dele se preocupou com a quantidade de livros de Tom Riddle que provocaram uma forte atração de curiosidade e intriga nele, mas ele esmagou a preocupação rapidamente.

Ele também pegou dois livros de Ofidiomagia de Slytherin.

Ele olhou para os dois que ele havia pego para praticare franziu a testa. Ele estava tendo uma luta interna sobre isso. Foi tão fácil dizer que ele estava bem com isso quando era apenas uma questão de encomendar um livro de uma lista, mas agora que ele estava legitimamente planejando _praticar o_ que continha no livro, ele podia sentir um pouco de enjôo. Algo como um nó em seu intestino.

Este era um livro inteiramente sobre _magia negra_.

Certamente, não era o mais desagradável dos livros de magia negra que ele havia comprado. Era uma espécie de introdução a pequenas maldições escuras. Ele já havia lido vários livros sobre a teoria da magia negra, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele realmente tentaria usar alguns feitiços reais.

Por um tempo ele não tinha certeza de como exatamente ele _iria_ experimentar os feitiços. A maioria era bastante destrutiva, obviamente, mas ele não queria começar a lançar feitiços nas paredes. A última coisa que ele queria fazer era causar um desmoronamento na câmara e acabar ficando preso.

Mas então, um dia, ele estava caminhando pela câmara e olhou para o cadáver enormemente grande do basilisco e foi atingido por uma epifania.

Essa besta era magicamente resistente. A maioria de seus feitiços ficaria absorvido diretamente em suas escamas, então não havia risco de explodir o teto da câmara em si mesmo.

Ele respirou profundamente e pegou o livro.

Era apenas magia. Uma Maldita magia útil. Isso era tudo. Não fazia questão de ignorar um ramo inteiro da magia apenas porque ela assustava aqueles que eram fracos demais para lidar com ela. Harry _não_ era _fraco_.

Tendo se acertado sobre isso, Harry se levantou e foi até onde estava o basilisco. Ele tinha o livro aberto em uma mão enquanto observava alguns dos feitiços. Andou. Ele também tinha seu caderno encadernado e de anotações na outra mão.

O livro foi chamado de " _Tomo das Trevas Vol. Sombrio_ " _; Magia escura que realmente machuca, mas que não vai matar completamente._ Em seu caderno, ele já havia feito anotações de alguns dos feitiços que ele queria praticar e em que página encontrá-los.

Ele tinha duas listas. Uma era uma lista de feitiços ambientais. Coisas que afetariam os arredores. Estes eram feitiços que ele achava que poderia praticar facilmente no cadáver do basilisco. A segunda lista era uma coleção de feitiços que ele achava que seria útil, mas eram especificamente destinados a atacar um ser humano vivo.

Ele ainda podia praticar o seu lançamento, mas ele não poderia dizer se eles foram lançados corretamente e realmente e ficazes se não tivesse uma pessoa real para testá-los. .

Ele folheou seu caderno para a página em que tinham os feitiços ambientais e os leu.

 _Scateren glaesum - Faz qualquer superfície inanimada rachar e quebrar como o vidro. Ver pág. 98._

 _Khnwos – Revira um objeto caoticamente. Ver pág. 142._

 _Dimoliri - Destrói uma pequena estrutura, transformando-a em escombros. Ver pg 52._

 _Collabi - Colapsa tudo que tiver dentro de uma esfera espacial em uma massa fragmentada. Ver pág. 151._

 _Quassare - Faz um pequeno ponto negro que suga tudo que está entorno imediatamente. Ver pg 172._

 _Screate - Maldição de corte escuro que pode cortar tudo o que desejar, sem reparo. Veja pág. 208._

Ele mastigou o interior de sua bochecha enquanto debatia o que queria tentar primeiro. Ele se perguntou sobre o _Screate_ , que poderia cortar "o que desejasse". Então poderia cortar a pele do basilisco, certo?

Uma maldição de corte sempre era útil e se essa maldição de corte – _das trevas –_ pudesse realmente cortar a pele de basilisco, seria _definitivamente_ útil em outras situações. Mais útil do que o _diffindo_ , com certeza... Ele decidiu se concentrar nisso primeiro e abriu seu livro na página 208 para reler a seção sobre a maldição.

Poucos minutos depois, ele se sentiu preparado. Ficou de pé diante do cadáver da cobra e apontou sua varinha.

Harry achava que ele poderia trabalhar até o feitiço não verbal depois de praticar o encantamento em voz alta algumas vezes, já que ele nunca havia realmente realizado nenhum feitiço assim antes. Ele apontou para uma porção no baixo-ventre do basilisco, concentrou sua magia e a desenhou ao redor dele.

Gritou: _Screade!_

Ele sentiu uma subida e enorme porção da sua magia totalmente negligenciada através dele e da sua varinha. Um feixe de cor preto com roxo profundo e irregular se entrelaçaram dele, disparando da sua varinha e atingindo o cadáver. Harry engasgou e sentiu os joelhos dele tremerem, enquanto de repente se achava um pouco mais baixo e piscava com uma surpresa atordoada. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão, mas não era por isso que ele estava surpreso.

A magia que o percorreu tinha sido tão grosseira e intensa. Ele se sentia... _Incrível!_

Ele não estava preparado para se sentir assim. Não era nada como usar magia neutra. Se ele pudesse descrever, ele sentia algo parecido com a sensação de usar ofidiomagia. Só que... Muito mais intenso.

Harry se ajeitou e se levantou. Seus olhos brilhavam com um estranho tipo de alegria estática. Sentia como se todo o seu corpo estivesse em chamas, quente e branco _._ Ele não conseguia formular qualquer outra maneira de descrevê-lo. Ele apontou sua varinha para o cadáver e lançou o feitiço novamente.

Harry ofegou e balançou ligeiramente com a intensidade, mas não perdeu o equilíbrio desta vez. Ele jogou o feitiço novamente e repetidas vezes mais, e antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele estava gargalhando loucamente, usando até as forças de seus pulmões. Quanto mais magia ele tirava de si mesmo e jogava no feitiço, mais incrível ele se sentia.

Finalmente começou a se sentir tão bem que começou a vacilar ligeiramente de um lado para o outro e sua histeria se transformou em um tédio dominante. Ele baixou o braço da varinha e piscou de surpresa.

Seus primeiros ataques no basilisco o deixaram sem arranhões, mas em algum momento durante tudo aquilo, seus ataques aparentemente começaram a causar algum _dano_ real na coisa _._ A pequena seção da barriga da cobra que ele tinha focado seus ataques foi atravessada.

Outra pequena risada escapou de sua garganta, mas de pleno choque. .

Poder. Incrível, cru e delicioso poder. Era maravilhoso. Ele ainda podia sentir isso. Estava percorrendo suas veias e fazendo sua cabeça ficar nebulosa, o deixando com uma estranha euforia encoberta. Mas ele adorou. Oh, Merlin, ele adorou.

 _ **Mais**_ _._

Harry olhou para o livro que estava descartado no chão ao lado de seu bloco de notas. Ele se moveu para ele em alguns passos rápidos com olhos largos.

Ele olhou para o caderno primeiro e decidiu um dos feitiços.

 _"Quassare - Faz um pequeno ponto negro que suga tudo que está entorno imediatamente. Ver pg 172."_

 _Parece interessante..._ Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso torcido espalhando seus lábios.

Abriu o livro de feitiço das artes das trevas na página correta e leu rapidamente as passagens do feitiço. Ele tinha a sensação de que ele estava correndo na leitura, mas ele se sentia tão malditamente ansioso para experimentar o feitiço. Ele sentia que tinha que se apressar.

Ele colocou o livro de volta ao chão e retornou seu foco para o basilisco. Apontou sua varinha, visando a mesma seção de carne cicatrizada que já havia atacado. Ele puxou aquilo que embriagava a sua magia e que lhe chegava tão deliciosamente, passando a sensação pelos seus membros. Seus olhos quase se reviraram em sua cabeça e um gemido escapou de sua boca, fazendo-o piscar e reorganizar sua mira para o cadáver. Apontou a varinha e gritou: _Quassare!_

A primeira vez que não pareceu fazer nada, mas sentiu a pressa da magia. Não era quase tão poderosa como a maldição de corte e ele franziu o cenho. Ele reorientou sua magia, puxando mais para fora e deixando ela com mais fácil acesso. Ele tentou controlar suas respirações intensas e excitadas e apontou sua varinha novamente.

– _Quassare!_

Uma pequena bola negra apareceu no espaço onde ele estava focalizando seu objetivo, ela ficou grande e depois novamente pequena, e então desapareceu em uma fração de segundos, juntamente com um _Bang!_

Ele sentiu um formiguamento fantástico vibrando através dele naquele tempo e teve uma idéia melhor do que poderia estar fazendo errado. Ele voltou para o livro e reencontrou uma passagem antes de retornar à cobra.

Mais uma vez, ele apontou sua varinha e apenas concentrou incrivelmente a magia negra, gritando " _Quassare!"_ _em_ _seguida_ _._

A esfera negra apareceu novamente, exatamente no ponto em que todas as cicatrizes entrecruzadas cobriam a pele da cobra. Cresceu em tamanho por cerca de dois pés de diâmetro, e durante esse breve momento, Harry foi consumido com uma tremenda euforia e gritou com um prazer atordoado. A esfera negra então foi encolhida a quase nada, desaparecendo completamente com um _pop!_

Onde a esfera negra tinha sido lançada, agora não existia nada. Havia um pedaço perfeito em forma de circulo agora ausente do lado do basilisco. Ele podia ver as camadas de pele, músculo e osso que haviam desaparecido com a bola mágica negra.

 _E este é um maldito basilisco!_ Harry pensou com alegria entusiasmada. Basiliscos, que são tão incrivelmente poderosos e que deveriam ser resistentes a magia.

 _Não é muito resistente à magia negra poderosa._ Harry mentalmente riu, com irresistível alegria.

Ele fechou os olhos e estremeceu enquanto soltava um lento e tremendo suspiro. Todo o seu corpo se sentia tão indescritivelmente incrível. Era como se as endorfinas mais poderosas conhecidas pelo homem inundassem todo o seu sistema nervoso, incendiando cada nervo com prazer.

Harry soltou uma respiração lenta e abriu os olhos lentamente enquanto um sorriso malvado e desagradável se espalhava pelo rosto. Ele se sentiu louco com a alegria. Muito insano para analisar racionalmente seus próprios pensamentos ou ações. Tudo era sobre esse sentimento.

Sentiu-se encorajado pelos seus resultados, jogou outra bola de magia negra no cadáver, com resultados semelhantes. A gargalhada insana começou a escapar de seu peito novamente e ele começou a reenviar o feitiço várias vezes. Um após o outro, ele apontou sua varinha e lançou a maldição _Quassare_ na cobra, deixando-a cheia de furos redondos de tamanhos variados, desaparecendo da carne. Quando ele lançou o feitiço mais rápido e em rápida sucessão, os círculos eram menores, mas isso parecia dar-lhe uma maior precipitação.

Ele começou a misturar maldições de _Screade_ em intervalos aleatórios, tentando repetir seu sucesso anterior, ao cortar a carne do animal com ela. Ele sentiu a necessidade de caminhar. Todo o seu corpo estava pulsando e seus músculos estavam torcendo com a necessidade de ação. Ele começou a se mexer de um lado para o outro e depois rolou pelo chão, como se estivesse se esquivando de feitiços invisíveis. Enquanto isso, ainda jogava as deliciosas maldições escuras na cobra e tentava manter seu objetivo.

Qualquer coisa para lhe dar uma desculpa para continuar atirando a magia gloriosa e incrível.

Em algum momento, por volta das três da manhã, Harry estava deitado no chão, rindo em certas situações mas então ele piscou os olhos e começou a sentir a cabeça clara.

Se levantou lentamente até se sentar de pernas cruzadas, no chão sujo na frente do cadáver mutilado de basilisco. Foi uma bagunça direta e levou alguns segundos confusos para perceber que _ele_ havia feito tudo aquilo. Não pareceu possível.

Era como se fosse um sonho impossível.

Simplesmente não parecia possível que _Harry_ fosse poderoso o suficiente para dar esse nível de dano a uma criatura mágica milenar. Também não parecia possível que alguma criatura já tivesse experimentado algo tão bom. Era como se _tivesse_ que ser um sonho. Não podia ser real.

Mas tinha sido real.

Ele tinha feito isso. Ele perdeu completamente o controle da magia e sentiu o prazer indescritível que aquilo trazia. À medida que sua mente lentamente começou a funcionar, ele percebeu o que aconteceu e cada vez mais ele começou a ficar horrorizado com tudo isso.

Realmente foi ele quem fez tudo isso?

Sim.

Ele não poderia culpar seu companheiro por isso. Isso foi tudo Harry. Ele sabia disso. A magia negra tinha sido tão boa que ele havia estado completamente entregue a ela. Ele queria ter assumido o controle.

Ele ainda queria sentir aquela sensação.

Uma respiração tremenda escapou dele e ele sentiu um estremecimento passar por sua coluna vertebral, pousar na boca de seu estômago com uma sensação calorosa, com a memória do modo como a magia negra _parecia preenche-lo_.

Ele abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos e apertou seu cabelo firmemente enquanto apertava simultaneamente os olhos.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

– _HP D E –_

Harry tentou ficar longe da Câmara nos próximos dias. Ele realmente tentou. Ele até mesmo negligenciou seus exercícios de transformação. Ele sabia que se ele voltasse para lá, ele teria que olhar para o cadáver do basilisco, e isso só lembraria como havia sentido a magia negra.

Era suposto fazer isso com as pessoas? Suposto ter um forte efeito sobre uma pessoa? Ele havia lido alguns resumos sobre magia negra em alguns dos seus livros de texto que faziam referência ao vício de magia negra, mas nunca esperava que fosse tão forte, tão instantaneamente. E estes não eram realmente feitiços muito desagradáveis. Eles eram bons em comparação com alguns dos outros que ele havia visto nesse livro.

Apesar de todos os esforços e de força de vontade de Harry, ele agora estava de pé na câmara, olhando a seção devastada do cadáver da cobra e ansiando desesperadamente fazê-lo de novo, enquanto também estava absolutamente aterrorizado ao fazê-lo.

 _Você deve... Enfrentar isso... Não tenha medo...Dela._

A voz de seu companheiro sussurrou na parte de trás da mente de Harry. Harry ficou surpreso com a aparência súbita.

Seu companheiro estava completamente ausente durante sua "sessão de treinamento" algumas noites anteriores. Quando Harry escapou para sua mente na noite anterior, ele queria se afastar de todo o incidente. Ele estava tentando relaxar e se acalmar, não arruinar suas preocupações sobre tudo que havia acontecido. E o companheiro aceitou seus desejos, não mencionando o evento.

 _O que você quer dizer?_ Harry perguntou com uma voz meio tremida.

 _A mágica só... Controla você... Porque você é novo nisso... Você não está acostumado... A isso. Isso o controlará... Enquanto você permanecer... Assim..._

Harry mordeu o lábio e olhou para o cadáver que o tentava.

 _Mas era como se eu estivesse louco... Eu... O que eu faço se eu usar esse tipo de magia em uma batalha real e eu me perder? Eu acabarei matando alguém e curtindo toda a maldita coisa... Até eu descer do meu alto mais tarde e me odiar para sempre._

 _É por isso que você deve praticar... Você deve assumir o controle disso. Para dominar a escuridão dentro de você... Você deve usar o poder. Você deve usá-lo... Aprender a aproveitar... E usar o seu poder... Praticando aqui... Onde você não pode prejudicar ninguém... É ideal, Harry. Você... Você pode dominar seu poder aqui. Torne-se mestre da sua escuridão... Faça-a prosperar... Dentro de você. Empurre-a e manuseia-a... PARA A SUA vontade._

Harry acenou lentamente com a cabeça. Ele viu razão nesse argumento e se fosse verdade que a prática traria controle, então valia a pena. Ele tinha que admitir que outra parte dele estava se alegrando com essa desculpa nova e válida para continuar usando a magia. Para continuar a sentir essa emoção.

Harry tentou empurrar aquele sentimento insano e fechou os olhos.

 _Eu posso ajudá-lo..._

A voz de seu companheiro sussurrou através de sua mente, enviando um tremor através dele.

Lentamente, Harry abriu os olhos e acenou com a cabeça. Os cantos de sua boca subiram pra cima, e um fogo de responsabilidade apareceu por detrás de seus olhos. Ele estava comprometido. Ele faria isso.

E Droga. Ele estava tão animado.

– _HP D E –_

Harry começou a ter o hábito de verificar Moody e Crouch no mapa sempre que o usava. Não demorou muito para determinar que, obviamente, havia algo muito errado.

Em primeiro lugar, Moody _nunca_ saia de seu escritório.

Literalmente.

O ponto ao lado do nome Alastor Moody nunca se moveu uma polegada. O ponto ao lado do nome Bartolomeu Crouch, no entanto, estava na escola quase o tempo todo, o que, honestamente, não fazia sentido, já que o homem era um trabalhador do ministério e de alto nível, com um emprego que basicamente _não_ envolvia a escola.

Bartolomeu Crouch passou muito tempo com Moody em seu escritório e também nas aulas de Moody.

Crouch estava fingindo ser Moody? Se ele estivesse, ele estava obviamente usando a poção Polissuco, o que explicaria por que o homem estava atacando o local de armazenamento de poções de Snape. Mas por que diabos Crouch estava fazendo tal coisa? Harry não conseguiu resolver isso. Não fazia sentido!

Em qualquer caso, Harry estava mais do que consciente de que o homem que ele estava olhando na aula todas as semanas _não era_ Alastor Moody.

Um dia na aula, na próxima semana, Harry tirou o mapa do lado de baixo de sua mesa, ativou-o e verificou. Ele olhou para cima e, na frente da sala, palestrando, _parecia ser "Olho-Tonto"_ Moody. Mas o ponto no mapa, exatamente no mesmo lugar, dizia que aquele ali era Bartolomeu Crouch.

Era só... Bizarro! O que realmente estava acontecendo? Alguém mais sabia?

– _HP D E –_

Passaram-se três semanas até a segunda tarefa. Essa semana seria sua última dose da poção aceleradora e Harry estava ansioso para ver o efeito completo da poção.

Neville o avistou levando suas poções matinais várias vezes, já que o garoto tinha uma programação matinal similar e ele não ficou cheio de dedos quando teve que estar no banheiro ao mesmo tempo que Harry. Dean e Seamus ainda estavam bastante preocupados com a coisa toda, mas pelo menos eles não estavam sendo desagradáveis.

Ficaram, principalmente, apenas estranhos.

Harry estava fazendo progressos consideráveis em sua transformação serpentina. Ele conseguiu transformar ambas as pernas em uma única massa que se juntava e depois se deslocava para uma extensão da coluna vertebral, em vez de quadris e ossos das pernas.

Essa tinha sido uma sensação inegavelmente bizarra, mas ele tinha feito isso todos os dias nos últimos quatro dias e estava começando a se sentir acostumado.

Ele ainda não tinha absorvido completamente a clavícula e os braços, embora eles tenham ficado muito pequenos agora. Ele tinha certeza de que ele estava ficando incrivelmente perto de conseguir a transformação completa.

A prática das artes escuras de Harry tinha sido excelente. Ele conseguiu controlar sua _necessidade_ irracional de fazê-la, enquanto ele estava regularizando isso. Dedicou uma hora todas as noites, mas não mais do que isso. Ele mesmo encantou um relógio de pulso de modo que, quando a hora acabava, o objeto começava a ficar muito quente. Se ele não _parasse_ , o relógio iria continuar a ficar quente até que ele parasse. Se ele não parasse em breve, literalmente o queimaria. E seria uma queimadura muito ruim.

Estava sendo eficaz em retirá-lo de seu estado embriagado e nebuloso nas primeiras semanas de prática. Agora ele não precisava disso e assim que o alarme tocava, conseguia recuperar o controle de si mesmo e parar por sua própria vontade.

Seu companheiro ficou com ele durante a maioria das sessões das artes escuras. Ele não falou a maior parte do tempo, mas ocasionalmente contribuiu com pequenas dicas ou com algumas palavras e sugestões fortes que acalmavam o estado de Harry.

Harry ainda achava que ele _adorava_ o sentimento quando ele usava a magia. A sensação da sua magia negra era bem mais deliciosa do que sua magia neutra. E também estava ficando mais forte.

Seu companheiro estava certo quando disse que Harry precisava praticar. Quanto mais forte sua magia negra crescia, maior controle ele tinha sobre ela.

Ele também notou que sua paisagem de mente cinzenta e mórbida estava mudando rapidamente sua aparência novamente. Agora tinha um céu noturno. Ou pelo menos foi assim que ele imaginou. O plano terrestre ainda era cinza, mas grande parte das paredes e o teto inexistente começaram a desaparecer para preto.

A escuridão era calmante.

Seu companheiro parecia apreciar a mudança também. Ele conseguia passar longos períodos de tempo na mente consciente de Harry nos dias que se seguiram. Ele disse que era muito mais fácil para ele encostar na magia de Harry agora.

Harry não era um idiota.

Ele sabia o que isso significava.

Sua afinidade mudou. Sua afinidade mágica realmente era tão leve antes disso tudo começar? Ele teve dificuldade em acreditar nisso. Mas a sua mente tinha sido totalmente branca. Não era essa uma representação de sua afinidade?

Era realmente era apenas uma teoria, mas lhe parecia bastante óbvio.

Sua afinidade mágica, que por algum motivo que ele não entendia, era alinhada com a luz, conseguiu mudar para o escuro, durante os últimos quatro meses.

E ele não conseguia se importar menos com isso.

Ele achava melhor dessa maneira.

– _HP D E –_

Harry dirigiu-se para o café da manhã seguindo atrás de Ron e Neville. Era sexta-feira e ele estava ansioso, sua última dose da poção seria na noite seguinte. Sua mente estava ocupada pensando nos feitiços que ele planejava praticar naquela noite na câmara, então ele se sentou na mesa da Grifinória e começou a empilhar comida no prato no piloto automático.

– Hermione...? Estão... Você está bem? – A voz de Ginny entrou pela neblina de Harry e ele olhou para cima, olhando entre as duas com um rosto em branco e confuso.

Hermione respirou profundamente uma vez, antes de dominar rapidamente sua expressão, enfiando o nariz no ar e fechando a mandíbula.

– Estou bem – ela disse, concisa.

Harry estava _realmente_ confuso agora. Ele olhou para frente e para trás entre Ginny e Hermione, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Foi nesse ponto que ele viu as duas cópias da revista semanal da Bruxa Moderna que estavam saindo na mesa na frente das meninas. Ele franziu o cenho para a revista. Ele não conseguiu distinguir a capa, mas ele claramente viu uma foto de Krum da última tarefa, aparentemente irritadiço e se afastando da foto. O artigo também mostrava claramente "Rita Skeeter" sob o título.

– O que Skeeter fez agora? – Harry perguntou em um rosnado forte.

Ginny olhou para Harry e voltou o olhar para Hermione, hesitante, como se tivesse medo de responder à pergunta.

– Ela, er... Escreveu uma história bastante desagradável sobre Hermione e Krum – disse Ginny, dando a Hermione um olhar de desculpas.

A cabeça de Ron apareceu agora e ele olhou para o grupo deles com uma careta irritada.

– E quanto ao _Krum..;_ – _,_ disse Ron através de um bocado de comida.

– Nem mesmo comece, Ron – falou Ginny, com raiva. – Agora não.

Ele disparou a sua irmã uma expressão indignada e fechou os olhos para a revista. Ele literalmente zombou da foto de Krum antes de voltar seu foco para sua comida.

Harry ouviu Hermione sufocar outro suspiro e pôde ver a dor mascarada em seus olhos. Ele olhou para o papel ofensivo e sentiu sua raiva começar a ferver. Ele estava realmente surpreso com a intensidade da emoção, considerando o pouco que ele realmente _gostava de_ qualquer um de seus "amigos" nos dias de hoje. Eles se tornaram um meio para um objetivo e o objetivo era permanecer sob o radar da população estudantil geral como sendo da luz. Enquanto ele era amável, socializando de vez em quando, parecendo mais feliz do que nunca, as pessoas não suspeitariam que ele começou a praticar magia negra na câmara secreta de Salazar Slytherin.

Mas ainda assim, ele não perdeu toda sua antiga proteção contra eles. Além disso, eles eram _dele_ , e tudo o que a vil prostituta da Skeeter fazia contra uma das suas coisas, o irritaria.

Ele protegeria o que era dele.

Harry estendeu a mão e para pegar a cópia de Ginny da revista, mas Hermione estendeu a mão e arrancou-a primeiro, fazendo Harry murmurar irritado e encará-la por um momento antes de conseguir ocultar sua reação. Felizmente, Hermione estava se recusando a fazer contato visual, então ela não viu a fúria que escorria pelo rosto dele.

– Você não precisa ler isso – ela disse bruscamente, enquanto olhava para a mesa.

Harry estava irritado internamente e o monstro irritado em seu estomago começou a rosnar e sibilar alto, mas ele o segurou.

– O que ela disse? – Harry disse em palavras lentas e controladas enquanto lutava para manter a besta acalmada.

– Não importa – Hermione disse enquanto finalmente fazia contato visual.

Harry manteve o olhar firme por um longo e desconfortável minuto. Finalmente, Harry se forçou a afastar a raiva. Ele poderia apenas pegar o papel mais tarde para descobrir o que a vaca havia dito. Hermione estava claramente envergonhada por isso.

– Tudo bem – ele disse enquanto voltou a atenção para o prato e esfaqueou seus ovos com seu garfo e com mais força do que o habitual.

– _HP D E –_

– Harry? Posso falar com você? – A voz de Hermione soou para ele, enquanto ele entrava no buraco do retrato naquela noite. Naquele momento, Harry estava no processo de descer do seu alto de magia negra e, geralmente, estava cheio de "exaustão" no segundo que ele voltava da câmara. Seu temperamento sempre ficava um pouco distorcido após o treinamento e ele não pensava que ele poderia manter sua máscara corretamente nesse estado.

Então, compreensivelmente, Harry estava bastante hesitante em concordar com o pedido dela. No entanto, algo no tom de Hermione o fez suspirar – principalmente de frustração – e conceder.

– Sim, claro, 'Mione. O que há de novo? – Ele disse quando se virou para encará-la e puxou a máscara de carinho mais convincente que ele poderia reunir, dado seu estado mental atual.

– Você sabe como você não conseguiu descobrir como Rita Skeeter conseguiu descobrir que você é... Gay?

– Sim?! – Disse Harry com uma leve exasperação.

– Você e Fleur falaram sobre isso depois da bola, mas não havia ninguém ali, certo?

– Certo – respondeu Harry brevemente. Ele realmente não tinha paciência para ela, que girava em torno do assunto como uma mosca que gira em torno da lâmpada. Se ela não chegasse ao ponto em breve, ele poderia amaldiçoá-la facilmente.

– Bem, algumas das coisas que ela disse naquele... Artigo sobre... Mim... Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse saber dessas coisas. De jeito nenhum. Ninguém estava lá e perguntei a Viktor e ele também não faz ideia de como ela descobriu. Ele estava incrivelmente furioso. Eu _sei que_ ele não teria dito nada.

– Então, o que você está dizendo é que Skeeter deve ter uma maneira secreta de nos espionar? – Harry disse com impaciência, tentando resolver isso rapidamente.

– Exatamente!

Harry tomou um momento para respirar, tentando afastar sua irritação com ela. Ele já havia percebido isso, mas ela tinha um ponto. Ele teria que ficar de olho nisso.

– Bem, ela está banida do castelo. Dumbledore a proibiu depois da primeira tarefa. Mas vou começar a verificar o nome dela no mapa. Ver se ela está entrando no castelo sob um manto de invisibilidade ou um charme de desilusão. Talvez esteja usando outra pessoa para fazer sua espionagem por ela.

– Você acha que ela poderia estar usando as pinturas ou um fantasma também?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

– As pinturas não a ajudariam. Eles são leais ao diretor. Os fantasmas também, exceto o Pirraça, mas eu o teria visto se ele estivesse em qualquer lugar quando eu estava conversando com Fleur.

– E Viktor e eu não estávamos nem na escola.

– Onde você estava?

Ela corou.

– Fora pelo lago. Sob essa árvore de salgueiro.

– Ah, – Harry disse, acenando com a cabeça em compreensão. Essa era uma localização bastante conhecida para uma boa pegação – Bem, o mapa não me mostra ele local, só dentro do castelo, mas vou manter meus olhos abertos.

Hermione balançou a cabeça de acordo.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou manter meus olhos abertos também – ela hesitou por um momento antes de olhar para Harry. – Obrigado, Harry.

– Não tem porque agradecer.

– _HP D E –_

No domingo à tarde, meio-dia, Harry "acordou" da sessão final da poção aceleradora. Ele ficou na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro e admirou os resultados de seu trabalho e sofrimento.

Em comparação com o que ele parecia no início do ano letivo, ele agora estava sete centímetros mais alto. Seus ombros eram consideravelmente mais amplos e firmemente musculosos com muques surpreendentemente definidos. Seus antebraços pareciam firmes agora em vez dos frouxos e ósseos que ele possuía anteriormente ao procedimento. Suas pernas também estavam bem definidas agora.

Sua caixa torácica, ossos do quadril e espinha não eram mais visíveis numa inspeção visual. Ele estava um magro normal e ele gostava do que via.

Sorriu para o espelho enquanto virava de um lado para outro, olhando seu reflexo.

– Bem, eu me foderia – ele disse, brincando com sua reflexão antes de rir alto. Ele já tinha mais de 14 anos. Ele poderia facilmente passar por dezesseis.

As mudanças ocorreram gradualmente ao longo dos últimos dois meses, e, tanto quanto ele poderia dizer, ninguém na escola tinha anotado as mudanças bastante drásticas. No entanto, ele estava bastante seguro de que qualquer um que não o tivesse visto no dia-a-dia perceberia o quão extremo foi seu crescimento.

Ainda assim, ele não se importava. Os crescimentos mágicos não eram inéditos. E ele sempre poderia argumentar que ele havia sofrido de um.

Finalmente, ele suspirou alegremente, pegou uma camisa e depois suas vestes. Como uma recompensa, ele iria se dirigir diretamente para a Torre da Grifinória e tomar um cochilo muito necessário.

– _HP D E –_

 _Ele puxou a varinha e apontou para o manequim que ele havia conjurado. Ficou cada vez mais fácil acessar sua magia, mesmo em seu corpo ridiculamente patético. Seu poder crescia a passos largos e ele estava se tornando cada vez mais ansioso e excitado por sua ressurreição final._

 _Ele chamou sua magia, que respondeu com mais facilidade. Ela ainda estava relutante em responder a sua chamada com este corpo patético como intermediário, mas ele estava forte. Ela responderia a sua vontade._

 _Mentalmente pensou em um feitiço e uma luz laranja esmerilada disparou da ponta de sua varinha e explodiu contra o manequim._

 _Ele riu com uma sombria euforia. Sentiu falta desse sentimento. Quase tanto quanto de seus livros._

 _Ele jogou outra maldição e depois outra e outra em rápida sucessão. A magia fluía através dele e ao seu redor, sem grande esforço, o ordenando para se adequar à sua vontade._

 _Sua resistência ainda era bastante patética e seu corpo ficava cansado muito rapidamente para seu gosto, mas ele havia feito progresso._

 _Chamou sua cadeira levitante para ele, subiu até ela e suspirou quando finalmente permitiu que seus membros relaxassem. Ele guiou a cadeira para a sala de estudo, mas em vez de se dirigir para a mesa, ele foi até as janelas grandes e, com um movimento de sua mão, as cortinas foram retiradas e a luz do sol irradiou para dentro. O calor contra a pele era um alívio. A mansão era muito fria, mais frequentemente do que antigamente._

 _Havia um grande quintal e um jardim aberto e coberto por baixo da janela. Ele estava no segundo andar e a mansão estava no topo de uma colina. De seu ponto de vista, ele podia olhar e ver Little Hangleton à distância._

 _Um sussurro de trás dele trouxe um sorriso ondulando sobre o rosto sem lábios. Nagini subiu ao parapeito da janela e ele se moveu na cadeira para que sua pequena mão óssea pudesse estender e alcançá-la. Ele queria tocar em Nagini._

 _Murmurou em contentamento com a sensação suave da pele dela sob seus dedos. Ela sibilou de volta com prazer, feliz por estar no lado do seu mestre e falar com ele. Ela também lhe disse que estava com fome e desejava que ele permitisse que ela fosse ao parque da cidade – local em que poderia comer um dos jovens que jogavam lá._

 _Ele riu, mas lhe disse que teria que limitar sua dieta às criaturas nos bosques próximos. Ela ficou furiosa, mas não pressionou o assunto._

– _§ Ah, amor, eu sei que está aborrecida e frustrada aqui. Eu também estou, mas em breve, seremos livres para deixar este lugar e, finalmente, poderei retomar o meu trabalho §_ – _ele sibilou para ela, enquanto passava seus dedos com carinho sobre sua cabeça._

– _HP D E –_

Foram três semanas até a tarefa e Harry estava atualmente correndo no corredor do segundo andar, descendo a grande escadaria, indo em direção ao hall de entrada. Ele manteve um sorriso triunfante em seu rosto enquanto corria.

Ele tinha feito isso.

Ele finalmente conseguiu completamente sua primeira transformação serpentina. Ele poderia se transformar em uma enorme cobra do mar, e fazê-lo à vontade e com facilidade. Ele conseguiu o tempo de transformação para menos de um minuto e finalmente sentiu como se estivesse pronto para experimentá-lo na água.

Ele tinha três semanas para praticar, nadar nesse maldito lago congelado e fazer uso dos encantos de aquecimento e da cabeça de bolha. Ele estava bastante confiante de que seria tempo suficiente, mas ele estava ansioso para começar.

Ele escapou do castelo e começou a tropeçar pelo terreno em direção ao lago quando ele encontrou Hagrid saindo da floresta proibida seguido de imediato por um jovem potro unicórnio de cor dourada. Harry sorriu, sentindo uma onda de alívio que seu curso de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas finalmente começava a cobrir criaturas que não estavam constantemente tentando comê-lo. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele poderia suportar os explosivins.

Hagrid sorriu para ele e acenou alegremente. Harry riu e acenou para trás, mas continuou correndo. Chegou à margem do lago, começou a abrir caminho para ele até chegar a uma seção suficientemente longe do castelo e com uma coleção de árvores bem próxima para escondê-lo de qualquer pessoa que pudesse estar observando.

Ele estendeu a mão com sua magia, procurando por auras mágicas nas proximidades, apenas no caso de que a vadia da Skeeter estivesse por baixo de um manto de invisibilidade ou algo assim, mas ele não sentiu nada.

Ele ficou apenas de cueca, o que foi horrível, já que era _fevereiro_ e realmente estava tremendamente _FRIO!_ Ele rapidamente lançou um feitiço de aquecimento em si mesmo e instantaneamente suspirou de alívio enquanto uma barreira mágica cercava seu corpo inteiro, criando uma pequena capa de calor. Em seguida, ele girou sua varinha ao redor de seu rosto, lançando o charme da cabeça de bolha diretamente sobre sua boca e nariz.

Ele deu algumas respiradas, tentando a respiração e para se certificar de que a bolha estava realmente funcionando. Quando ficou convencido de que o encanto estava se apresentando como deveria, ele se inclinou e pulou no lago.

Encanto de aquecimento ou não, ainda estava muito frio. Mas era apenas _frio_ , não a dor gelada e o sofrimento que ele tinha certeza de que sentiria sem o charme.

Ele se deixou afundar até o corpo permitir, dada a flutuabilidade natural, e começou a se concentrar na transformação.

Ele segurou as pernas para baixo, logo abaixo dele, e sentiu que elas magicamente se juntaram. Seus braços juntaram-se desconfortavelmente enquanto encolhiam em nada além de membros vestigiais. Seu crânio ficou encolhido e simplificado, sua estrutura de mandíbula mudou e ele sentiu suas presas articuladas crescerem. Um momento depois, ele era uma serpente longa e grande. Uma massa aerodinâmica de músculo e força. Ele deu uma rápida respiração sentindo a bolha, podia dizer que ela ainda estava no lugar e que ainda estava funcionando. Seus pulmões conseguiriam conter oxigênio suficiente para durar vinte minutos debaixo d'água, mas ele ainda desejava racionar seu ar, já que estava usando uma pequena bolha sobre seu rosto de cobra menor e precisaria que aquilo durasse uma hora durante a tarefa.

Harry abriu os olhos, mas manteve seu conjunto secundário de pálpebras fechadas para proteger suas pupilas. Sua visão subaquática era impressionante e ele teria sorrido com satisfação, se pudesse ser capaz dessa forma.

Ele sentiu algumas vibrações experimentais de seu forte e poderoso corpo e começou a praticar a natação.

Havia um instinto, que estava funcionando para ele, mas ainda tinha que _aprender a_ maior parte de maneira difícil. O que também significava prática.

– _HP D E –_

Antes, de uma a duas horas por noite Harry se dedicava a tentar dominar sua transformação. Agora, esse mesmo tempo foi movido para a tarde, fazendo-o praticar a natação. Depois de alguns dias, ele adicionou na prática o uso do feitiço localizador em sua forma de cobra.

Como ele não conseguiu esconder exatamente as coisas no próprio lago, ele começou a usar o feitiço para localizar diferentes criaturas que ele já conhecia e que estavam ali.

Na maioria das vezes, ele simplesmente localizava a lula gigante, mas ele também localizava a aldeia dos sereianos e também a grande colônia de grindylows.

Nada disso passou despercebido pelas criaturas – embora várias delas fossem bastante cautelosas e se afastassem dele. Tanto quanto qualquer um poderia dizer, ele era apenas uma grande cobra de água.

Enquanto Harry pensaria que a presença de uma cobra grande seria algo improvável em um lago da Escócia, no meio do inverno, nada mais no lago parecia pensar assim. Mas quanto mais tempo ele passava lá, mais ele percebia que o Lago Negro estava cheio de uma grande variedade de coisas muito estranhas e inexplicáveis.

Suas excursões lá embaixo demonstraram ser bastante eficazes e agora ele conseguia abrir caminho através de muitos obstáculos mais desagradáveis sem nenhum empecilho. Harry não tinha certeza se seria realmente tão fácil durante a tarefa real, mas pelo menos ele sentia como se tivesse um bom controle no terreno subaquático do lago.

Após a primeira semana de prática, ele reduziu seu tempo gasto no lago a uma hora, três vezes por semana, apenas para manter sua boa forma.

Ele estava ficando para trás em sua tarefa de casa ultimamente desde que estava colocando tantos esforços em sua preparação para a tarefa e em seus estudos particulares sobre as artes das trevas. Ele tinha que por muita coisa em prática, e começou a usar o seu tempo agora aumentado para trabalhar nas coisas que existiam dentro de seu novo baú.

– _HP D E –_

– Eu quero tentar algo um pouco diferente hoje – disse Moody quando ele ficou de pé ao lado de sua mesa e inclinou seu peso para permitir que sua perna falsa descansasse. Ele olhou para a classe dos alunos do quarto ano e sorriu.

– Quem pode me dizer a diferença mais importante entre um mago escuro experiente e um inexperiente?

A turma olhou ao redor e os murmúrios silenciosos puderam ser ouvidos, mas ninguém levantou a mão primeiro. Hesitantemente Seamus levantou o dele.

– Sr. Finnigan – disse Moody, acenando com a cabeça em direção a Seamus.

– Uh, um mago escuro inexperiente não conhecerá tantos feitiços como um experiente?

– Bem, isso é verdade, mas não é a diferença mais _importante_ . Alguém mais?

– Um mago inexperiente fará mais erros em uma batalha real? – Hermione perguntou.

– Mais uma vez verdade, mas isso poderia ser dito para qualquer mago experiente contra um inexperiente. Estou falando _especificamente_ sobre um mago escuro. Alguém?

Hesitantemente, Harry levantou a mão.

– Sr. Potter – gritou Moody.

– Um bruxo das trevas inexperiente não terá o controle da magia negra ainda. A magia ainda estará controlando _-o_.

Moody ficou impressionado e sorriu.

– Certa resposta, Sr. Potter! – Moody se empurrou para fora do canto da mesa e começou com seu rude ritmo. – Mas isso é realmente uma vantagem ou uma desvantagem?

– Depende de quão poderoso o mago escuro em questão é – disse Harry.

– Sim? – perguntou Moody, curiosidade e interesse estavam brilhando em seus olhos.

– Bem... Se o mago tiver um poder mágico realmente grande e começar a usar magia escura, ele se perderá na "loucura" das trevas. No caso, ele pode simplesmente ficar doido e começar a explodir e matar tudo o que estiver a seu alcance.

"Eles podem ser mais fáceis de abater porque não estão necessariamente pensando defensivamente ou usando uma estratégia, mas você tem que ser capaz de se esquivar e contra-atacar seus feitiços e você pode não ter tempo ou oportunidade para fazer tais coisas.

Pelo menos um mago escuro experiente, que controla sua magia negra, não terá seu poder desperdiçado. Mas ele também estará pensando o suficiente para arrumar uma estratégia e executar qualquer contra-ataque que você faça. Em todo o caso... Depende."

Moody sorriu amplamente.

– Certo, Sr. Potter! Vinte pontos para a Grifinória.

– _HP D E –_

– Onde você aprendeu isso, Harry? Nada disso estava em nenhum dos nossos livros de Defesa – disse Hermione com um tom nervoso e frustrado enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor em direção à grande escadaria.

– Er, foi em um dos livros que eu achei e estudei por mim mesmo, eu acho – disse Harry desdenhosamente.

– Sério? Posso pegar emprestado? – Hermione perguntou, animada com a expectativa. .

– Hum... Eu vou ver se eu consigo me lembrar de qual era e pegá-lo em algum momento – disse Harry, esperando que ela pudesse simplesmente não insistir mais e esquecer disso.

– Isso seria fantástico, Harry. Eu realmente fiquei fascinada com a palestra do Professor Moody hoje. Nunca ouvi ninguém explicar a psicologia atrás de um mago escuro ou a biologia de como a magia atinge seu corpo, assim antes – Hermione falou admiradamente.

– Sim, mas o que foi todo esse lixo sobre golfinhos e outras coisas? – Perguntou Ron. – Eu não consegui entender nada disso!

Harry e Hermione olharam para ele com uma descrença frustrada.

– Eles se chamam _endorfinas_ Ron, não _golfinhos._ – Hermione disse exasperadamente.

– Sim, bem, eu também não sei o _que_ é _isso_ – resmungou Ron com amargura.

Hermione se virou para encarar Harry que, aparentemente, havia decidido fingir que Ron não havia dito algo extremamente idiota... De novo.

– De qualquer forma, penso que foi uma aula incrivelmente fascinante. Nunca ouvi dizer que usar magia negra afetava o sistema nervoso assim antes, mas é realmente útil saber, na verdade. O fato de que as endorfinas e encefalinas na medula espinhal e o sistema nervoso periférico que amortece e diminui os nervos da dor são desencadeados pela magia negra é algo grande!

– Huh? Como é isso? E, que maldito inferno isso significa mesmo?! - disse Ron, recortando.

– Isso significa que o uso de muita magia negra desencadeia os sistemas de amortecimento da dor natural do corpo. O _que isso_ significa é que um mago escuro poderia ser atingido com algumas maldições e feitiços bastante desagradáveis, mas não realmente sentir até muito mais tarde. Eles serão capazes de continuar lutando.

– Oh... Isso é... Ruim – disse Ron, olhando pensativamente.

– Mas o que eu acho que foi realmente fascinante é o fato de que o uso repetido da magia negra causa uma onda de endorfinas no hipotálamo! Não é de admirar que tantos feiticeiros obscuros sejam sádicos! Eles _literalmente_ sentem prazer quando lançam maldições escuras e desagradáveis nas pessoas! A magia faz com que eles sintam uma elevação eufórica. É realmente meio doente, mas também é realmente fascinante.

Harry teve que lutar contra o desprezo que tentou surgir pelos seus lábios, mas conseguiu forçá-lo a fazer uma careta.

– Mas o que isso de olfinas de hipopótamo significa? – Ron perguntou com um gemido frustrado.

– Rony, por favor, não... Nem tente dizer – disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça e esfregando os finos dedos contra a têmpora.

– Bem, você sabe o que quero dizer!

Hermione sorriu.

– Estimula as vias de recompensa do cérebro, dando à pessoa uma sensação de euforia e prazer.

– Oh... Bem, você poderia ter dito isso.

– Eu disse!

– Não, você disse...

Depois disso, Harry apenas os ignorou. Ele já estava _ciente_ de tudo isso. Estava lendo sobre magia negra há meses. Não importa. Ele resmungou de aborrecimento e acelerou o ritmo em direção ao grande salão. Talvez algum alimento pudesse lhe distrair.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Foram três dias até a segunda tarefa e Harry realmente se sentiu _excitado,_ parte dele pensava que tal sentimento era provavelmente estranho _._ Ele se sentiu tão pronto quanto ele poderia estar, e estava honestamente ansioso para acabar com tudo isso. Ele também se perguntou o que diabos a terceira tarefa seria e se seria ou não necessário tanto tempo de preparação quanto a segunda tarefa.

Harry estava sentado na aula de transfiguração, trabalhando na redação de seu ensaio, que era tecnicamente dever de casa, que ele deveria começar a fazer depois da aula. Mas o resto da turma estava praticando o atual feitiço prático da classe, enquanto ele tinha feito isso com facilidade em sua primeira tentativa. Ele raramente viu qualquer ponto em se sentar e transformar repetidamente copos de chá em travesseiros ou outras bobagens no período inteiro de aula quando ele não precisava da prática e poderia estar usando tal tempo para fazer parte de sua tarefa de casa em vez disso.

McGonagall havia desaprovado suas ações no início, mas faziam cerca de dois meses que tal coisa começou a acontecer e, raramente, ele fazia barulho. Ele sempre poderia provar que ele sabia fazer o feitiço prático, no momento em que ela pedia demonstração e ele estava fazendo a lição de casa. Ela não podia criticá-lo por isso.

Harry estava riscando seu pergaminho quando sentiu a presença de McGonagall ao lado dele. Esperando que ela lhe pedisse para demonstrar o feitiço, ele colocou a pena e pegou sua varinha e transfigurou sem palavras o copo em sua mesa em uma pedra. No momento em que ele terminou, largou a varinha e pegou a pena de volta para retomar o ensaio.

– Otimo, Sr. Potter, mas eu vim lhe pedir para que você permaneça após a aula. Preciso discutir algo importante com você – disse McGonagall.

Harry olhou para ela e piscou confuso. Ele acenou com a cabeça hesitante, concordando. Ela se afastou para continuar fazendo rondas e verificando o progresso de todos.

– O que você acha que ela quer? – Hermione sussurrou enquanto se inclinava para o outro lado do corredor em direção a Harry.

Ele olhou para ela e encolheu os ombros.

– Não faço ideia.

Vinte minutos depois, a turma acabou e todos saíram da sala. Harry e McGonagall eram os únicos que restavam e Harry estava no processo de arrumar o resto de suas coisas.

– No meu escritório, Sr. Potter – disse McGonagall enquanto caminhava pelo corredor para a porta. Harry franziu a testa um pouco, mas rapidamente seguiu atrás dela.

– Eu fiz algo errado, professora? – Ele perguntou cautelosamente, enquanto ia atrás dela.

Ela olhou para ele com um momento de confusão antes que seu rosto se suavizasse.

– Oh, não. De modo algum. Mas eu tenho algo importante que precisamos discutir e trabalhar.

Harry estava momentaneamente alíviado, mas então ele se perguntou o que ambos precisavam "trabalhar".

Eles entraram em seu escritório e McGonagall sentou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e fez um gesto para que Harry se sentasse na cadeira em frente a ela.

– Diga-me exatamente o que você determinou sobre a segunda tarefa – ela disse enquanto passava as mãos na mesa.

Harry piscou.

– Hum... Bem, será no Lago Negro. Algo vai ser tirado de mim e eu terei uma hora para encontrá-lo.

– Correto. Normalmente, não divulgaríamos esse detalhe, mas estamos um pouco angustiados no momento e eu sinto que tenho pouca escolha. A _coisa_ que será tomada deve ser uma pessoa. Alguém que está muito perto e que é importante para você. Realizamos a cerimônia na noite passada com o cálice para determinar quem seria levado de cada um dos quatro campeões.

– Oh? – Harry respondeu, tentando esconder suas emoções. Elas eram uma mistura de excitação, curiosidade, confusão e um pouco de preocupação com o motivo pelo qual ela estava falando com ele, já que Bagman havia dito que quem tirasse deveria ser um segredo.

– Sim. Nós encontramos um problema.

– O que foi?

– A taça não retornou um nome para você. O papel voltava sempre em branco.

Harry franziu o cenho.

– Oh... okay. Então, o que isso significa?

– Nós teorizamos que talvez o feitiço _confundos que foi_ usado para enganar a taça pra aceitar seu nome, em primeiro lugar, foi forte o suficiente para também não fazer com que ele escolhesse alguém para você salvar.

 _Ou talvez não haja ninguém nessa escola estúpida que eu dou a mínima para salvar de dentro do lago. E o cálice sabe disso._ Harry pensou altivamente.

– Em todo o caso, nos precisamos escolher alguém para isso.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

– Tudo bem. Isso não parece ser um grande problema. Apenas escolha alguém.

– Srta. Granger não está disponível porque ela foi escolhida para o Sr. Krum. Como alternativa, nós vamos escolher o Sr. Weasley – ela finalizou com certa hesitação.

Harry ficou pensativo por um minuto e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

– Você não pode usá-lo. Se a pessoa de Krum é Hermione, todos pensarão que Ron é minha pessoa porque eu amo ele ou algo assim.

– Nos preocupamos com isso também – disse McGonagall.

– Ele iria acabar no Profeta. Não há dúvida sobre isso. Skeeter iria fabricar um enorme escândalo sobre colegas de dormitório e um amor absurdo. Ron iria ficar irritado e amuado, ele provavelmente iria começar a ficar tudo estranho, perguntando se eu realmente gosto dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

– Exatamente. – McGonagall disse balançando a cabeça. – Então, você tem uma sugestão alternativa?

– Você vai me deixar _escolher?_ – Ele perguntou, surpreso.

– Você pode fazer uma sugestão – disse ela.

Por um breve momento, Harry pensou em pedir Malfoy, simplesmente porque seria hilário. A idéia de Draco ser seu par na prova sairia do Profeta Diario, as fofocas lhe trariam um sorriso perverso aos lábios. E as provocações que Malfoy receberia dele valeriam por todo a ignorância que Harry receberiam de seus colegas grifinórios.

Mas ele sabia que McGonagall veria através de sua ação e nunca aceitaria.

Então ele deixou sua mente vagar para outras alternativas.

Não poderia ser um cara. Qualquer pessoa que fosse do sexo masculino estaria imediatamente trazendo a idéia de que Harry teria algo com ele. Fim da história. Então tinha que ser uma menina, mas Hermione já estava tomada por Krum.

Harry franziu a testa e sorriu amplamente.

– Ginny.

– Senhorita Weasley?

Harry assentiu.

– Sim. Gina Weasley.

– Tudo bem, Sr. Potter. Obrigado pelo seu tempo. Você pode ir agora.

– _HP D E –_

Na manhã seguinte, uma coruja familiar apareceu pouco depois do café da manhã. Era incomum que uma coruja de publicação aparecesse a qualquer momento fora do café da manhã, mas, reconhecendo a coruja específica, ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso.

– Essa _senhorita é a_ coruja _de Almofadinhas_? – Ron ofegou enquanto via Harry tirando a carta da perna da coruja.

– É – Harry assentiu. Ele estava pensando se a resposta de Sirius responderia a qualquer uma de suas observações sobre Snape, Karkaroff e a marca escura e, de repente, percebeu que nunca havia contado a Ron ou Hermione sobre isso. Eles provavelmente esperariam que ele lesse a carta para eles, e se ele não o fizesse, eles iriam perguntar por que ele tinha mantido tal coisa escondida deles.

No entanto, todas as suas preocupações caíram por terra quando ele abriu a carta e descobriu que só tinha uma única linha de texto impressa sobre ela.

– _Envie a data do próximo fim de semana de Hogsmeade pela coruja._

Harry piscou e depois franziu a testa.

Hermione, que estava inclinada sobre o ombro para ler a carta, fazia um barulho curioso na garganta.

– O que você acha disso? – Ron perguntou com um tom desconcertado.

– Eu não sei – Hermione disse franzindo a testa.

– Parece que ele planeja nos visitar – Harry disse olhando duvidosamente para a carta em suas mãos.

Hermione ofegou.

– Ele não faria! Não é seguro!

Harry balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

– Eu imagino que ele provavelmente faria, se ele achasse que era importante o bastante. De qualquer forma, acho melhor responder – ele disse enquanto olhava para a coruja de Sirius, que estava sentada, esperando com impaciência uma resposta.

– No próximo final de semana – Hermione disse rapidamente enquanto Harry cavava sua bolsa, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

– Obrigado – ele disse enquanto anotava a resposta rápida e a colocava na perna da coruja.

– _HP D E –_

Chegou a manhã da tarefa. Começaria às 9h30 e as aulas foram canceladas durante todo o dia. Harry e Ron saíam para o café da manhã juntos uma hora antes da tarefa começar. Rony continuava a olhar ao redor com uma expressão curiosa no rosto e, finalmente, ele se virou para Harry e falou:

"Ei, Harry?"

– Sim, Ron? – Harry disse, retirando momentaneamente o olhar do livro que estava lendo enquanto comia.

– Onde está Hermione? E... Onde está Ginny?

Harry olhou para Rony e deu de ombros.

– Não sei. – Ele rapidamente voltou ao livro.

– Isso é para a tarefa ou algo assim? – Ron perguntou, calmo.

– Hmm?

– Esse livro. Você está lendo isso para uma preparação de último minuto?

– Não. Apenas lendo isso – disse Harry distraído.

– Você está _brincando?_ – Exclamou Ron.

Harry o olhou relutantemente e levantou uma única sobrancelha questionadora para o ruivo.

– Como você pode estar _apenas lendo_ um livro qualquer quando você tem que ir nadar pelo lago em quarenta minutos! E você está comendo! Você nunca teve o estômago para comer antes dos jogos de quadribol antes. Você sempre disse que ficava nervoso. Mas aqui está você, sentado e calmo, _lendo um maldito livro_ , como se fosse um dia normal e chato da semana.

Harry atirou em Ron um olhar ligeiramente irritado, olhando durante os vincos do cabelo do ruivo.

– Você terminou?

Ron franziu o cenho.

– Eu sei o que fazer na prova. Eu não estou estressado por causa disso, porque eu me sinto muito bem preparado para ela. Tive _meses_ para preparar a estratégia e a acho ela bem sólida. Neste ponto, me sinto mais irritado com a impaciência do que com os nervos. Eu só queria acabar com isso. A _leitura_ está me distraindo e mantendo a minha mente fora da frustração de ter que fazer isso.

Ron resmungou e desviou o olhar, ligeiramente enrubescido.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e Harry foi para a torre da Grifinória para trocar de roupa. Ele transfigurou em si mesmo um par de calças de natação e depois puxou o manto da escola sobre a cabeça.

Quando ele saiu do castelo e começou a atravessar os terrenos em direção ao lago, eram 9h15.

Algumas das arquibancadas que haviam sido colocados em um grande círculo ao redor do recinto do dragão para a primeira tarefa haviam sido colocadas no centro do Lago Negro. Eles também estavam _repletos de_ pessoas.

Harry se perguntou se essas pessoas realmente esperavam obter um show, dado o fato de que os quatro campeões estarão profundamente embaixo das águas sombrias durante uma hora.

Mais uma vez, ele se perguntou se havia algum tipo de feitiço de monitoramento para permitir que os espectadores soubessem o que estava acontecendo no lago, mas Bagman havia dito que não haveria um e ele só podia esperar que fosse verdade.

Harry se aproximou e se juntou aos outros três campeões que estavam perto da mesa dos juízes. Os três diretores estavam todos sentados lá, mas em vez do Sr. Crouch, seu assistente, Percy Weasley estava lá, em seu lugar. Harry franziu o cenho para isso. Ele virou os olhos em volta, procurando qualquer sinal de "Moody", mas também não o viu.

Meditando sobre coisas que aconteceram anteriormente, ele tinha visto _tanto_ Crouch e Moody na primeira tarefa. Então, talvez Crouch não tenha começado a se passar por Moody até mais recentemente?

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ele não gostava de não saber o que estava acontecendo sobre isso.

Ludo Bagman surgiu, olhando com entusiasmo para os quatro campeões.

– Todos estão prontos, então? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Harry olhou para os outros pela primeira vez. Fleur parecia nervosa e, quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante.

Ela sorriu para ele e pareceu que uma pequena quantidade de tensão a deixou por um momento.

Cedric estava com uma aura determinada, mas Harry podia ver as mãos do menino mais velho tremendo um pouco antes de apertá-las em punhos cerrados.

Krum olhava furtivamente para o lago como se fosse uma fera que ele estava preparado para atacar. Harry supôs que era tipo isso. Certamente o local estava cheio de bestas.

– Tudo bem então, vamos arrumar vocês – disse Bagman enquanto ele começou a levar os quatro em direção à beirada. Ele os colocou em intervalos de dez pés um do outro, e eles começaram a se preparar. Fleur tirou suas vestes para revelar um traje de banho de uma peça, o que fez com que alguns idiotas assoviassem rudemente das arquibancadas. Fleur se virou e olhou com raiva na direção geral de onde o som tinha vindo.

Krum já estava em nada mais do que um par de calções de natação e parecia perfeitamente bem com a temperatura. Harry se perguntou se ele já havia lançado um feitiço de aquecimento em si mesmo.

Cedric tirou as vestes externas para revelar um calção e uma blusa de natação da sua casa. Ele estremeceu visivelmente e passou as mãos para cima e para baixo pelos braços expostos.

Harry suspirou e tirou suas vestes também. Instantaneamente, o frio o atingiu, mas ele já estava bastante acostumado com isso. Foi mais agradável naquele dia do que na semana passada, _no entanto_ , era atualmente 9:25 da manhã e ele normalmente fazia seu treino de natação na tarde.

Fleur voltou a olhar pra ele com um sorriso suave, mas seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento. Harry observou enquanto os olhos da veela iam de cima para baixo, suavemente, com um olhar surpreendentemente apreciativo. Harry quase riu. Em vez disso, ele levantou uma sobrancelha única, arrogante e interrogativa para ela. Quando ela percebeu que ela tinha sido pega em flagrante, ela realmente _corou!_

Harry riu e ela revirou os olhos para ele. Mas agora _estava_ sorrindo de uma maneira genuína. Pelo menos ele a distraiu de seus nervos.

Bagman voltou às arquibancadas pela mesa dos juízes e trouxe sua varinha para o pescoço, como ele fez na Copa do Mundo de Quadribol e disse " _Sonorus!". S_ ua voz foi alcançada nas arquibancadas.

– Bem, todos os nossos campeões estão prontos para a segunda tarefa, que começará assim que eu apitar. Eles terão precisamente uma hora para recuperar o que lhes foi tirado. Na contagem de três, então... Um... Dois... _Três!_

O assobio ecoou estridentemente no frio, o ar e as arquibancadas erupcionaram com alegrias e aplausos.

Harry agarrou a varinha em sua mão e lançou o primeiro feitiço de calor. Ele ficou desesperadamente aliviado no momento em que entrou em vigor e seus arrepios pararam. Em seguida, ele lançou o pequeno feitiço de cabeça-de-bolha sobre o rosto e, logo, deixou cair sua varinha na pilha dobrada de vestes. Ele não precisaria dela e, quando se transformasse, ele não conseguiria utilizá-la.

Ainda assim, o abandono de sua varinha aparentemente desconcertou algumas pessoas porque ele podia ouvir muitos murmúrios na seção atrás dele.

Ele ignorou e mergulhou na água rapidamente. O lago teve uma inclinação gradual nessa localização, em vez de uma queda mais acentuada - que costumava estar na parte do lago que ele geralmente treinava. Isso significava que ele precisava esperar mais até chegar a uma parte de água profunda o suficiente para fazer sua transformação real.

Ele percorreu o caminho o mais rápido que conseguiu até estar longe o suficiente dos espectadores. Finalmente, ele mergulhou debaixo da superfície e começou a nadar para o fundo.

Ele tinha chegado a uma distância justa do centro e caiu num limo lamacento antes que realmente se sentir seguro para realizar sua transformação. Ele já a fazia tantas vezes que até a sentia como uma segunda natureza e só demorou alguns segundos para completá-la.

Como uma cobra do mar, Harry tinha uma cauda grande e de escamas pontudas na ponta e seu corpo estava comprimido lateralmente, mas não muito. Quase lhe deu uma ligeira aparência semelhante a uma enguia, exceto que ele era extremamente espesso e tinha cerca de 9 metros de comprimento.

Seu corpo era preto e branco listrado. A cabeça tinha quase que totalmente uma parte preta, exceto por uma pequena área de branco no topo da cabeça e focinho.

Suas brilhantes listras brancas e prateadas não lhe proporcionavam exatamente uma boa camuflagem nas profundidades escuras, verdes e turvas do lago, mas suas três semanas de treino naquilo lhe ensinaram que a maioria das coisas o evitaria só porque ele não representou perigo e – obviamente – porque ele tinha mais de 9 pés de comprimento.

No momento em que sua transformação foi completa, ele se atirou mais para dentro das profundezas do lago pra chegar tão longe do centro quanto ele conseguia, o mais rápido possível. Ele logo chamou sua ofidiomagia e começou o feitiço do localizador. Sorriu internamente, grato por ele saber exatamente quem ele deveria estar procurando, agradecendo à incapacidade da taça de fornecer um nome ao diretor.

Ele disse à grande cobra negra para encontrar Gina e, rapidamente, começou a nadar na direção da vila dos sereianos.

Assim como Harry estava nadando através das longas algas verdes que ele conhecia, que agora abrigava um grande grupo de grindylows, ele ouviu as falas aquosas reverberadas dos pequenos demônios da água, enquanto eles pululavam em alguma coisa. Ele estava prestes a ignorá-los e seguir em frente, agradecendo que _ele_ não fosse o único a ser atacado, quando ouviu o grito de Fleur.

Ele ordenou a sua cobra localizadora para parar e esperá-lo e virou-se para nadar na direção aos pequenos animais agitados.

Fleur estava lutando nas algas longas com um grindylow irritado que a apertava em torno de seu tornozelo. Outro estendeu a mão e apertou os longos dedos em volta da outra perna, mostrando presas puntiagudas.

Ela estava apontando sua varinha para eles e provavelmente tentando lançar alguns feitiços não-verbais, mas era óbvio que ela estava tendo problemas para se concentrar em seu estado de pânico.

Mais dois grindylows surgiram das ervas daninhas e agarraram seus braços e cabelos. Eles começaram a acumular em torno dela e puxá-la para baixo, quanto ela lutaba com pleno pânico.

Harry atravessou a água com sua velocidade serpentina e abriu a boca, deixando as presas amostras para as pequenas criaturas desagradáveis. Uma vez que o viram chegar, eles começaram a entrar em pânico e se dispersaram instantaneamente. Fleur parecia chocada e depois aliviada quando ela foi liberada de alguns de seus captores demoníacos... E, então ela viu Harry.

Os olhos dela cresceram e sua boca se abriu para gritar. O som ecoou estranhamente através do seu feitiço de cabeça de bolha. Dois dos grindylows restantes viram Harry e gritaram de terror, mas não se afastaram. Um até notou as presas de Harry, mas ele decidiu cravar as garras no braço de Fleur. Ela começou a renovar sua luta contra os dois animais, enquanto mantinha seus olhos aterrorizados e treinados na enorme forma serpentina de Harry.

Harry avançou e se enrolou em torno de um dos pequenos monstros, que afundou seus pequenos colmilhos na pele da cobra. Harry, no entanto, gritou um ruído fino e agudo e lutou contra ele. Atirou o animal para longe rapidamente, sem querer realmente perder tempo e observou atentamente o outro. Um olhar dele e os grindylows que estavam observando meio que distantemente, nadaram para longe de suas vistas.

Fleur agora tinha sua varinha treinada em Harry e parecia estar à beira dos soluços.

Harry piscou para ela e depois se virou, nadando de volta na direção em que ele deixou sua cobra localizadora.

Harry renovou o feitiço e seguiu a serpente negra que só ele podia ver, diretamente à vila dos sereianos.

Ele passou um grande pedra pintada que retratava, o que parecia, um sereiano carregando uma lança e lutando contra lulas gigantes. Ele riu e continua avançando em direção à aldeia. Um grupo de moradias de pedras cruas manchadas com algas apareceu de repente e Harry podia ver caras espiando pelas janelas, observando-o hesitantemente.

Alguns dos sereianos o viram durante o treinamento das últimas semanas, mas ele duvidou que algum deles havia percebido que ele era um dos competidores.

Atravessou o centro da cidade, seguindo sua serpente locadora preta até que ela parou, enrolando em torno de uma grande estátua de pedra esculpida de um sereianês com quatro pessoas ligadas firmemente a sua cauda.

Gina estava amarrada entre Hermione e Cho Chang. A última pessoa era uma jovem – provavelmente tendo de oito à nove anos – com longos cabelos loiros e prateados. Harry assumiu que tinha de ser a irmã de Fleur ou algo assim. Todos os quatro pareciam estar em um sono muito profundo.

Os sereianos estavam se reunindo agora, cercando a estátua. Era um grupo bastante grande deles, todos carregavam essas lanças desagradáveis e afiadas.

Harry nadou rapidamente, direto para a estátua e um sereiano o olhou cautelosamente. Todos estavam sussurrando uns aos outros, ansiosamente, com curiosidade e preocupação em seus olhos. Harry se aproximou cautelosamente, esperando que começassem a atacá-lo. Mas eles não o fizeram. Ele foi direto para Gina e a observou. Ela estava amarrada com uma grossa e pesada corda e ele resmungou ligeiramente. Não que não fosse algo que ele pudesse lidar, mas ele provavelmente teria que se transformar de novo em humano para lidar com isso.

Com um suspiro interno, ele começou a reverter sua transformação. Segundos depois, ele era humano novamente, e os sereianos pareciam completamente atordoados. Ele testou cautelosamente o encanto da cabeça de bolha, aliviando-se momentaneamente, obtendo uma respiração confiável a partir dele.

Ele se concentrou nas cordas e apontou os dedos para eles enquanto invocava sua ofidiomagia e sibilava uma maldição severa. Ele cortou as ligações, um de cada vez até que não restava nada para segurar Gina na estátua e ela começou a flutuar livremente.

Harry parou e olhou para a forma flutuante de Hermione. Ele não tinha idéia de onde os outros estavam, mas ele estava bastante confiante de que Krum viria por ela. Mesmo que os outros não fizessem no limite do horário, ele sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira em que Dumbledore realmente permitisse que alguém se afogasse.

Então ele se voltou para Gina. Convocou um pedaço de alga e transfigurou-a em uma corda, através de ofidiomagia. Os sereianos ainda o observavam com intenso fascínio, enquanto trabalhava para amarrar a cintura de Gina. Finalmente, ele se transformou em sua forma de serpente de mar, pegou o fim da corda em sua boca e começou a arrastá-la para fora da aldeia.

Ele conhecia o caminho de volta para o local em que precisaria surgir a partir dali, então não precisava se preocupar com o feitiço localizador novamente.

À medida que se aproximava, Harry sabia que ele estava quase que aparecendo, ele se transformou em sua forma humana e começou a nadar até a superfície, com a inconsciente Gina ainda atrás dele. Ele percorreu a superfície da água e puxou um grande suspiro.

No momento em que atravessaram a superfície, qualquer que fosse o feitiço lançado em Gina, pareceu cessar, porque ela começou a tossir com a boca cheia de água e depois piscar pra ele de forma desordenada.

– Ei, Ginny, tudo bem? – Harry perguntou.

– Uh... Sim? – Ela disse fracamente. Ele riu e começou a remar para o centro do lago com ela, ainda enganchada em si.

Eles saíram da água, congelando e pingando. As arquibancadas estavam torcendo de forma alucinante e uma pequena multidão de pessoas estava indo pra perto deles. Madame Pomfrey estava correndo diretamente para eles com grandes toalhas macias. Percy Weasley ficou notavelmente pálido e atordoado ao ver sua irmãzinha sair da água gelada e ele correu para ela.

Dumbledore olhava radiante pra Harry e Harry teve que forçar um sorriso no rosto dele enquanto olhava nos olhos do diretor. A _aversão_ poderosa ainda estava lá e era ainda tão poderosa como sempre, mas ele não podia deixá-la a mostra.

– Muito bom, Harry! Muito bom! – Ludo Bagman falou enquanto surgia atrás de si e dava um tapinha nas costas de Harry.

Harry sorriu fracamente para o homem e caminhou até o local onde ele deixou suas vestes e sua varinha. Madame Pomfrey estava forçando uma toalha pra cima dele enquanto recolhia suas coisas. Ele a pegou, mas não se incomodou em utilizá-la primeiro. Em vez disso, ele lançou um feitiço de secagem não verbal sobre si mesmo e depois renovou o feitiço de aquecimento. Outro feitiço depois e seu cabelo também estava seco. Ele pegou suas vestes e, olhando a toalha inutilizada, entregou-a para Gina.

– Obrigado, Harry – disse ela, abaixando um pouco sua cabeça dela. – Isso foi realmente brilhante. Você me salvou e você surgiu do lado! – Ela exclamou, olhando-o diretamente agora.

Harry deu de ombros.

– Sim, bem, não é como se Dumbledore permitisse que qualquer um de vocês realmente se machucasse lá em baixo, então eu não me vejo como alguém que eu te "salvou". No entanto, lamento você ter sido arrastada pra isso.

– Oh, está tudo bem. É meio emocionante. Na verdade, mesmo assim, estou com muito frio – disse ela, rindo. Percy estava de pé ao lado dela, franzindo a testa. Sempre que ele olhava para Harry ele realmente _franzia o cenho._

Harry revirou os olhos. _Garoto Estúpido._

– Aqui, deixe-me ajudar com isso – disse Harry enquanto levantava a varinha e apontava para ela. Primeiro, ele secou suas roupas, que levaram dois encantos de secagem separados e depois um terceiro em seus cabelos. Ele terminou, colocando outro feitiço de aquecimento simples nela.

Ela piscou e olhou para si mesma com óbvia surpresa.

– Caramba, Harry! Isso foi brilhante! – Ela sorriu. – Eu não sabia que você poderia executar feitiços sem falar! O que foi tudo isso?

– Apenas _foveo_ e _exaresco_. Nada de especial. E tenho praticado feitiços não-verbais por um tempo agora.

Percy realmente parecia suavemente impressionado, mas claramente ele não queria que Harry soubesse disso porque ele voltou sua atenção para Ginny e perguntou se ela estava realmente bem, por volta da décima vez nos últimos quatro minutos.

Harry suspirou e abriu caminho para uma pequena barraca com algumas cadeiras montadas para os campeões. Ele se sentou para esperar que os outros terminassem e desejou – de repente – que ele tivesse trazido seu livro com ele.

Muitas pessoas nas arquibancadas ainda estavam bastante animadas, conversando sobre o retorno de Harry, mas muitos deles haviam retornado a um estado de impaciência aborrecida. Harry riu. Bagman estava certo sobre isso não ser um evento muito divertido para os espectadores.

Ele ficou aliviado ao ver que não havia dispositivos mágicos ou qualquer outra coisa configurada para transmitir o que os campeões estavam fazendo sob a água. Claro, isso significava que era aborrecido para aqueles que estavam de pé em espera, mas também significava que ninguém saberia sobre sua transformação de Krait do Mar.

Mais dez minutos passaram até que Cedric Diggory surgiu na superfície com um Cho Chang. Cinco minutos depois deles, o que parecia um tubarão explodiu da água. Harry descobriu que era apenas uma _cabeça de_ tubarão _,_ no corpo de Viktor Krum. Sua cabeça se transformou e se torceu quando ele inverteu a transfiguração meio completada e Hermione veio cambaleando para a superfície parecendo um gato afogado.

Harry riu.

Ele estava um pouco preocupado com Fleur, já que não havia aparecido ainda. Quando a meia-veela finalmente apareceu com sua irmãzinha em seus braços, ele suspirou aliviado. Ela trazia sua irmãzinha nos braços.

Harry observou enquanto Dumbledore caminhou até o limite das águas para se encontrar com um dos sereianos. Ele era um homem bastante selvagem e de aparência feroz, o velho diretor realmente começou a fazer uma coisa com a boca – uns sons estridentes – da mesma maneira que ele. Pelo que parecia, eles estavam conversando. Então, isso supostamente, significava que Dumbledore podia falar sereianês.

O coração de Harry parou.

Dumbledore podia falar sereanês.

O sereiano o viu se transformar para libertar Ginny. _Merda!_

Finalmente, ele se endireitou, voltando-se para seus colegas juízes e disse: "Uma reunião antes de dar os pontos, eu acho".

Os juízes entraram em um amontoado e Harry encontrou-se olhando para eles com uma sensação horrorosa em seu estomago. O que ele ia dizer se eles perguntaram o que ele havia feito? Ele poderia admitir que era uma coisa que utilizava ofidiomagia ou que ele apenas era um animagus e registrar o formulário com o ministério quando tivesse 17 anos?

– ... Foi o mais notável. Uma _grande cobra_ me salvou dos grindylows! – Fleur estava dizendo a um de seus amigos Beauxbatons. Harry se virou e sorriu um pouco para si mesmo. – Eu tinha certeza de que eu estava condenada! Os pequenos demônios de água estavam me puxando para baixo e eu não poderia fazer nada para pararem! E essa enorme serpente aparece do nada e _mordeu_ um deles! Todos eles se espalharam, mas eu estava com medo de que ela viria atrás de mim. Mas não o fez!

Harry se sentiu tentado a dizer algo a ela, mas ficou distraído com a voz de Bagman recitando e atraindo a atenção de todos.

– Senhoras e senhores, chegamos a nossa decisão. O chefe dos sereianos, Murcus, nos contou exatamente o que aconteceu no fundo do lago e, portanto, decidimos premiar cada um dos campeões da seguinte maneira...

Harry sentiu seu sangue esfriar. " _Nos disse exatamente o que aconteceu no fundo do lago"._

 _Merda, merda, merda... ._

"Fleur Delacour demonstrou um excelente uso do feitiço cabeça-de-bolha e conseguiu recuperar o refém, mas por ultimo e depois de uma hora e dezessete minutos de prova, fora do prazo de uma hora. Por isso, nós lhe conferimos vinte e cinco pontos."

Aplausos soaram das arquibancadas.

"Viktor Krum usou uma forma incompleta de transfiguração, que foi, no entanto, eficaz, e foi o terceiro a retornar com seu refém. Nós lhe concedemos trinta e cinco pontos".

Karkaroff bateu particularmente forte no peito e uma torcida de bom tamanho rugiu das arquibancadas.

"Cedric Diggory, que também usou o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha, foi o segundo a retornar com o seu refém, embora ele voltou um minuto fora do limite de uma hora. Portanto, nós lhe atribuímos quarenta pontos."

Outro rugido foi escutado da multidão, mais notavelmente dos Lufanos.

– E, finalmente, Harry Potter, que usava uma combinação de magias, incluindo o encanto da cabeça de bolha e um uso notável da transfiguração de humano a animal, transformou-se em uma serpente de mar! Ele foi o primeiro a retornar com seu refém e dentro do prazo. Nós o concedemos, cinquenta pontos!"

Do local em que estavam os alunos, vieram muitos gritos entusiasmados e cheios de alegria, Harry sorriu brilhantemente e acenou para eles, enquanto se perguntava se os diretores realmente acreditavam nisso ou se eles estavam apenas o cobrindo.

Harry se virou e viu Hermione de pé, de repente, com os olhos arregalados e o maxilar pendurado ligeiramente.

– Isso é verdade?! – Ela ofegou.

– O que é verdade? Que eu fui o primeiro que saiu do lago abaixo do limite de tempo? – Harry perguntou inocentemente.

– Não, não é isso, Harry! Eu já sabia disso! Você se transfigurou realmente? A transfiguração humana é uma habilidade de nível NIEM*, Harry! E você não deve fazer isso sozinho! É incrivelmente perigoso! Como você conseguiu fazer assim?

– Hermione! – Harry gritou, cortando seu discurso. – Não me transfigurei.

Ela murchou o rosto e franziu a testa.

– O que? Então, por que eles disseram isso?

– Se eles pensam que eu me transfigurei, então eles podem seguir em frente e acreditar nisso. Não vou corrigi-los, a menos que eles venham me perguntar especificamente sobre isso.

– Bem, então, o que você fez?

– Eu... – Harry começou, mas hesitou , olhando Viktor Krum aparecendo perto deles quase indignado.

– Você tem um besouro de água em seu cabelo, Hermio-ni-ni – Krum disse, e Harry teve a impressão de que o garoto estava tentando chamar sua atenção para ele, vendo como _ele_ tinha sido aquele que apenas a "salvou" do Lago Negro.

Harry sorriu e se aproximou do cabelo de Hermione, agarrando o pequeno besouro preto com um alcance rápido, reflexos aperfeiçoados pelo quadribol.

Ele estava prestes a soltar o pequeno inseto quando uma energia passou por seus dedos. O pequeno inseto estava revoltando as asas e balançando as pernas de forma selvagem, tentando sair da mão.

– Eca, Harry. Apenas jogue fora – Hermione disse, olhando para o inseto que ele ainda segurava na mão dele.

Em vez disso, Harry fechou a mão, prendendo-a no punho.

– Hermio-ni-ni? – Krum disse novamente e Hermione virou-se para ver o que ele queria. Harry olhou para o punho e franziu a testa. Ele não tinha certeza do _que havia_ sentido, mas estava certo de que não era apenas um inseto. Ele concentrou todos os seus sentidos e ficou surpreso ao detectar a fraca aura mágica de um _mago_ vindo do animal.

Ele virou a cabeça para longe de Krum e Hermione e sussurrou uma "silêncio" na língua das cobras, enquanto concentrava sua magia em volta do inseto, formando um pequeno campo mágico. Uma vez que estava completo, ele só podia sentir uma esfera de magia legal na mão dele, em vez da raspagem vibrante do bicho. Ele deslizou o orbe num dos bolsos de sua túnica e se virou a tempo de encontrar Hermione prestes a abordá-lo novamente.

– Bem? – ela disse.

– Hã?

– O que você fez? Se você não se transfigurou, por que eles pensaram que você fez?

– É... Uma espécie de longa história.

– Ah, Harry, _por favor!_ Eu odeio todos esses _segredos que_ você está mantendo todo o tempo! Você nunca mais conta nada pro Rony e pra mim. – Ela disse, amuadamente agitada – A tarefa acabou, por que você não pode nos dizer o que você tem feito durante todo esse tempo? Você dedicou muito tempo ao treinamento, e eu _sei que_ não há como gastar todo esse tempo trabalhando no feitiço cabeça-de-bolha! E aqueles poções que você fez durante as férias? Elas eram para o que?

Harry reprimiu o desejo de franzir o cenho e falar que ela deveria se meter apenas com os malditos assuntos dela.

– Olhe... – ele disse com alguma exasperação. – Eu vou... Eu vou falar com vocês sobre isso mais tarde. Ok?

Harry decidiu que ele esperaria para descobrir o que dizer a Ron e Hermione depois que ele fosse confrontado por Dumbledore – o que ele sabia que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde – para que ele pudesse manter suas histórias sincronizadas.

Hermione não parecia satisfeita com isso, mas acenou com a cabeça e aceitou.

A voz de Bagman surgiu no ar novamente e Harry voltou a se concentrar nela.

– A terceira e última tarefa acontecerá no dia 26 de Junho, ao entardecer. Os campeões serão notificados sobre o que precisamente eles deverão fazer um mês antes. Obrigado a todos pelo seu apoio.

Madame Pomfrey então começou a reunir os campeões e reféns de volta ao castelo para serem vistos. Harry insistiu para ela que estava bem, mas ela respondeu que não se _importava com como ele achava que estava_ e faria tal avaliação apenas na ala do hospital.

Relutantemente, ele foi com os outros para que a medi-bruxa da escola pudesse fazer seu trabalho, garantindo assim que ninguém tivesse sofrido ferimentos que precisassem de sua atenção.

Tinha acabado.

Isso significava que agora ele tinha três meses inteiros antes mesmo de descobrir que tarefa era.

Ele fez uma careta. Preferiria ter todo esse tempo para se preparar. Agora ele deveria ter que se preparar cegamente. Continuaria estudando o máximo possível e esperava que fosse aplicável.

Ele provavelmente teria que aprender alguns ataques e defesas mais neutros. Ele havia aprendido muitas coisas escuras que seriam úteis em muitas situações diferentes, mas duvidava que ele estivesse em uma posição onde pudesse usar – com segurança – qualquer um desses.

Por assim dizer, ele acreditava estar relativamente seguro de olhos curiosos, no que diz respeito à sua transformação de cobras do mar, mas Dumbledore descobriu isso de qualquer maneira.

Não. Ele definitivamente não poderia correr o risco de usar qualquer magia negra no torneio.

Ele suspirou resignado. Ele tinha visto um livro de defesa mágico escuro-e-neutro na lista de livros Crespus Publishing, mas tinha ignorado isso na época. Ele pediria quando voltasse ao dormitório e se concentrasse nisso por um tempo.

Assim, quando Madame Pomfrey finalmente o liberou de seus cuidados, Albus Dumbledore entrou na ala hospitalar com os olhos treinados diretamente sobre Harry. Harry congelou e sentiu uma mistura de medo e ódio por ele, mas manteve os sentimentos sob controle.

– Sr. Potter, eu estava pensando se talvez eu pudesse ter uma breve palavra com você – Dumbledore disse com um sorriso gentil e brilho habitual em seus olhos.

Harry forçou um olhar de inocência confusa em seu rosto e rapidamente se dirigiu para o diretor.

– Claro, senhor.

Dumbledore sorriu, virou-se e começou a se afastar rapidamente da ala, indo em direção à grande escadaria.

Harry não se preocupou em perguntar para onde eles estavam indo. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que era para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Não ficou surpreso então, quando chegaram ao sétimo andar e foram direto para corredor em direção à gárgula que ficava em frente à entrada do escritório do diretor.

– Bombas de caramelo – disse Dumbledore à gárgula e foi para o lado oposto. Os dois entraram na escada crescente e, momentos depois, Harry se encontrou em uma poltrona estofada, recebendo uma gota de limão, que ele recusou educadamente.

– Então, Harry – Dumbledore começou genialmente enquanto agarrava as mãos na mesa. – Você pode me dizer exatamente o que você fez, no lago? Ouvi algumas coisas bastante interessantes do chefe dos sereianos.

– Hum... Que tipo de coisas?

– Algo curioso, na verdade. O chefe dos sereianos, Marcus, me disse que havia uma serpente muito grande que entrou em sua aldeia. Ela disse que esta serpente tinha sido vista algumas vezes nas últimas semanas, mas nenhum de seus habitantes tinha pensado muito sobre ela porque ela não tinha sido agressiva. As pessoas de lá observavam como a cobra se aproximava dos reféns, mas então começaram a testemunhar a mesma se transformando em... _Você._

– Depois de libertar a Srta. Weasley, você, aparentemente, se transformou de volta rapidamente. Devo admitir, Harry, estou bastante curioso quanto ao que exatamente você fez, porque duvido um pouco de que você realmente se transfigurou... Especialmente tendo em conta a forma como descartou sua varinha antes de entrar no lago.

Harry fez uma pausa... Uma varinha era necessária para a transformação animagus?

Merda, ele deveria ter procurado isso.

Se ele dissesse a verdade – que era uma transformação ofidiomagica – o diretor gostaria de saber onde Harry aprendeu. E mesmo que Harry mentisse – o que ele faria, não havia como dizer aos outros sobre suas visitas à câmara – o melhor que ele poderia fazer era alegar que ele achou algum livro antigo e raro de alguma forma. Mas isso ainda faria Dumbledore se perguntar _por que_ Harry tentaria descobrir mais sobre a habilidade "escura e perigosa" que herdou do Lord das Trevas.

Se ele percebesse que Harry estava interessado o suficiente para começar a investigar o suficiente e aprender a transformação, ele provavelmente começaria a se preocupar com Harry olhando para _outras_ magias escuras... O que, você sabe, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Mas ele não queria deixar Dumbledore saber disso.

E não havia nenhuma maneira de se arriscar sobre isso, o velho o impediria de aprender uma habilidade poderosa e útil, não importando quão "escura e malvada" ela fosse descrita socialmente.

Então... O menor de dois males era... Animagus. Ele poderia reivindicar ter trabalhado nisso desde o ano anterior. Ele poderia dizer que ele começou a trabalhar depois de descobrir que seu pai era um animagus.

O fato de sua "forma animagus" ser uma cobra causaria alguma curiosidade, mas você não pode escolher sua forma de animagus, então ninguém poderia fazer nada sobre isso. E ele sempre poderia tentar ignorar, como uma dessas coisas causadas por sua "conexão estranha com Voldemort". Além disso, ele também poderia usar o fato de que sua "forma" era uma cobra como a desculpa de por que ele a mantivera escondida **.**

Mas então, havia todo esse problema de "precisar de uma varinha para fazer a transformação animagus". Harry não achava que tal coisa era provável. Depois de tudo – como voltaria? Então ele se lembrou – Sirius havia se transformado em Azkaban! Ele não tinha varinha na prisão! Então ele estava seguro. Nenhuma varinha era necessária para realizar da transformação animagus.

Harry passou um segundo pensando em tudo isso. Ele limpou a cabeça e a expressão, substituindo tudo por um olhar tímido e culpado.

– Hum... Eu não pensei que alguém iria descobrir – ele disse com uma voz calma, enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça para baixo e olhava para as mãos, que estavam se torcendo nervosamente no colo.

– Você não está com problemas, Harry. Eu só quero saber qual a técnica que você usou – disse Dumbledore com uma voz calmante e reconfortante.

Internamente, Harry revirou os olhos e achou-o totalmente ridículo. Externamente, ele olhou através de suas pestanas para o diretor com olhos apologéticos e pequenos.

– Hum... Eu sei que não estou registrado, mas leio que não é obrigatório registrar-lo até que eu alcance os 17, então pensei que seria bom... E não esperava que ninguém pudesse ver isso... Então...

– Não registrado? – Dumbledore perguntou, curiosamente.

– Er... Sim... no ano passado, no inicio do ano, comecei a tentar fazer a transformação de animagus... – Harry disse, olhando para seu colo e sua voz foi ficando mais quieta e mansa quando ele terminou de falar.

As grandes sobrancelhas brancas e espessas de Dumbledore subiram em sua testa um pouco surpresas.

Harry limpou a garganta e acariciou seus ombros um pouco – como se ele estivesse tentando reagrupar sua coragem – embora instantaneamente, curvassem um pouco mais tarde.

– De qualquer forma, eu realmente não sabia se eu ia concluir a tempo para a tarefa. Eu apenas fiz a transformação há cerca de três semanas. Meu plano de reserva era simplesmente nadar da maneira mais difícil e confiar no feitiço cabeça de bolha completamente.

Dumbledore piscou para ele por um momento antes de chegar um pouco para a frente.

– Harry, você está dizendo que você dominou a transformação animagus em menos de um ano?

Harry ergueu os olhos e ficou boquiaberto por um momento antes de abaixar a cabeça com tênue.

– Er... Eu acho que sim.

– Poderia me dizer o que, exatamente, o motivou para experimentá-lo?

– Ouvi dizer que meu pai e seus amigos eram animagus. Achei que poderia... Eu não sei... Me aproximar _dele_ se eu fizesse o mesmo que ele fez.

Harry olhou rapidamente para o diretor, tentando avaliar o quão bem o velho estava tomando a história. Os olhos de Dumbledore ficaram tristes e compreensivos e um sorriso suave se espalhou por seus lábios.

– Eu devo dizer Harry, estou bastante surpreso... Mas também muito impressionado. Isso é uma realização bastante impressionante, especialmente para alguém do seu ano. Eu acredito que seu pai e seus amigos não começaram seu treinamento até seus quinto, e mesmo assim, eles não completaram com êxito até o sétimo.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore com olhos largos, esperançosos e cheios de beleza. Os detalhes de James e Lily costumavam ser mais preciosos que o ouro para ele e qualquer indicação de que ele poderia aprender algo novo sobre qualquer um deles sempre obteve esse tipo de resposta em Harry e ele sabia que Dumbledore esperaria tal atitude.

– Bom! – Dumbledore falou, ajeitando-se na cadeira e dobrando as mãos no colo novamente. – Qual é a sua forma, exatamente?

– Er... Um Krait do Mar.

– Ah, um Krait do Mar. Gênero Laticauda, família Hydrophiidae. Possui um potente veneno, eu diria. É também a única serpente do mar que pode se adaptar tanto na terra como na água. Fascinante.

O maxilar de Harry caiu ligeiramente em surpresa legítima. Mas que diabos! O homem era um dicionário para informações mágicas _e_ não mágicas! Ele quase esperaria aquele tipo de resposta de Hermione, mas ele não esperava do diretor.

– Uh... Sim. Isso – respondeu Harry inativamente.

– Essa é uma forma bastante curiosa para você assumir, você não acha? – Dumbledore perguntou.

Harry encolheu os ombros e olhou-o novamente.

– Sim, eu suponho... acho que é por isso que eu nunca contei a Ron ou a Hermione. A _coisa_ toda... C _obra_... Seria... Estranho.

– O Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger não sabem? – Dumbledore pergunto com obvia surpresa.

Harry encolheu os ombros e manteve sua cabeça inclinada.

– Como eu disse... Seria estranho. O senhor sabe como Ron fica sobre o assunto da ofidioglossia. Qualquer relacionamento ou conexão com cobras e uma pessoa é imediatamente marcado como _das trevas_ pra ele.

– Ah, sim. Posso entender seus medos. No entanto, estou certo de que o Sr. Weasley vai achar isso fascinante e extinguirá pequenos preconceitos. Ele é seu amigo e eu acho que é importante que tenhamos pessoas perto de nós que podemos confiar.

Harry manteve a cabeça inclinada, parecendo completamente intimida.

– Sim senhor.

– Bom. Agora, eu assumo que pode haver um pouco de celebração esperando por você na sala comunal.

Harry olhou para cima com grandes olhos surpresos. Internamente, ele estava zombando de como seus companheiros de classe inconstantes, se tal celebração fosse realmente verdade. Se eles começaram - de repente - a beijar o chão no qual Harry pisa, tudo porque ele estava na liderança desse torneio estúpido, isso só provaria como eram idiotas.

– Você realmente acha, senhor? – Harry perguntou com uma falha de esperança que lhe escapava.

– Eu sei, Harry.

Finalmente, Harry foi dispensado, permitindo assim que ele saísse do escritório do diretor. Ele passou pela gárgula, e caminhou pelo corredor com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto. Ele realmente estava se tornando um ator extremamente bom. Até mesmo _ele_ acreditaria no seu teatro.

– Bem... Talvez não – Harry se tornou uma pessoa muito confiante. Dumbledore não queria mais nada a não ser acreditar no melhor de todos, e, portanto, ele era uma pessoa idiotamente confiante.

A mão de Harry escorregou no bolso e tocou o orbe mágico que continha o estranho besouro que ele havia pego dos cabelos de Hermione. A curiosidade dele estava atingindo o pico, mas se Dumbledore estivesse certo e seus companheiros gifinórios estavam preparando uma espécie de festa estúpida na sala comunal, então ele provavelmente não teria chance de examiná-lo em breve.

Isso era irritante, mas ele só precisaria ser paciente e manusear bem os companheiros de casa.

Harry se dirigiu ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, falou a senha e a abriu. Assim que ele atravessou o buraco do retrato, um rugido de cheio de saudações e aplausos ecoou através da sala e ele foi recebido imediatamente por Hermione, Ron e Ginny, que estavam felizes por ele e gritando com estupor.

Harry sorriu, riu e corou. Agiu amuadamente e tímidamente nos momentos apropriados. Durante todo o tempo, ele manteve a bola magia impacientemente entre seus dedos, dentro do bolso e desejando ansiosamente que a maldita festa terminasse para que ele pudesse encontrar um lugar particular para investigar o pequeno animal.

A festa, no entanto, parecia que nunca terminaria. Ela ainda estava em pleno andamento naquela tarde.

Harry conseguiu dizer aos outros que ele realmente precisava tomar banho e se limpar antes do jantar e escapou para o dormitório sozinho. Uma vez dentro, ele puxou a varinha para a porta e lançou um feitiço de bloqueio.

Ele tirou a bola mágica do bolso e a examinou. Parecia uma esfera de vidro e enquanto não tinha forma física real, ficava sólido. E, claro, dentro, estava um besouro preto pequeno e histérico.

A barreira mágica que ele estava usando para contê-la estava mascarando sua capacidade de sentir a magia e detectar o que estava de errado ali quando o pegou primeiro, então ele olhou em volta da sala para um recipiente alternativo.

Na mesa, ao lado da cama de Harry, havia uma jarra de vidro que costumava guardar penas antigas. Ele se aproximou, esvaziou o conteúdo em uma gaveta e examinou o frasco. Era um jarro de geléia que ele tinha cortado de sua tia alguns verões atrás e ele não tinha a tampa para ele. Mas isso certamente não era um problema real. Ele poderia usar uma pedra e transfigurá-la em uma tampa, se realmente quisesse sair dali com o animal.

Ele abaixou a pequena bola de contenção mágica no frasco e então acenou sua varinha sobre o objeto, transfigurando-o de modo que não tivesse nenhuma abertura mas,em vez disso um sólido copo contínuo de vidro ao redor. Com um silvo calmo e um manuseio de dedos, a bola mágica desapareceu e o besouro foi liberado, apenas para se encontrar preso igualmente dentro do frasco sem abertura.

Apanhou com raiva o frasco, chacoalhando-o. Agora que a barreira de ofidiomagia tinha desaparecido e o besouro foi deixado em um recipiente inteiramente não mágico, não havia nada bloqueando seus sentidos.

Ele colocou o frasco em sua mesa, sentou-se na cadeira e olhou fixamente para ele. Ele _definitivamente_ sentia a aura de um mago.

– Você é um mago, não é? – Ele perguntou ao pequeno inseto, que congelou de repente. Ele sorriu e curvou uma única sobrancelha. – Você não é muito sutil, né? – Ele riu. – Vamos ver... Você poderia ser alguém foi transfigurado em um inseto, mas é improvável que você mantenha o sentido necessário para entender inglês. No caso... Você _poderia_ ser um animagus...?

O inseto estava imóvel e ele juraria que estava olhando diretamente para ele. De repente, começou a voar novamente loucamente.

– Bem, se você _é_ um animagus, eu sei uma maneira rápida de dizer – ele falou, enquanto se levantava, pegou sua bolsa do lado da sua cama e puxou o mapa do Maroto fora do bolso da frente. Ele tocou sua varinha e falou o encantamento para ativá-lo. A tinta apareceu na página e ele rapidamente encontrou sua localização na Torre da Grifinória. O que ele viu lá quase o fez sufocar.

Dentro do dormitório do quarto ano da Torre da Grifinória estavam dois pontos. Um era Harry Potter. O _outro_ era Rita Skeeter.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos e voltou para o inseto na jarra. Ele rosnou e bateu no mapa novamente, desativando-o. Ele o dobrou e o colocou de volta na bolsa antes de voltar para a mesa, se sentando na cadeira e chegando ao nível do olho com o frasco. Ele olhou fixamente para dentro e perfurou o besouro com um brilho mortal.

– Bem, olá _Rita_ – ele disse enquanto um sorriso perigosamente perverso se espalhava pelos lábios. O inseto congelou por um segundo antes de retomar seu vôo furioso em círculos dentro do espaço confinado.

Harry rapidamente puxou sua varinha e lançou um charme inquebrável no frasco, para se certificar de que não pudesse quebrar o frasco transformando.

– Suponho que isso explica como você conseguiu me espiar dentro da escola – ele meditou enquanto se curvava e levava o nariz até o lado do copo. – Agora, o que fazer com você... eu me pergunto... – um sorriso maleficamente sádico surgiu seu rosto e as poderosas ondas de magia - magia _negra_ \- que estavam saindo dele naquele momento teria aterrorizado o mais forte de Feiticeiros.

Rita realmente desmaiou.

Ele gargalhou levemente antes de abrir o malão no compartimento de livros expandido que tinha a senha da língua das cobras. Ele arrumou o frasco entre vários livros e fechou o baú dando uma risadinha insana.

 _Ah, isso seria tão legal..._ Ele precisava encontrar um período apropriado para se divertir com Rita.

– _HP D E –_

 **NIEM** : Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia, é um exame específico que bruxos e bruxas do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tomam para ajudá-los a prosseguir certas carreiras após a sua formatura.

 **NT** :

 **Guest** : Obrigadaaaaa. Ai que amor. Confesso que adoro ler reviews e ver o que as pessoas estão achando tanto da história como da minha tradução. É realmente muito bom e espero que vocês acompanhem a história também quando a autora for eu mesma a escrevendo, já que Athey parou no capitulo 25x02.

 **Gabriela Rickman:** Que bom que está gostando da história. Eu deixei o nome da original no inicio do oitavo capitulo, espero que esteja gostando dela s2

 **Lilith Lestrange Riddle** **:** À medida que for terminando de traduzir, eu posto. Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

 **Dan Black-Potter** : Eu te garanto, pelo menos, dois capítulos por semana s2


	10. Chapter 10

NT: Gente, só pra deixar claro, essa história está sendo postada também no SpiritFanfics. Meu nome lá está como "Luciel Loren".

Se quiserem comentar alguma coisa, dar umas sugestões ou perguntar algo que tenha uma reposta mais imediata, podem me procurar por lá, ou não. Vocês que escolhem s2

– _HP D E –_

Capitulo 10

– Harry! – Hermione exclamou na tarde seguinte enquanto Harry tentava escapar da sala comunal despercebidamente. Obviamente, falhou.

Ele virou para encará-la e lhe deu um sorriso inocente.

– Sim, Hermione?

– Onde você acha que está indo?!

– Er... Para uma caminhada?

– E o que aconteceu com sua promessa de explicar o que você fez na tarefa? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa, enquanto chegava mais ao seu lado. – Você não se transfigurou, certo? E sobre que assunto o Diretor Dumbledore queria falar com você depois da tarefa?

Harry franziu o cenho e deu-lhe um breve brilho de aversão antes de encobrir a expressão por uma de "hesitante preocupação". Ele sabia que não poderia se esquivar disso pra sempre. Embora, claramente, ele esperasse que mais um dia passasse antes de ser interrogado novamente.

– Tudo bem, – ele murmurou – mas se eu tenho que fazer isso, farei quando você e Ron estiverem juntos, falarei de uma vez só. Não quero precisar me repetir.

Seus olhos se iluminaram e ela sorriu.

– Tudo bem, vou buscar ele.

Ele revirou os olhos, enquanto ela virava as costas, ele suspirou chamando sua atenção..

– Vamos fazer isso no nosso dormitório - meu e de Ron. Os outros caras estão aqui embaixo, então teremos alguma segurança lá em cima.

Ela acenou com a cabeça olhando por detrás de seu ombro e rapidamente correu pela sala comunal, para a mesa onde Ron estava envolvido em um jogo de xadrez com um dos segundos anos que tinha sido crédulo o suficiente para concordar em participar da partida.

Ron parecia irritado por ser interrompido, mas Hermione estava sendo bastante insistente. Harry ficou parado e tentou pensar em como exatamente ele poderia abordar tal situação. Não era como se ele se importasse caso eles estivessem ofendidos por ele ter mantido segredos deles, mas ele queria evitar algum tipo de conflito caso pudesse gerenciá-lo antecipadamente.

Finalmente, Hermione voltou com Ron logo atrás de si. Harry suspirou, mas principalmente com exasperação e aborrecimento por ter que lidar com isso.

Os três subiram as escadas para o dormitório dos meninos e se posicionaram em torno da cama e da mesa de Harry. Harry tirou a varinha e apontou para a porta. Alguns movimentos e feitiços depois e a porta estava trancada. Um encanto de privacidade havia sido colocado.

Hermione e Ron estavam olhando para ele com olhos largos, curiosos e ligeiramente confusos.

Ele abaixou a cabeça com tímida simpatia e esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço enquanto se sentava na cama.

– Eu, er... Não quero que isso saia daqui. Teoricamente, eu poderia entrar em problemas reais por causa disso – disse Harry, olhando para eles e lhes dando um sorriso fraco.

– Ter problemas com o que?! – Hermione perguntou enquanto seus olhos cresciam de repente, extremamente preocupados.

– Bem... Ok, então você me fez duas perguntas, certo? Você perguntou se eu realmente me transfigurei e o que o diretor queria falar comigo depois da tarefa.

– Sim – Hermione disse, balançando a cabeça. Ron parecia um pouco perdido e observou os dois com curiosidade.

– Bem, eles estão meio que vinculados. O diretor queria saber o que era eu também. Eu disse a ele, e ele está bem com isso, então eu não estou com problemas com _ele._ Eu simplesmente não posso arriscar isso que isso vá para qualquer um no ministério.

– O que você fez, Harry?! – Hermione perguntou com um tom exasperado.

– Eu... Me tornei um animago – ele disse com um sorriso tímido e com um leve encolher de ombros.

Ron pareceu atordoado, mas Hermione olhou para baixo, com a feição irritada.

– Você o que? Como? Quando? Se tornar um animago leva anos! Como...

– Eu comecei no ano passado. No início, na verdade – murmurou Harry, olhando para suas mãos e dedilhando sua varinha.

– Certo! Mas... Espera, quando? E por que você não disse nada sobre isso? – Hermione perguntou, seu tom mudou para dolorido, ao invés de surpreso ou reprovador. Ron estava franzindo a testa e parecia igualmente chateado.

– Eu... Eu simplesmente não podia. Quero dizer... Ok, você sabe sobre como se tornar um animago?

Ron balançou a cabeça, mas Hermione, como esperado, teve uma resposta.

– Primeiro você tem que preparar uma poção bastante complicada. A poção revela se você tem ou não uma forma animal e o que será. E então você deve passar por meses de prática meditativa, seguido por muitos meses de transformações parciais e graduais de cada um de seus membros individuais e partes do corpo. Então...

– Certo – disse Harry, cortando-a.– Então, a primeira coisa que fiz foi descobrir se eu poderia mesmo ser e qual seria a minha forma.

– Isso. – Hermione disse com um rápido aceno de cabeça, irritando-o.

– Bem, eu meio que... Fiquei assustado quando vi o que era minha forma.

– Qual _é a_ sua forma? – Ron perguntou, finalmente falando pela primeira vez.

– Er... Uma cobra – murmurou Harry.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram e a pele ficou pálida.

Hermione, aparentemente, já havia deduzido isso e realmente não pareceu surpresa.

– Sim... Então, de qualquer forma, quando percebi o que seria minha forma... Acho que não queria lhes dizer. Eu não queria dizer nada antes, porque não queria começar a ter esperanças sobre isso pra depois descobrir que não tinha uma forma animago. Então, tudo funcionou e eu acabei descobrindo que minha forma animago é uma malditamente grande cobra e eu _sabia_ que seria estranho pra você – disse ele, olhando diretamente para Ron.

Ron pareceu estar prestes a protestar, mas Harry o interrompeu continuando.

– Eu fiz os exercícios de meditação e respiração à noite antes da cama, só... Eu não sei, apenas tanto faz. Eu nem estava tentando tanto nos primeiros meses. Era principalmente algo para manter minha mente longe de outras coisas.

"Mas durante o verão, quando fiquei preso nos Dursleys, trabalhei muito sobre isso. Quero dizer, eu não tinha mais nada para fazer. Eles trancaram todas as coisas da escola no armário e não me deixavam entrar na sala de estar na maior parte do tempo. Então acabei ficando dentro do quarto, praticando a transformação animago".

Hermione ofegou.

– Mas Harry! Nós não devemos praticar magia fora da escola!

– Sim, mas isso não requer uma varinha e eu não acho que ele acabe tendo um rastro mágico, como a magia normal tem. Eu não lanço nada, pelo menos não da maneira que os feitiços normais são lançados. Em todo o caso, nada que eu fiz nunca resultou em uma carta do Ministério, então eles obviamente não conseguem saber de nada.

"Eu não pratiquei muito no primeiro mês da escola, mas depois que eu fui arrastado para o torneio e vocês dois me abandonaram, eu tinha muito mais tempo livre em minhas mãos, então eu me reorientei no meu treinamento. E _então_ , depois de ter obtido a pista para a segunda tarefa e percebi que precisaria entrar no Lago Negro, achei que minha forma animago poderia me ajudar com a tarefa, ai eu comecei a trabalhar _realmente muito_ duro nela. Só a dominei há três semanas, na verdade."

– Eu... Eu não posso acreditar que você não confiou em nós com isso, Harry – Hermione disse, enquanto o olhava tristemente.

Harry sorriu.

– Não é sobre _confiança._ Eu só... Quero dizer, sim, eu estava bastante certo de que vocês poderiam ficar um pouco agoniados com a coisa da cobra, embora eu também percebi que você iria superar isso em algum momento. Mas principalmente Eu só... Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu só queria manter isso para mim. Isso era... Era algo que meu pai fazia. Claro, eu descobri mais tarde que ele fez isso com seus amigos, Mas originalmente eu só queria fazê-lo sozinho. E depois do jeito que vocês dois se voltaram contra mim após o Dia das Bruxas, eu realmente não _quis_... Compartilhar com qualquer um de vocês. E mesmo depois de tê-los perdoado, eu havia mantido o segredo por tanto tempo, eu simplesmente não sabia como contar a qualquer um de vocês.

– Oh, Harry... – Hermione disse, lhe dando aquele olhar triste e compreensivo que o fez querer franzir o cenho para ela.

Ele conseguiu se conter, e manteve sua cabeça inclinada, tocando nervosamente a bainha de suas vestes.

– Embora, eu acho que tal ato solitário foi incrivelmente imprudente – Hermione disse com um longo suspiro – Poderia ser tão perigoso, Harry! Há tantas coisas que podem dar errado ao tentar a transformação animago! Você poderia ter ficado deformado para sempre.

Harry simplesmente encolheu os ombros e manteve sua cabeça abaixada com tímidez.

Um silêncio incômodo e pesado ficou na sala por um minuto.

– Então... Você não pode... Escolher sua forma animago ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – disse a voz de Ron, quebrando o silêncio.

Hermione deu um olhar exasperado e olhou para Ron.

– Não, Ron. Você não pode escolher sua forma animago. Nem todos _têm_ uma. A maioria das pessoas não tem.

– Bem... Como sua forma de animal é escolhida, exatamente? – Perguntou Ron.

– Esta forma de animal não é escolhida pelo mago, mas determinada por sua personalidade e traços internos. Assim, a forma de Animago é um reflexo da natureza interior de alguém – disse Hermione – Estou repetindo algo que li.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram e ele deu a Harry um olhar perturbado. .

Harry ergueu os olhos e franziu o cenho.

– Viu? _É_ por isso que eu não queria contar.

– O que! – Ron disse, defensivamente. – Eu não disse nada!

– Talvez não, mas posso dizer, pelo seu olhar, o que você pensou. Você está se perguntando o que, na minha _"natureza interior"_ poderia ter resultado em eu acabar por ser uma cobra – disse Harry, resmungando e franzindo o cenho de uma maneira mais imaturo, com um beicinho. Ele esperava que o ato fosse convincente.

– Eu não estava! – Exclamou Ron, mas sua voz balançou um pouco, mostrando que Harry tinha razão. Não que ele tivesse duvidado. Ele tinha um bom entendimento sobre como a mente do ruivo funcionava.

– Harry, está tudo bem. Você não precisa esconder esse tipo de coisa de nós. Nós somos seus amigos – disse Hermione, enquanto apontava um olhar firme para Ron.

– Sim, Harry. Quero dizer... Sim, é meio... _Estranho,_ mas é só isso. Ainda é legal que você possa se transformar em um animal, certo?

Harry ergueu os olhos e deixou um pequeno sorriso sombrio aparecer no canto da boca.

– É muito legal e ainda posso lançar a ofidiomagia na minha forma de serpente do mar. É ótimo.

Hermione ofegou quando a mão dela voou até a boca.

– Isso é impossível! Você está brincando!

– Não. Um animago normal não pode realizar magia enquanto está em sua forma animal, porque eles não podem segurar uma varinha ou falar, mas tudo que eu preciso fazer para executar ofidiomagica é falar na língua das cobras, coisa que eu posso fazer nessa forma. Você sabe o feitiço localizador que eu ensinei a mim mesmo para a tarefa, mas que não mostrei a vocês? Era realmente ofidiomagia. Por isso que eu não queria praticar na sua frente. Eu sabia que você perguntaria por que eu estava aprendendo um feitiço ofidiomagico, em vez de aprender um mágico normal e _então_ eu teria que explicar sobre a coisa toda sobre o Krait do Mar.

– Espere... O que é um Krait do Mar? Perguntou Ron, parecendo confuso.

– É o tipo de cobra em que eu me transformo.

– Oh... – Ron respondeu, ainda parecendo confuso.

– É a única cobra do mar que mantém características suficientes de serpentes terrestres normais para viver tanto na terra como no mar. Então, foi _realmente_ conveniente para a tarefa. Posso nadar rapidamente debaixo d'água.

– Uau... – Ron parou e ficou pensativo por um momento - o que significava que ele parecia constipado. – Posso... Posso ver?

Harry piscou com franca surpresa. Ele olhou para trás, vindo uma excitante curiosidade que queimava atrás dos olhos de Hermione também.

– Hum... Eu acho que sim. Sim, claro. – Harry disse enquanto se levantava e caminhava desajeitadamente para o centro da sala.

Se passaram mais de três semanas desde a última vez que ele realizou a transformação enquanto estava acima da água, então ele se sentiu um pouco estranho no início. Na câmara, ele descobriu que funcionava melhor se o fizesse enquanto estava de joelhos, então ele fez isso.

Harry respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e se concentrou no processo de transformar seu corpo.

Ele sentiu a energia de sua magia como pinos e agulhas em cada pedaço de pele e a estranha sensação que vinha com suas pernas magicamente se fundindo, seus braços se encolhendo em nada. Transformando-o parcialmente.

Ele ouviu um suspiro de Hermione e um grunhido de Rony, mas ignorou enquanto seu corpo se afundava e se alongava pelo chão. Ele abriu os olhos e soltou a língua, sentindo o ar ao redor dele. Ele deslizou pelo chão até a base da cadeira em que Ron estava sentado. O ruiva parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar. Na verdade, quando Harry se aproximou, Ron levantou os pés do chão e agarrou seus joelhos.

Harry "riu", riso esse que saiu como uma série de assobios. Ele ergueu a cabeça do chão com facilidade, até que sua cabeça agora estava quase ao nível dos olhos de Ron. Harry _era_ uma cobra muito grande, afinal, então fazer isso era algo bastante simples.

– Meu Deus – Ron gritou, com uma voz alta e afetada.

– Uau... – Hermione disse em voz baixa.

Harry baixou-se de volta ao chão e deslizou ao redor do espaço por um minuto antes de voltar para o chão, bem em frente deles. Se enrolando em uma grande pilha, na frente de Hermione. Mais uma vez, levantou a cabeça para cima, de modo que ele estava agora a ponto de se nivelar com o colo dela. Hesitantemente, ela estendeu a mão e acariciou sua cabeça. Ele sibilou outra risada e seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento, mas logo a feição mudou e, no rosto dela surgiu um sorriso.

Ela passou a mão pela cabeça dele, indo um pouco mais para baixo – na região do pescoço, sorrindo cada vez mais com cada ação.

– Você é tão suave... Eu nunca esperei que uma pele de um cobra fosse assim – meditou calmamente.

Harry olhou para ela com um pouco de surpresa, mas então ele supôs que não deveria ser tão surpreendente que Hermione nunca tivesse tocado uma cobra antes.

– Você quer sentir, Ron? – Ela perguntou se voltando para o ruivo, que ainda parecia levemente horrorizado.

– O que! – Ele gritou. – Uh, não... Er, isso provavelmente seria um pouco... Estranho.

Hermione revirou os olhos e voltou a atenção para Harry.

– Bem, Harry, eu tenho que admitir que saber sobre a forma de cobra foi um pouco estranho no começo, mas acho que agora é brilhante.

Ron deu uma olhada que dizia a Harry que achava que aquilo era tudo menos "brilhante", mas ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Harry sorriu, internamente, e deslizou de volta para o centro aberto da sala, onde ele rapidamente se transformou de volta em si mesmo.

– Isso é só... É _incrível_ , Harry! – Ela sorriu, se levantando, indo em direção a ele. Para sua surpresa, Hermione o puxou para um abraço apertado. – Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!

Ela se afastou e o sorriso em seu rosto era tão brilhante e feliz que ele realmente sentiu que uma pequena faísca de culpa o atravessava, de repente, por mentir tanto para ambos. Bem... não para os dois. Apenas para Hermione.

– Er, obrigado – disse Harry, abaixando a cabeça e estendendo a mão para esfregar nervosamente a parte de trás do pescoço.

– Então, você vai contar a Sirius? – Ela perguntou com entusiasmo e Harry simplesmente piscou para ela surpreendido.

– Oh, eu er... Eu... Não sei. Eu realmente não pensei muito nisso.

– Não pensou sobre isso! – Hermione ecoou com descrença.

– Bem, quero dizer, pensei que ele poderia ter o mesmo tipo de resposta que er... Ron – ele disse, atirando em Ron com um olhar de desculpas. As orelhas de Ron ficaram um pouco vermelhas e ele aparentou estar um pouco envergonhado.

– Não seja bobo, Harry! Sirius nunca pensará menos de você por ter uma cobra como sua forma animago. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará _tão impressionado_ ao descobrir que você conseguiu aprender algo tão complexo e difícil enquanto você ainda tem apenas catorze anos! Quero dizer, honestamente, Harry, isso é realmente uma realização incrível! Eu não acho que você percebe quão enorme é esse feito! – Hermione disse, exasperada.

– Sim... Acho que vou lhe dizer, então... Isso é, se realmente o vermos pessoalmente. Não vou correr o risco de escrever sobre isso em uma carta.

– Por que não? – Perguntou Ron.

– Eu não quero arriscar que o Ministério descubra – Harry explicou, olhando para Ron.

– Huh? Por que não?

Hermione deu suspiro irritado.

– Porque então ele teria que se registrar, é claro – disse ela antes de pausar e olhar para Harry. – O que o professor Dumbledore disse sobre isso, afinal?

– Não muito, honestamente. Na verdade, não é exigido pela lei registrar o formulário animago de uma pessoa até completar 17 anos, então não posso ser processado por não ter contado a eles antes disso. Mas eu gostaria de permanecer sem registro enquanto for possível.

– Por que não se registrar? – Perguntou Ron.

– Porque, é um registro público, e todos saberão que minha forma animago é de uma imensa cobra.

– Oh... Sim, acho que essa seria uma boa razão para ficar quieto – disse Ron.

– De qualquer forma, eu concordo que talvez seja o melhor não se registrar se você não o tiver que fazer. Mas você definitivamente deve dizer a Sirius, caso o vejamos no proximo fim de semana – Hermione disse em um tom bastante mandão no qual Harry já havia se acostumado a escutar.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas deu um sorriso angelical.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou descobrir como dizer a ele. Enfim... Eu realmente queria dar uma volta no castelo para limpar minha cabeça, então vou sair um pouco.

– Quer companhia, amigo? – Perguntou Ron, olhando esperançoso.

– Nah, obrigado Ron, mas eu estava esperando por alguma paz e silêncio. Volto em uma hora, ok?

Ron franziu o cenho, mas suspirou e encolheu os ombros. – Sim, claro – ele resmungou.

Harry tirou o feitiço de bloqueio e de privacidade com uma parte de sua varinha, pegou sua bolsa de volta e saiu para a sala comunal.

Ele ficou bastante impressionado consigo mesmo. Não só conseguiu agir impressionantemente rápido, mas quase não sentiu o desejo de estrangular ambos. O que realmente era uma façanha, considerando que eles estavam "roubando" seu tempo que ia diariamente para o treinamento das artes das trevas. Qualquer atraso excessivo em sua prática diária e ele ficava inquietamente nervoso. Harry já estava começando a se sentir mais seguro de seu controle sobre a magia negra que crescia cada vez mais forte dentro dele.

Ele o controlava com maior facilidade à medida que o tempo passava e ela não o deixava mais tão louco quanto antes. Ainda assim, era totalmente incrível. O poder era verdadeiramente viciante e ele adorava cada minuto. Houve alguns dias – geralmente dias em que ele teve que comparecer à História da Magia ou Adivinhação – onde passava todo o maldito dia ansioso por seu tempo na câmara.

Ele foi para trás de uma tapeçaria, colocou o manto e puxou o Mapa do Maroto, para verificar se não havia ninguém com quem se preocupar antes de fazer a rápida caminhada para o banheiro da Murta no segundo andar.

Ele _realmente_ precisava estar ir ali naquela noite. Estava ansioso para soltar um pouco de magia proibida e ele podia sentir todo o seu corpo vibrando com antecipação ao que estava por vir. Com um sorriso perverso em seu rosto, ele foi para a câmara, onde o cadáver do basilisco se encontrava.

– _HP D E –_

– _§ Ah, Nagini. Apenas o que eu precisava. Todo esse tempo sozinho está dando muito tempo à minha mente para vagar §._

– _§_ _O que te incomoda, meu mestre? §_ – _Nagini sibilou, enquanto ela deslizava na parte de trás da poltrona. Ela continuou a pousar a cabeça sobre o apoio de braços e a mão de seu mestre surgiu para começar a acariciar levemente suas escamas belas e suaves._

– _§ Muitas coisas me incomodam, pet*... Coisas nas quais não consegui trabalhar durante muito tempo, que me incomodam muito, e agora estou tentando planejar como enfrentá-las. O tempo se aproxima, poderei finalmente retomar o meu trabalho, mas temo que seja demais, mesmo para mim. Eu perdi tanto tempo... E, mesmo antes do infortúnio que me deixou na meticulosa meia-vida por mais de uma década, perdi tanto tempo e perdi muitas oportunidades. Eu realmente não deveria deixar minha mente pensar nessas coisas, mas em noites como esta, eu acho que não consigo parar §._

– _§ Não consigo entender, meu mestre. Você pode me contar mais? Eu vou entender. Eu vou ajudar §._

 _Ele desviou o olhar, ficando com os olhos distantes. Suspirou, relaxando ainda mais no seu assento enquanto seguia seus dedos suavemente sobre a cabeça dela._

– _§ Na minha juventude, eu era tão ingênuo_ – _ele começou baixinho_ – _§ Pensei que eu poderia salvar o mundo de si mesmo_ – _ele riu sem humor_ – _Não vi o porquê de esperar até o fim dos dias, para a vinda do Julgamento Final. Por que esperar para parar os trouxas quando acontece? Por que não começar a trabalhar agora? Erradicar os pequenos monstros sem valor. Destrui-los antes que eles possam destruir todos nós. Ah... Se fosse assim tão fácil §._

 _"§ Há muito tempo vi o erro dos meus caminhos. Minha educação dada pelos trouxas miseráveis naquele maldito orfanato nublou meu julgamento. Eu saí do meu caminho e eu estava descuidado. Quando comecei a perceber o que fiz, senti como se tivesse desperdiçado muito tempo... E então ouvi aquela maldita profecia. Devo admitir que entrei em pânico. A perspectiva de ter alguém que me "venceria" antes de conseguir compensar meus erros e perder tempo... Antes que eu pudesse realmente definir o movimento que precisava fazer ... Eu não podia permitir isso. Eu tive que remover a ameaça antes que ela pudesse realizar tal ato. Se isso significasse matar um bebê, então que assim fosse. Não era assim que eu costumava operar, mas era o que precisava ser feito._

 _Mas, é claro, todos os meus esforços realizados foram atrasados substancialmente por que tudo explodiu na minha cara... Literalmente_ – _ele zombou, amargamente._ – _Fui deixado no limbo por mais de uma década. Uma década em que eu não estava morto, mas também não vivo. Eu não poderia continuar meu trabalho, mas a Magia não podia considerar um novo Senhor para assumir meu papel porque eu ainda estava um pouco vivo e, portanto, retive meu título e meus poderes._

 _Assim, o poder da Luz floresceu e o equilíbrio ficou ainda mais perturbado. O que é pior, aquele maldito idiota que é Dumbledore obteve ainda mais controle para educar os feiticeiros britânicos, quase sem oposição, durante todo esse tempo e ele empurrou seus ideais distorcidos para a mente de uma geração inteira de feiticeiros._

 _Temo que o Fim esteja mais perto do que eu pensava ser possível. Quanto mais eu aprendo sobre os avanços que os trouxas fizeram, enquanto eu estava... Longe, mais minha preocupação cresce. Sua ciência se tornou poderosa, minha querida. Muito poderosa. Se eles nos descobrissem... Descobrissem a magia, acho que eles poderiam fabricar as ferramentas para roubá-la. Se não agora, em breve. Menos de uma década ou duas, imagino._

 _Uma vez, procurei a imortalidade para garantir que eu pudesse ficar na terra dos vivos o tempo suficiente para lutar pessoalmente na batalha que está por vir, mas agora me pergunto se isso ainda é necessário. Eu acho que já posso ver isso durante minha vida natural. Então, novamente, se eu não tivesse tomado tais medidas, eu não teria sobrevivido ao incidente com os Potter.§_ – _ele adicionou amargamente com uma careta_

 _§ Suponho que um dos meus maiores medos é que meus erros epicamente idiotas podem ter nos aproximado do FIM, mais cedo do que teria acontecido de outra forma. Embora a culpa ainda esteja quase inteiramente nas mãos do grande idiota – Dumbledore. Temo que não haja tempo suficiente para definir as coisas corretamente. As coisas estão além do que eu posso controlar §."_

– _§ Você é um Mestre muito forte. Se alguém pode fazê-lo... Esse alguém é você §._

 _Ele riu e esfregou seu pequeno e ósseo polegar ao longo da parte superior da cabeça da cobra. Ela virou a cabeça para o movimento de massagem e sibilou com prazer._

– _§ Meu único consolo é que o mundo mágico está tão ajustado, que foram pouca as mudanças desde meu erro idiota com o pirralho Potter. Eles são teimosos e lentos para se adaptar. Mas agora isso vai funcionar ao meu favor. Eu devo ganhar o controle do Ministério rapidamente para que eu possa promulgar as mudanças que precisam ser feitas. O controle deve ser alcançado com pressa, então não tenho certeza de que tenho tempo para colocar meu povo em uma infiltração lenta e uma sutil tomada a cargo. Meus métodos podem precisar ser bastante violentos para ter sucesso dentro do tempo. No entanto, quanto mais violento eu for, mais forte a Luz irá lutar §._

– _§ Mas sua própria sobrevivência depende do que você deve fazer, meu mestre! Eles são tolos de lutar contra você! §_

 _Ele riu._

– _§ Sim, amor, são tolos, mas eles são – na maior parte – ignorantes e crédulos. Eles acreditam no que a velha cabra lhes diz e em nada do que eu diria_ _§._

– _§ Você não pode simplesmente explicar isso?_ _§._

 _Ele zombou._

– _§ Eles nunca acreditariam na palavra de um Senhor das Trevas. Os velhos caminhos foram perdidos há muito tempo para os feiticeiros menores. Todos sofreram uma lavagem cérebral para acreditar que a escuridão é igual a ser mal e a luz é igual a boa. O bem só poderia querer o que é certo e justo. Isso só poderia levar a uma maior felicidade e vidas mais fáceis. Mas a vida não é fácil e a sobrevivência requer sacrifícios. Eles esqueceram de onde nossa magia vem. Eles esqueceram o preço que teremos que pagar, caso os objetivos atuais da Luz sejam bem-sucedidos. Eles são tolos sem mente e eles devem ser controlados pela força para fazer o que é necessário. Eles nunca irão de bom grado, pois eles não entendem as conseqüências de seus atos_ _§._

– _§ Todos os que se opõem a você perecerão, meu mestre. Ninguém possui o poder necessário para lhe deixar parado novamente_ _§._

 _Ele sorriu._

– _§ Ah amor, você me lisonjeia. Mas mesmo eu, não sou todo poderoso, não importa o que eu possa fazer o resto do mundo acreditar. Será uma grande tarefa ganhar controle sobre o mundo mágico da Grã-Bretanha e depois da Europa. Mas, independentemente da importância do Ministério, o verdadeiro sucesso seria encontrado no total controle sobre as escolas. Afinal... As crianças são o nosso futuro. Somente através da reeducação, podemos esperar que aqueles que contém magia sobreviverão ao fim dos dias dos trouxas §_ – _Ele disse e suspirou pesadamente enquanto recolhia a mão e passava em torno do seu próprio rosto e cabeça calva._

 _"§ Estou tão cansado, Nagini... Mas não posso deixar que ninguém veja minha fraqueza. Se eu for visto como fraco, eu vou perdê-los e isso não é algo que eu poderia suportar_ _§"._

– _§Você é forte, meu mestre. Eu sei que você prevalecerá! A própria magia escolheu você. Mostre isso a todos os feiticeiros e eles se ajoelharão aos seus pés! §._

 _Ele deu uma risada e continuou sorrindo para seu pet._

– _§ Ah, Nagini... Você sempre sabe como me animar. Você está certa. Estou sendo muito sentimental e me preocupando com coisas que ainda não posso controlar. Estive muito distanciado da minha mágica ultimamente_ _§._

– _§ Seu poder cresce mais a cada dia §._

– _§ Sim... Sim, sim §_ – _disse, enquanto um sorriso malicioso se espalhava pelo rosto._ – _§ Quando eu for totalmente devolvido ao meu corpo, vou lhes mostrar o que é o verdadeiro medo e os obrigarei a ver o quão fraca foi a criação do reinado da Luz. Reinaremos e protegeremos somente aqueles de sangue mágico que possam se proteger da destruição que os trouxas trarão para si mesmos_ _§._

– _HP D E –_

Harry acordou muito... C _onfuso_.

Tudo tinha sentido perfeito... O _ntem à noite._ Quando ele era Voldemort, cada palavra que ele havia dito e pensou fazia sentido e ele entendeu o significado maior por trás de tudo.

Agora, no entanto, quase não faz nenhum sentido. As lembranças necessárias para dar contexto à conversa que Voldemort teve com seu familiar, Nagini, não vieram com a visão. E agora, que Harry era apenas Harry novamente, ele tinha problemas para entender o que havia experimentado na noite anterior.

Também era bastante estranho experimentar um clima tão contemplativo e pensativo como o Senhor das Trevas. O homem era tão surpreendentemente... _humano._

Harry sentiu que ele tinha o peso do mundo em seus ombros. Uma tarefa enorme e responsabilidades monumentais que sentiu obrigado a fazer, cuidar e trabalhar. Não importava o que era necessário para completar sua tarefa, valia a pena. A tarefa era muito importante para qualquer um estar em seu caminho...

Mas qual era a tarefa?

Não foi a primeira vez que Voldemort mencionou essa _tarefa_. Mas, não importa quantas visões Harry tenha experimentado na mente de Voldemort, ele nunca teve uma imagem completa o suficiente para ter a menor idéia do que era.

Harry se sentou em sua cama e mastigou o interior de sua bochecha por um momento. Então, de repente, ele balançou as pernas para o lado e saiu da cama, indo até a mesa de estudo. Ele puxou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e se sentou em sua simples cadeira, de frente a mesa de madeira.

Decidiu que ele realmente precisava começar a entender algumas visões que tinha e a melhor maneira de fazer isso era escrever algumas delas.

 _Onde:_

Harry escreveu a palavra no pergaminho e depois enfiou a ponta da canela na boca enquanto ele esfregava o rosto e examinava suas lembranças de todas as visões que ele tinha tido até agora.

 _Grande, enorme, casa senhorial em uma colina fora de uma pequena cidade._

 _Aldeia trouxa_

Ele fez uma pausa novamente, tentando lembrar o que a cidade era chamada. Ele pensou isso várias vezes... E Rabicho até trouxe o jornal local para ele... Era... Little? Hang Little... _Little Hangleton!_

Ele escreveu isso.

 _Quem está com ele / ajudando-o:_

 _Peter Pettigrew – "Rabicho"_

 _Barty - ?_

 _Nagini (cobra)_

Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para o pergaminho. Ele decidiu que precisava apenas escrever tudo o que _queria_ saber sobre o que quer que fosse que Voldemort estava tentando fazer. Ele descartou totalmente a idéia de que Voldemort queria a dominação mundial e erradicação dos trouxas, simplesmente porque queria.

Ele tinha claramente realizou um ódio poderoso para trouxas quando era mais jovem e, naquela época, ele _tinha_ pensado que eliminando todos os trouxas iria ajudá-lo nesta... _Tarefa,seja o que fosse_... Mas ele aparentemente desistiu desse plano.

A morte de trouxas nunca foi um _objetivo_ , era apenas uma coisa que ele tinha que fazer, no entanto, era um meio para certo objetivo, mas mudou de ideia.

Então, qual era o objetivo?

 _Sua tarefa:_

 _Ele fala sobre o "fim dos dias"_

 _Apocalipse Trouxa?_

 _Parece que ele está tentando detê-lo? Ou evitá-lo?_

 _Se ele falhar, todos morrem... Se ele tiver sucesso, os feiticeiros sobrevivem._

 _Os trouxas morrerão, não importa o que faça. Não tem como salvá-los. Eles estão condenados, não importa o que fizermos._

Harry parou e olhou para o pergaminho com perplexidade. Ele nem sabia de onde tinha vindo. Ele não se lembrou de Voldemort _pensar_ especificamente nisso e ele ainda não havia dito isso a Nagini... E, no entanto, Harry de alguma forma _sabia_ que era verdade.

Mas como? Era só porque ele estava muito na cabeça do homem e Voldemort sabia disso?

Os trouxas estavam seriamente condenados? O que diabos aconteceria e por que, em nome de Merlin, _Voldemort,_ de todas as pessoas, era o único responsável por detê-lo?

 _Voldemort culpa Dumbledore_

Harry escreveu as palavras e se sentou na cadeira para olhar para elas. Ele mordiscou inconscientemente o final de sua pena enquanto tentava procurar em suas memórias uma pista sobre _por que_ Voldemort culpava Dumbledore... Uma faísca passou por sua mente e no instante depois, sua pena voltava para o pergaminho.

 _Dumbledore quer salvar os trouxas. Ele não percebe que não pode._

 _Se ele tentar, todos nós morremos. Só podemos nos salvar._

Mais uma vez, Harry não sabia de onde veio o conhecimento, só que ele sabia, dentro dele, que era verdade. Isso também fazia algum sentido. Ele poderia imaginar totalmente Dumbledore fazendo algo absolutamente idiota, na tentativa de salvar os trouxas. Mesmo que isso significasse colocar todos em risco. Dumbledore sabia as mesmas coisas que Voldemort?

Obviamente, não tudo... Pelo menos não a parte sobre a impossibilidade de salvar os trouxas ou talvez ele soubesse, mas queria _ter fé_ que ele poderia salvá-los de alguma forma.

 _Mas salvá-los de quê?_

Harry resmungou de frustração. Ele só conhecia anexos e informações fora de contexto.

Em qualquer caso, agora era evidente para Harry que havia muito mais na última guerra do que Voldemort matando trouxas e querendo governar o mundo mágico. Ele não era apenas um megalomaníaco. Havia um motivo muito mais profundo nos bastidores, que ninguém sabia ou que ninguém estava falando.

Harry voltou a se concentrar no pergaminho, decidindo passar para o próximo tópico.

 _Por que ele veio atrás de mim quando eu era pequeno?_

Este era outro ponto que obviamente tinha alguma história por detrás. Muitas vezes, Voldemort fez referência a uma "profecia", mas nunca passava disso. Ontem à noite, ele havia abordado o assunto com mais detalhes enquanto falava com Nagini. Qualquer que fosse esta profecia, parecia que tinha dito que alguém "venceria" Voldemort... E que esse alguém era... _Harry_ ?

Esse foi um pensamento extremamente difícil de processar, e um pensamento ainda mais difícil para Harry colocar em pergaminho.

Isso explicaria por que Voldemort havia vindo depois de Harry, especificamente; Por que ele veio a si mesmo, em vez de enviar seus Comensais da Morte para fazer isso por ele. Voldemort tinha teorizado que a mãe de Harry usara alguma magia de sangue antiga para proteger Harry da maldição da morte de Voldemort. Os pais de Harry sabiam que Voldemort estava atrás deles. Depois de tudo, eles ficaram sob o Fidelius para se esconder do Senhor das Trevas. E sua mãe sabia que Voldemort estava atrás de _Harry, especificamente_ , se ela estivesse pesquisando maneiras de protegê-lo com magia de sangue antiga.

Ele bufou e colocou sua pena no pergaminho.

 _Foi feita uma profecia que dizia que eu o venceria. -? (Difícil de acreditar, mas tudo bem...)_

 _Ele quis me matar quando eu era criança - antes de me tornar uma "ameaça"_

Ele fez uma pausa novamente e franziu a testa.

 _Por que eu não morri?_

 _A magia do sangue escuro da mamãe?_

Ele leu e releu tudo o que escreveu até agora.

 _Sua tarefa:_

 _Ele fala sobre o "fim dos dias"_

 _Apocalipse Trouxa?_

 _Parece que ele está tentando detê-lo? Ou evitá-lo?_

 _Se ele falhar, todos morrem... Se ele tiver sucesso, os feiticeiros sobrevivem._

 _Os trouxas morrerão, não importa o que faça. Não tem como salvá-los. Eles estão condenados, não importa o que fizermos._

 _Voldemort culpa Dumbledore_

 _Dumbledore quer salvar os trouxas. Ele não percebe que não pode._

 _Se ele tentar, todos nós morremos. Só podemos nos salvar._

Ele parou ali e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Agora, seus pensamentos estavam mais organizados e ele sentiu que tinha uma compreensão ligeiramente melhor sobre as coisas, mas ele também sentiu como se tivesse uma montanha de novas perguntas e não tivesse idéia de onde encontrar respostas.

Por uma fração de segundo, ele considerou perguntar a Dumbledore, mas instantaneamente bufou e riu da idéia. Dumbledore nunca diria a ele. Ele era muito _jovem,_ pensou Harry com um sorriso obscuro.

E mesmo que ele não fosse "jovem demais", duvidava que a velha cabra fosse tão honesta com ele. O homem era um manipulador antigo e Harry não confiava nele.

Ele se perguntou, de repente, quanto dessa desconfiança era realmente dele. Ele sabia que um pouco era de seu companheiro, mas isso era principalmente porque seu companheiro reprovava a forma como Dumbledore havia lidado com Harry. Mas Harry sabia, em algum nível pelo menos, que uma grande parte de sua desconfiança para Dumbledore não tinha absolutamente nada a ver de como ele estava sendo tratado pelo diretor.

Isso era um sentimento que tinha saído de suas visões como Voldemort? Não pareceu ter tido o suficiente das visões, emoções e opiniões de Voldemort para ter passado pelo vinculo deles. Mas, novamente, ele teve que admitir que ele realmente não entendia a conexão estranha que ele compartilhava com o Lord das Trevas.

Harry também não estava lutando contra as visões ou a influência do Lord das Trevas. Ele tinha algumas teorias sobre por que suas visões não eram mais dolorosas para si.

A primeira teoria era por causa de sua afinidade mágica, ela havia mudado. Ele não era mais um feiticeiro da luz. Na verdade, Harry havia aceitado o fato de que ele estava rapidamente a caminho de ser um mago _sombrio_ e não importava o quão mal ele deveria estar com tal afirmação, Harry simplesmente não conseguia achar isso uma coisa ruim. Então, ele teorizou que, sendo um feiticeiro escuro, não existiria dor, já que ele estaria dentro da mente de um mago escuro, como ele.

Ainda assim, isso não explicava completamente. Sua afinidade – só recentemente – se modificou, mas as visões não machucavam desde...

Desde o momento que ele retirou as barreiras ao redor de seu _companheiro_ e aceitou-o...

Harry franziu a testa e torceu a boca, pensando.

Ele realmente não tinha certeza se ele estava confortável explorando essa linha de pensamento, mas ele também sabia que havia evitado isso por muito tempo. Harry sabia que seu companheiro era a fonte de sua habilidade da ofidioglossia. Ele sabia que sua habilidade de falar a língua das cobras veio do poder que Voldemort tinha deixado nele quando ele era um bebê. Mas ele também sabia que seu companheiro era uma entidade sensível. Um personagem separado. Uma _pessoa_ separada, dentro dele.

Uma pessoa separada que veio de Voldemort.

Não... Um _pedaço de Voldemort._

Harry apertou os olhos com força, desejando momentaneamente que o pensamento nunca tivesse atravessado sua mente.

 _Oh, vamos, Harry. Você não pode fingir que ainda não sabia._ Ele pensou para si mesmo, enquanto suspirava e afundava em sua cadeira.

Ele decidiu não pensar sobre isso ainda. Ele... Ele iria discutir isso com seu companheiro naquela noite, quando fosse para a cama. Ainda era muito cedo, mas seus companheiros de dormitório estariam acordando em breve e esperariam que ele fosse tomar café da manhã com eles.

Harry pegou o pergaminho e o dobrou ao meio. Ele se moveu para o baú e sibilou a senha para o terceiro compartimento. Verificou o frasco de Rita, dando uma vibração rápida e violenta, irritando o besouro fatigado, acordado e provavelmente assustado.

Ele riu quando ela rapidamente se encolheu no fundo do vidro e depois o colocou no seu malão de volta. Já tinha passado uma semana e meia desde a tarefa, havia conjurado uma pequena quantidade de água no frasco, ele não lhe tinha dado nada de comer para ela e a deixara dentro do baú o tempo todo. Ele escolheu um dos livros de ofidiomagia, que havia tirado da câmara, e colocou o pergaminho dobrado dentro dele, colocando ambos de volta ao baú.

Depois de ter certeza de que estava trancado de forma segura, ele pegou seus artigos de higiene pessoal e abriu caminho para o banheiro.

– _HP D E –_

Era sexta-feira e há mais de uma semana ele andava quieto e aborrecido, até sua visão o amenizar naquela a tarefa, ele passou uma hora toda quarta-feira nada câmara, fazendo seu treinamento de magia negra, mas sem a necessidade de praticar a natação no lago ou qualquer outro treinamento relacionado ao torneio, ele descobriu que tinha uma quantidade surpreendente de tempo livre agora. Graças ao torneio e à sua agenda sobrecarregada, ele tomou o hábito de fazer sua tarefa de casa rápida e eficientemente e esse hábito não mudou.

Claro, o fato de que Harry não tinha tudo isso ocupando seu tempo, coisas que ele usava como uma desculpa para deixar tanto Ron como Hermione de lado, o fazia pensar que ambos esperavam que ele passasse todo esse novo tempo livre com _eles._ Infelizmente, ele ainda não havia encontrado um período de tempo suficientemente grande para lidar com Rita.

Ele queria algumas horas sólidas para isso porque queria se divertir sem se preocupar.

No entanto, ele tinha outra coisa em mente nesse dia. No dia seguinte, era a visita para Hogsmeade a mesma que Sirius havia pedido a data, mas Harry ainda não havia tido resposta de seu padrinho.

Ron e Harry deixaram o dormitório e se dirigiram para a sala comunal para encontrar Hermione lá esperando por eles. Os três chegaram ao Grande Salão para o café da manhã.

Assim que as corujas começaram a chegar, a pequena coruja marrom – que Harry reconheceu como a de Sirius – apareceu no ar e foi diretamente para ele.

Ele olhou para ela com uma mistura de surpresa atordoada, excitação e medo considerável. A visita de Sirius pessoalmente provocaria uma série de problemas potenciais e algumas preocupações verdadeiras e legítimas.

Harry estendeu a mão e pegou a carta da perna do pássaro, desenrolando-a.

 _Vá até o final_ _da estrada, fora de Hogsmeade (passando Dervish e Banges) às duas horas da tarde de sábado. Traga toda a comida possível._

Harry virou o pergaminho para se certificar de que ele não tinha nada atrás dele. Não havia mais nada. Apenas aquele texto.

Ele suspirou com ligeira exasperação e balançou a cabeça.

– Ele está fora de si – Harry gemeu calmamente. – Eu só espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo. Não vale a pena correr o risco de ser pego apenas para me visitar – ele resmungou enquanto enrolava a carta de volta e dava a coruja um pouco de bacon.

Harry retomou a refeição e começou a pensar sobre o que o próximo dia provavelmente implicaria. Uma coisa com a qual ele teria que se preocupar era o fato de que Hermione e Ron, sem dúvida, esperavam ir com ele. Na verdade, eles já estavam fazendo planos, em sussurros silenciosos, enquanto ele comia quietamente ao lado deles.

Sirius esperaria discutir o que Harry tinha visto e observado sobre Snape e Karkaroff, mas Harry não havia dito a Ron ou Hermione sobre qualquer uma de suas suspeitas de que Snape poderia realmente ser um ex-Comensal da Morte. _Talvez nem mesmo "ex"._

Depois, haviam suas preocupações sobre o assunto Moody-Crouch. Definitivamente era realmente _estranho_ que o Sr. Crouch estivesse em Hogwarts o tempo todo e fazendo alguma coisa disfarçado de Moody. O velho tinha observado Harry estranhamente, durante a escolha do Cálice de Fogo, mas... Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

Era estranho e confuso e ele _sabia que_ ainda havia muito mais do que ele tinha descoberto.

Ele não tinha certeza se queria dizer a Sirius sobre qualquer coisa até ele ter uma idéia melhor do que estava acontecendo.

Havia um outro peso bastante significativo de pressão de culpa contra a parte de trás de sua mente.

Harry sabia onde Rabicho estava.

Ou, pelo menos, sabia o suficiente para que o traidor pudesse ser facilmente encontrado. _Uma grande mansão em uma colina fora de Little_ estava lá quase constantemente, exceto quando Voldemort o enviava para pegar algumas coisas na cidade.

Se eles pegarssem Rabicho, então Sirius poderia ser exonerado. Ele poderia ser um homem livre e não teria que estar correndo mais.

Mas Harry não conseguiria falar a localização de Rabicho sem afastar a localização de Voldemort...

Harry franziu o cenho e colocou o garfo no prato. Por que ele _não_ poderia entregar a localização de Voldemort? O pensamento nem sequer _ocorreu_ a ele. Ele nem sequer pensou em dar o homem a Dumbledore. Este seria o melhor momento para fazê-lo. Voldemort ainda estava bastante fraco e seu corpo dificilmente estava equipado para duelar - embora Harry soubesse que, mesmo em seu pequeno homúnculo, Voldemort ainda seria formidável.

Mas Harry... Harry não _queria que_ Voldemort fosse pego.

 _Puta merda!_

Ele não queria que Voldemort fosse pego! Quando diabos isso aconteceu? E o que isso significava? A afinidade mágica de Harry havia ficado escura. Ele nem tentou negar isso a si mesmo. Na verdade, ele estava gostando bastante disso. Ele tinha bastante simpatia para com o Senhor das Trevas. Seu crescente fascínio pela aprendizagem de velhos e obscuras magias era incrivelmente parecido com o que Voldemort sentia sobre o mesmo assunto.

Ele estava lendo os mesmos livros que Voldemort havia lido quando tinha a idade de Harry e passando todo seu tempo livre na mesma sala escondida da câmara em que Riddle passou seu tempo. Isso o fazia se sentir estranhamente ligado ao Lorde das Trevas – algo além da conexão óbvia que eles compartilhavam através de sua cicatriz.

Inferno, se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ele estava _maravilhado_ com o poder do homem e com o conhecimento das artes das trevas. Quando ele era Voldemort durante suas visões, ele podia _sentir_ o poder que ele possuía e era incrível.

E então, havia toda essa coisa de "motivos mais profundos" que ele acabara de começar a entender.

Mesmo quando pensou no fato de que Voldemort o perseguiu quando bebê e na morte de seus pais, Harry não conseguiu reunir a grande raiva que ele teve quando soube desse fato. Ele sabia agora que Voldemort o fez como um ato de auto-preservação. Ele não estava apenas matando uma família inocente por desprezo ou pela diversão. Ele estava tentando se proteger de seu assassino profetizado.

 _Mas ele matou meus pais! É por causa dele que acabei com o Dursley!_

 _Não. Acabei com o Dursley porque Dumbledore me colocou lá. Voldemort levou meus pais para longe, mas eu ainda poderia ter tido uma infância feliz se Dumbledore o observasse uma ou duas vezes. Ele poderia ver como ele estava sendo tratado... Ele poderia ter me colocado com uma família que me trataria decente, mas ele não o fez._

 _Mas... Mesmo que ele soubesse como fui tratado todos esses anos, Dumbledore não teria me deixado longe deles. Ele sabe agora, como eu sou tratado e ele ainda me faz voltar! Ele não se importa como eu sou tratado, desde que sua arma preciosa esteja segura dos Comensais da Morte. Inferno... Ele sabia muito bem como os Dursleys me trataram todos esses anos. Ele poderia saber e me deixou lá de qualquer maneira!_

Harry sentiu picadas de dor em suas palmas e olhou para baixo, percebendo que ele apertou as mãos em punhos tão firmemente que ele agora tinha quatro marcas de unhas em forma crescente nas palmas das mãos. Ele rapidamente abriu as mãos e olhou para os minúsculos rastros de sangue, se formando nas pequenas feridas.

 _Arma_.

Era o que ele era para Dumbledore, não era? Ele era o único que tinha sido profetizado para destruir o inimigo que era Voldemort - Dumbledore. Harry não era mais do que uma arma para ser _usado_ para vencer o Lord das Trevas.

Ele podia sentir sua cólera ferver dentro de suas veias, todas as peças começaram a se encaixar em sua mente. Sua magia estava começando a girar perigosamente e os pratos e talheres na mesa ao redor dele começaram a balançar. Até mesmo atrás dele, na mesa da Lufa-lufa. Harry piscou e seus olhos se arregalaram horrorizados com o que estava fazendo. Ele iria fazer tudo voar se ele deixasse sua raiva sair de controle em um lugar tão público como o Grande Salão!

Ele trancou o queixo e respirou lentamente pelo nariz, tentando se acalmar e puxar a magia para dentro dele, mantendo-a sob seu controle.

– Caramba! O que foi isso? – Ele ouviu a voz de Ron como se estivesse debaixo d'água. Sua cabeça ainda martelando em plena fúria e ele sentia a tensão de segurar sua magia enquanto queria, tão desesperadamente, explodi-la para fora.

Ele estava com raiva. Ele queria _machucar_ alguém.

– Eu não sei... Foi estranho – falou a voz abafada de Hermione. Mais alguns murmúrios passaram ao redor dele, mas ele estava muito ocupado tentando pensar em algo menos irritante do que Dumbledore, para lhes falar qualquer coisa. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse, sua mente continuava girando em torno da idéia das manipulações da velha cabra.

Ele tinha tratado Harry como um peão! O mundo era um xadrez gigante para Dumbledore e as pessoas eram suas peças. Voldemort era o mesmo, mas os Comensais da Morte _sabiam_ que estavam sendo usados. Eles _sabiam_ que eram pedaços de um esquema maior e participaram de bom grado.

Dumbledore enganou as pessoas para jogar seu jogo para ele.

Ele enganou Harry. Varias e varia vezes. O Usou. O manipulou. _Grande enganador._

– Harry, você está bem? – A voz preocupada de Hermione atravessou sua névoa e ele olhou para ela e piscou.

– Hã?

– Você... Não parece muito bem. Como você está?

– Eu... – Harry parou e respirou devagar. – Não. Estou me sentindo meio doente, para ser honesto com você... Eu acho que vou pular Historia da Magia. Eu acho que eu desmaiaria se aparecesse lá. Eu preciso muito dormir. Acho que tudo está, finalmente, começando a me pesar. Você pode dizer ao Professor Binns por que eu fui para a aula?

Hermione ficou atônita, mas logo sua expressão foi substituída pela preocupação.

– Claro! O que você acha que tem de errado? Você precisa ir para a ala hospitalar?

– Eu realmente só preciso de um pouco de descanso, eu acho. Eu vou ficar bem.

– Você estará matando a aula de Feitiços também? – Ron perguntou do outro lado da mesa.

– Ele não está matando aula, Ronald! – Hermione disse prontamente.

– Eu... Eu não tenho certeza. Se eu me sentir melhor no segundo bloco, vou entrar, mas, se não, você pode informar ao Professor Flitwick também?

– Claro! – Hermione disse.

– Espero, para o seu bem, que você esteja melhor antes do final do almoço – Ron começou a dizer com uma boca cheia de comida. – Se você não for em poções, Snape vai lhe dar uma suspensão, estando doente ou não.

Harry ergueu os olhos e deu um sorriso fraco.

– Sim, vou ir para a cama então. Espero me sentir melhor até a aula dele.

Ele começou a se levantar e agarrou sua bolsa.

– Obrigado, eu vejo vocês mais tarde.

Hermione parecia legitimamente preocupada, mas o deixou ir.

Ele saiu do Grande Salão e correu para as escadas. A raiva ainda estava o fervendo por dentro, logo abaixo da superfície da sua pele e ele sabia exatamente o que o ajudaria a aplacá-la. Um sorriso assustadoramente maligno agraciou seus lábios por um segundo antes dele encobri-lo.

Ele ainda tinha que pagar uma visita a um certo besouro pequeno.


	11. Chapter 11

Gente, atrasei um monte e, como nem todos lêem Unconditionally, vou me repetir aqui.

Eu perdi outro aparelho eletrônico, ou seja, estou sem meu celular e sem meu notebook. Isso atrasa pra caralho as traduções, mas já estou resolvendo isso. Afinal de contas, eu tenho outro computador em casa – mesmo ele não sendo meu e tendo um tempo limitado para utilizá-lo.

Bom... Deixando isso de lado, vamos ao capitulo?

Vamos o/

– _HP D E –_

 **ATENÇÃO:**

 **Este capítulo contém uma cena de tortura explícita.**

 **Você foi avisado.**

– _HP D E –_

Capítulo 11

Harry colocou a bolsa suavemente no chão de pedra e se abaixou para retirar de dentro dela o livro sobre magia negra – que tinha retirado do malão – e o caderno que continha alguns feitiços no qual ele havia estudado. Se assegurou, antes de retirá-lo, que o frasco de vidro estivesse envolto em vestes pretas, no fundo da própria bolsa.

Abriu seu caderno e folheou as páginas para a seção onde ele havia feito anotações sobre alguns dos feitiços que pretendia usar. O primeiro foi o encanto de _Homorphus_ que forçaria a querida Rita de volta à sua forma humana e impedia que ela voltasse a ser uma animaga por cerca de uma hora, desde que se colocasse bastante poder e intenção no feitiço.

Ele colocou o caderno, ainda aberto, para o lado e depois se virou para o livro. Havia marcado anteriormente o feitiço que ele queria usar, então o achou imediatamente. Ele criaria um campo mágico sólido em torno de um espaço que designou e ninguém poderia sair ou entrar até que ele cancelasse o feitiço. Ele não achou que fosse provável que Rita se afastasse dele, mas achava que a precaução adicional era sábia e não demorava muito para lançar e manter, então ele não viu nenhuma razão para não fazê-lo.

Releu a passagem rapidamente e então começou a caminhar pela câmara, sacudindo sua varinha na forma das runas descritas, enquanto murmurava um cântico em voz baixa.

Uma vez que ele caminhou pelo perímetro – o que demorou apenas um minuto, pois o espaço não era tão grande assim – voltou para o centro e forçou uma onda focada de sua magia para completar o feitiço.

Ele podia sentir as paredes mágicas que agora o rodeavam, enquanto ressoavam com sua magia. Ele não tinha idéia do quão talentosa Rita era com a detecção de auras mágicas ou assinaturas, então ele não saberia se ela poderia sentir as barreiras ou não. Ele supôs que ele descobriria se e quando ela fosse infeliz o suficiente para tentar passar por uma.

Riu.

Satisfeito de que tudo estava em seu lugar, ele colocou o livro em sua bolsa e pegou seu caderno de volta.

Harry leu sobre a lista de feitiços que ele estava ansioso para tentar. Ele queria ver como eles eram realmente. O que sentia quando realmente fosse lançá-los. Seu coração estava batendo rapidamente em antecipação e ele estava possuído com uma alegria sádica e com a perspectiva de finalmente ter um alvo humano vivo para experimentar os feitiços.

O cadáver da serpente gigante era bom para praticar alvo e ele absorvia algum impacto mágico, mas não era realmente um alvo tão satisfatório. E Harry não poderia trabalhar em um grande numero de feitiços.

Passou os dedos pela superfície do pergaminho com uma reverência estranha, enquanto um impulso vertiginoso para rir começou a surgir de seu estômago. Ele estava ficando entusiasmado. _Tão entusiasmado_.

Uma voz pequena na parte de trás de sua mente estava protestando fracamente. Uma coisa era atacar o cadáver de uma cobra, mas agora ele estava prestes a usar esses feitiços em um ser humano real, vivo. Uma pessoa.

Uma pessoa que não deixaria esta sala viva.

Esse era um fato que ele precisava concordar, com certeza, antes de começar. Porque uma vez que ele começasse, não havia volta. Não mudou de ideia. Ele não pretendia usar os feitiços instantaneamente letais de inicio, simplesmente porque ele queria entender a mecânica de alguns outros e praticar tanto quanto fosse possível, antes que ela não pudesse mais se _aguentar_. Mas, no final, ele a mataria.

Não era mesmo nada pessoal. Era apenas conveniente. Claro, ele a odiava. Mas ele não ia matá-la porque havia escrito esses artigos sobre ele. Ele ia matá-la porque ela estava lá e ninguém poderia ligar sua morte a ele.

Ele olhou para a lista mais uma vez e sentiu sua magia ardendo com ansiosa antecipação.

Estava preparado. Não havia como voltar atrás. Ele... Ele queria isso. Era necessário. Sua pele estava formigando com a necessidade bruta de sentir a vida dela escorregar pelas mãos dele. Queria ver se ele poderia realmente fazer tal coisa. Podia se sentir consumido com a intensa fome de morte e dor que a magia negra deixava nele.

Ele realmente estava com essa fome.

Estar tão perto de realmente cometer o ato era como estar no meio de um deserto, enfrentando um oásis depois de se privar de água por toda a vida. Ele não conseguia parar agora. Ele queria muito isso.

Colocou o caderno ao lado de seu livro e puxou o frasco, ainda enrolado no manto preto.

Caminhou até o centro da sala, não muito longe do cadáver do basilisco e o pousou lá, enquanto tirava lentamente o pano.

O besouro imediatamente começou a flutuar em torno do interior do frasco, num louco desespero.

Ele puxou a varinha e apontou para a jarra. Um encantamento silencioso e um simples movimento da varinha mais tarde e o vidro derreteu como se fosse cera antes de se dissolver em uma nuvem de fumaça. O besouro instantaneamente se distanciou, mas ela estava obviamente confusa quanto ao seu paradeiro ou como sair adequadamente porque rodeou o espaço de forma selvagem por um momento.

Harry a rastreou com sua varinha por um segundo antes de lançar o encanto _Homorphus_ e a atingir na primeira tentativa. O feitiço, de repente, aumentou-a de tamanho e depois a transformou.

Ela ofegou e virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro com um pânico evidente antes de girar em seu lugar no chão de pedra sujo para encará-lo.

Seus olhos estavam largos e consumidos com desespero por um momento antes de tentar tomar um ar de inocência.

– Harry – ela disse, numa voz simpática enquanto tentava sorrir. Tentando sair de perto dele.

Ele apontou sua varinha para ela com preguiça e disse " _Adstringo_ ".

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando os braços e pernas dela ficavam, de repente, ligados aos lados de cada extremidade e ao chão. Como uma força invisível. Em seguida, ele novamente lançou um feitiço, mas esse se chamava " _Ponere_ ", embora não tivesse feito nenhum outro efeito visível.

– Você sabe o que foi isso? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso quando começou a passear lentamente em volta de sua forma propensa no chão. – O encanto de _Ponere_ é um feitiço das trevas que me permite colocar você em qualquer posição que eu deseje e você não poderá se mover. O _Adstringo_ é uma espécie de mistura entre um feitiço de ligação e um feitiço petrificante. Você não pode se mover. Pode Falar. É melhor do que alguns feitiços de ligações menores, uma vez que liga a pessoa com magia, em vez de conjurar uma corda, uma corrente ou algo que poderia ser cortado ou banido. Claro, para manter a ligação, eu tenho que continuar a concentrar minha magia. Mas... Desde que eu já coloquei a outra maldição em você, não preciso mais me preocupar, então...

Ele desviou o caminho enquanto baixava sua varinha e soltava o fio de magia que a segurava.

De repente, o rosto dela trocou de surpresa congelada, para puro pânico e medo.

– Harry... Harry, por favor. Pense sobre o que você está fazendo. Nós somos pessoas maduras e racionais aqui. Nunca foi nada pessoal, eu apenas estava fazendo o meu-

– _Silentium_! – Harry falou preguiçosamente, junto com um movimento de sua varinha. A boca de Rita continuou a se mover, mas já não havia mais nenhum som. Sua expressão de pânico tornou-se bastante indignada por um instante antes de voltar ao medo e a cautela.

Começou a andar e observar ela e seus olhos arregalados seguiram cada momento. Ele apareceu ao lado dela e usou seu pé para empurrá-la.

– Você vê, Rita... É aí que você está enganada. Eu posso ter amadurecido, mas eu não acho honestamente que eu estou sendo _racional_. E enquanto eu poderia argumentar que era pessoal, na verdade, esse pequeno encontro entre nós quase nada tem a ver com seus pequenos rabiscos idiotas num jornal.

Ele se agachou e estendeu a mão, segurando o lado da cabeça de Rita com uma mão, movendo-a rudemente e um pouco para longe do solo, para que pudesse olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

"Agora, antes de irmos mais longe, preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas... E você irá respondê-las. Que tal um pouco... _Obediência_ – ele disse com um sorriso e ele trouxe sua varinha para perto dela – " _Pareo_!"

Seus olhos se espreitaram e Harry sentiu um fiapo de alegria passando através dele. Estava funcionando e foi tão fácil.

A euforia da magia negra começou a embrulhar sua barriga e a cabeça dele recuou por um segundo enquanto ele se deixava apreciar a sensação de cócegas curiosamente agradáveis logo abaixo da superfície de sua pele.

Ele se reorientou em sua tarefa e retirou o feitiço de silêncio que havia lançado sobre ela num momento atrás.

"Agora Rita, eu quero que você me diga algo. Alguém mais sabe sobre sua forma animago?"

Ela piscou meio tonta e sua cabeça girou lentamente.

– Na-não... – ela disse com uma voz estranhamente cansada. Ele sorriu.

– E alguém sabe que você estava se esgueirando aqui em Hogwarts?

– Nã... Não...

– Então... Ninguém tem idéia de onde você está?

– Ninguém – ela disse com uma voz fraca e tensa antes de apertar os olhos e gemer.

Ele cessou o apoio da sua cabeça com a mão e deixou cair no chão de pedra fria como uma idiota.

– Bom – Harry disse com um sorriso, banindo o feitiço de obediência.

Ela piscou em confusão por um momento antes de olhar para trás com medo.

– O que é que foi isso? – Ela ofegou. Ele podia dizer pelo jeito que ela estava movendo a cabeça e o pescoço - as únicas partes de seu corpo que ela atualmente tinha algum controle - que ela estava tentando se afastar dele, mas não podia.

– Isso, foi um feitiço de obediência. Muito complicado de fazer magicamente. Eu não tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Nunca tive como testá-lo. Mas... É por isso que você está aqui embaixo, afinal – ele terminou com um sorriso perverso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela começou a analisar o local. Ele observou quando ela começou a se registrar completamente que não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de onde estava. Foi tão divertido o momento em que ela viu o basilisco, ele quase explodiu rindo.

Ela gritou. É claro que ela gritou. Mas o que realmente surpreendeu Harry foi que o maldito som enviou uma emoção que percorreu todo o seu ser. O terror puro que estava na voz era como mel em sua língua.

– O... Que! O que! O que é isso! Isso... Onde eu estou?

Harry começou a rir, mas sufocou o som e começou lentamente a caminhar em direção ao basilisco.

– _Isso_ é um basilisco, obviamente. Quero dizer, sinceramente Rita... Quantas serpentes mágicas são capazes de crescer para mais de sessenta pés de tamanho? Não existem muitas, hmm?!

– O que... Como... Foi...

– Eu matei. No meu segundo ano, na verdade. Está notavelmente bem preservado, não é? Embora eu tenha causado uma quantidade bastante significativa de dano a ele ultimamente com toda a minha prática. Era meu manequim alvo. Ele foi incrivelmente conveniente, mas é muito insatisfatório lançar maldições em algo que já está morto .

Ele virou-se para encará-la, ainda esparramada no chão e olhando para ele com intenso horror atrás de seus olhos arregalados.

– Você... Você matou essa coisa? – Ela disse, num sussurro gaguejado.

– Ah, sim. Esta é a Câmara Secreta, a propósito. Apenas no caso de você não ter percebido isso ainda.

Ela ofegou e seus olhos voltaram o olhar para a grande sala, pousando na enorme estátua de pedra esculpida da cabeça de Salazar Slytherin.

– A câmara... – Ela sussurrou.

– Foi bastante útil para mim. Está além das salas normais da escola e o local é deslumbrante. Nada do que eu faço aqui pode ser detectado por qualquer outra pessoa. O diretor está completamente cego para qualquer coisa que aconteça aqui em baixo. E ninguém mais pode chegar aqui porque apenas ofidioglossia pode abrir a porta – ele fez uma pausa e sorriu para ela. – Isso acontece em ambos os sentidos, a propósito. As portas estão todas fechadas e a única maneira de sair é se eu abri-las. Não é como se você pudesse fugir, mesmo assim.

– P-por favor, Harry... Nós podemos resolver isso. Eu percebi que eu estava sendo má... Eu estava... Eu estava tão concentrada na história que não considerei como ela iria afetar você. Mas eu... Eu vejo como errei. Nunca escreverei mais nada sobre você, eu juro! Nós... Nós podemos simplesmente colocar tudo pra debaixo dos panos. Nós-

Harry suspirou de um jeito entediado e revirou os olhos, apontando sua varinha pra ela e lançando novamente o feitiço de silencio.

– Você tem uma voz tão irritante – ele disse.

Ele caminhou até sua figura inclinada e agachou-se, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

"Você está perdendo um detalhe bastante importante aqui, Rita. Olhe... Eu não estou fazendo isso porque você escreveu essas coisas desagradáveis sobre mim no Profeta. Estou fazendo isso porque eu estava morrendo de vontade de experimentar alguns desses feitiços realmente fascinantes que eu encontrei, mas o cadáver do basilisco não é nada bom para testá-los".

"Eu preciso de uma vida, consciente e humana. O basilisco funciona como prática de alvo, mas não consigo ver se o feitiço realmente está fazendo o que deveria fazer, a menos que a pessoa tenha os órgãos apropriados para derreter ou a capacidade de sentir a dor do jeito certo. Então, entenda... Você apareceu de uma maneira tão interessante que eu simplesmente não consegui deixar passar a oportunidade" – ele disse tudo isso com um tom lento e suave, como se estivesse tentando explicar algo complicado para uma criança pequena. Durante todo o tempo, o rosto de Rita ficou cada vez mais horrorizado e ele conseguiu ver sua boca se mexendo com palavras silenciosas de protesto.

Ele riu mal e colocou a mão na bochecha dela, dando pequenos tapinhas condescendentes.

"Você entendeu agora, Rita? Não é nada pessoal".

Ele se levantou e caminhou até o caderno, ainda aberto no chão.

"Agora vamos ver... O que tentar primeiro... Oh, oh... Isso parece divertido e não deixará nenhum dano físico duradouro. Melhor começar assim. Quero tentar usar todos da lista com você. O primeiro feitiço é chamado de _Formidilio_. Já ouviu falar sobre? Ele coloca uma pessoa em um ataque de visões aterrorizantes até que o feitiço seja cancelado. É suposto preencher sua mente com seus piores medos... Pergunto-me qual são seus piores, Rita! Vamos descobrir?" – Ele sorriu para ela e nivelou sua varinha.

A boca de Skeeter estava trabalhando furiosamente e as lágrimas começavam a fluir por suas bochechas, mas nenhum som era ouvido.

Harry, quase que preguiçosamente, apontou a varinha para ela e disse: "Formidilio!" Dando um passo atrás, como se assistisse em um show.

A princípio, os olhos dela apenas se arregalaram em pânico. As lágrimas começaram a fluir cada vez mais prontamente e seu rosto rapidamente se contorceu em um grito horrível. Uma e outra vez, ela gritou e berrou, mas nenhum som foi escutado.

O sorriso de Harry estava cada vez mais largo e seus olhos estavam em chamas com um deleite doente. Ele balançou uma das penas nervosamente, antes de mirar a varinha.

"Oh, eu tenho que ouvir isso!" – disse com uma ânsia estranhamente alegre.

Ele cancelou o feitiço silencioso e a sala cavernosa foi preenchida instantaneamente com os gritos e uivos aterrorizados de Rita.

Ela chorou com pleno horror. Quanto mais tempo Harry segurava a maldição sobre ela, cada vez mais ela ficava poderosa. A magia negra percorria seu interior. Era como um rugido maçante, crescendo lentamente cada vez mais poderoso. Ele começou a rir loucamente com o deleite doentio e torto enquanto os sentimentos intensos da magia passavam por ele. Sua gargalhada cresceu tanto que começou a ultrapassar os gritos aterrorizados de Rita.

Finalmente, Harry viu os sinais de que ela poderia desmaiar logo e, instantaneamente, liberou a maldição.

"Não é possível que você esteja fraquejando tão cedo – ele disse com uma risadinha, enquanto lutava para recuperar a aparência de controle. – Eu ainda tenho tanta coisa planejada para você. Vamos ver... O segundo item da minha lista... Ah. _Tussio Praefoco_. Um feitiço que causa um ataque de tosse sufocante. Bom para tornar um inimigo incapaz de apontar ou lutar adequadamente, sem ter que deixar nenhum dano duradouro ou matá-lo. Maldição bastante suave, na verdade, mas poderia ser útil" – ele continuou com uma voz suave e analítica e um olhar desinteressado para ela. No entanto, rapidamente, ele apontou sua varinha, a alegria perversa voltou aos olhos dele, Rita se encolheu e começou a choramingar novamente através de seus soluços sufocados.

Cinco minutos de tosse e sibilância horrivelmente violentas, que chegaram até a tosse com um pouco de sangue e falta de oxigênio. Harry liberou a maldição e entendeu sua mecânica.

"Não foi tão ruim... "– ele disse através de seu sorriso estranho e andou em um círculo lento ao redor dela. Os olhos cansados e cheios de medo rastreavam todos os seus movimentos enquanto estremecia.

"O próximo é rápido e simples. Vejamos o quão fácil isso é para lançar..." – ele disse enquanto apontava sua varinha. Ela endureceu, seus gritos abafados ainda estavam se recuperando da tosse anterior.

" _Eructo Cruor!_ " – Ele gritou com olhos verdes e ardentes, acesos com uma alegria doentia. Harry se agitou e sua cabeça caiu para trás quando uma onda de magia negra e escura atravessou seu corpo e pulou para a varinha, indo direto para Rita. O brilho era vermelho sangue.

Num segundo, o feitiço bateu nela e Rita começou a vomitar sangue violentamente em si mesma. Seu corpo tremia involuntariamente, ela se sacudiu e gritou. Durou apenas um momento, mas a magia foi tão intensa que Harry contemplou-a por um momento, antes de fazê-la novamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou calmamente, tentando se concentrar. Ele tinha que manter um pouco de controle, já que queria utilizar muitos outros feitiços antes de finalmente matá-la. _Não vai ser divertido se tudo terminar tão rápido e prematuramente num ataque de loucura._

E havia _tantos_ feitiços que ele estava _morrendo_ de vontade de experimentar...

A próxima hora foi passada com o lançamento de maldições menores e pequenas curas, que não havia testado também. Torceu e dobrou a magia por sua vontade e se divertiu com a neblina eufórica que o rodeava. Todos os nervos de seu corpo estavam em chamas com o prazer requintado. Ele se sentiu completamente intoxicado.

Lançou _visco expello_ sobre ela, o que a levou a expulsar instantaneamente o conteúdo de suas entranhas. Ele a limpou mais como um serviço para si mesmo do que para ela. Lançou _vormica morsus,_ que causou ferimentos – como se fossem grandes espinhas – horrivelmente dolorosos que apareceram em toda a sua pele. Eles entraram em erupção e queimaram. Seus gritos de agonia só pareciam aumentar o prazer perverso que Harry estava tendo enquanto observava ela sofrer e se contorcer. Alguma parte dele sabia que estava doente, mas simplesmente não se importava. Ele estava **muito alto** em sua magia. Era tudo muito surpreendente. Estava muito eufórico para parar.

Ele lançou o _exústio morsus_ em seguida, o que não causou nenhum dano físico real, mas causou a ilusão em sua mente de que ela estava sendo queimada viva. A dor foi suficiente para que realmente desmaiasse depois de apenas um minuto e demorou cerca de três minutos para ela acordar com _enervate_. Quando ela finalmente acordou, ele a chutou na cabeça para aliviar sua frustração ao ter demorado tanto tempo.

Rita estava numa mistura de lágrimas, pus e sangue neste momento, mas Harry não parecia notar ou se importar. Ele estava ficando excitado novamente. Ele queria utilizar os feitiços mais nocivos agora e sua ânsia cresceu substancialmente.

A próxima coisa que ele lançou foi realmente um feitiço que a impediria de se tornar inconsciente. Aparentemente, era um feitiço muito usado quando se faziam torturas. Quando você tem intenção de punir e castigar, não é legal quando a pessoa de sua mira simplesmente escapa da dor merecida.

E parar suas maldições constantemente pra lançar enervates era muito incômodo.

O feitiço colocou um dreno suave em sua magia, pois permaneceria ligado a ele até que finalmente a permitisse descansar ou... Causasse sua morte. Mas era algo pequeno e como era um pedaço de magia particularmente escuro, o suave puxão de sua magia era como um calor constante, intenso e carinhoso. Harry percebeu que gostava muito da sensação, era um lembrete de que ele estava prolongando o sofrimento dela.

Sabia que algo assim não deveria agradá-lo. Em algum nível, ele ainda tinha alguma capacidade de reconhecer a base moral de que as pessoas "normais" viviam suas vidas... Mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu encontrá-la em si mesmo para realmente concordar com essas idéias. Não mais.

Esse pensamento o fez franzir a testa por um momento, mas o empurrou brevemente e se concentrou em sua tarefa.

O próximo feitiço que ele lançou foi muito maior do que os anteriores. Era chamado de _kyrdda excorio_ , que se espalhou pela pele, indo diretamente para a carne embaixo dela. Lentamente raspava camada após a camada da pele das pernas, braços e barriga de Rita. Seus gritos eram intensos e rudes para os ouvidos de Harry e, ainda assim, eles também pareciam assustadoramente adoráveis.

Ele ficou tão perdido no momento, que quase não percebeu que se não parasse em breve, ela provavelmente sangraria até a morte. Ele parou e jogou alguns feitiços de cura em alguns dos ferimentos atuais mais profundos.

 _Fervefacio_ era uma maldição que literalmente _derretia a carne_ e ele começou a aplicar isso em seus dedos e mãos. Ele observou com um fascínio perverso como a pele e o músculo dos dedos derretiam, expondo os tendões e os ossos. Ele não pôde deixar de pensar que essa seria uma maneira incrivelmente interessante de aprender anatomia humana.

A voz de Rita estava rouca até agora, mas seus gritos ainda surgiam.

Em seguida, apenas para sua diversão, ele decidiu que tentaria jogar um _crucio_ nela. Era uma base do repertório das artes escuras, afinal, e seria embaraçoso se ele pudesse lançar uma _exústio_ , mas não pudesse lançar o crucio.

No momento em que ele lançou o primeiro a ela, ele sabia exatamente por que era tão popular.

Certamente não era um feitiço fácil de lançar, mas a forma como a magia negra o consumia completamente e percorria cada veia de seu corpo era algo tão poderoso, escuro e cru – coisa que ele jamais sentiu – que o deixou sem fôlego e cambaleante. Quanto maior a dor que ele lançava sobre sua vítima, maior sua felicidade.

Estava completamente atordoado com o quão poderoso era. Fazia semanas que um feitiço escuro o tinha deixado de joelhos e, novamente, aquilo aconteceu. Rita ainda estava gritando e percebeu, dentro de sua neblina de euforia, que o feitiço ainda estava ativo. Sua cabeça estava zumbindo pelo barulho e pelo um turbilhão de sentimentos prazerosos que eram muito complexos para ele sentir e resistir no momento. Ele percebeu que a respiração dela ainda estava erradica e suas costas estavam arqueadas no chão. Ele se forçou a recuperar o suficiente de seus sentidos para cancelar o feitiço.

Harry e Rita entraram em colapso.

Rita estava chorando e seu corpo estava torcendo em espasmos musculares induzidos pela dor. Harry sentiu como se ele tivesse derretido em uma poça de sentimentos maravilhosos que advinham do crucio lançado. Foi... _Indescritível_. Foi... _incrível_. Como alguém poderia fazer qualquer outro tipo de magia? Mas ele supôs que é por isso que eles não ensinaram as artes das trevas nas escolas. Se as pessoas estivessem expostas a isso, eles nunca iriam querer utilizar outra coisa.

Em vez disso, eles banem o ensino disso. E o Ministério proíbe a prática! _Negar as pessoas dessa forma deliciosa de êxtase era o que deveria ser criminoso!_

Ele se recuperou e olhou para a mulher tremendo, horrivelmente mutilada, a vários metros dele em uma poça de seu próprio sangue e fluidos corporais.

Uma risada saiu dele. Harry tentou sufocá-la, mas ela só se transformou em um grunhido, e então numa gargalhada.

Merlin, ela estava tão fraca. Tão patética. Ela não conseguiu lutar nenhuma vez. Ela nunca teve chance. Ela não era nada para ele. Nada mesmo.

Ele ficou de pé e olhou para ela por um longo momento. Observando suas contrações. Observando o sangue enquanto continuava a escorrer e acumular. Examinou os pedaços de pele que foram revirados e toda a aparência nojenta.

 _Tão patética._

 _Tão fácil._

Ele levantou sua varinha e os olhos dela conseguiram pegar tal movimento. Os seus gritos e soluços foram renovados e aumentaram dez vezes mais.

"Oh, querida e amável, Rita. Não se preocupe, amor. Acho que acabei com você agora. Você gostaria disso? Deixar a morte abraçar sua miséria?"

Ela continuou a chorar e fechou os olhos com lamentação.

"Eu me pergunto se eu posso fazer isso... Eles dizem que é um feitiço incrivelmente difícil de realmente executar. É um imperdoável, afinal. Eles dizem que muito poucos feiticeiros conseguem lançá-lo pela primeira vez. Ou mesmo o segundo ou terceiro .Se não funcionar, suponho que eu ainda posso continuar tentando, hmm? Você não vai a lugar algum, afinal. Dizem que, mesmo que isso falhe com o propósito, o feitiço ainda é bastante doloroso... Acho que só descobriremos se eu tentar, certo?"

Seus olhos começaram a brilhar e a magia começou a girar ao redor dele. Ele a chamou, puxando dos recessos mais profundos de sua alma e saboreando a indescritivelmente deliciosa e inebriante magia que o preenchia intensamente. Ele nivelou sua varinha, em linha reta em sua ponta e a curvou...

"Aveda kadavra".

– _HP D E –_

Hermione Jean Granger não era estúpida, nem cega. Ela se orgulhava de ser uma jovem muito inteligente e muito observadora.

Seus pontos fortes sempre foram o conhecimento de livros, e ela seria a primeira a admitir que suas habilidades sociais ainda eram inexistentes em algumas áreas. Ela nem sempre entendia outras pessoas, mas ela melhorou muito ao longo dos anos. Ela era uma rápida aprendiz, afinal de contas e, uma vez que ela tinha amigos, fez questão de aprender como operavam, para ser a melhor amiga de ambos.

Suas amizades eram incrivelmente importantes. Antes de Hogwarts, ela nunca teve bons amigos.

Ela também seria a primeira a admitir que, no início deste ano letivo, cometeu um erro gritante em relação a um dos seus melhores amigos, Harry Potter.

Acreditou, assim como todos os outros, que Harry tinha feito algo imprudente e estúpido, colocando seu nome no Cálice e, consequentemente, entrando no Torneio Tri-Bruxo e mesmo quando Harry negou, ela não acreditou nele.

Harry raramente tinha muita consideração pelas regras e tinha muito pouco respeito pelas figuras de autoridade, especialmente quando o que eles ditavam não se adequava às necessidades dele. Todos os outros meninos da Grifinória estavam absolutamente obcecados com o ridículo torneio. Cada um deles desejava entrar desesperadamente. Todos queriam a glória eterna. Todos queriam o prêmio em dinheiro. Eles queriam o desafio e a oportunidade de se mostrar corajosos e fortes.

Então, ela simplesmente assumiu que Harry sentia o mesmo que todos os seus companheiros de dormitório e que ele queria as mesmas coisas. Mas Harry era Harry e, se alguém poderia encontrar uma maneira de contornar as regras, esse alguém era ele.

Hermione percebeu o quão estúpido seus pensamentos haviam sido. Quando ela superou a fúria que veio quando achou que Harry havia feito outra coisa estúpida que colocaria sua vida em perigo, "acordou" o suficiente para perceber que seu amigo nunca colocaria sua vida em perigo por algo tão insignificante como a fama ou o dinheiro. Harry já tinha fama e dinheiro e ele odiava isso. Era esse seu lado modesto que mais a impressionava, as vezes.

Harry era humilde. Ele era famoso em todo o mundo mágico, mas ele nunca agia como uma celebridade. De fato, qualquer lembrete de sua fama apenas o fazia se afastar.

Quando Harry se enfiava em algo e colocava sua vida em perigo, era sempre por algo que valesse a pena. Ele sempre estava se machucando para salvar alguém, até mesmo se essa ação tivesse grandes chances de machucá-lo de maneira extremamente séria, ele ajudava.

Harry não se importava. Qualquer chance que ele tinha de salvar essa pessoa valia a pena. Valia o risco de ter ferimentos pessoais.

Mas fama e glória? Não... Harry não consideraria que isso valesse o risco.

Como ela estava tão cega? Como ela pode abandonar seu primeiro amigo real por algo tão estúpido e mesquinho, quando ele precisava tanto de alguém ao seu lado?

Ela percebeu seu erro depois de um mês, mas Harry nunca mais a olhou. Ela tentou, em algumas ocasiões, conversar com Harry, mas nunca conseguia ficar sozinha com ele.

Tentou falar em Rony, mas ele tinha sido malditamente teimoso e um cabeça de vento. Ele não estava zangado com Harry por ter quebrado as regras ou por se colocar em perigo; Não, Ron estava bravo porque Harry não tinha compartilhado qualquer truque ou feitiço que ele fez para entrar no torneio com ele. Não importa o que Hermione tenha dito a Ron, ela não conseguiu convencê-lo de que, talvez, Harry realmente não fez nada, e outra pessoa o manipulou, então Harry foi forçado a participar.

Hermione manteve-se distraída, se jogando de cabeça em sua última paixão – a luta pelos direitos dos duendes, mas isso só acumulou seus problemas com Harry, enquanto se mantinha ocupada. E Ron não fez nada além de zombar abertamente de seus esforços com FALE.

Durante o tempo entre Halloween e a primeira tarefa, Harry continuou consigo mesmo, o tempo todo. Ele parecia evitar o contato com qualquer outra pessoa, a todo custo. Ele foi às aulas e comia rápido suas refeições no Grande Salão, e logo desaparecia para o dormitório ou a biblioteca. Ele evitou a todos como uma praga e, não importa o que ela fez, ela não conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de se desculpar.

Os eventos da primeira tarefa foram um choque considerável. Ela não sabia o que fazer pelo fato de que Harry havia usado a língua das cobras de todas as outras coisas para sobreviver. Ela nunca tinha ouvido dizer que os dragões falavam tal língua antes. Hermione até mesmo olhou um grande número de livros depois e não encontrou absolutamente nenhuma referência sobre isso em qualquer lugar.

Ela se perguntou como Harry havia descoberto.

A tarefa com os dragões fez Ron finalmente perceber que o torneio não era toda glória e fama. Era perigo, queimaduras horríveis e feitiços complexos que não estavam familiarizados e, provavelmente, nem estariam – em anos.

Mas, apesar de sua descoberta de que Harry simplesmente não havia entrado no torneio, seu assombro geral era sobre o uso de ofidioglossia que a impediu de ir imediatamente a Harry.

Hermione ficou realmente surpresa quando Ron veio até ela, perguntando se ela iria com ele para tentar falar e se desculpar com Harry.

Harry não aceitou isso. Ele estava com raiva. Ele estava tão irritado e se sentindo tão traído. Hermione foi consumida com um medo terrível de que ela poderia ter ferrado sua amizade com ele... Pra sempre. Que ela havia perdido seu primeiro e melhor amigo.

Ela passou noites sem dormir, pensando nisso. Se consumindo.

Portanto, no dia em que Harry lhe disse que estavam "tudo bem", ela ficou incrivelmente entusiasmada e feliz por ter sido finalmente perdoada. Agora, as coisas poderiam finalmente começar a voltar a ser como eram antes.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Não por ela ou por Ron. Harry estava... Diferente. Durante esse intervalo de tempo, ela notou várias mudanças, mas as atribuiu principalmente a ele estar sozinho. Harry estava mais estudioso e fazia a lição de casa sozinho, sem a assistência de mais ninguém. Ele também começou a melhorar consideravelmente nas aulas.

Isso permaneceu. Era como se Harry tivesse redescoberto de repente sua magia. Ele sempre era tão facilmente distraído antes. Isso sempre o fazia praticar repetidamente, para realizar qualquer feitiço introduzido na aula. Agora ele conseguiu fazê-los com apenas algumas tentativas. Ele respondia as perguntas na aula com facilidade e, na verdade, parecia bem interessado no assunto.

Hermione realmente estava bastante animada no início. Ela finalmente tinha alguém que poderia manter uma conversa inteligente sobre a teoria mágica! E era Harry! Ela estava entusiasmada por ter essa coisa nova para compartilhar com seu amigo.

Apesar de ter aceitado ela e Ron de volta como amigos e de sua nova conexão em nível intelectual, Harry permaneceu distante. Ele ficou quieto e contemplativo. Ele ainda se juntava às conversas nas refeições e na sala comum, mas sempre parecia tão forçado.

Ele agia como se ele estivesse prestando atenção a eles, mas ela suspeitava que ele estava apenas fingindo. Duvidava que Harry estivesse legitimamente ciente de todo o trabalho que ela havia feito ultimamente para divulgar a escravidão dos elfos domésticos! Quando ela falou com ele sobre isso, era como se ele nem estivesse ouvindo. Quando ele respondeu, qualquer sinal de que ele realmente se importava parecia dissimulado.

Pelo menos o desprezo aberto de Ron pelos duendes da casa era honesto. O cuidado fingido de Harry era insultante! Como ele não se importava?

E Harry estava passando tanto tempo sozinho, trabalhando em preparativos para a próxima tarefa! Também era estranho que ele se recusasse a contar a ela alguma coisa sobre isso. Agora que eles eram amigos de novo, esperava que ele pedisse sua assistência com feitiços e pesquisas, mas Harry insistiu em fazer tudo sozinho.

Ela o entendeu no início, já que ele teve que fazer toda a sua preparação para a primeira tarefa sozinho, então ele provavelmente se sentia confortável fazendo a segunda tarefa assim também. Mas eles estavam lá para ele agora! Por que ele não poderia simplesmente pedir ajuda? E por que ele não poderia lhes dizer o que estava fazendo?

Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender.

Como todos ficaram na escola nas férias, Hermione pensou que ela teria chance de passar mais tempo com Harry, mas a verdade é que o contrário prevaleceu. Harry ficou muito distante durante as férias de inverno. E ela não tinha idéia de onde ele estava indo.

Ele continuava a lhes dizer que estava indo às masmorras para trabalhar numa poção que estava preparando, mas várias vezes ela tinha ido para oferecer sua assistência, encontrando um quarto vazio.

O fato de que Harry estivesse claramente escondendo algumas coisas a preocupava, então ela ficou consideravelmente aliviada quando ele confiou nela o suficiente para revelar o que provavelmente era um enorme segredo. Um segredo absolutamente chocante disso.

Harry... Harry... Era gay.

Ela realmente não tinha se tocado e Hermione tinha que admitir que uma pequena parte de dentro dela estava um pouco desapontada com isso. Quando Harry a salvou do troll – anos atrás, no primeiro ano – ela desenvolveu um pouco de paixão pelo garoto que continha penetrantes olhos verdes.

Tinha superado isso rapidamente, mas sempre houve uma sensação prolongada. Ela sabia que pensar nisso era realmente bobo, principalmente agora que ela estava começando a desenvolver sentimentos fortes para com Viktor.

Ela nunca esperou que isso pudesse acontecer... Mas aconteceu. A estrela do quadribol búlgaro a procurava na biblioteca com freqüência desde o primeiro semestre e ela nunca entendeu por que ele a incomodava tanto.

E então, ele a convidou para o baile. Era chocante, mas também lisonjeiro. E Viktor era bem parecido consigo mesma, mesmo que ele não fosse muito conversador. Seu inglês até estava melhorando...

E Harry... Harry era gay.

Enquanto estava surpresa, ela certamente não tinha nada contra isso. Ela ficou admirada com a facilidade com que ele falou e ficou impressionada com a forma como Harry lidou com aquilo.

Durante o feriado real, enquanto Hermione esperava finalmente conseguir passar algum tempo com Harry e reconquistá-lo como amigo, ele permanecia distante. Hermione acabou passando suas férias trabalhando no FALE e irritando Ron, exigindo que fosse responsável uma vez em sua vida e realmente fizesse a lição de casa antes do último dia de férias.

O Natal chegou e os presentes eram previsivelmente pensativos. O baile era aquela noite e foi absolutamente adorável. Hermione ficou totalmente atônita quando assistiu Harry com Fleur.

O menino tímido foi embora e havia sido substituído por um jovem cheio de confiança?

Ele teve uma arrogância intensa em seus passos e um sorriso diabólico nos lábios quase por toda a noite.

E a maneira como ele conduziu! Como Harry aprendeu a dançar assim? Ela ficou impressionada com sua liderança na lição daquele dia, mas ela só cobria a valsa tradicional. Harry pegou a dança mais moderna com uma facilidade surpreendente e graça fluída que ela nunca viu em seu amigo. A maneira como ele e Fleur se moviam juntos na pista de dança enviou borboletas em seu estômago algumas vezes e ela tinha sido forçada a desviar seus olhos e virar a cabeça para esconder o rubor.

Se ela não soubesse que Harry gostava de meninos, teria se perguntado seriamente sobre o modo como ele e Fleur estavam dançando.

Fleur estava claramente se divertindo e Hermione realmente desejou, por um instante, que ela poderia ter sido o par de Harry naquela noite. Mas ela ainda estava inegavelmente se divertindo com Viktor também, então rapidamente afastou o pensamento.

A noite teria sido perfeita, senão por Ron ser... Bem, Ron. Ele desperdiçou a dança agindo como um idiota cabeça- de-vento, que estava muito envergonhado e teimoso para realmente apreciar o próprio par, estava amargo e zangado que seus amigos estavam se divertindo sem ele. Ron também estava claramente ciumento e chateado por Hermione ter ido ao baile com Viktor. O que exatamente isso significava era discutível.

Se Ron gostava de Hermione, ele era muito grosso para perceber. E muito teimoso para fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso. Ela certamente não iria ficar de pé e esperar que seu amigo – emocionalmente atrofiado – percebesse o que seus sentimentos significavam.

Após as férias de inverno, as coisas com Harry começaram a ficar ainda mais estranhas. Ele continuou a desaparecer por longos períodos de tempo e ninguém conseguia encontrá-lo. Ele estava ainda mais recluso que antes e, muitas vezes, ela o pegava franzindo o cenho ou olhando para alguém de um jeito diferente quando o mesmo pensava que ninguém estava olhando.

Ele sorria e ria em voz baixa com coisas que ele nunca havia encontrado humor antes. Harry até mesmo riu quando Malfoy jogou algo no caldeirão Seamus um dia em poções, fazendo com que o objeto explodisse na cara do companheiro de dormitório.

Hermione simplesmente não sabia o que fazer sobre tais mudanças. Por um lado, Harry estava melhor do que nunca em suas aulas, ele era dedicado em seus estudos. Mas sua personalidade parecia estar mudando fundamentalmente.

Ron estava muito insatisfeito com as mudanças em seu amigo. Harry já não parecia se preocupar em ir voar ou falar sobre Quadribol. Ele quase nunca concordava em jogar snap explosivo e menos ainda em jogar xadrez. No que diz respeito a Ron, era como se ele tivesse perdido o amigo novamente.

Mas Hermione estava preocupada com muito mais do que Harry, repentinamente, não se importar mais com Quadribol. Nos meses recentes, ela tinha ficado muito apreensiva com alguns tiques estranhos que Harry havia pegado.

À medida que a tarde se aproximava, Harry começava a se contorcer como se estivesse ansioso por algo. Na ultima parte da tarde, quando sentado, ele sempre pulava com o joelho para cima e para baixo rapidamente e roia também as unhas. Parecia sempre tão nervoso. Ele mudava sua posição na cadeira, uma e outra vez, nunca conseguindo ficar quieto por mais de alguns minutos.

Ele olhava para os professores. Olhava para seus colegas que faziam perguntas simultâneas e errôneas entre si. Olhava o relógio na parede. Mas, no momento em que alguém realmente falava com ele, colocava uma máscara calma e genial. Harry sorria, brincava e agia como se nada estivesse errado.

Ele sempre comia seu jantar rapidamente. Sempre que surgia algo que o impedisse de "fugir" e desaparecer para onde quer que fosse, ele ficava com um olhar apertado em seu rosto, e em seus olhos caia um olhar afiado.

Ela o viu perder o temperamento apenas algumas vezes, e geralmente só acontecia quando ele pensava que não havia alguém próximo para testemunhar isso. Alguém – geralmente um sonserino, mas ocasionalmente tinha sido alguém de uma das outras casas – dizia algo que empurrasse os nervos de Harry e ele atacava violentamente. Hermione tinha testemunhado apenas três vezes, mas cada evento subseqüente tinha sido mais intenso que o último e fez com que seu estômago se apertasse com desconforto. Harry... O doce Harry, havia reagido com tanta raiva.

Hermione só podia assumir que houve mais episódios do que os que tinha testemunhado. Uma coisa que ela tinha certeza era que algo havia acontecido entre Harry e Draco Malfoy, porque o loiro sangue puro e egoísta estava evitando Harry como uma praga há dois meses.

Hermione continuava contando a si mesma que o estresse do torneio devia estar afetando Harry. A pressão e o medo do perigo que o mesmo representava. O fato de alguém colocou seu nome na xícara por um motivo e essa razão provavelmente causaria a morte de Harry.

Ela esperava que, uma vez que terminasse a tarefa, alguns de seus segredos seriam revelados. Suas esperanças finalmente se revitalizaram quando Harry falou tanto para ela quanto para Rony sobre ele ter se tornando um animago, no dia seguinte à segunda tarefa.

Ficou ferida por não saber disso antes. Chocada que ele conseguiu manter uma coisa tão secreta por mais de um ano! Mas ela finalmente pensou e entendeu o porquê de Harry sempre estar fugindo e desaparecendo. Ele estava treinando para se tornar um animago. Finalmente, as coisas faziam sentido.

Mas elas ainda não faziam. Não totalmente. E o mais confuso de tudo isso era que ele ainda estava fugindo para Merlin sabe onde todas as noites, apesar de ter passado uma semana e meia desde a segunda tarefa. Harry não precisava mais treinar para a segunda tarefa e ele não teria idéia da terceira tarefa, não por dois meses. Harry também dominou sua transformação animago, de modo que também não era motivo de sua ausência.

Então, se Harry não estava treinando sua habilidade animago e não estava treinando para a terceira tarefa. O que Harry estava fazendo?

Que outro grande segredo ele estava mantendo escondido deles? Se tornar um animago parecia algo grande para Hermione, e isso era maravilhoso, então... Em que mais Harry estava trabalhando? Era tão monumental quanto seu outro segredo? Seria tão chocante?

E por que ele ainda se recusou a compartilhar com ela ou Ron? Por que ele estava mentindo e inventando desculpas para seus desaparecimentos?

E, ainda sobre esse assunto... Aonde ele estava indo!?

Ela tentou segui-lo várias vezes nos últimos dois meses, mas nunca teve sorte. Ele sempre a despistava imediatamente. Era óbvio que Harry estava usando seu manto de invisibilidade para se esgueirar, o que realmente só trouxe mais perguntas.

Hermione temia que ela tivesse perdido seu primeiro e melhor amigo após seu terrível erro na noite de Halloween. Esperava que Harry a perdoasse, antes das férias de inverno, e esperou – naquele momento – que as coisas finalmente voltassem ao normal. Mas agora não tinha tanta certeza se havia acertado. Ela não tinha certeza se as coisas iriam voltar ao normal.

E ela tinha uma suspeita de que Harry nunca mais confiaria nela novamente. Será que ele compartilharia abertamente seus segredos com ela novamente? Será que ela alguma vez recuperaria sua confiança ou ela realmente ferrou com tudo?

Estes foram os pensamentos que passaram pela mente de Hermione enquanto observava Harry entrar no Grande Salão para o almoço naquele dia. Harry nunca pulou as aulas, então o fato de que ele havia perdido História da Magia e Feitiços naquela manhã era realmente estranho.

Hermione o observou especulativamente enquanto ele caminhava com uma graça estranha e fluida em direção à mesa. Sua cabeça estava curvada, mas quando se aproximou, ela vislumbrou seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e selvagens.

Ele parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso quase enlouquecedor que enviou um arrepio pela sua espinha dorsal. Assim que ele se sentou e levantou a cabeça para os outros, a expressão desapareceu e foi substituída por um olhar de fadiga.

Ela imaginou isso?

Ela nunca pensou em Harry como um ator particularmente bom nos anos anteriores. Ele sempre tinha suas emoções à flor da pele. Ela costumava pensar isso em voz baixa, se orgulhando de poder lê-lo muito bem. Mas isso mudou. Agora, ela não tinha mais esse orgulho. Hermione, aparentemente, não consiga mais lê-lo.

– Você está se sentindo melhor, Harry? – Ela perguntou hesitante.

Ele olhou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso suave e gentil, acenando a cabeça.

– Sim... Muito, na verdade. O cochilo realmente me fez bem.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas não alcançou seus olhos. Estava preocupada... Muito preocupada. Novamente, ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma resposta. Ela não sabia como consertar isso. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era continuar observando e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Harry. O que o incomodava... E o que ele estava escondendo.

– _HP D E –_

Harry se deitou na cama naquela noite ainda sentindo a energia de suas atividades anteriores. Ele estava realmente elétrico e duvidava seriamente que conseguisse dormir em breve. Precisava se acalmar e relaxar. Sabia que a melhor maneira de fazer isso era ir para dentro de sua mente e deitar nos braços de seu companheiro, mas ele estava ansioso e hesitante em fazer exatamente isso porque sabia que, assim que ele fosse lá, ele teria que encarar seu pensamento daquele inicio de manhã. Que seu companheiro provavelmente era muito mais do que apenas um pouco de poder do Voldemort.

Finalmente, aceitando que ele não conseguia mais se esconder da verdade, Harry fechou as cortinas da cama, se deitou confortavelmente em meio aos lençóis, cobertas e travesseiros e entrou em sua mente.

Estava escuro agora e a névoa se estendia longe. Não era preto, parecia mais como a iluminação suave que se encontrava durante o crepúsculo. O "céu" ou o "teto" desapareceram gradualmente na escuridão. A esquina onde residia a "mancha negra" – numa outra vez – era agora um vazio de escuridão, mas não havia nada de assustador ou perturbador na área. Era reconfortante.

Harry foi até onde a forma preta da silhueta de seu companheiro estava de pé. Quando Harry se aproximou, seu companheiro se virou lentamente.

 _Olá... Harry,_ a voz sussurrada ecoou através do espaço expansivo e Harry teve que suprimir um estremecimento que o tom enviou pela sua coluna vertebral. Seu companheiro esticou os braços para Harry, que foi rapidamente ao seu encontro.

Seu companheiro puxou-o para a área do sofá que passavam a maior parte do tempo, sempre que Harry estava dentro de sua própria paisagem mental. Ele se sentou primeiro e Harry foi logo atrás, recostando-se nele, de costas para o sólido corpo preto de seu companheiro. Os braços negros enrolaram o meio de Harry e o puxaram para algo que poderia ser caracterizado como tórax.

O gesto era íntimo, calmante e instantaneamente relaxou os nervos fracos de Harry.

Não importa o que viria dessa discussão, não mudaria nada. Na verdade, Harry sabia que não mudaria isso por nada no mundo.

 _Você está... Preocupado..._

Harry suspirou e acenou com a cabeça.

 _Eu... O que você é? Exatamente?_ Harry perguntou e esperou por um longo e silencioso momento.

 _Você realmente... Não sabe?_

Harry puxou o lábio entre os dentes e olhou para o outro ponto escuro dentro da sua mente.

 _Eu não sei... Talvez. Você pode apenas responder a pergunta?_ Harry falou com uma expressão escancarada.

 _Eu devo. Eu sou... Uma parte... Da alma de Voldemort..._

Harry piscou. _Sua alma?_ Harry franziu o cenho. _Como você acabou em mim?_ Ele perguntou.

 _Quando... Ele tentou... Matar você. Eu sai. O ato... Do assassinato... Pode fragmentar a alma... Se você desejar isso. Você pode pegar essa peça... E ligá-la magicamente... A um objeto... Ou... Pessoa._

 _Mas por que ele faria isso?_ Harry perguntou, perplexo.

 _Como uma porção... Da alma... Está ligada a este mundo... Não se pode "ir". Mesmo que... O corpo tenha sido destruído._

Harry recostou-se e processou esta última revelação. Honestamente, bastante atordoado.

 _É por isso que ele não morreu. Porque você estava em mim._

 _Sim... Mas eu não acho... Que ele... Percebeu isso. Minha ligação... Com você... Não foi intencional._

Harry fez uma pausa, examinando as diferentes perguntas que ele agora tinha, girando por sua mente. Ficou um pouco surpreso com o quanto ele se incomodava por ter uma parte da alma do Senhor das Trevas dentro de si. Racionalmente, ele sabia que isso realmente deveria estar o enlouquecendo e ainda assim... Não o estava.

 _Você tem suas memórias? Seu conhecimento?_

 _Eu... Tenho apenas... Fragmentos... E apenas de antes... De estarmos separados._

 _Você é realmente uma pessoa separada dele? Você diz "ele" como se ele não fosse você, mas você é um pedaço de sua alma._

 _Ele e eu... Somos um... E, de certa forma... Somos dois. Eu só represento certos... Fragmentos de quem... Ele é... As partes... Que ele considera... Fracas. Ele tentou retirar de dentro esses pedaços... Para se tornar mais forte... Eu também passei... Os últimos treze anos... Com você. Eu vi através de seus olhos... Mesmo quando... Eu estava sendo mantido para trás... Das paredes. Mantido separado... Eu ainda estava com você. Eu fiquei separado dele... Por muitos anos... Então eu não sou... Inteiramente ele._

Harry acenou com a cabeça e começou a preguiçosamente rastejar seus dedos ao longo de um dos braços negros, enrolados em sua cintura.

 _Isso faz sentido..._ – Harry refletiu calmamente. – _Então... Você sabe qual é sua tarefa? Essa coisa que ele tem que fazer?!_

 _Ele é o Lorde das Trevas..._

Harry esperou, queria saber se havia algo mais, mas quando ficou claro que não havia, ele pressionou.

 _Isso deveria significar algo para mim?_

 _A mágica mesma o considera assim. Ele esta trabalhando na tarefa... Que o Senhor da Magia das Trevas foi encarregado._

Isso Harry não esperava. Ele nunca tinha percebido que Voldemort sendo chamado de "Senhor das Trevas" tinha mais significado do que realmente era. Achou que tal titulo era por ele ser um mago muito poderoso e, possivelmente, excessivamente egoísta. Ele sempre imaginou que Voldemort simplesmente havia reivindicado o título de 'Senhor' porque ele se julgava digno disso por causa de seu maior nível de poder mágico e desejo de liderar. Harry nunca tinha percebido que o título realmente significava algo.

 _E que tarefa, exatamente, é essa?_ – Harry continuou, ficando mais ansioso e curioso a cada minuto.

 _Manter... Balança... Controle... E restringir... A Luz. Manter a magia... Fora das mãos... Daqueles que não são considerados dignos... Quando roubarem as mágias... De nós... O fim virá..._

 _Eu... Não acho que entendi..._ – Harry disse, devagar.

 _Isso é velho. Velhos modos... Velhas mágicas... Velhas leis... Leis que os feiticeiros se esqueceram... Que a Luz esqueceu... Eles perderam o caminho. Entendi de onde... As nossas magias provêm... Do acordo que foi atingido... O acordo que nossos antepassados concordaram... Sua ignorância... Nos custará o poder... Para nos salvar. Eles trarão o fim sobre todos nós..._

Harry assentiu com a cabeça muito devagar, embora, reconhecidamente, isso realmente não esclareceu nada de nada. Ele ainda estava muito confuso e sabia que tudo estava meio fora de contexto para que fizesse algum sentido. Ele também duvidava que seu companheiro pudesse efetivamente esclarecer mais para ele. Ele era uma boa companhia, mas conversador, ele não era.

 _Tudo bem... Er... Obrigado. Você pode me dizer a profecia?_

 _Infelizmente... Ele precisava disso então... Não ficou completamente... Comigo._

 _Mas havia uma profecia, certo? E era sobre mim?_

 _Sim..._

 _Ela dizia que eu venceria Voldemort?_ – Harry pensou, incrédulo.

 _Ela dizia... Que você teria... O poder de fazê-lo..._

 _Mas não disse que eu faria?_

 _Eu... Não sei... A profecia completa... Foi mantida escondida de nós... Voldemort nunca... Aprendeu a coisa inteira... Apenas metade..._

Harry franziu o cenho levemente.

 _Bem, quem sabe ela toda?_

 _Dumbledore..._

O olhar de Harry se transformou instantaneamente, um brilho mortal surgiu. Claro que seria o velho. Harry se perguntou se Dumbledore era o único que sabia. Se ele fosse, seria extremamente difícil encontrar detalhes sobre a profecia.

Harry suspirou e deixou cair a cabeça no ombro de seu companheiro.

 _Existe algum lugar onde eu possa procurar e encontrar mais informações sobre essa velha mágica? O assunto sobre a tarefa do Senhor das Trevas ou o acordo... Ou sobre o que você mencionou?_

O companheiro ficou em silêncio, e Harry imaginou se ele teria uma resposta.

 _Na câmara... Há um livro..._

Harry se animou instantaneamente.

 _Sério? Qual livro?_

 _Está... Escondido... Vou lhe mostrar como... Encontrá-lo..._

A emoção e a curiosidade de Harry atingiram o pico. Ele começou a planejar seu sábado na sala de leitura com seu novo livro "escondido", quando de repente se lembrou que deveria encontrar Sirius em Hogsmeade no dia seguinte. Quase resmungou de aborrecimento, mas conseguiu segurar.

Ele não tinha falado com Sirius desde a semana seguinte ao Dia das Bruxas e não tinha visto seu padrinho em pessoa desde a primavera anterior quando Harry o ajudou a escapar com o hipogrifo. Se ele realmente fosse ver Sirius pessoalmente, ele deveria ficar entusiasmado com isso. E ele estava... Realmente estava. Harry apenas tinha muitas outras coisas acontecendo em sua vida.

Ele sorriu e deu outro suspiro, deixando-se afundar nos braços de seu companheiro, querendo relaxar. Precisava dormir. Ele ainda estava um pouco cansado por conta de sua sessão com Rita naquela manhã e, se ele não começasse a se concentrar em limpar e acalmar sua mente, não conseguiria dormir por horas.

Merlin, tinha sido um dia insano... Ele teve uma visão onde Voldemort falou com Nagini e Harry começou a descobrir e perceber o sentido por detrás dos motivos e ações do homem de uma maneira que ele nunca teve antes.

Ele descobriu que Sirius iria se esgueirar para Hogsmeade de alguma forma no dia seguinte. Aprendeu e entendeu um pouco mais sobre como Dumbledore havia fodido com sua vida e teve um momento de fúria insana por conta da maldita e idiota cabra velha. E então... _Merda_... Ele havia matado Rita.

Harry havia assassinado alguém hoje.

Era estranho como a sentença era pronunciada em sua mente. Quão pouco efeito ela teve sobre ele. Quão pouco isso significou.

Realmente havia algo de errado com ele... Não é?

 _Isso é por causa de você? Porque eu... Sei lá... Aceitei ou... Abracei você?_

 _O que... É por causa... De mim?_

 _O jeito que eu mudei... Foi tão fácil, pra mim, matar a Rita hoje. Eu não me sinto nem um pouco mal sobre isso. Eu faria isso novamente, sem qualquer hesitação. Foi simples._

 _Isso pode... Ser a influência... De Voldemort... De Mim..._

Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente, aceitando calmamente tudo de estranho que lhe fora dito.

 _Ok._

 _Isso... Chateia você?_

 _Sinceramente? Não._


	12. Chapter 12

Essa mania dos tradutores Br's traduzirem os nomes e apelidos foi uma bosta nesse capitulo. Fiquei puta porque tive que fazer a mesma coisa e é bem provável que vocês não gostem disso :S

Eu disse que manteria algumas coisas em inglês, mas como o Sirius já está sendo chamado de Almofadinhas... Não deu pra mudar.

 _\- HP D E -_

Capítulo 12

Na manhã seguinte, depois do café da manhã, Harry foi para a cozinha junto com Ron e Hermione. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso pelo fato de que nenhum dos dois sabia onde o local ficava em Hogwarts ou como ter acesso a ela; Especialmente Hermione, considerando todas as bobagens que ela havia falado todo o ano sobre os malditos elfos domésticos. Não que Harry realmente tivesse prestado atenção.

Ele realmente hesitou em levá-la lá, pois tinha certeza de que a visão da sala cheia de elfos domésticos, fazendo comida nos fogões e coisas parecidas, resultaria em uma palestra irritantemente longa sobre direitos humanos e os males da escravidão mágica, mas ele realmente não teve muita escolha. A carta de Sirius dizia para trazer comida, e a cozinha era, obviamente, o melhor lugar para obtê-la.

Harry realmente havia feito algum esforço legítimo para ignorar a campanha idiota de Hermione para libertar os elfos de casa e, como tal, também havia ignorado os próprios elfos. Foi por isso que – com uma surpresa honesta – ele viu Winky, o elfo da casa do Sr. Crouch, na cozinha com um óbvio estado de embriaguez, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

Os outros duendes da casa estavam correndo, rapidamente coletando comida para os três Grifinórios, e Dobby estava falando emocionado com Hermione, mas os olhos de Harry continuaram treinados na elfa bêbada.

Ele a viu pela primeira vez na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ela estava lá para segurar o lugar para o Sr. Crouch, mas ele nunca apareceu. E então, após o caos com os Comensais da Morte e a marca negra no céu, ela foi encontrada com a varinha de Harry e acusada de ter lançado o feitiço.

O Sr. Crouch a tinha encontrado no local e parecia visivelmente furioso com ela. A coisa toda tinha sido terrivelmente confusa na época.

E agora, ela estava trabalhando nas cozinhas de Hogwarts? Oh... Bem, não estava realmente trabalhando, mas ela ainda estava _aqui._

Harry se perguntou se ela sabia alguma coisa sobre Crouch se passando por Moody...

– Você está pronto, amigo?

Harry piscou e voltou para os dois " _amigos"_ que o esperavam com expectativa. Ron estava segurando um pacote embrulhado de comida dado pelos elfos.

– Sim. Claro – disse Harry, colocando uma mascara de uma despreocupada excitação enquanto pegava o pacote e encolhia-o com sua varinha antes de enfiá-lo na bolsa.

O trio deixou o castelo e começou a seguir o caminho para Hogsmeade.

Eles visitaram o vilarejo pela manha, apenas como fachada. Harry passou algum tempo na livraria local, mas ficou extremamente impressionado com sua seleção. Não havia um único livro "questionável" em toda a loja.

Ele viu uma pequena loja de aparência mais sombria, onde vários estudantes da Sonserina entraram e saíram, mas ele não conseguiu distrair Ron ou Hermione por tempo suficiente para verificá-la.

Havia uma pequena mercearia na cidade que Harry nunca tinha tido a necessidade de visitar antes. Ele entrou e encontrou uma seleção de comida preservada magicamente que duraria algumas semanas. O alimento da cozinha de Hogwarts ajudaria Sirius por agora, mas lembrando da carta quase desesperada de seu padrinho, Harry só podia assumir que conseguir comida regularmente era um problema. A comida que ele trouxe de Hogwarts não duraria mais do que um dia ou dois dias, mas a comida que ele comprou duraria um pouco mais.

Hermione elogiou seu planejamento e pensamento inteligente, mas Harry simplesmente encolheu os ombros. Parecia apenas bom senso para ele.

Ele encolheu suas compras e as adicionou à bolsa.

A uma e meia, o trio foi até o final da rua, passando por Dervish e Banges em direção ao ponto de encontro descrito na carta de Sirius. Quando eles se aproximaram, Harry viu um cachorrinho preto muito familiar. O sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto era autêntico e ele acelerou seu ritmo.

– Hey, Almofadinhas – disse Harry, enquanto chegava ao lado do seu "cachorro" e se abaixou para acariciar seus pêlos sujos e encardidos.

Sirius estava segurando uma coleção de jornais em sua boca e tossiu um latido alegre antes de se afastar e fazer o seu caminho além da rua.

O trio subiu logo atrás, seguindo-o para fora da cidade, em direção às montanhas dos arredores.

O terreno se tornou mais íngreme e mais difícil de atravessar, mas Sirius continuou. Demorou quase meia hora antes de pararem, e naquele momento, Hermione e Ron estavam claramente sem fôlego. Até mesmo Harry sentiu sua resistência atingindo o limite e ficou aliviado quando viu a abertura de uma caverna. Sirius desapareceu pra dentro.

O trio entrou e encontrou Bicuço, o hipogrifo, dentro, amarrado a uma rocha. Os três se curvaram e esperaram até que o animal, que aparentava uma meia-águia e meio cavalo, se curvasse também, mostrando sua aceitação.

Ron e Hermione correram para acariciá-lo, mas Harry voltou sua atenção para Sirius, que acabava de se transformar em humano.

Ele estava usando as mesmas roupas cinzentas do ano anterior. Seu cabelo era mais longo do que antes, estava emaranhado e sujo. Sirius parecia mais magro, claramente desgastado e exausto.

– Você está louco? – Harry perguntou.

– Com é que é? – Sirius respondeu, com uma nota de surpresa.

– O que você está _fazendo_ aqui?

– Realizando o meu dever como padrinho.

– Você vai ser pego! – Exclamou Harry.

– Vocês três... E Dumbledore são os únicos cientes da minha forma animago. Os aldeões acham que sou um cachorro adorável. Ainda não consigo comer muito, eles poderiam notar se eu o fizesse.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça com leve exasperação. Ele tirou a bolsa de seus ombros, e retirou toda a comida. Aumentando-a.

As sobrancelhas de Sirius se levantaram, surpreso com o uso de um feitiço do quinto ano sendo realizado por Harry, por qual motivo, Harry não imaginava. Ele realmente não entendia por que o encolhimento das coisas não era ensinado antes. Não era como se fosse um feitiço difícil e teria sido muito útil saber nos anos anteriores, já que ele poderia ter mantido o baú escondido de seu tio...

A surpresa se perdeu quando Sirius registrou a montanha de comida. Seu estômago fez um ruído alto.

– Frango! – O homem ofegou, com voz rouca, emoção era sentida em seu tom.

– Há um monte de alimentos preservados também. Vão durar algumas semanas, espero. Peguei-os no mercado local – disse Harry, apontando os frascos e caixas de opções nutricionais variadas que ele havia comprado. – Você está planejando ficar em torno de Hogsmeade?

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto começava a estraçalhar uma perna de frango com a mesma fúria que sua forma de cachorro faria.

– Eu queria estar no local. Com sua última carta... E outras coisas consideráveis... Bom, tudo está meio estranho ultimamente. Eu queria ficar por perto...

Harry estreitou os olhos.

– Que _outras coisas_ , exatamente?"

Sirius acenou com a cabeça para alguns jornais amarelados no chão da caverna, à poucos metros de distância. Harry se aproximou e os espalhou. Havia apenas dois, mas foi o primeiro que realmente chamou sua atenção.

 _ **A doença misteriosa de Bartolomeu Crouch**_

O segundo dizia: _**Falta no Ministério - Ministro da Magia, agora está pessoalmente envolvido.**_

Harry pegou aquele sobre Crouch e começou a ler.

– O que aconteceu com Crouch? – perguntou Ron, ficando parado atrás de Harry. Olhando o artigo por cima do ombro.

– Ele não apareceu para trabalhar desde novembro, aparentemente – disse Sirius, retomando a outro bocado de frango.

– Bem... Ele também não apareceu para julgar a última tarefa – disse Ron, parecendo pensativo. – Meu irmão é seu assistente pessoal e teve que preencher o lugar dele.

Harry continuou a ler o papel e algumas linhas saltaram para dentro de sua mente: _não foi visto em público desde novembro... A casa parece deserta... O Hospital St. Mungo para Doenças e Lesões mágicas dispensou comentários... O Ministério recusou confirmar os rumores de doença crítica..._

"Meu irmão disse que Crouch sofre de excesso de trabalho", acrescentou Ron.

– Ele _tinha um_ olhar meio doente quando vi ele na noite em que meu nome saiu da taça – Harry acrescentou distraidamente. Ele pensou que Crouch deve ter usado sua doença como uma desculpa para cobrir sua ausência enquanto ele personificava Moody.

Ele ainda não tinha idéia do por que o homem estava fazendo isso.

"Ei, Sirius?"

– Sim, filhote?

– Você sabe muito sobre ele? Digo, sobre Crouch... Quais foram suas lealdades na última guerra?

– Oh, eu sei muito sobre ele. E suas lealdades foram definitivamente com a luz. Ele dirigiu a cruzada contra Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores. Foi ele quem me enviou para Azkaban – _sem um julgamento_.

– O que?! – Ron e Hermione engasgaram juntos.

– Sem um julgamento! – Exclamou Harry. – Você está brincando!

– Não, eu não estou, – disse Sirius, comendo outra parte do frango. – Crouch costumava ser chefe do departamento de aplicação da lei mágica, você não sabia?

Harry, Ron e Hermione sacudiram a cabeça.

– Ele foi apontado para ser o próximo Ministro da Magia – disse Sirius. – Ele é um grande mago, o Crouch, poderosamente mágico. Com grande fome de poder. Definitivamente, nunca foi um adepto de Voldemort. Crouch sempre foi muito sincero sobre ser contra o Lord das trevas.

"Mas então, algo bastante infeliz aconteceu... – Sirius sorriu severamente. – O próprio filho de Crouch foi pego com um grupo de Comensais da Morte que estavam na lista para irem direto à Azkaban. Aparentemente, eles estavam tentando encontrar Voldemort e devolvê-lo ao poder".

– O _filho_ de Crouch foi pego? – Engasgou Hermione.

– Sim – disse Sirius, jogando o restante de seu frango para Bicuço antes de pegar um pouco de pão. – Um choque desagradável para o velho Crouch, descobrindo que o pequeno Barty era um Comensal da Morte.

Harry quase sufocou.

– O que?

Sirius piscou para Harry com confusão.

– O que, o que?

– Qual era o nome do filho de Crouch? – Harry perguntou, sacudindo-se do momento de surpresa.

– Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. Mas todos o chamavam de Barty, pelo que eu entendi.

– Barty... – Harry suspirou.

– Caiu a ficha sobre algo ai, filhote? – Sirius perguntou, sentando-se.

– Er... – Harry vacilou – Eu não tenho certeza realmente. O que aconteceu com o filho de Crouch? Ele realmente era um Comensal da Morte?

– Não posso dizer com certeza, mas ele foi definitivamente visto com algumas pessoas que eu garantiria que eram. Quanto ao que aconteceu com ele, Crouch o jogou em Azkaban.

Hermione ofegou.

– Seu próprio filho!

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, ele não parecia distraído agora.

– Eu vi os dementadores trazê-lo, os observei passando através da porta da minha cela. O garoto não poderia ter mais do que dezenove. Eles o levaram para uma cela perto da minha. Ele ficou gritando por sua mãe ao anoitecer. Depois de alguns dias,ele se aquietou... Todos acabavam ficando quietos no final... Exceto enquanto dormiam, eles sempre gritavam...

Por um momento, o olhar amortecido nos olhos de Sirius tornou-se mais profundo do que nunca.

– Então ele ainda está em Azkaban? – Harry perguntou enquanto sua mente começava a trabalhar furiosamente.

– Não – disse Sirius, devagar. – Não, ele não está mais lá. Ele morreu cerca de um ano depois.

Harry parou.

– Ele _morreu?_ Você tem certeza?

Sirius olhou para Harry com um pouco de confusão por um momento.

– Eu tenho certeza, Ok! Ele certamente não foi o único a morrer em Azkaban. A maioria fica louco por lá e, muitas vezes, param de comer. Eles perdem a vontade de viver. Você sempre pode dizer quando uma morte estava chegando, porque os dementadores podiam senti-la e eles ficavam excitados. Esse garoto parecia bastante doentio quando chegou. Crouch, sendo um importante membro do Ministério, foi autorizado – junto de sua esposa – a visitá-lo no leito de morte. Essa foi a última vez que vi o velho Crouch e sua esposa passando por minha cela. Ela morreu, aparentemente, pouco depois. Crouch nunca veio retirar o corpo de seu filho. Os dementadores o enterraram fora da fortaleza, eu os assisti.

Sirius pegou o pão que acabara de levantar novamente para a boca e, em vez de mordê-lo, decidiu pegar um frasco de suco de abóbora, bebendo-o rapidamente.

"O velho Crouch perdeu tudo e foi algo realmente rápido. – Ele continuou, limpando a boca com o dorso de sua mão. – Num momento, ele era um herói, pronto para se tornar Ministro da Magia... Depois, seu filho morreu, sua esposa morreu e a família ficou desonrada, e, então, desde que escapei, ele vem sofrendo de uma grande queda de popularidade. Quando o menino morreu, as pessoas começaram a se sentir um pouco de empatia com o garoto e começaram a perguntar como um bom rapaz, de uma boa família, se desviara tanto. A conclusão, para muitos, era que seu pai nunca se importou com ele. Então, Cornelius Fudge obteve o cargo e Crouch foi colocado no Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional".

Um silêncio perpetuou pela caverna enquanto o grupo processava as palavras de Sirius, o homem continuou a comer.

Teorias e cenários possíveis estavam voando através da mente de Harry enquanto ele ficava parado e em silêncio. Um homem chamado 'Barty' estava ajudando Voldemort. Era _seu_ trabalho capturar Harry.

Bartolomeu Crouch foi o único que disse que ele precisava participar do torneio. Totalmente. Ele era uma das pessoas que gostava da maldita coisa e tinha um contato aparente com a taça. Ele poderia ter facilmente colocado o nome de Harry no cálice do fogo.

Mas Bartolomeu Crouch Senior lutou ativamente contra os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort, ele certamente não era o homem que Harry tinha visto com Voldemort, em suas visões. O que significava que Barty Crouch _não_ estava morto.

Então Crouch Senior e sua esposa entraram em Azkaban para visitar seu filho moribundo. Crouch Senior foi lá com sua esposa. Barty morreu e os dementadores o enterraram. Tinha que haver um corpo deixado para trás e a esposa de Crouch foi morta pouco depois de Barty morrer.

O senhor Crouch teria deixado sua _esposa_ em Azkaban e retirado _o_ filho _dele?_

Crouch poderia ter dado a poção polissuco para Barty pra ele se parecer com sua esposa, para deslocar seu filho de Azkaban, mas o polissuco só dura uma hora, de modo que não teria mantido sua esposa como seu filho por muito tempo

...A menos que ele matasse sua esposa logo depois de lhe dar a poção. O corpo não reverteria quando estivesse morto.

 _Puta merda..._

Mas o que ele fez com Barty desde então? Mantinha-o escondido de alguma forma? O senhor Crouch realmente estava ajudando seu filho, sabendo que ele estava ajudando Voldemort? Talvez Crouch estivesse sob Imperius quando colocou o nome de Harry na taça e agora ele estava desaparecido por que... Ele estava morto? Ou ser preso?

Harry não sabia.

Havia várias explicações diferentes e que eram inteiramente possíveis.

Mas uma coisa era certa. O Bartolomeu Crouch que Harry continuava vendo no mapa onde Alastor Moody deveria estar, _não_ era o homem que Harry pensava que era. Ele não era o Crouch Senior. Ele era Barty!

– Você está bem lá, Harry? – A voz de Sirius atravessou a grossa névoa de pensamentos profundos de Harry e ele piscou.

– Ah, sim... Apenas pensando.

– Bem, filhote, provavelmente devemos discutir o que você viu acontecendo entre Snape e Karkaroff – disse Sirius, assumindo uma expressão bastante séria em seu rosto.

Hermione e Ron olharam para Harry com confusão nos olhos.

– Do que ele está falando, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

– Ah! Eu esqueci totalmente de contar para vocês – exclamou Harry, agindo como se honestamente tivesse acabado de lembrar, e não como se tivesse escondido a informação intencionalmente.

"Eu, er... Vi Snape e Karkaroff tendo uma conversa curiosamente acalorada há vários meses atrás. Eu estava sob minha capa de invisibilidade, então eles não sabiam que eu estava lá... Vi os dois no Mapa e desconfiei. Então fui até as masmorras e fiquei espionando-os.

Hermione suspirou com exasperação.

– Harry, você vai parar de ser tão desconfiado do professor Snape? Você pensa honestamente que Dumbledore iria...

– Ele é um Comensal da Morte – disse Harry, cortando-a.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram, mas o rosto de Hermione mudou instantaneamente para a incredulidade.

– Ele não é, Harry! Isso é ridículo!

– Ele é, Hermione! Ou, pelo menos, ele era. Ele tem a marca negra no antebraço esquerdo. Karkaroff também. Por isso, eles estavam conversando. Aparentemente, ficou mais escura nos últimos meses e Karkaroff ficou assustado. Ele está assustado. Pelo que ouvi, parece que Karkaroff está bastante convencido de que Voldemort não ficará particularmente satisfeito com ele. Disse algo sobre Dumbledore proteger Snape, mas que não tinha ninguém protegendo- _o._

A mandíbula de Hermione tinha caído e ela estava olhando para Harry com um choque atordoado.

– Você _viu_ ? – Ela ofegou. – Você tem certeza?

– Bom... Eu vi no braço de Karkaroff. Ele estava segurando a manga e empurrando o braço no rosto de Snape. Mas do que Snape disse, era óbvio que ele também tinha uma marca.

– Mas você realmente não _viu_ a marca negra no braço de Snape, viu? – Hermione disse com insistência.

– Droga, Hermione! – Ron gemeu. – Para com isso! Por que você continua o defendendo!?

– Eu simplesmente não entendo porque o professor Snape teria salvado a vida de Harry no primeiro ano se ele fosse realmente um Comensal da Morte. Se ele fosse realmente leal a Você-Sabe-Quem, ele simplesmente deixaria Harry morrer!

– Sim, bem como Harry disse, Dumbledore protege Snape, certo? Se Snape deixasse Harry morrer, Dumbledore provavelmente não continuaria protegendo ele, certo? – Ron disse, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito, indignado.

– Talvez, mas o professor Dumbledore não confiaria no professor Snape se ele fosse realmente _leal_ a Você-Sabe-Quem!

– Dumbledore não sabe de tudo. Ele não sabia que Você-Sabe-Quem estava na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell durante todo o primeiro ano, ele sabia?

 _Eu não sei... Ele sabia?_ Harry resmungou sarcasticamente, internamente enquanto franzia o cenho. Às vezes, ele realmente se perguntava sobre isso...

– O que _você_ acha, Sirius? – Harry disse para tentar pôr fim às discussões inúteis de Ron e Hermione.

– Eu acho que ambos têm um ponto – disse Sirius, olhando pensativo para Ron e Hermione. – Desde que descobri que Snape estava ensinando aqui, me perguntei por que Dumbledore o contratou. Snape sempre foi fascinado pelas Artes das Trevas, ele era famoso por isso na escola. Garoto viscoso, oleoso e de cabelos gordurosos – Sirius acrescentou e Ron sorriu. – Snape sabia mais maldições quando ele chegou na escola do que a metade das crianças no sétimo ano e ele fazia parte de uma gangue de sonserinos - quase todos se tornaram Comensais da Morte.

Sirius levantou os dedos e começou a marcar nomes.

"Rosier e Wilkes – ambos foram mortos por Aurores no ano anterior à queda de Voldemort. Os Lestranges – marido e mulher – estão em Azkaban. Avery – pelo que eu ouvi, ele saiu ileso de tudo, alegando que estava sob a maldição Imperius. Mas, até onde eu sei, Snape nunca foi devidamente acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte – não que isso signifique muito. Muitos deles nunca foram pegos e Snape é certamente inteligente e astuto o suficiente para se manter fora de problemas.

Hermione estava franzindo a testa.

– Tudo bem, digamos por um momento que o professor Snape _era_ um Comensal da Morte... Ele teria que fazer algo que lhe valeu a confiança do Professor Dumbledore pra ter uma posição de professor aqui. Dumbledore nunca permitiria que alguém que fosse realmente leal a Você-Sabe-Quem ensinasse aqui!

Sirius encolheu os ombros e pousou o suco de abóbora. Ele pensou em silêncio, ainda encarando a parede da caverna. Bicuço estava passeando pelo chão rochoso, procurando por ossos que ele poderia ter negligenciado. Finalmente, Sirius olhou para Harry.

– Bem, tem alguma outra notícia interessante para me informar? Eu ouvi que seu desempenho no torneio foi espetacular.

– Oh... Sim, eu acho – Harry disse abaixando a cabeça e encolhendo os ombros.

– Harry! Você tem que dizer a ele! – Hermione disse de repente e Harry olhou para ela com total confusão.

– Dizer o quê? – Harry perguntou.

– Sim, me dizer o que? – Sirius ecoou.

– Sobre sua _transformação,_ Harry! – Hermione disse com exasperação.

– Oh! Isso.

– Transformação? – Sirius perguntou com uma confusa sobrancelha franzida, olhando entre os dois.

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu ligeiramente antes de continuar. – Er, sim... Então eu tenho mantido um grande segredo de todos.

– Que tipo de segredo?

– Bem, em menos de um ano, eu estava secretamente tentando aprender a ser... Um animago – Harry admitiu com um sorriso tímido.

– Você o que?! – Sirius ofegou.

– Er... Então eu meio que... Fiz isso.

– Fez o que? – Sirius perguntou em confusão.

– A transformação. Eu fiz ela.

– O que! Isso é impossível! Menos de um ano? E você tem apenas quatorze!

– Sim, bem, acho que quando coloco minha mente em algo, eu posso realmente aprender rapidamente. Além disso, tive um incentivo forte e real no final porque percebi que minha forma seria útil na segunda tarefa.

– Você é um animago? – Sirius perguntou apenas para se certificar de que ele estava realmente entendendo tudo.

Harry sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

– Pode-se dizer que sim.

– Grande Merlin! E você disse que sua forma foi útil na tarefa? Como assim?

– Er... Sim, bem, essa é a grande razão pela qual eu guardei isso em segredo. Quero dizer... Eu nem contei a Ron ou Hermione que estava fazendo isso porque tinha medo de como eles reagiriam quando soubessem da minha forma.

Sirius franziu a testa e olhou para Hermione e Ron. Hermione estava dando a Harry um sorriso encorajador, mas Ron parecia um pouco doentil.

– Bem, vamos lá, filhote. Isso não vai mudar nada. Apenas me diga.

Harry suspirou e acariciou seus ombros. Ele _estava_ um pouco nervoso em dizer a Sirius sobre sua forma de cobra. Não era _realmente_ sua forma animago, mas essa era sua história e ele tinha que continuar com ela. Apesar de todas as mudanças que Harry tinha passado, Sirius ainda era um pouco importante para ele.

– Tudo bem... Bem, sou uma cobra – disse Harry rapidamente.

Sirius piscou.

– Uma cobra?

– Sim, uma cobra do mar para ser específico. Um Krait do Mar.

– Você se transforma em uma cobra? – Sirius perguntou novamente.

Harry revirou os olhos.

– Sim, uma cobra.

– Uma cobra coral grossa e _enorme_ – Ron falou agora, ainda parecendo um pouco pálido com o assunto.

– É isso mesmo? – Sirius perguntou, olhando de Ron para Harry, esperando confirmação.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

– Sim, eu acho que sim.

– Pode mostrar? – Sirius perguntou.

Harry tinha medo dessa questão. Ele ainda se perguntou se um animago _real_ seria capaz de dizer que a transformação que Harry estava realizando não era uma transformação animago, mas algo _diferente_.

Ele respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça. Ele fez como havia feito quando demonstrou para Hermione e Ron e concentrou sua mente e sua magia na realização da transformação. Um momento depois, ele estava deitado no chão frio, olhando para o rosto atordoado de Sirius Black.

– Eu lhe disse que ele era enorme – disse Ron.

– Ele é – murmurou Sirius antes de piscar e depois olhar para Harry com um sorriso que se alargava lentamente. – Merlin, Harry... Isso é... Isso é apenas... _Incrível!_ –Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e riu antes de voltar a olhar para Harry novamente. Harry deslizou um pouco, enrolando o corpo em uma pilha e levantando a cabeça e os primeiros pés (de comprimento) de seu corpo do chão, de modo que sua cabeça estava ao nível dos olhos de Sirius, que estava sentado ao chão.

Harry sibilou uma risada e Sirius riu aliviado quando ele olhou para Harry com interesse. Rony estava novamente pálido do som.

– Não é incrível? – Hermione falou e Sirius começou a acenar com a cabeça rapidamente.

– Sim, Hermione. É. Harry, fez realmente algo notável. Eu não me importo com o que sua forma acabou sendo. Ser capaz de realizar a transformação de animago após menos de um ano de treinamento e aos 14 anos É simplesmente incrível.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e rapidamente se transformou em sua forma humana.

Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça timidamente.

– Você realmente pensa assim? – Ele disse, tentando parecer modesto.

– Eu realmente penso assim – disse Sirius, com um sorriso orgulhoso. – Bem, agora temos que te dar o nome de um Maroto!

Harry piscou para Sirius. Isso realmente não ocorreu com ele.

– Isso parece divertido – disse Ron. – Sua forma é de um cão e você é Almofadinhas. O professor Lupin é um lobisomem e ele é Aluado e o pai de Harry era um cervo e ele era Pontas, certo?

Não foi despercebido que Rabicho foi negligenciado da lista.

– Certo – disse Sirius.

– Então... Algo a ver com uma cobra... – Ron perguntou devagar enquanto se enroscava no rosto. – Escama? Língua Bifurcada...

– Eles são lagartos sem pernas, então troncho...? – Hermione disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Ou Canino? Oh... Venom*?"

– Você tem veneno?! – Ron empalideceu consideravelmente.

Harry riu.

– Na verdade, eu tenho – Harry disse sorrindo. – Hmm... Canino e Venom, ambos, têm potencial, mas o cão de Hagrid é chamado de Canino, então é meio ruim. Não sei o que sinto sobre Troncho, mas também não é tão ruim.

– E sobre suas listras? Você é meio preto e branco – disse Ron.

– Hmm – Sirius cantarolou – Ok, então nós temos Escama, Troncho, Venom e Listras? O que você acha, filhote? Qual será seu apelido?

Harry parou e pensou sobre as diferentes opções em sua cabeça por um minuto. – Er... Acho que Venom funciona para mim – Harry disse, encolhendo os ombros. Apenas eles que saberiam, então era – de certo modo – seguro. Embora o apelido fosse um tanto suspeito.

– Tudo bem, filhote. Será Venom – disse Sirius com um sorriso orgulhoso. – O mais novo Maroto. Merlin, garoto, ainda não posso acreditar que você realmente fez isso. E por sua própria conta. Uau...

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Ele sentiu uma mínima preocupação passar por seu estomago por mentir para Sirius sobre isso, mas não era algo no qual ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa, então ele empurrou essa preocupação para longe.

– Obrigado – ele murmurou com timidez forçada.

– De qualquer forma – disse Sirius, afastando sua atenção de Harry e olhando para Rony – Sobre o outro assunto... Você disse que seu irmão é o assistente pessoal de Crouch!? Alguma chance de você poder perguntar se ele viu Crouch ultimamente?

– Eu posso tentar – disse Ron com duvida. – Melhor não fazer parecer que eu acho que Crouch é alguém desagradável. Percy adora Crouch.

Sirius soltou um enorme suspiro e esfregou os olhos sombreados.

– Que horas são?

Harry pegou sua varinha com certa rapidez e lançou um _tempus_ num piscar de olhos.

– São três e meia.

– É melhor voltarem para a escola – disse Sirius, levantando-se. – Agora ouça... – Ele olhou particularmente para Harry. – Eu não quero que você saia muito da escola para me ver, tudo bem?! Apenas mande pequenas notas para mim aqui. Eu ainda saber das coisas, caso algo estranho aparecer. Mas você não deve deixar Hogwarts sem permissão, seria uma oportunidade ideal para alguém atacar você.

Harry quase resmungou, mas pegou o olhar do homem ligeiramente enrugado e acenou com a cabeça.

Considerando que Barty Crouch estava atualmente representando seu professor de defesa, provavelmente estava em muito mais perigo _na_ escola do que fora. Mas ele não estava prestes a dizer a Sirius, nem a _ninguém_ sobre suas suspeitas em relação a Crouch.

– Tudo bem, Sirius – ele disse com um sorriso fraco.

– Bom. Eu me sentirei muito melhor quando este maldito torneio acabar. E não se esqueça, se vocês falarem sobre mim entre vocês, me chame de Almofadinhas, ok?

O garoto foi para perto de Bicuço, dando-lhe adeus.

"Eu vou caminhar até a beira da vila com você – disse Sirius. – Veja se me manda alguma noticia logo, sim?"

Ele se transformou no grande cachorro preto antes de deixar a caverna. As crianças caminharam logo atrás, descendo a montanha com ele, atravessando o terreno coberto de pedras, voltando para perto de Hogsmeade. Ali, ele permitiu que cada um deles desse pequenas batidinhas em sua cabeça, antes de se virar e sair para um caminho que ficava ao redor da periferia da aldeia.

Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram lá, indo direto para Hogwarts.

 _\- HP D E -_

Harry ficou extremamente frustrado por não ter conseguido chegar à Câmara naquela noite, mas Ron e Hermione exigiram explicações assim que chegaram na escola, tudo por ele não ter falado sobre Snape e Karkaroff. Foi difícil, mas Harry continuou com sua história anterior, sobre ter se esquecido de tal coisa _importante_. Eles não pareciam inteiramente convencidos, mas Harry realmente não se importava com suas opiniões.

Era domingo, Harry conseguiu se esquivar deles e desceu para a Câmara, e foi para a sala de estudos de Slytherin. Seu companheiro se juntou a ele em sua mente e dirigiu Harry para a mesa de Salazar, dizendo-lhe para olhar de baixo da mesa e lançar um feitiço de libertação. Uma vez realizado, um livro fino caiu no chão, preso à parte inferior da mesa.

Parecia incrivelmente delicado e Harry temia que o antigo pergaminho desmoronasse sob a pressão de seus dedos. Ele colocou o livro na mesa com incrível suavidade e tocou a capa cautelosamente.

Ele abriu a primeira página e imediatamente percebeu que o maldito livro _não_ estava em inglês.

 _Ok... Então, que lingua é essa?_ – Harry perguntou a seu companheiro, com uma leve frustração. _Parecia_ familiar.

 _É... Elbirin..._ _Aldric Antigo_ _..._

Harry piscou.

 _Isso, infelizmente, não significa absolutamente nada para mim._

 _Aldric Antigo_ _era o idioma... Dos Elfos britânicos... Antes da guerra de Tartessian... E da aquisição celta na Grã-Bretanha._

Harry olhou para o livro com maior curiosidade.

Elfos!

 _Eu acredito que você não está falando sobre elfos domésticos, você está?_

 _Os elfos domésticos... São os descendentes perdoados e punidos daqueles... Que desafiaram... O alto conselho dos Sete..._

Isso realmente não explicou nada a Harry, apenas o deixou ainda mais curioso, mas ele não esperava que seu companheiro lhe esclarecesse o assunto, então não se preocupou em pressioná-lo. Ele se perguntou se tinha ficado acordado em mais de duas aulas de História da Magia, e se o Professor Binns já falou sobre isso entre seus intermináveis discursos sobre rebeliões goblinianas. Ele certamente não se lembrava de nada chamado Guerra da Tartessia ou qualquer discussão sobre uma antiga raça elfa na Grã-Bretanha.

 _Tudo bem... Então isso está em uma antiga linguagem élfica. Existe uma maneira de traduzi-lo? Ou os elfos da casa podem saber disso?_

 _Estava... Perdido... Para os castigados... Há um livro... Na língua... Vá para o canto distante... Pelo espelho ..._

Mesmo confuso, Harry fez o que foi dito e gradualmente foi levado a um livro quase horrivelmente grande na língua Aldric Antiga. Ele examinou o enorme e velho volume com os olhos arregalados.

'Fonologia' era a primeira seção. Nela, descrevia as consoantes, depois as vogais e algo chamado 'Harmonia da Vogal'. Em seguida, 'Táticas de Fonética', sotaque e junção?

A seção seguinte foi chamada 'Morfologia'. Abrangeu raízes, afixos, formação de palavras sobre derivação e composição, e _depois_ o livro entrou nos substantivos e adjetivos, proposições, pronomes, verbos, tempos e conjugação...

Harry se sentiu totalmente sobrecarregado. Ele teria que aprender toda uma maldita língua apenas para traduzir o livro!?

Ele suspirou e deixou cair à cabeça na mesa em frente a ele. Ele _não_ estava ansioso por isso.

Ele pegou o enorme livro de Aldric Antigo e começou a ler o primeiro capítulo. Depois de uma hora, ele deixou a câmara com uma dor de cabeça e o livro de linguagem em sua bolsa. Ele não estava disposto a tirar o outro da câmara com ele, já que era muito velho e frágil. Ele teria que fazer seu trabalho de tradução apenas na câmara, mas ele ainda podia ler o idioma no salão comunal.

 _\- HP D E -_

O resto da semana foi _arrastado_. Harry estava ansioso para DCAT e a oportunidade de continuar sua investigação em "Moody". Se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ele tinha um desejo profundo e poderoso de fazer algo totalmente imprudente com o homem. Harry ainda estava pensando no que falar para ele.

Apesar do que ele queria fazer e do que ele precisava fazer, ele tinha que esperar porque realmente não tinha Defesa até às quintas-feiras e ele não conseguiu encontrar uma boa desculpa para se aproximar de Moody antes do dia certo.

Segunda-feira era Herbologia, aula chata, mas suportável; E então Trato de Criaturas Magicas, que era tudo menos chato e apenas, ocasionalmente, suportável. Após o almoço, no entanto, foi o Adivinhação, que nunca foi suportável. Eles estavam trabalhando em adivinhações via som de conchas marinhas no momento, o que Harry achou totalmente idiota.

A idéia era que você segurava uma concha do mar até o ouvido e os "sons do oceano" que você ouvia dela acabariam por se transformar em pequenas vozes dos espíritos do mar ou de alguma bobagem parecida, que lhe sussurrarão coisas proféticas.

Todo o exercício acabou por irritar os nervos de Harry e fez com que ele se perguntasse muito mais sobre essa profecia misteriosa que tinha colocado o senhor das trevas contra ele e fodido completamente toda a vida.

Terça-feira foi História da Magia - _chato -_ e depois Poções após o almoço. O desempenho de Harry na classe Poções melhorou de forma constante ao longo do prazo. Ele tinha uma compreensão bastante firme sobre a interação dos ingredientes e a preparação adequada agora – ou pelo menos uma boa compreensão sobre como procurar e fazer as referências cruzadas corretamente. Algo que Snape nunca tinha explicado a eles, mas de alguma forma esperava que eles simplesmente conhecessem.

Por causa de seu desempenho melhorado e sua tendência para realmente conhecer as respostas a todas as perguntas, Snape começou a ignorá-lo – graças principalmente ao seu companheiro, que ficou na mente consciente de Harry em quase todas as lições de poções – Snape reduziu significativamente sua atenção em cima de Harry. Isso foi muito útil e essa tendência apenas continuou enquanto o garoto preparava uma poção para tosse.

Nas quartas-feiras, Harry só tinha uma única aula – Feitiços – e passou o resto do dia na Câmara, trabalhando lentamente na tradução do livro. Ele ficou pelo menos aliviado de que o antigo livro caquético fosse fino. Tinha cerca de cinquenta páginas e, pelo menos, ele não precisaria passar uma eternidade traduzindo um enorme livro de 800 páginas para chegar às suas respostas. Traduzindo apenas cinqüenta, era algo que ele poderia facilmente lidar. Pelo menos... Ele esperava que sim.

Seu trabalho era lento e tedioso. Ele tinha um novo caderno encadernado de pergaminho especificamente apenas para traduzir o livro, e estava lentamente fazendo o seu caminho através da tradução das primeiras páginas. Pelo que ele poderia dizer até agora, parecia um registro de alguns eventos históricos sobre a antiga raça de elfos. Nada que poderiam ligar à chamada "tarefa" de Voldemort.

No final da noite, o estômago de Harry lembrou que ele estava lá por um tempo extremamente longo e ele finalmente saiu da câmara. Fez um rápido desvio para a cozinha antes de se dirigir para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

A curiosidade de Hermione estava cada vez mais irritante e esta noite, infelizmente, atingiu um pico. No segundo que ele entrou para a sala comunal, ela se colocou em sua frente e perguntou onde ele tinha estado o dia todo e o que ele estava fazendo. Ela o arrastou para fora da sala comunal e entrou em uma sala de aula vazia próxima para que pudessem falar em particular, mas isso irritou Harry ainda mais, já que denotou a expectativa, por parte de Hermione, de que Harry lhe diria o que ele havia feito.

Harry estava usando a desculpa de que ele caminhava pelo lago para entrar em melhor forma, e então praticando vários feitiços visando árvores e a água. Hoje, aparentemente, saiu ao lago para procurá-lo e viu que ele _não_ estava lá.

– Harry, eu só quero saber onde você estava! – Ela gemeu de frustração, depois de vários minutos de uma discussão irritante – Por que você não _me diz?_ O que você está escondendo de nós Harry! Nós somos seus amigos! Você sabe que pode confiar em nós!

– Eu realmente sei disso? – Harry respondeu, finalmente ficando irritado demais para manter uma máscara amigável ou dar mais desculpas.

– O que você quer dizer? – Hermione perguntou, olhando-o ferida, como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa.

– Diga-me, Hermione - que razões eu tenho para confiar em você _ou_ em Ron?

– Harry! Você sabe que pode confiar em nós! Nós somos amigos!

– Sim, vocês realmente foram meus amigos em novembro passado, depois que meu nome foi retirado daquele maldito cálice!

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que me desculpar por isso, Harry? Desculpe! Eu era uma idiota! Juro que nunca mais o abandonarei novamente assim!

– E eu só deveria _confiar_ em você... Na sua palavra?

– Sim!

– A maneira como eu olho para isso é que até poderia _confiar_ que vocês estarão lá para mim, basear todos os meus planos confiando que ambos realmente estarão lá – participando ativamente. Até que algo saia errado ou fora do agrado de vocês e eu me encontre completamente ferrado e sozinho, como da ultima vez. Ou eu posso planejar tudo por contra própria e ficar preparado para suportar tudo sozinho – sem ajuda alguma. Pessoalmente, eu prefiro a ultima opção. Dessa maneira, eu posso lidar com a falta de assistência de uma maneira melhor, já que a surpresa de ambos não estarem ao meu lado em um momento importante, eu não terei.

– Harry... – Hermione gemeu quando seu lábio estremeceu. – Mas podemos ajudá-lo! Você não precisa enfrentar o mundo inteiro sozinho!

– Você não pode me ajudar na terceira tarefa, Hermione. Ninguém pode. Eu vou enfrentar uma tarefa mortal, que eles inventarão, totalmente _sozinho._

– Mas Harry...

– Não, Hermione. Eu terminei com essa conversa. O que eu faço e aonde eu vou todos os dias é _assunto meu._ Agora, SE AFASTE!

Harry passou por ela, saiu da sala de aula, atravessou o corredor e voltou para a sala comunal antes de caminhar para as escadas em direção ao dormitório do menino.

Ele estava _cansado_ deles. De todos eles.

 _Merlin_ , ele precisava sair da escola por algum tempo.


End file.
